Family Ties
by MzMocha
Summary: Old School GH. Sarah B.'s Carly & the Sonny I used to love. Also, Jason, Alexis, AJ, Elizabeth, Taggert & most of PC in general plus writergenerated characters. Timeline:Deception when Carly & Laura were partners,includes the FBI betrayal with a twist.
1. Prologue Chance Meetings

Disclaimer: The characters of General Hospital are owned by The Mouse and ABC Daytime. I only let them in to play with all the other people in my head.

As already stated, this is an old school GH fic; I figured I might as well throw it up on the web...so here's the scenario: Sonny and Carly have recently come back from their marriage ceremony in Martinique. Jason has returned to Port Charles, so Alexis insisted on moving from the penthouse into her own apartment in the same building. Elizabeth has told Jason that she loves Lucky and doesn't want to see him any more, but still finds reasons to come around.  
Eliana and Eduardo Salazar are people from Sonny's past.  
There is a Council that "advises" the various underworld factions of New York and the Eastern coast of the US.  
I've heard on different GH boards, that Sonny is really supposed to be of Italian descent, or that his mother was Cuban. Since he speaks Spanish fluently, I have taken the liberty of making his mother, Adella Corinthos, Cuban.

Warning - If you're an Elizabeth Webber fan, you are not going to like this story. I love Liz now, but back in the day, she was no tmy favorite character and it shows in this story.

And many, many thanks to Rebel65 for beta-reading this and basically holding my hand through this, because this was my first fanfic.  
**Note: **Any similarity between this story and the current storyline on GH as of jan 2002 --and there is one -- is purely coincidental. I began this story in Feb 2001.

**PROLOGUE** –  
**Chance Meetings**

She walked through the lobby of the Port Charles Hotel, striding with unconscious poise across the carpeted expanse. A woman in her late twenties, with honey-gold skin and large, thickly lashed, Latin-dark eyes. More than one man admired the trim figure clad in an expensive Italian silk suit. Simple in its cut, the skirt and jacket in no way detracted from her womanly curves, but instead, its creamy ivory color was the perfect contrast to her skin; it caressed her full form, tracing its way from her full bosom through her tiny waist and then softly flaring hips. Their eyes traveled appreciatively from the matching Vera Wang pumps to the great mane of sable dark hair pinned up to expose her slender throat. Unbound, it would fall past her shoulders blades and the majority of the men watching her imagined how it would feel, like heavy silk, in their hands.

Eliana Salazar paused in the doorway of the bar, and checked her watch, unaware of the striking picture she made. Her eyes searched over the crowd in a businesslike way, paying no attention to the many men that tried to discreetly catch her eye.

Business, not pleasure, was the reason she was here, after all.

_Good,_ she thought to herself. _I got here early after all_. She spoke to the maitre'd, confirming the reservation that she'd made to meet her client. And since she had time to kill, she decided to stop at the bar and have a drink. She slid onto a barstool, still oblivious to the eyes that followed her move. She crossed one slim leg over the other as she smiled at the bartender and ordered Hennessy VSOP with ice. While she waited for the bartender to fill her order, she pulled a sheaf of papers from her briefcase. She studied them as she sipped at her drink.

Her cell rang. She listened to the caller for a moment. "Well, delays are inevitable, Mr. Barrington. We can meet tomorrow if you wish. Dinner? That won't be necessary." She laughed at the reply. "If you insist then. No, it's not a bother. I'm here and I'll simply change the reservations. Same time tomorrow then."

She hung up. With a sigh, she began putting her papers away.

Slowly she became aware of someone standing before her. She raised her eyes slowly and met a pair of intense dark eyes. Eliana leaned back in the high-seated stool.

"Mr. Corinthos." she said carefully.

"Ms. Salazar." He replied. He smiled at her briefly, setting loose those devastating dimples. "It's been a while since I've seen you in Port Charles. How's business?"

"Business is excellent, Mr. Corinthos." she answered. She smiled back; after all, what woman could resist those dimples? "I'd ask the same about yours, but well…." She let her voice trail off and shrugged, a small smile on her lips. When you knew what she knew, business like his you didn't discuss.

"Well…" he repeated. "Coffee's doing just fine."

The two of them were smiling at one another now. "I haven't been by the art gallery lately. Are there any new pieces that might interest me?" he paused. "In fact, maybe I'll come by with my wife, I'm sure she might like something for her new office."

"Yes, I had heard you were married. Caroline Corinthos of Laura Spencer and Caroline Corinthos, as in the new owners of Deception?" He nodded. "Congratulations.I hope you and she are very happy."

"We are."

She could see that. The steel fist in the velvet glove was still there, always would be, she guessed, but there was something new there in his eyes when he spoke of his wife. This Sonny looked a lot less driven, a man at peace with himself. She was glad for him.

"Well, we could set up an appointment, or I could come by the penthousewith a portfolio. Which would you prefer?"

"I don't know. I'd kinda like to surprise her with something. Carly loves surprises."

"Well then, how about I justcall you sometime soon and we set something up?"

Sonny nodded. That would be fine. "Gotta run. Nice seeing you, Eliana." His dark eyes sparkled mischievously, looking her up and down, and his dimples deepened. "You cleaned up good for a kid from the old neighborhood."

"_Si_, Sonny." She lifted her glass to him. "…and so did you."

He laughed and waved at her before he left, bodyguard in tow.

Neither one of them noticed the figure in one of the shadowed corner booths, watching them both.

* * *

Her cell phone rang a second time. Unfortunately, this call was not as pleasant as the first and her expression showed that. "Where are you? Fine. No, no problem. I'll meet you there." 

Ninety minutes later, the Eliana that entered Jake's was totally opposite of the immaculately coiffed woman earlier. This one had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Clad in faded jeans, a white t-shirt and leather jacket, she still exuded a magnetism that drew eyes to her as soon as she crossed the threshold.

The clientele in Jake's might be a little rough, a little rowdy, but that wasn't a problem for her. She smiled as she entered, remembering how much, in a lot of ways, it felt like home. And she could handle herself in places like this. She knew just how to put on the "hands off" and "back off" demeanor.

She went to the bar, checking her watch as she slid onto the bar stool. _Just my night_; she thought to herself sarcastically. _Nobody's keeping their appointments and I'm the one running around dealing with it. _Eliana ordered a beer. She drank it slowly, but still found herself alone by the time she had finished it. She checked her watch again. Still no show. She ordered another.

"Is that all you gonna have?" she turned to see a stranger sitting himself on the stool next to hers. "Looks to mea woman like youlike you can handle something a whole lot stronger than that."

"Yeah, that's all I'm looking for tonight." she said, purposefully turning away. He was good looking enough, but she wasn't in the mood for conversation. Or anything else. "And I don't mean to be rude, but no thanks."

"You don't even know what I'm offering." he said. He leaned over, not so pleasantly this time. "And you're being rude."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested." She slid off the bar stool and stood to face him. "And actually, I am being very, very polite. You wouldn't want to see me when I'm not."

"A real bitch, huh?" he said.

"I can be."

"She's not lying." A familiar masculine voice said from behind her.

Her antagonist went silent. Recognizing the voice, Eliana didn't turn to see who it was. She tried not to smile.

"Any other questions?" her friend said.

The other man shook his head cautiously.

"Then you'll excuse us." He said. She allowed her rescuer to take her by the arm and lead her to a table near the pool tables. "It's been awhile since we've hung out together; I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"And hello to you, too, stranger." she said. "It _has_ been a few months since I've been in town. I was supposed to be meeting someone else here, but I think I'm being stood up."

"So, do you need for me to walk you to your car?"

"Actually, I took a cab." Eliana looked around the bar. The music was playing, people were relaxed and having a good time. And all she had to go home to was an empty apartment and sad memories. She could put those off for awhile. "Might as well hang out here for awhile."

"Fine by me." Jason Morgan said. "How about a couple of games of pool?"


	2. Married Life

**CHAPTER ONE  
Married Life**

There was a knock on her door. Lost in thought, Carly wasn't expecting anyone one, so her head came up slowly from the computer screen she was studying. "Come." She called out. A smile grew on her face as the face of her too handsome husband appeared in the doorway. "I was just thinking about you."

"The right kind of thoughts, I hope." Sonny grinned as he entered. Even in a business suit, his wife was looking sexy. That dark red tailored suit set off her beauty perfectly. But hell, Carly could look sexy in a parka and snow shoes. He grinned at the thought as he opened his arms to her.

"Definitely the right kind of thoughts." Carly replied as she stood and came around her desk into his embrace. She gazed up into his dark eyes, wondering once again how just his eyes capturing hers could ignite a spark of desire in her, anytime and anywhere. How had she gotten so lucky, to have fallen in love with a man like this? After everything they had been through, the arguments, the fights, the miscarriage of their baby, here they were, so blissfully in love it was almost scary. "I was just thinking, if we could bottle this, Deception could make a mint."

"Bottle what? This?" Sonny said mischievously, just before his mouth swooped down upon hers, plying her with a kiss that left her breathless.

"Yes, that. Women all across the country would pay a zillion bucks for it, man." Carly brushed her fingers lightly across his lips, shivering deliciously as he kissed their tips in passing. "What am I saying? Women across the globe would pay for some of this."

Sonny laughed. "So, I called the penthouse before I got home and Leticia said that you were working late. What's the problem?"

"No problem. Well, just the every day ones. Laura still thinks that Miss Lizzie is perfect for the Face of Deception. Which is wrong of course."

"And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you can't stand the girl?"

"Look, for slinging chili at Kelly's and waiting tables, Elizabeth Webber is just fine. For representing a major corporation, she is way out of her league. My vote is for Gia Campbell. Now if I could only get Laura to see things my way."

Sonny lifted an eyebrow at that. He knew all too well how Carly usually went about getting things to go her way. "Carly, no schemes. If this is what you want, go after it. But if you try any half-baked schemes of yours, Deception is what is going to end up being hurt. Maybe to the point that it can't recover. You've got to remember that Laura is senior partner."

Carly pouted. "Only because you held on to that last percent. If you would just turn it over to me, we'd be equal partners…"

"That, you are going to have to earn. And that means no schemes."

Carly knew better than to argue with him when Sonny got like this. She sighed and gestured towards her computer. "What do you think I've been doing? I could have been home with Michael, but here am I, working."

"Well, as proud as I am to see it, it's getting late. What do you say to a little late dinner, just the two of us? And…."

"And?"

"We could stop on the way home and pick up a little dessert," he paused as a wicked thought came into his head "…to take upstairs after dinner. Maybe a little spumoni… a little you…"

"And a whole lot of you. Just let me get my coat."


	3. Commonalities

**CHAPTER TWO  
Commonalities**

"Well, that does it then. I'll have the final papers drawn up for the artworks sale, along with the certificates of authenticity and have them and the pieces you've selected messengered to you first thing in the morning." Eliana stood and shook hands with Mr. Barrington. Eliana retook her seat and gestured to the waiter to bring her a refill. Maybe she'd head back to the gallery. She smiled, feeling satisfied with the terms she had achieved for her artist.

Not for the first time, or the second or third, had a client tried to turn a business meeting into something more. _Why do they always want to take dinner meetings? I guess they figure that a good meal would lead to a drink or two or three…and then me as dessert._ She laughed softly to herself.

Then her smile faded as, unbidden, the argument she'd had with her brother last night flashed back into her head. He never had shown up at Jake's. And he was the one who called _her_.

As usual, he only showed up when there was something in it for him. And typical of him, it was at his convenience. Eliana had returned home from Jake's, showered and was on her way to bed when the doorbell rang.

"You didn't meet me at Jake's." she said when she opened the door.

Eduardo shrugged. "Business."

"Uh-huh. How did you know I would be in Port Charles this week?" she demanded.

"Doesn't matter, does it, big sister? Being an art dealer and gallery owner must be nice, huh? Having an apartment here and an apartment in New York. What's next, a condo in LA? Meanwhile, don't tell me you are so high and mighty now that you can't offer your little brother a meal and shelter from the storm?"

He always knew how to push her guilt buttons. Eliana stood aside and let him in.

"I keep my ears to the ground. I always know what my sister is up to. After all, what's family for?" He walked in and saw the boxes stacked by the door. He read the address label. "Nana Zubia's stuff, hm? I heard about her passing away a couple of weeks ago."

"Our grandmother's sister? Yes, two weeks ago to be exact -- besides you and me, she was the last of our family. Funny, I didn't see you at the funeral." Eliana said.

He shrugged again. "I had stuff to do, a big deal I couldn't get away from. But I'm here now. What's up with the boxes?" Eduardo peered inside the one on top, idly running his hands through the papers and packets. "Did the old lady leave anything worth anything?"

Eliana could only stare at him in disbelief. Is that all he cared about? She guessed it was from seeing him so recently, but a conversation she'd had once with Sonny Corinthos came back into her head. "Sometimes, you have to cut family ties. There comes a time, when they got to sink or swim on their own. Otherwise, they just drag you down with them. And then you drown." He'd told her that a long time ago. She hadn't agreed at the time, but now it seemed there was no other way and she told her brother so. She went in her bedroom and came back in a few minutes.

"Here's a thousand dollars." she'd said; it was all the cash she had in the house. Sheshoved it into his hands. "And there's the couch. And in the morning, I want you gone Eduardo. You're a hustler, plain and simple. And not a very good one. I've tried to help you, but you don't want a hand up, you want a hand out. And this is the last one. When you are willing to help yourself, I'll be there for you. But no more, while you are as you are. Do we understand each other?"

"Who are you to threaten me?" he said standing over her. "I can make your life miserable, you know."

"If you've been keeping tabs on me like you said, then you must know that I have more than a few friends that I can call on. So I can make your life worse than miserable. Don't make me do that, Eduardo." She turned her back on him and went into her room. He didn't follow but glowered at her impotently.

He'd been gone when she woke up the next morning.

Never fail, just as she as getting her life back together, or at least a semblance of it, her brother would find a way to wreck it. He always did, even when they'd been kids. Their family had thought the sun and moon rose on him. Everything, _everything_ went to his benefit. And she was lucky if any crumbs fell her way.

Eliana looked around the luxuriously appointed dining room of the Grille. This was another world for her, a long way from the docks and waterfront streets of Brooklyn where she'd grown up. She fingered the fine bone china of her coffee cup. Yes, she'd surely come a long way.

But she didn't want to go home to her empty apartment. Maybe she'd go home, change into a pair of jeans and head out, let the wind blow her any which way. Luke's, The Outback, maybe even Jake's again.

Chill out, enjoy the music, and the company; the owner was a cool woman, and they spent a lot of time chit-chatting.

Tell the truth, a little voice inside her said, you're hoping to run into Jason Morgan again.

_Why not?_ She countered in her head. They knew each other. Well, maybe just a little. Jason Morgan wasn't someone that anyone could claim to know well. He didn't volunteer much information about himself. That was cool, though. She didn't care, so she didn't ask. The fact that Sonny trusted him was good enough.

She wasn't interested in being interested with anybody at the moment – well, not _really_-- but she still enjoyed male company. And Jason was all right to be around. He wasn't much of a talker, but then neither was he the type to try and sweet-talk you into bed. He enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed his. As a friend. And without any relationship pressures between them,she felt free to be herself. So they'd had dinner a few times, a few beers and some pool games the same.. It was good to be able to hang out with someone with no expectations on either side. Their friendship was such that despite their infrequent meetings, they could pick up wherever they had left off, be it a week, a month or more.

"Ms. Salazar?" Eliana looked up Alexis Davis standing over her. She was Sonny Corinthos' legal attorney; the two of them had also worked together on some community activities. She had been Sonny's legal counsel for some scholarships Eliana had talked him into setting up a year ago, so the two women did know each other and had already formed a tentative friendship. Eliana admired and liked her. "Would you mind if I joined you for a moment?"

"Not at all," Eliana gestured to the chair opposite her. After the waiter had delivered a fresh cup of coffee, the two sipped at the steaming brew in silence.

Seeing Eliana watching her inquisitively, Alexis took a deep breath and began. "I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but I wanted to ask you about your ...association with Sonny Corinthos."

"Oh?" Eliana regarded her guardedly. "Is this business related? Me, I don't work for him. You do. So if you have a problem with him, you should be talking to him. Sonny is one of my many art clients; he's set up some art scholarships, but since you drew up the paperwork, you already know that."

"I see. I just wanted to ask you…well, knowing of his reputation and all..."

"Ms. Davis, aren't these issues you should be discussing with your client?" Eliana asked.

"It's not that." Alexis found herself stammering slightly as she sought the words to explain herself. "In the areas that I represent Sonny in, his dealings are strictly above board, and I intend for it to stay that way."

"My dealings with Sonny are also very much above board. Legitimate is the word you're not using, I believe." Eliana replied coolly. "I'm not sure if I can help you, but just what is it you needed to know?"

"Look, I get the feeling that I'm saying this all wrong." Alexis plunged in with her usual straightforwardness. She didn't know any other way. She liked Sonny Corinthos, beyond all that her mind told her she shouldn't. And when her heart and her head got conflicted, Alexis got frustrated and frazzled. She didn't like being frustrated and frazzled.

"I know that nobody talks about what Sonny does, but everybody knows what Sonny does, even though we all don't talk about it. But what I like is, and what is confusing the hell out of me is, that what I've seen of Sonny, up close and personal, as it was, he seems a decent enough kind of man. Even though he does what he does, and I know, we're all not supposed to talk about it."

She threw her hands up in the air and looked at Eliana with such an expression of aggravation mixed with exasperation that Eliana had to laugh. . _How did she get all of that out without stopping to breathe?_

"You're asking me about Sonny, the man, as opposed to Sonny, the mob boss." She said, and chuckled briefly. "Confusing, isn't?"

Eliana realized that Alexis is honestly trying to find confirmation that Sonny is a man of honor, in spite of his myriad 'business' concerns. Eliana sees her unwilling admiration of Sonny, and this thaws her own icy demeanor. After all, she'd felt the same ambivalence once upon a time. Now when she sees the truth of the matter, they actually begin to talk and this was a deepening of their own friendship.

They began to speak of their past and how their paths had brought them to this point in their lives. The choices that they had made that brought them to where they were.

"Loyalty is something neither one of us takes lightly, is it?" Eliana asked. "Didn't you put your skills to use for the good of your family? And weren't you rewarded for that?"

"And punished." Alexis said.

"Misunderstood choices, right? That happens too. It's the other side of the coin." Eliana said.

Alexis' cell phone rang; it was a call she had to take. She excused herself from the table for a moment.

Their conversation brought back memories that Eliana hadn't thought about in a long time. First running into Sonny the other night, then her brother and now this little tête-à-tête with Alexis, was bringing her past back to mind. Things she hadn't thought about in a long time.

She had more of a connection with Sonny Corinthos than Alexis Davis was aware of.

When Alexis came back to the table, they resumed their conversation.

"Even as a bastard Cassidine, you had privileges without having to be aware of it." Eliana tried now, to explain it to Alexis. "But for me, all this," and she gestured around the room, "was as foreign to me as a hotel on the moon. I would have never been able to have the life that I have. Sonny offered me a way out of the life I had. I took it. He was willing to back me. That's all I cared about."

Eliana didn't know if she could begin to explain it. Money and family concerns are what got her into this line of work to begin with. She'd just been trying to take care of her grandmother, the woman who had taken her and her brother in after the death of their parents. Eduardo had grow up to be nothing more than an embarrassment, always looking for the next big score, the next big hustle that never panned out, eventually getting himself into deep monetary problems with the underground. That was how she had met Sonny Corinthos. She hadn't had the money to repay his debt, but she had bargained, boldly, offering him her knowledge. That had worked out better than either of them had expected…and then when he could, when Sonny had the power to do so, he had created the position that she had just recently resigned from within the organization.

"Why?" she had asked when he made her the offer. He shrugged, giving nothing away with his expression, as she had come to know so well.

"We kids from the old neighborhood have to stick together." It was the only explanation he would give. Her _abuela _had passed away soon after, thankfully never learning how Eliana had mortgaged her soul, and her brother, once he learned that his debt had been discharged, had disappeared back into the street life, without a single word of thanks.

"Let him go." Sonny had told her when he had learned she had tried to track him down. "Don't let family ties drag you down. Sometimes it's better to cut your losses and run."

There was a part of her that didn't want to believe him, but she had seen the wisdom in his words, in the long run. And then, the new life he had offered her had taken her away, given her the opportunity to experience life on a level that she would never had been able to achieve on her own…Wealth, power, respect, all these were hers. In return, Eliana never forgot where she came from. As Sonny Corinthos had given her a hand up with his power, so had she. She financed several scholarships, and invested in young and emerging artists.

"How do you know you couldn't have done it on your own?" Alexis said. "You're smart, beautiful, a quick study. Who says that that was the only way out?"

Eliana thought for a moment. "I have the luxury now of looking back and even saying you might be right. But ten years ago, at that time, and in that place, no, there was no time to ponder and choose. It wasn't just my life in the balance. This all began before I was eighteen. I made the best choice I could at the time."

"I can't say that I understand, because you're right, even as a bastard Cassidine, my life was one of privilege and luxury, compared to others, even though I was never allowed to forget that I was nothing but a poor relation. But since the Cassidines' tend to eat their young. I was glad to escape the notice of the majority."

Eliana laughed ruefully. "You think that only goes on up there in the rarefied levels of nobility? It goes on in every level of society. And the infighting can be just as ruthless. I learned that the hard way. I was naive. I thought that family stuck together no matter what."

"So did I." said Alexis. She sighed, "So did I."

"Until the world taught you better, yes?" Eliana lifted her glass in an ironic salute, and Alexis, raised her own glass to touch it to hers. "See, we're not too different after all."

They toasted one another's similarities and drained their coffee cups.

On impulse, Alexis ordered a carafe of white wine and the two women relaxed into conversation. They had had respect for one another from their first meeting, and had felt the beginnings of a friendship blossom as they had begun working closer together. Now they strengthened the bond of that friendship, as they shared stories of their younger years, finding commonalities despite the differences of their upbringing.

At last, they looked at their watches. "I've got to get home." Alexis said, groaning. "Actually, I should have been home an hour ago."

Eliana laughed. "Paperwork? Yes, I know – it never ends. But it was good playing hooky for a while."

Alexis chuckled. "We should do it again – soon."

"I'd like that." Eliana said.

They were still talking and laughing together as they stood and slipped on their coats.

The night was cool and both women paused outside the hotel's double doors to button up their coats against the chill air. A group of men came out behind them, and Eliana stopped adjusting her scarf to move out of their way. When they didn't step around her as she expected, Eliana began to turn around, only to freeze as something hard dug into her side.

"No loud noises please, ladies." A rough voice said. Eliana's eyes shot over to Alexis. The second man stood by her, and it was clear from the startled look on her face that he too was holding something to her. They searched them very quickly and impersonally. Alexis' eyes widened slightly as one of the men removed a small .22 automatic from a shoulder holster inside Eliana's jacket.

The third stepped to the curb and raised his hand. At his signal, a dark car pulled out of its parked space and came towards them, headlights still out. He looked down at Eliana. "Very good. Continue to cooperate and this will go smooth as silk." With his free hand, he gestured towards the car.


	4. Unexpected Revelations

**CHAPTER THREE  
Unexpected Revelations**

They were blindfolded before they arrived at their destination. "You'll understand that this is for your own protection." Was all that they were told. Trying to still her thundering heartbeats, Eliana did take a small comfort in that fact. The ride was mercifully short, then they were led into a small room before the blindfolds were removed. The room was small and shabby, a one room studio, sparsely furnished. In one corner, an rickety couch took up one wall. There was a small table and four chairs in the center of the room. A bare bulb overhead lit the room with a harsh glare.

Once they removed their blindfolds, one man left, the other stayed by the door. He gestured for them to sit.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Alexis said softly.

Eliana shook her head. "I don't even know who would want to kidnap me -- us." _Or who would dare._ She forced a smile to her lips in a show of bravado. "Any ideas on your end?"

"I would have said Helena Cassidine before seeing where we were brought, but somehow, I can't see Helena slumming it like this." Alexis gave up on humor as she looked around the shabby room. "This is definitely not La Cassidine's style."

There was a knock at the door. Joseph Sorel walked in. He smiled at their surprised expressions.

"Ladies, I hope you weren't too inconvenienced. Take of your coats and relax." He smiled, but the words were an order. His bodyguard walked over and stood behind them to reinforce his request. Reluctantly, both women obeyed.

Eliana spoke first. "Mr. Sorel. May I ask why we're here?"

"Indeed you might." He was all too pleased with himself. "It's about your association with Sonny Corinthos. Yours, Ms. Salazar. Ms. Davis," And here he bowed slightly in her direction, "my apologies."

"You're already in violation of Council law," Eliana said. "Neither one of us are involved in your rivalry with Sonny Corinthos. And you know as well as I do, that noncombatants are not to be touched. I am -- was no more legally bound to Sonny Corinthos than I was to you. I was just a messenger, a courier. You know this. If you had wished to speak with me, you could have arranged a meeting. This abduction was totally unnecessary.

"Ms. Davis has no knowledge of the two of you and your conflicts. She ought to be exempt from this meeting altogether."

"Yes, yes…" Sorel cut her off. "And your position as a courier makes you inviolate as well. Or so you thought. But a courier also has responsibilities. One of which is to remain totally neutral within the Council factions."

"As I have been. The Council approved my personal business dealings with Sonny Corinthos before I ever entered into them. I needed a legitimate business that would keep me from free from suspicion as I traveled my assigned territories. You and he both contributed to that fund."

"And afterwards, Ms. Salazar? You two created even closer business ties."

"Afterward, when I retired, those ties were created with the Council's permission, as you know, and approved. Most couriers do the same. It creates less suspicion on either side that we'll be placed into situations where our knowledge could be used against our clients or the council in any way. Our present dealings involve his legal businesses and there were the usual layers of insulation between he and I; therefore they were not under stricture. He was an investor. I have since repaid the terms of the agreement; my business is mine's alone. He set it up that way for my protection as well as his own. No laundering, no 'imports' come through my gate.

"You know the regulations and immunities that apply to me as well as anyone else. I'm not going to discuss Mr. Corinthos' business' dealings with you, any more than I would discuss yours with him."

"But how neutral could you be, Ms. Salazar, when you're Sonny's sister?"

"What?!"

He laughed at her suddenly stunned expression and clapped his hands.

"Wonderful acting job, Eliana; but it doesn't begin to cut it. It actually explains a lot. Sonny brought you into the organization, then orchestrated your placement to this position, to our territories. How convenient."

"Sonny Corinthos orchestrated nothing…" Eliana began.

Sorel continued as though Eliana had never spoken.

"And then, every request I made to the council -through _you_ - is denied. How did you phrase my requests? I'm sure to my detriment and to Sonny's advantage; each and every time!" Sorel wasn't amused any more. All the remembered angers were rekindled with each word that he spoke. He stalked forward until he was towering over her, but Eliana forced herself not to flinch.

"Did the two of you enjoy yourselves at my expense, Ms. Salazar? How many times did the two of you toast your success? You thought that I was a sucker, and the two of you so smart, didn't you? You and Sonny Corinthos have been making a fool of me for years! It ends here!"

His anger got the best of him. Before Eliana could react, he reached out and viciously slapped her across the face. Eliana spun out of the chair from the force of his blow. She caught herself on her hands and knees.

Alexis made a move to go to her, but was unceremoniously shoved back in her chair by the guard standing behind her. She shook off his hands and stooped down beside Eliana as she struggled to her feet. A trickle of blood stained the corner of her bottom lip, and she winced as she wiped at it with the back of her hand, but she showed no other reaction as Alexis helped her to her feet. A nod from Sorel, and the guard took Alexis by the arm and put her back into her own chair.

Sorel's expression didn't change as Eliana stood to face him. He pushed her back into her chair. Sorel took out a packet of papers from his jacket pocket and threw them at her. "This was found in your apartment…and says differently. Are you going to continue to lie to my face?" He bent down to glower over Eliana. "That's not a wise idea, Ms. Salazar."

"I'm no fool, Mr. Sorel. I understand clearly the situation I'm in. But I repeat, I still don't know what you are talking about. None of what you just said makes any sense to me. A family connection between Sonny Corinthos and me? That's ridiculous."

"I did a little checking of my own, Ms. Salazar. Your father and Sonny's stepfather were partnered as police officers for three years."

"What the hell does that prove? My parents have been dead since I was five, and that was before I was even born. Do you think I remember anything about that? There's at least ten years age difference between Sonny and I so how do you think we could have known each other well? When he was sixteen, I was six. When he was twenty, I was twelve. Our paths barely crossed.

"And yes, he recommended me for the courier position, but you and I both know how that works. I was one on a list of many that was approved by the council before I was ever approached. You know as well as I do, that my background was checked out thoroughly. And there was nothing there to imply any bias on my part for or against anyone.

"As for these papers, I've never seen them before...so where did they come from?"

He nodded to one of his bodyguards, who turned and left the room. A few moments later he brought in Eliana's brother.

Eliana drew a sharp breath. "Eduardo, what have you done?"

He stood before her unashamed. "It's all your fault!" He shouted at her. "You left me no choice!"

"Tell her what you told me." Sorel commanded.

Eliana stared at her brother totally at a lost for words. He couldn't look her in the eye, but explained how he had come across the papers in the boxes that had come to her and avowed the veracity of them. Trying to justify his actions, he began a rambling tirade blaming all of his misfortunes on Eliana and her refusal to help him out any further.

Sorel interrupted him at that point. "Ms. Salazar, I don't believe you understand the seriousness of the situation. Or of the lengths I am prepared to go to in order to achieve my objectives." He nodded to his man, who took her brother roughly by the arm.

"Wait!" he cried out. "I thought this squared us! What are you doing?!"

"No one crosses me, Salazar. If you'll betray your own sister, how can I trust you not to open your mouth about anything else?"

"No! Please!" he began to beg as the men dragged him from the room. The door clanged resolutely shut behind him. Abruptly, his voice fell silent. Alexis and Eliana looked at Sorel, shocked into silence.

"Pick up the papers, Ms. Salazar." Sorel said, his voice deadly quiet.

Still numbed, Eliana opened the packet of papers. There were birth certificates and baptismal records, old and yellowed and faded with time. They had her name on all of them. Two birth certificates, both listing her as the child. But the parents were different. Both sets named the man she thought of as father on them, but the mother's name on the first paper was not her mother's. It was the hospital's issue. It had the imprint of a tiny hand and foot. And that was the one with a woman's name that she did not recognize. Adella Corinthos. _Corinthos_

"That's right." Sorel said, his voice heavy with satisfaction. "Adella Corinthos. Sonny's mother."

_"Madre di Dios_." she hadn't even realized she'd breathed the words aloud. In shock, she went back and forth between them. The second one, more official, listed her mother's name, as did the baptismal certificate.

What did this mean? That her parents had lied to her, her entire life? Had her father had an affair with this Adella Corinthos? Those questions and a million more swirled in her mind. But she couldn't deal with them now. She raised puzzled, confused eyes to Sorel.

"Several papers and documents came to me recently from the estate of a recently deceased family member. I haven't had a chance to go through them yet. Obviously my-my brother did." She paused, trying to order her thoughts behind this stunning news. "I still stand by my word. I had no knowledge of this and so there was no way that I could have had any bias towards you in my role as courier.

"Even so, assuming this is true, what are you planning to do? Take revenge on Sonny through me? He doesn't know about this alleged connection any more than I did."

Sorel regarded her, unwillingly forced to admire her continuing coolness even in the face of his anger.

"Maybe, maybe not. Well, it will be interesting to see what value Sonny puts on you. On you both."

"Mr. Sorel, if these papers are true, the you don't need her." Eliana said swiftly. "As his sister, I'm much more valuable as a hostage than his lawyer. Alexis Davis only handles his legal activities. You would gain credibility with the Council if you showed the recognition of that by letting her go. You know as well as I do, the severe penalty for involving non-combatants, and the reasons for it. It brings in unwanted scrutiny, which benefits no one. In presenting these papers, I'd say that you have a legitimate complaint to lay before the Council. If handled correctly, it might absolve you of much of the trouble you're now in."

"So now you are offering your courier services to me?" Sorel asked sarcastically.

She shrugged, showing a coolness and calmness she did not feel. "Wasn't I trained for just that reason? To present the facts of a conflict fairly and responsibly?" Eliana shot back.

"As a show of good will and reasonableness, let Ms. Davis go. She can carry any message you have for Sonny to him. He would have no reason to distrust what she tells him. Do you think he would really believe anything you told him, once he discovers that you've taken us? That's assuming that he doesn't already know it and is preparing to move against you. This action serves you on several levels. You show your respect to the Council by obeying the regulations and releasing a non-combatant. Sonny Corinthos could be apprised of your complaint concerning the relationship between he and I. As his business attorney, he would trust Ms. Davis' word, unlike any other emissary you could send. You gain legitimacy for your grievance."

He hated to admit it, but her words made sense. "I'll think about it." He snapped, and stalked out of the room.

Alexis had remained silent during their exchange, realizing that she was out of her depth. Now she turned to the other woman. "What was he talking about?" Alexis asked. "Councils? Couriers? How far does your involvement with Sonny go?"

"I don't have time to explain it to you now. I'll tell you this much though, everything Sorel referred to is in my past."

"Okay, let's forget that for the moment. Do you realize what you are doing?" Alexis demanded. "You're putting yourself forward as a sacrificial lamb for Sonny's honor!"

Eliana had picked up the papers Sorel had flung at her and was studying them again. "If these are true, then Sorel will use me to try and bend Sonny to his advantage, no matter what I say or do. But what I'm doingwill get you out of here, Alexis.  
"Please don't argue with me on this. We don't have much time before he decides, one way or the other. I know Sorel, in a way. He is not a deep thinker, whatever his position is."

"I don't want to leave you here in the hands of this monster."

"You don't have a choice. But if I can get you out of here, you have to let me try. There's no sense in the both of us being here. If I reduce Sorel's pawns, I reduce his plays. I give Sonny room to maneuver. Trust me." Eliana took a deep breath and looked directly at Alexis. "And as far as Sonny's honor goes; I've known him much longer than you, so yes, I do trust in it. And him."

"You're staking your life on it."

"I know."

The door opened, and then there was no time for further talk. One of Sorel's men beckoned to Alexis. "You, come with me."

Alexis looked back at Eliana. Outwardly she was composed, cool and controlled. Only her eyes betrayed her apprehension. She blinked once and even that was gone. Eliana nodded and gestured towards the door. "Tell Mr. Corinthos what's happened. And that we will be awaiting his response."

Alexis collected her things, and walked to the door. She paused, turning to look at Eliana. The younger woman nodded slightly, her lips turning upwards in a small smile in an attempt to reassure her. _Reassure her_, Alexis thought. When she was the one being freed. Then her captor was taking her by the arm and guiding her through the door. She was expecting the blindfold this time. But even still, as the darkness surrounded her, Alexis heard the door slam shut behind her and shivered. It had an all too final sound to it.


	5. A Truth Discovered

**CHAPTER FOUR  
A Truth Discovered**

"No, Benny, I didn't have a meeting scheduled with either one of them, but I still want to know where the two of them are, so get someone on it. _Now_." Sonny said shortly into the phone before he hung up. He sat down on the leather couch for a minute, the next, he was on his feet again, pacing like a caged animal. His intuition, which had always served him so well on other occasions, was working overtime tonight. He couldn't raise either Alexis or Eliana. All inquiries placed them last being seen earlier this evening in the lobby of the Port Charles hotel. Then they seemed to have just disappeared. He didn't like it one bit. Something was wrong. Somehow, he just knew it. He sat down again.

There was a knock on the door. Sonny called out permission, and then Johnny, his bodyguard, was opening the door. "It's Ms. Davis." He announced.

Sonny came up out of his chair at the sight of her. Even before he took in the wrinkled and mussed state of her clothes, her expression told him that something was very, very wrong. Sonny motioned for Johnny to stay.

"What happened?" he asked. "Are you alright?" He helped her to a chair then poured her a glass of wine. Alexis took it gratefully. She drained half of it before she lowered the glass.

"It's not good, Sonny."

"Sorel." He said. It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded. "I was at the Port Charles hotel earlier this evening. I ran into Eliana Salazar there and we had a few drinks. When we leaving, there were large men. With guns. And a car. He had us taken to him when we left the hotel."

"Us?"

"They took us both, Sonny. But I think that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was Eliana he wanted."

Sonny nodded to Johnny. "Get Jason over here- now." His bodyguard nodded once and left the room. Sonny paused by the bar to pour himself a drink.

"That idiot! Doesn't he know that couriers are untouchable? Especially once they've retired." He eyed Alexis. "Are you sure you want to hear this? You don't need to be in this any further then you already are."

"I'm already in it. And consider this under client-lawyer confidentiality – either yours or Eliana's." Alexis replied. "Even if it didn't, I'd help you any way I can in this one. Eliana said the same thing to Sorel. When she saw he was not going to honor that; she concentrated on getting me out of there, with no thought of her own safety."

Sonny nodded. "I need for you to remember everything you saw, everything you did." Sonny prowled the length of the room and back again, his anger still held in check, but Alexis could see it burning, even through the icy control he was exerting over himself while she told him what had happened.

"What does he want from her? Information?"

"First of all, I have a message from him. This is to let you know how serious he is about the breach between you and him. He wants to re-negotiate terms." Alexis drained the last of her wine and shook her head. "And as far as what he wants from Eliana…He's after revenge, Sonny. Sorel thinks that Eliana, whatever other role she may have had, has been working solely for you since for forever. And…." her voice faltered.

"And?"

"It gets worse." Alexis took a deep breath. "There's a reason why he thinks what he does. Sorel showed Eliana some papers. Papers he claimed came from her apartment."

"What did these papers say, Alexis?" His voice was deadly cold now.

"I didn't get a chance to see them. But he claimed that they proved that Eliana is your sister."

"What did you say?" Sonny jerked around, his eyes widened in disbelief. Her words causing a sudden, painful pounding in his chest and for a minute, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Your half-sister, at least. I think it's true. Eliana didn't deny it. She was as surprised as you were to hear about it. She did acknowledge the papers Sorel showed her. But she said that she hadn't had time to got through them, so she hadn't known what they said until the moment Sorel showed them to her.

"Then Eliana's brother, Eduardo, came in. Actually, he was brought in, by more of Sorel's thugs. Somehow he had gotten his hands on those papers and was the one that had delivered the information to Sorel. He boasted about it. He went on and on against Eliana, it was obvious that he blamed you -- and her. And now he was getting his revenge."

Now Alexis' words came out all in a rush, spilling over one another in a torrent. "Eliana said she didn't know what Sorel was talking about. He thought she was lying, that you and she had known all along, and had everything before this was a setup. That the two of you must have been laughing at him behind his back all this time. Eliana kept denying it, kept trying to defend you. He didn't like it…he called her a liar…and then -- " Alexis hesitated.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"He…he hit her -- slapped her -- hard enough to knock her out of her chair." Alexis watched in shock as the glass in Sonny's hand splintered into a million pieces. "Sonny!"

Sonny didn't react to the large cut in his palm. The blood began to drip, unnoticed, down his wrist. "Omigod, Sonny," Alexis cried out. "Where's a first aid kit?"

"The kitchen cabinet under the sink." Sonny said shortly. Alexis hurried into the next room. When she came back, she pulled him down onto the sofa. Alexis began cleaning the wound in his hand.

"What did he want?" Sonny asked.

Alexis glanced up at him. He hadn't reacted at all to the pain; his voice and eyes both had gone flat and cold. Before she could answer, the phone rang. Sonny resisted the impulse to snatch it up, but let it ring twice before he answered. He knew who it would be.

The phone rang. Sonny restrained the impulse to snatch it up, but let it ring twice before he answered. He knew who it would be.

"Hello, Sonny," Sorel's familiar voice was gloating, even though he tried to hide it. "I have someone here waiting to speak to you." Sonny heard a gasp of pain in the background. It was silent for a moment, then Sorel's muffled words and another gasp. Then Eliana.

"Sonny?"

"Eliana, are you all right?" Sonny said evenly. He ignored the pain in his hand as Alexis finished binding it up.

"Yes--yes, I'm fine."

"I'll handle it, don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine."

. "I know..." There was a brief pause. "Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." she began. Then there was another soft sound and she was gone. Sorel came back on the line. "Don't you just love family reunions? So touching."

"Cut to the chase."

"Are you going to tell me that you haven't spoken with your Ms. Davis?" Sorel said.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again, Sorel."

"I think you need to rethink that attitude, Corinthos. That sort of thing can be harmful to your health. Or someone close to you."

Sonny didn't answer. The silence stretched out for a little while. Sorel was the one to break it.

"Here's the deal. We meet, tonight, discuss my terms. Did you hear that, Corinthos? _My_ terms. If we don't come to an agreement, tonight, someone is going to pay for all of your arrogance. I'll get back to you with the when and the where."

The line went dead.

Sonny replaced the phone on its base. Carefully. He stared off into space for a moment, thinking. Then he turned to Alexis. She had to repress a shudder as she looked into his eyes. Then he blinked, and that cold ice was gone, for a time. "Are you going back to your apartment?" She nodded yes.

"I need you to stay there until you hear from me. Can you do that? I'm going to assign some people to keep an eye out for you. If you're expecting anyone, let Johnny and the doorman know. I don't have to tell you not to speak of this to anyone and to be careful of who you talk to over the phone and what you say, do I?"

Alexis told him that she understood.

After the door closes behind Alexis, Sonny returns to pacing the floor. His entire adult life, he has resigned himself to being alone. Accepted it. Told himself that he needed no one. Brenda, Lily, Juan, they had showed him the danger of letting people close to him. People got hurt -- they _died._ That was before he let Carly into his life. He tried to keep her away, but she wouldn't listen. Now she was front and center in his life; and that had taken some getting used to. Now, he has a _sister_ -- a little sister -- and his chief enemy had her.

Sorel snapped his cell phone shut. "Well, now that brother dearest has been apprised of the situation, all we have to do is wait until he and I have our meeting. Midnight is such a suitable time, don't you think?

"What do you suggest we do to pass the time until then?" he said. Before Eliana could react, he stepped close to her and tangled one hand cruelly in her hair. Sorel dragged her up out of her chair until they were face to face. "I can think of several things, how about you?"

Eliana tried to twist away, but his hand in her hair held her still. "Don't..." she said softly. Overhead, the bare bulb began to flicker on and off.

"Leave us, and see that we're not disturbed." Sorel said to the guard by the door. After the door closed behind him, he turned back to Eliana.

"Don't? Oh, but I intend to. I definitely intend to.... this is one thing Sonny can't have, seeing the family connection, but I can..." Sorel said gloatingly as he began to force her backwards towards the couch. He lowered his mouth to hers, forcing her body against his, despite her struggles. With a sudden, brutal motion, he flung her backwards onto the couch. Sorel smiled down at her. "Go ahead, fight me. That makes it all the better."


	6. Search & Rescue

**CHAPTER FIVE  
Search and Rescue**

Back at Sonny's penthouse; Jason arrived after receiving his phone call, staying only long enough to get the details on Eliana's kidnapping before hitting the streets again. It took a little more than an hour, but he finally ferreted out where the men who had taken her were. He called Sonny.

"Three of Sorel's men were involved with her kidnapping." Jason said. "I found them. I figured one was all you needed; I have him here." About the other two, Jason didn't volunteer any information and Sonny didn't ask. He didn't have to.

"I want to talk to him myself." Sonny said. He paused. "How is she?"

"This guy says she was alive and untouched the last time he saw her. He had orders to deliver her to Sorel and that's all."

Sonny's guts tightened, barely hearing Jason while he gave him an address. Then he hung up the phone.

"Carly!" he shouted. His wife came down the stairs. Seeing the look on his face, she rushed into his arms. Sonny gave her a quick squeeze.

"I've got to go out for awhile. It's business." he said, forestalling the questions he could already see percolating in her brain. "I'll tell you what I can when I get back." She looked hard at him for a moment, and then her face cleared. In one of their moments, when they communicated without words, she _knows _this is something not to push on.

"Be careful Sonny." was all she said. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm always careful." he said, giving her a small smile, dimples flashing into view for a second. He kissed her again, then turned away.

"Johnny!" he shouted. The penthouse door opened. "Get the car." he ordered, reaching for his coat. _This is as much for Carly as it is for Eliana. If Sorel thinks he has a hold on me through my family---my family--" _the thought was one that used to be totally alien to him, until first Stone, then Jason, and then Carly and Michael -- had come into his life. Sonny pushed the pain down, let it feed his anger. Sorel was in for an unpleasant disguise.

Less than a half hour later, Sonny walked into the warehouse. Jason and three of his men were there. Two of them held Sorel's man between them. Sonny walked over to him.

"I hear you have information I need." he said softly. The man just stared at him, equal parts of defiance and fear written on his face. But his mouth remained shut. Sonny nodded at Jason. He stepped forward and rammed a fist into his gut, doubling the man over.

"Sorel will kill me if I talk to you." the man gasped when he could talk again.

Sonny dropped a clip of money at his feet. "He might kill you, if he can find you. On the other hand, I _will _kill you if you don't tell me what I want to know." He leaned in close. "I am only going to ask you one time. Where is Eliana Salazar?"

After giving out low voiced orders on his cell, Jason sped off on his motorcycle. Following in his car, Sonny burned with a cold fury. Sorel was a coward, using others to vent his anger on because he wasn't strong enough to go head to head with him personally. Sonny couldn't allow this to continue. He had already gone after Mike and Carly. Who would be next, Michael?

Then they were at the address Sorel's man had given them...a grungy, dilapidated tenement on the outskirts of town. More of his men waited for him there. Under Jason's orders, they had already fanned out and begun searching the building. Sonny waited in the lobby until one of them called out from the second floor.

Then he was moving swiftly, taking the steps two at a time. His man stood before an open door, a body at his feet. Sonny didn't give that a second glance.

The room was tiny, more like an overgrown closet than anything else. Its smallness chills him to his marrow as he halted just inside the door. Sonny hates small places. They feel like animal traps. His eyes dart about the room until he sees the huddled form lying on the couch on the far side of the room. Sonny crossed the room and knelt down. Thankfully, she was still breathing.

But not untouched. He could see where her clothing was ripped and torn; anger flashed through him as he swiftly pieced together what must have happened to her._ My fault, anyone close to me pays._ The thought surged through his mind. With a tremendous effort, he forced his thoughts back under control. He knows the burden of guilt will come back later, but right now, he has to concentrate on Eliana.

Gently, he put his hand on her shoulder, and turned her to face him. Hair disheveled, a bruise on one cheek, she stared upwards at him, but her gaze was blank. Sonny could see that she wasn't really seeing him. Looking into her dark eyes, it was the same look of the little boy locked in a closet so long ago. He knew it all too well. Their gazes locked and he found himself being drawn into hers. He recognized the fury that burned there, deep down. A familiar madness.....for a terrifying moment, he was that little boy again. He imagined Eliana crying out, like his mother had cried out, with no one there to answer. One more time, he couldn't help her…. He felt that same helplessness all over again. The blood pounded in his head.

"Eliana?" he said, his voice a harsh whisper. A tremor went through her. Her hands came up, fingers hooked into claws. Sonny grabbed at her wrists and held her still while she twisted in his grasp, desperately fighting against him with great sobbing gasps.

He had to say her name two more times before she came back to herself and actually saw him.

"Sonny." Eliana said before she collapsed against him in relief. Softly, like he was handling spun glass, he slipped his hand around her shoulders. Sonny gathered her to him, ready to swing her up into his arms.

"No." she said, pushing at his shoulders. Tears were in her eyes but she blinked them away. "No, Sonny."

"Eliana, hold on to me." he said. He'd carry her out. But she refused.

"No. On...my own…two feet." She pushed his other arm away. "I am walking out of here on my own...two feet."

"You don't have to."

"Yes -- yes, I do."

She shut her eyes for a long moment, opening them, took a deep breath and struggled to rise. Sonny held out his hand to her, and after a moment's hesitation, she took it. She was willing to take his hand, but that was all. Sonny understood, respecting her need even while despising the necessity for it. He slipped his hand under her arm as she staggered to her feet. A small gasp of pain forced itself out of her as she stood. Eliana half sagged against Sonny for a moment, then straightened.

"We have to get you to a hospital." he said. Sonny got her coat from the chair and slipped it over her shoulders. "Lean on me." he said softly in her ear. "You can do that."

She paused, then looked at him and nodded. "I did already. Tonight." she said. "I knew you would come for me."

"Then do it again." he said. "Now."

She did. Sonny put his other arm around her. Eliana leaned against him and they made their way out of the building. As they reached the bottom steps, she looked up.

"Jason? ...Oh, no…" she said softly, flinching at the sight of him standing by the car. She didn't want anyone she knew to see her like this. Eliana buried her face in Sonny's chest. Her legs trembled and for a moment, Sonny thought that they were going to buckle completely. He whispered helpless words of comfort and helped her into the car. Before he got in behind her, he turned to Jason. His eyes burned in anger and his mouth thinned to a hard line.

"I want to know where Sorel is. And anyone else that was directly involved with this. This has got to stop. No, it's going to stop, now."

Jason nodded. His face remained as unemotional as ever, but the anger behind his eyes burned bright. He'd noticed that Eliana hadn't even lifted her eyes to his. "I'll get people on it right away. Then I'll meet you at the hospital."

Sonny got into the car. Eliana was sitting quietly, her head leaning back against the seat, eyes closed.

Guilt and fury burned in him in equal parts. But there was only gentleness in his voice when he spoke. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Her eyes didn't open but she nodded. After a moment, she spoke. "Will you stay with me, _hermano?"_

Brother.

"Yes." It was as simple as that.

Sonny's gaze stayed on her face. _She's alive, damn it, concentrate on that. _

He tried, but he could see the fainter bruises on her neck, the dried trace of blood on her lower lip. _Sorel did this. He used her, hurt her. All to get at me. _His anger burned white hot.

He leaned forward and banged his hand on the car partition. "Johnny, put some speed on!"

Once at the hospital, Eliana tried to move, only to be forced back into her seat with a muffled moan. The pain was too much for her. This time, Sonny lifted her out of the car himself, not allowing her to protest. He strode into the emergency room shouting for help. The staff jumped into action. Two orderlies appeared with a gurney. They gently took her and laid it on her, then wheeled her into an examination room. Another nurse turned to him. "We need to know what happened to her."

It was hard for Sonny to say the words aloud. He forced them past the hard lump in his throat. Outwardly he was cold as ice, as always, but inside, an inferno of rage boiled. He forced it down, under control. "She was beaten. Maybe more."

The nurse had been writing on her chart. The flatness of his voice brought her head up. Her lips thinned in anger at what she thought was his lack of feeling. "If that's so, the police will have to be informed."

"Do what you got to do." Sonny replied. "Let me know when she is checked over by the doctor. I want to know the full extent of her injuries." he turned and walked away, not trusting himself not to go into a blind rage.

His phone rang. Sonny stepped out into the emergency room parking lot to deal with it.

Eliana suffered through the examination, staring resolutely at the ceiling while the doctor and nurses went about their business. Her nerves were stretched tighter than an over tuned violin string. Every sound seemed amplified until her head pounded and her hands trembled unless she clasped them tightly together. She shut herself down, not trusting herself to speak, wrapping herself in a cocoon of silence to insulate her mind from all that they had to do. She couldn't let herself think about that now. All she wanted to do now was curl up into herself.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they were done. The doctor left, but one of the nurses remained, making notations on a chart.

"The doctor wants you to stay here for at least the next day or so. We'll have a room ready for you in a few minutes, Ms. Salazar." She told her kindly.

Then the police arrived.

"We're Detectives Taggert and Scott, Ms. Salazar. We need to ask you what happened."

"Can't." Eliana whispered quietly. She couldn't talk about it, didn't want to even think about what had happened to her, not just yet. The pain, the shock, was too raw. She pushed the memories away and turned her gaze back to the ceiling.

Taggert pressed her. "The sooner you talk about this...incident, the fresher your memory will be. It's important that you remember as much as possible, so we can catch who did this to you." A part of him couldn't let go. He'd already talked to the emergency room staff. They'd told him that it was Corinthos who had carried her in and he wanted to know what their connection was. If he could get her to say something incriminating against him, all the better.

Hannah touched his arm. "Marcus, I really don't think she can do this right now...." He ignored her warning. After all, he knew that she still had a soft spot in her heart for the gangster thug. Maybe this would open her eyes to who and what he really was.

"You were with Sonny Corinthos tonight, weren't you? He's a dangerous man. One with a dark side. It could have been a situation that got a little out of control...he could have snapped. Maybe he did it?" He let his voice trail off suggestively. "You don't have to talk, all you have to do is nod your head. Did Sonny Corinthos do this to you?"

The pounding in her head increased, the pain almost blinding her. Her hands clenched hard enough that her fingernails were digging deep into her palms, but her mind barely registered the pain. Her monitors began reacting to her growing agitation. The nurse checked her pulse. "Detective, I think that's enough for now. Perhaps, after some rest, she would be in better condition to talk to you." Taggert ignored her warning, but continued to press her for anything he could use against Corinthos.

Eliana stared at him. Her mind was having trouble functioning. The examining room lights seemed to get brighter and brighter with every passing minute until they threatened to white out her vision. The cop's words were blurring strangely, echoing in her head so badly that she could barely make sense of what he was saying. Her thoughts jumbled together. Some were lucid, but flashbacks of the past hours were ramming themselves into her mind, like a badly scratched vinyl record, playing themselves over and over. She couldn't force them away. She squeezed her eyes shut and then disjointed images and voices played against her eyelids.

_--flash--_

The bare bulb overhead, flickering on and off.

_--flash--_

"In return for discharging your brother's debt, what are you offering me, Ms. Salazar?" Sonny Corinthos asked her." I admit, you're a beautiful young woman, but I can find beautiful women any day of the week. And they're legal. You're barely eighteen."

She stood before his desk, all too aware of the aura of danger and power that surrounded this man. But he wasn't angry at her presumptuousness. Actually, he seemed to be amused; a hint of a dimple flashed in one cheek as he regarded her.

"My mind, Mr. Corinthos. That's what I'm offering. I'm smart, or so I've been told. Put my mind to work. We work out what I'm worth and we work out a contract to work off the debt. At the end of that time, I walk away. Free and clear."

"And why should I do this?"

"Why not? I'm sure you have legitimate interests and you always need people you can trust. You can trust me."

"How do I know that, Ms. Salazar?"

"Because I give you my word that you can, Mr. Corinthos."

He regarded her for a long moment after that. Then, amazingly, he was rising to shake her hand. "I'll take it."

_--flash--_

The stranger coming up behind her, jamming the gun into her back.

_--flash--_

"Eduardo, what have you done?"

"It was you, all your fault…you left me no choice…"

_--flash--_

The final meeting between Sonny, Sorel and herself. "Here's the Council's final analysis. Mr. Corinthos has every right to run his territories as he deems fit. If he wishes to prohibit the importing and exporting of certain materials, it is his sole right to do so. Mr. Sorel's request for mediation is fulfilled, however, therefore the petition from Mr. Sorel is denied. The council further advises that a two-year moratorium on hostilities be put in place. This gives Mr. Sorel ample time and opportunity to develop alternate methods of conducting his affairs.

"The council reminds you that a war at this time is profitable to no one and could be injurious to all and therefore requires your word that hostilities will cease during the said period."

Sonny agreed to it, Sorel did so sullenly, but stormed out afterwards. Sonny's eyes were amused. Eliana found it hard not to smile back

_--flash--_

Feelings: fear, fury, aloneness and violation.

Eliana shuddered visibly; she lifted her hands to cover her face, shaking her head, but still the images would not stop. Her heart began to race and her breathing got difficult.

_--flash--_

The glare of the unshaded light bulb beating down on her.....Feelings: emptiness, unrealness....and then Sonny there, taking her hand. Taking her away from that place and those feelings.

_--flash--_

Sonny's voice: "Sometimes you got to cut family ties; especially if they just drag you down with them...."

_--flash--_

Jason..._ I don't want you to see me like this, not you, not Jason…nononono…_

_--flash--_

"family ties....."

_--flash--_

And then Sorel. Bending down over her....

_--flash--_

_"Go ahead, fight me -- that makes it all the better." _His voice became this other one, pressing in on her, suffocating her...she couldn't breath, she couldn't move. Her eyes flew open.

"Go ahead, Ms. Salazar, just nod your head if Michael Corinthos was the man who hurt you."

"No!" her voice cracked as she shouted at him. "I can't do this now! I can't--I can't I can't! No nononono!" Something inside her snapped and she lost control. She lunged at Taggert, no longer seeing him, only her attacker.

The nurse grabbed at her and held her in the bed while she called for help. Eliana was screaming at him now, but didn't care. She couldn't stop herself from bursting out into hysterical sobs. "Get away!" she screamed. "getawaygetawaygetaway!" A second nurse rushed into the room. Eliana felt a pinprick in her arm, and then merciful nothingness.

Sonny walked back into the emergency room and heard Eliana's screams. Quickening his pace, he rushed to her examining room, getting there just in time to see the nurse pushing the two police out the door. She turned to castigate Taggert and Hannah.

"Don't you have any training in dealing with rape victims? First their attacker violates them, and then what we have to do is almost as bad! You don't press them when they are in that condition. Whatever you had to ask could have waited!"

I didn't mean to upset her." Taggert said.

"Upset? She got hysterical!" the nurse railed at him. "We had to sedate her, or hadn't you noticed!?"

"Is she alright?" The three of them, Taggert, Hannah and the nurse turned to look at him. Sonny ignored the two of them and concentrated on the nurse. He didn't trust himself to talk to either of the other two. "I want her in a private room, and no visits from the police until _she_ is ready."

"Well, well, now Mister Corinthos is playing the guardian angel." Taggert sneered. "You don't own the hospital, Corinthos."

"Did you take a good look at the woman in there, Taggert? Can you get off your sick obsession with me for a moment and think of someone else besides yourself?" Sonny shot at him.

"You mean like you? C'mon Sonny, if you're here, then no doubt she's here because of you. You're poison to everyone around you! Maybe you did the deed yourself...how about it, hm? Little wifey wasn't doing it for you at home, so you went looking for some excitement? You didn't mean to hurt her, you just got carried away. After all, a man like you isn't used to hearing no. I bet you never even heard her say no, did you Corinthos?" Taggert baited him, hoping to elicit a response. "Is that how you hurt your hand?"

Sonny shook his head. "Man, you are hopeless. Or maybe that's _your_ style."

His eyes flicked over Hannah. "Although, considering present company, I doubt if you needed to. Even with your salary, I'm sure you meet her price. Maybe you even get a government discount." He was gratified to see the blood rush into Hannah Scott's face.

Before Taggert could react, Hannah was pulling him away. "We're both sorry to have upset your patient, but the truth of the matter is, the sooner we can get information from a victim, usually the clearer their recollection is." she said to the nurse. "We'll check in on Ms. Salazar later, when she is better able to handle questioning." She glanced at Sonny once before she drew Taggert away. He ignored the pain in her eyes. After the hurt she'd inflicted on him, it was a fair trade-off.

Sonny turned back to the nurse and got a brief update on her condition. "When she is moved, you put her in the best private room you have. Don't worry about the expenses. They're covered. And I'll be posting a private guard at her door."

He walked away to the waiting room. Alone for a moment, he took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. Sorel was leaving him no choice in how to deal with him. But a war right now is not what he wants. _Man,_ he thinks to himself wearily, _time to take the gloves off. Sorel is leaving me no choice._

Jason walks into the waiting room. He spies Sonny and comes over to him. "Have you heard from Sorel?"

"Yeah, just now. He still wants to meet. He has no idea we've found Eliana."

"He's sloppy. That's why he's trouble." Jason gestured towards the exam room. "Is Eliana alright?"

"Taggert got in there, tried to question her. She couldn't deal with it. They ended up having to sedate her."

As Jason looked towards the room, the door opened and several orderlies began wheeling Eliana's bed out into the hallway. The orderlies stopped by the elevators and Jason and Sonny went over to her. The nurse in charge drew Sonny a little to one side.

"Besides the -- the attack itself, she has several bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and a few abrasions, but nothing more serious than that. We've had to sedate her heavily. She'll probably be out of it for the rest of the night. Actually, I think it's the best thing for her right now, poor thing."

Sonny glanced at her nameplate. "Nurse Stevens, is it? I want her in the best room you have, with the best care available. Twenty-four seven, if she needs it." He passed over a billfold of cash.

"Mr. Corinthos, I can't accept this." She stammered. She'd heard tales of Sonny Corinthos, but this generosity was something she'd never heard tell of.

"Yes you can. If you can't, then donate it to one of the hospital fundraisers. " Sonny closed his hand over hers, closing up the billfold in her hand. "I want the very best care for Ms. Salazar. I will be providing guards to see to her safety and privacy, and I trust that will be taken care of in a smooth and efficient manner. Either I, or my associate, Jason Morgan, will be looking in on her. We are --" Sonny hesitated for a the barest fraction of a second. "We are her family. Is that understood? No one else."

She nodded. "It won't be a problem, Mr. Corinthos."

"Thank you." Sonny replied.

While Sonny was occupied with the nurse, Jason went to stand by Eliana's gurney. She was usually so strong and sure of herself, but she looked so frail all of a sudden, her dark honey gold skin paler than normal against the white sheets. Her long sable lashes swept her cheeks, teardrops glistening like tiny diamonds at their tips, and he found himself wishing that those beautiful dark eyes would open and look at him again. They would open again, but he wondered what would be the look he would see in them.

_Damn Sorel._

Sonny came to stand beside her. He reached out and gently touched her hand. "Sleep well, Eliana."

Then the elevator doors opened and they began to wheel her in. "Don't worry, Mr. Corinthos. She'll get nothing but the best of care." the nurse said, just before the elevator door shut.

Sonny turned away and Jason followed.

"Get Francesco over here to stand guard outside of her room -- Willis and Jackson patrolling outside. They are not to be seen. The moment she is ready to leave this place, I want to know. I want her out of here." He paused, sniffed, an unconscious gesture he did when matters laid heavily on his mind. "Sorel said that she is my sister."

"I know." Jason reached into his jacket pocket and handed Sonny a packet of papers. "These papers were in the room where I found Eliana. I thought you might want to look at them when you get the chance."

Sonny took them and put them away. "No time now. Sorel has called for the meeting."

"You're still going to meet with him?" Jason asked.

"Oh yes. I want to have a face to face with Mister Sorel. Definitely a face to face." Sonny said. He gave Jason the address. "Set it up."


	7. Face to Face

**CHAPTER SIX  
****Face to Face**

The meeting place was in an abandoned warehouse away from the docks. Jason entered first, scoping the area out; then Sonny walked in, flanked by five more guards. Two peeled off and stayed near the entrance. The other three took up other defensive positions. Sonny and Jason came on forward alone.

"Sorel. Show yourself." Sonny called out.

Sorel stepped out of the shadows, with his own bodyguards close behind. There was a fresh set of scars on the left side of his face. Nail marks. Sonny's insides clenched with remembered rage.

"Sonny. How good of you to come." he glanced at his watch. "On time, as well. Very commendable." He reached into his coat's inner pocket, halting when Jason pulled his gun and leveled it at Sorel.

Sorel laughed, trying for a show of bravado, but a trace of uneasiness was in it when Jason didn't lower his weapon.

"Touchy, aren't we, Mr. Morgan? Actually, I commend it. It's those kind of sharp reflexes that assures me that our association will be a profitable one." He slowly drew out a sheaf of papers. "This is for you, Sonny. It's a list of shipments and deliveries for the first three months of our very lucrative relationship. Think of it as our honeymoon."

He made a motion and one of his men took the papers and brought them to Sonny. "The first transaction takes place Friday."

Sonny took the papers. Without even glancing down at them, he tore them in half and dropped them to the ground. Then he stepped on them, grinding them into the cement with his heel.

"I only met with you because I wanted to speak with you in person. I want to make sure that you understand this clearly. There's no deal, Sorel."

"Eliana Salazar will be sorry to hear that. Once I leave here, maybe I'll visit her one more time. It will be the last time. Regrettably."

"I see from your face she left her mark on you. I hope it's a lasting one. Only fair, since you've left a mark on her soul." Sonny hissed. "Do you have a soul, Sorel? What kind of man uses a woman that way, as a way to strike back at his enemies? Only a weak one.

"You're sloppy, Sorel. Weak, sloppy and stupid. Besides my refusal to have anything to do dealing with narcotics, those are just more reasons why I refuse to do business with you. Eliana has been out of your hold for more than an hour, now. She's safe, where you can't get to her."

Hearing Sonny's words, Sorel took a step backwards in shock. Realizing he has lost his hold on his enemy, his hand flashed towards his holster under his coat. At Sorel's first movement, Jason drew back the hammer. The click, audible in the sudden silence made by Sonny's announcement, froze Sorel in midmotion. The two men behind Sonny followed suit, Sorel's men reacted a split second after, then all of them were at a sudden standoff. Only Sonny hadn't moved.

"With the PCPD breathing down our necks, a war will solve nothing. And it's bad for business. But there's going to be a reckoning, Sorel. Someday soon. You're unintelligent, you don't pay attention to detail and your operation is second-rate. And that makes you dangerous.

"I was willing to let you handle your business. I was not about to get involved in it, in any sort of way. But then you involve people that I care about. My family. Did you think I would let you get away with that?"

"There were extenuating circumstances." Sorel began. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. "If you had only been reasonable…"

"Did I ask you to talk, Sorel?" Sonny said, his voice deadly quiet. "You came to me with a proposal; with all respect, I heard you out. With all respect, I declined your offer. With all respect. Instead of accepting that like a man, you what? Turn to petty retaliations, try to muscle me? You take your vendetta against me to the outside, to non-combatants, in a pitiful, weak attempt to force me to do your bidding. That will never happen again."

"It was an unwise move, Mr. Corinthos. I admit that. If I may, I will give you my word that it will not." Sorel wiped at his forehead. Sonny's reputation for ruthlessness, as well as Jason Morgan's, was well known. And his men were loyal. If it came to an out and out war, Sorel knew he had a good chance at losing.

"A war between us would be fruitless; you've as much as said so yourself. I am proposing a truce."

Sonny laughed shortly. "Your word. And I should believe you, because…? You even botched the dead cop fiasco. You were stupid enough to leave witness. That brought down heat on everybody. You know what, I'm going to see that the Smith kid testifies against you. Instead of taking you out myself, I'm going to let the law do it. Nobody will mourn your going."

"Sonny Corinthos would never get his hands dirty, would he?" Sorel snarled sarcastically.

"You would have a problem with that. This is another one of your problems," Sonny said, almost conversationally, but his eyes never left Sorel's face and the coldness in them never changed. "You took over Moreno's concerns after he conveniently disappeared, but you're still just a soldier, not a leader. You don't know how to delegate. You're not fit to run a hot dog stand, let alone an organization.

"A temporary cease-fire, Sorel. That is all this is. I gave my word to the council that I would not be the one to break the peace for the duration of the moratorium between us. But you've messed with me and mines and I'm not going to forget it."

Sonny turned and began to walk out of the warehouse. Then he turned back, his voice low and savage. "One more thing. If you think you will get anywhere by coming after anyone I care about again, I will burn you and everything you own, everyone _you_ care about and have ever cared about, to the ground. Then I will grind the ashes beneath my heel. There will be no hiding from me, not in the farthest corners of the earth. Not with the passing of time. There is no amount of money that will keep you safe."

Sonny knows as he speaks the words, that if Sorel succeeds in hurting his family again, that he would become as he said, like death incarnate. Soulless. Like one of the undead.Caring about no one, nothing, until the man before him was ash on the wind.

Jason backed out after him, and then his men after that.

The two men got into Sonny's car.

"Do you think he took your threats seriously?" Jason asked.

"He'd better. I meant every word. I have got to chop this man off at the knees. Or better yet, I'm going to have his cojones."

"You said you didn't want a war now."

"I don't. But I am going to cripple Sorel where it hurts. In his pockets. He is going to go down, slowly and painfully. And he while he may think I am to blame for it, he will never have proof. I am going to gut his organization from the inside out." Sonny made a savage gesture with one hand across the throat. Emasculata.

Sonny and Jason parted ways on the penthouse floor, Jason going to his own apartment, Sonny to his. He shrugged off his coat, and went to the bar to fix himself a drink. Glass in hand, he returned to his desk and sat down heavily. Sonny opened the packet of papers Jason had given him and studied them slowly, one by one, trying to absorb the impact of what they told him. Unbelievable. He downed the scotch and ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling heavily.

There was a sound behind him. Sonny turned in his seat to see Carly coming down the stairs from their bedroom. Sleep-tousled, she was still the most beautiful woman he has ever known. He watched her as she crossed the room to him and reached for his glass.

"Do you need another?" she asked.

Sonny took her hand and turned it so he could drop a kiss on her palm. "No, it wouldn't do any good." He came up out of his seat and gathered his wife close to him, burying his face in her honey-gold hair, inhaling her sweet fragrance. "This is what I need. Mmmm..... much better."

Carly returned his embrace for a moment, then pulled back from him to look at him searchingly. "What is it, Sonny? Can you tell me about it?"

He took her by the hand, picked up the papers in the other and led her to the couch. They sat down side by side. "Eliana Salazar and Alexis Davis were kidnapped tonight." he began. "Not to worry, they are both safe and sound. Mostly." he added, thinking of Eliana in the hospital. Jason had told him that he was on his way there later that night.

"Mostly?" Carly echoed. "I thought Alexis wasn't involved in your -- coffee import business." Carly said. "And why Eliana Salazar? It's been a long time, but you've mentioned her name before. Someone you bought art from."

Her eyes narrowed as she realized that there was more of a connection between the two of them than she had realized.

"Alexis was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was Eliana that he wanted." Sonny said. "Eliana and I both grew up in Brooklyn, same neighborhood. We knew each other, even though we weren't friends or anything. Our age difference for one thing. I'm at least ten years older than her. She has a brother -- him I knew. Her dad was a cop too, was partnered with Deke for two or three years." His face twisted momentarily with the mention of Deke's name.

Carly knew even the mention of this man's name brought Sonny pain. Deke Woods had been a monster. He had been Sonny's stepfather, a brutal man who had abused and beaten both Sonny and his mother.

"We didn't really know each other when we were kids growing up. No more than knowing someone lived in your neighborhood, ya know? I'd see her in church -- when I went." He couldn't resist responding to the little grin that Carly gave him then. "OK, when my mother dragged me there. Or at the bodega or the movies...stuff like that. Just around.

"Her brother, Eduardo thought he was a real smooth talker. A hustler. Thought he was bigger and badder than he really was. But she was all right, a real stand-up kid. Smart."

"Sonny, what that does that have to do with why she was kidnapped tonight?" Carly asked.

He ran his hand over his face. "I'm getting there. Eliana got into some financial difficulties through her brother. This was right after I took over -- got started in the business here in Port Charles. I still went back to the old neighborhood once in awhile, back then. She came to me and I helped her out."

"Helped her out?" Carly repeated slowly. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip; unsure if she liked the sound of that and all that it implicated.

"I guess she was desperate. Her brother had sunk himself into some local sharks for a lot of cash. Her parents were both dead by then, and the two of them were living with their _abuela. _The people he owed were starting to come around the grandmother's house. They wanted _her_ to pay off her brother's debt. In trade. She was smart enough to know that once they had gotten their hooks into her, there would be no getting out. So she came to me.

"Instead of offering me her body, she offered me her brains. I guess I kind of liked that. An offer like that took balls, so I admired that. I gave her a job in my organization. I didn't know why I did it at the time - except she didn't deserve that sort of life and that was the only way somebody like me could really help her. She was smart, ambitious. I remember her being an artist and everyone in the neighborhood saying how good she was. Plus, it was something about helping somebody else out of the old neighborhood, I guess.

"She was in the life for a few years. In a peripheral way. I can't -- won't -- tell you any more than that, for both yours and her protection. But she's out now. She's one hundred percent legit. You know she runs the Amara Gallery here in town, and a few others in other cities besides. I never brought it up, mainly because it was before me and you, but I was her bankroll for her business.

"She was kidnapped tonight, because of her ties to me."

Carly looked puzzled. "Over a legitimate investment? That doesn't make sense, Sonny."

Sonny gestured at the papers on the coffee table in front of them. "It didn't; until I saw these." He ran his hands through his hair once again. "These papers say that Eliana is my sister."

Carly picked up the papers and read them. When she had done, she looked at Sonny again. "You believe them." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I remember my mother being pregnant when I was ten. Instead of being happy, I remember her going around being real sad. I didn't think much of it then, I was just a kid, and Deke made my mother sad all the time. I remember her going to the hospital. When she came home, there was no baby. I was told that it was a girl and it had died." Sonny looked off into the distance, not really seeing her right now. "What are the odds, that this is not the same baby.... that the dates coincide too well. Why else is my mother's name on one of these birth certificates?"

"Who is this other name?" Carly asked. "On the second one?"

"Juanita Salazar.... and the father was Eduardo Salazar, Deke's partner. He was over to our house often enough that I knew him. Him and Deke were drinking buddies for a time.

"I know that Deke had something to do with this. I remember his wife too. She was _Cubano,_ like my mother, Adella. She was one of the few friends Deke allowed her to have. Hell, she may have been the only one."

"So you believe that it is true?"

"Yeah. And somehow Sorel found out and tried to use it -- and her -- against me."

Carly snuggled up under him. "Sonny, where is she now?"

"She's at General Hospital." She felt her husband's muscles tense up. "It was Sorel. He had her kidnapped. While he had her, he slapped her around some, and if that wasn't enough, the bastard raped her."

"No. This is not your fault. This is Sorel's fault, not yours, Sonny." Carly said. No Sonny, I won't let you do this to yourself again. Everything bad that happens to somebody is not your fault. She reached out and turned his face towards hers. Deke Woods had beaten his mother, and done who knows what else. She knew how Sonny hated violence against women. The fact that another woman was hurt because of her ties to him was killing him, she knew it.

"Sorel was looking for any way he could to control you. Lay this where it belongs, at Sorel's door, not yours."

But she knew the man she loved would punish himself, once again, for the sins of another. All she could is hold him close.

So she did.

After a time, she took his hands and drew him to his feet. There were times when there was nothing she could say that would make him put the burden of his guilt down. All she could do is try to take a portion of it from him, help him shoulder the load.

So she led him towards the stairs, up to their bedroom. Tonight it would be a haven from everything outside.

Partways up the steps, Carly halted. She drew Sonny to her. He needed little urging. Carly brought her lips to his. She wanted to draw the pain from him.

Sonny let himself sink into the kiss. They made their way to their bedroom and closed the door behind them, shutting out the world. They came together, and became one, giving as well as taking, sharing, wiping all the pain, all the heartaches away. It was just for a little while, but for now, fortonight,it was enough.


	8. First Light

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
First Light**

Sonny was up soon after dawn, moving quietly so as to not waken Carly as he rolled out of bed. He traced a soft knuckle along her cheekbone, smiling as she murmured wordlessly and sank deeper into sleep, lulled by his touch.

Once he was dressed and had come downstairs, he tried sitting at his desk and going over figures for his coffee warehouse, but the numbers on the pages kept blurring. He found himself unable to concentrate.

Finally he gave up. He scribbled a quick note for Carly and put it on the table where she'd find it as soon as she came downstairs.

Then he had Johnny drive him to the hospital. It was barely past dawn when he arrived at General Hospital. Sonny walked the halls of the hospital, hearing very little besides the hums and beeps of the various machines used to keep their patients alive. When he came to Eliana's door, he found himself hesitating as he raised his hand to knock softly at it. He turned away for a moment.

Just then, Jason stepped off the elevator. Only Sonny could see it, but Jason was looking a little ragged around the edges, the results of a sleepless night. Sonny knew that Eliana and Jason were friends of a sort, but had never pried any further than that. Unlike what other people thought, Sonny knew that this had to hurt him.

"How is she?" Sonny asked.

"She woke up in the night." Jason said. "But this morning she was better than she was last night. This is not easy for her, but she's a fighter. She's not going to let what Sorel did to her destroy her."

He gestured to the bag in his hands. "She begged me to get her something that didn't come from the cafeteria." he quirked a small smile. "She has particular taste in coffee."

He studied Sonny for a moment, then handed him the cups. "You want to take that in?"

"You don't mind?"

"I know this isn't easy for you, Sonny." As usual, this man who was closer to him than any blood brother could be, knew what was in his head. "You two have some talking to do, right? I'll just say good-bye and then take off. Unless you need me."

He shook his head. "Nah, you get some sleep."

Sonny took the bag from Jason and paused while the other man opened the hospital door.

Eliana lay motionless in her bed, eyes closed, curled up away from the window and the first rays of the sun streaming in. At least the images had stopped for now. She still couldn't sleep.

**_-- flashback --  
_****_this morning, four a.m._**

She woke up in a panic. Even through the lingering drugging effects of the medications, her body recognized before her mind did, that this place was alien. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as her body lurched upwards.

Midnight blue shadows draped the room with somber shadows. It was not a small space.

But still, unfamiliar.

There was a movement by the window and the shadows in the corner seemed to shift and move.

"Hey, it's just me." Jason said seeing her panicked look. He crossed the room to her from the window sill seat where'd he been sitting.

At the sound of his voice, the memories came flooding back. So did dull, echoing levels of pain, shredding the last numbing veil of the painkillers. She groaned softly at them both.

"Where am I?" she finally managed to get out.

"You're in the hospital."

"Hospital?" she looked around, still a little disoriented. She could make out an armoire against the far wall, and other furniture.

Jason recognized her confusion. "This is one of the hospital suites, not one of the regular rooms. Sonny told them to put you in the best they had." He looked down at her intently. "How're you feeling?"

"Oh. Okay, I see." She lowered herself slowly back into the bed, forcing herself to relax. Eliana gave him a wan smile. "I've felt better. And worse." A shadow crossed her face. "This is definitely better."

She looked around the room. There was a chair right by her bedside. "Have you been here all night?"

Jason shrugged. "Not all of it, but most. I wanted to keep an eye on you. Sonny was here too. The nurses told us you would be out all night. I told him to go home to his wife, that I would look out for you."

"I remember Sonny coming for me, him taking me out of there. And you." she said, still staring at him. "It was you that found me, right?"

"Yeah." he asked. Jason didn't know what to say next. "Do you, you know, remember anything?"

"I remember everything." Her face closed down. Her skin crawled with the memory. Even though she _knew_ better, she felt soiled, dirtied. Anyone who saw her could see it. What was Jason thinking about her now? she wondered. That she'd let Sorel…no; she wouldn't allow herself to think these thoughts. But they came back, she couldn't help them.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"No, but I will be." Eliana shook her head. She willed her body to stop trembling and failed. "I need to take a shower."

"Do you need me to get you anything special?" he asked.

"Could you just stay here?" _Thank you, Jason, for not asking any more questions. _"Right now, being in a strange place isn't making me feel all that good." Actually, it was making her physically sick to her stomach.

"You're safe here. Sonny has one of his men outside in the hall, but I'll look after you for as long as you need me to." Jason replied. He didn't know why he'd said that last sentence, but it was true. He hadn't planned on saying it; his words startled both of them. They stared at each other. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

He helped her out of the bed, trying not to react when she flinched at his touch, or the apology she gave in a tiny voice.

Eliana went into the small bathroom. She made the spray as hot as she could stand it, then scrubbed herself, scrubbing and scrubbing until her skin tingled. "I can't get clean." She whispered out loud. Eliana fought back the tears, fought them down and pushed them away as she cleansed the memories of Sorel's touch from her skin.

She stepped out of the shower feeling no cleaner than when she went in. As she began to towel herself dry, her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror over the sink. She saw the bruises on her cheek, her collarbone, the other marks...her hands began to tremble. Her heart began pounding as she heard Sorel's cruel laughter. _This is all in my head,_ she said to herself. There was a clean hospital robe hanging on the back of the door. She managed to slip it on with trembling hands.

"All in my head." She repeated aloud. But that didn't stop the trembling. Or the sudden shortness of breath. The walls began to close in on her, the laughter echoing monstrously. "Oh God…." She gasped. Eliana reached for the doorknob.

Then Jason was knocking on the door. "Eliana, are you all right?" he asked through the door.

She couldn't answer. There wasn't enough air left in the room. Jason's voice began to penetrate her consciousness, only it seemed to be coming from far, far away.

"Eliana?" he called again.

Jason had been concerned at the amount of time passing since the shower had shut off. When he called her name and she didn't answer, he became a little alarmed. He was thinking about breaking in the door when it jerked open. Eliana came out.

"I'm alright," she said. She looked a little shaken, even so.

"No, you're not." He said. She was pale and making too obvious an attempt to not tremble. He started to make a move to help her back to the bed, but thinking of her earlier reaction when she'd flinched away from** his **touch, he halted in midmotion,then he remembered her reaction earlier when he'd helped her out of it.

Now, at the same time he moved towards her, she did it again, a purely unconscious reaction.Their gaze met briefly and just as quickly, fell away. The look in both of their eyes told one another that they were both remembering it.

"All right, I'm not okay." Eliana snapped back. _He couldn't even bear to touch me just now._ "What do you suppose I do about it?"

She was shocked at how bitter her voice sounded. She really wanted to apologize to him, not bite his head off. She hung her head, ashamed.

A helpless fury had grown in him when he'd first seen Eliana emerge from the building in Sonny's arms. Now he felt it return. This is all part of what Sorel has done to her. It has taken their friendship and tainted it. He couldn't even help her with something as simple as this. All he could do is stand by; helpless as the awkward moment passed and Eliana climbed painfully back into the bed.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" Jason didn't know what else to do.

"No," she said with a sigh. "They've already done all they can do. I'll mend."

"Maybe somebody to talk to?"

"Counseling? You mean so they can hold my hand and tell me that it's alright for me to feel what I'm feeling?" Eliana gave a short, bitter laugh. "No thanks."

"You can talk to me." Jason said quietly.

"Thanks, Jason. I appreciate the offer." Eliana said. "If I could talk to anyone about this right now, it would probably be you. You've always been a good friend. But I've got to work this out in my own head first."

She forced a smile to her lips and changed the subject. "There is something you can do for me. I know it's still kind of early, but do you think in a little while, you could find a decent coffee shop open?"

**_-- end flashback --_**

With Jason's presence, she'd felt safe; safe enough to slip back into a natural sleep for a few hours. But the nightmares wouldn't leave for long. She woke up again just after dawn, fighting herself free from the memories. This time, she was expecting Jason's presence and even managed to smile in relief.

"Still want that coffee?" Jason asked. "Any particular kind?"

"Sure, as long as you're asking." She tried to smile as she told him her preferred blend.

While he was gone, she tried to close her eyes, but that did no good. Sleep had deserted her and left reality in its place. When she closed her eyes, the images she saw behind her eyelids caused Eliana's flesh to crawl until she couldn't bear it. With a muffled curse, she stumbled to the bathroom and into the shower. This time she left the door open, trying to hold off her reactions. It didn't help.

Eliana was still shaking when she climbed back in the bed. Unconsciously, she grabbed one pillow and hugged it, trying to soothe her still jangled nerves. At the sound of the door opening, her eyes flew open and her heart thudded uncomfortably even though she knew there was nothing to be afraid of here.

She expected to see Jason. He walked in and held the door open. He took in her wet hair and damp skin, but said nothing about the fact that she had just taken a shower two hours earlier. "You have another visitor." he announced, trying to sound cheerful.

Sonny Corinthos came in right behind him.

Her eyes widened as she looked from him to Sonny, then back to Jason again, her eyes unreadable. Unconsciously she clutched her pillow tighter to her.

_Is she afraid of me? _Sonny wondered. Face scrubbed, damp hair curling about her face, a haunted look in her eyes, she looked younger than her twenty-seven years. _I failed her, of course she is._

Jason stayed by the door. "I'll be back later, bring you some clothes."

Eliana thought he might have said something more, but he didn't, except to say goodbye again and promise to look in on her later in the day.

Jason turned away before she could read the unfamiliar longing in him to stay by her side. Carly always said he had that knight rescuing damsels-in-distress syndrome, and the last thing Eliana needed right now was him hovering over her. He remembered how she had flinched when he had helped her out of her bed. And how she had come up with an excuse to get him out of her room. No doubt, she'd feel more comfortable with him gone.

Eliana stared after him. He was gone before she could say a word. And the last thing she wanted was to watch him walk out of that room. He couldn't bear to look at her, couldn't even bear to so much as touch her hand before he left. The sudden lump in her throat kept her from calling him back. She swallowed hard and turned her eyes away. He'd probably only been there under Sonny's orders. That brought her mind back to the other man still standing there. She looked up at him nervously, then dropped her gaze again under Sonny's considering gaze.

Sonny was the first to break the silence between them.

"I brought, well, Jason brought your coffee. He said something about you and Sulawesi Kolosi?" he said. He busied himself taking the thermos and two cups from the paper bag and pouring them both a cup of the rare Indonesian blend. He handed one to her. "A real gourmand, huh?" He tried to laugh a little, but even to himself, it sounded flat and forced. "If you like, I'll have some flown in fresh just for you, how about that?"

"That would be nice, Sonny." Her using his first name seemed awkward all of a sudden. Strange, when she had become used to using it so many times before.

"Alexis wanted to come by to see you, but Jason said you were finally sleeping, so I told her you needed your rest. She'll probably come by this afternoon, though."

"That'll be fine." Eliana replied tonelessly. She found she didn't know how to act around him now.

They each sipped at their coffee in silence for a moment. Sonny couldn't stay still, but paced the room. The silence grew between them, each of them caught up in their own thoughts, and not knowing how to break it between them. Sonny stared out the window. Now that he was here, he didn't know what to say. _How do I begin to apologize for destroying her life?_

Eliana was silent too, as she stared into her cup. _He's probably furious at me, I gave Sorel the ammunition he needed to come at Sonny and escalate the tensions between them into an all out war. I put his wife and her child in danger… all my fault…all my fault…_

"I'm sorry, Sonny." she blurted out.

He turned so suddenly at her words that Eliana jumped. Since she'd woken up from this morning, sudden loud noises and movements made her jumpy; her body reacting instinctively before her mind could.

"Don't." Sonny said angrily. He was over by her bed in two quick steps, but froze as he saw her flinch. "Don't you ever apologize to me about this...about anything. It's me that should be apologizing to you."

"You?" Eliana said wonderingly. "No, Sonny…"

Sonny kept on talking as though he hadn't heard her. "I have the papers – the birth certificates and all of it. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened to you. If not for me, Sorel would have never been in your life. If not for me, he would never have done -- what he did to you. He's going to pay for this, I promise you. Nobody hurts _mi familia."_

My family.

The words hung between them. It was the first time they acknowledged the bond between them. Before either of them could say anything, Sonny's phone rang. Rising, he walked to one corner while he answered it. He listened briefly, and spoke shortly in reply before hanging up.

"I've got business to take care of." he said regretfully. "But I'll be back later on to look in on you, if that's alright."

Eliana nodded. "That would be fine."

She stared after him as the door closed behind him. _Mi familia_.

She thought of Eduardo. He had been all the family she'd had left. The fact that he was probably dead sank in. Eliana slumped down in the bed. But try as she might, she couldn't cry for him. She couldn't even cry for herself.

Later that morning, Jason had come by with a change of clothes for her, but she'd pretended to be asleep and he'd left again soon after. Then shortly before noon, the doctor on her case came to see her. Eliana insisted on him signing her out. He wanted her to stay for another day or so, but what else could they do for her? Nothing. So she was going home.

After the doctor went to prepare her discharge papers, she asked Sonny's bodyguard to call her a cab. Her side was still sore, and her wrist bandaged, so dressing was a slow process. Her entire body ached, so that she had to rest between moves. She was leaning against the bed, breathing shallowly to try to ease the ache in her ribs, one hand gripping the bed rail when Sonny and Jason walked back in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sonny said.

"Home. And I asked your man to call a cab, not you."

Sonny ignored that. "The doctor says you should be here for at least another day."

"I'm fine." She stood up. A small hiss of pain came out, but she clamped her lips on it and moved to slip on her shoes. Her knuckles tautened and paled where they gripped the railing, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"Are you gonna stand there and try to tell me you're fine? You're not. And you are not going home."

"Excuse me?" Eliana asked, more than a touch of attitude in her voice.

"It's too dangerous for you to go back there. You'll stay at the penthouse." Sonny said.

"No, I won't. With all due respect," she retorted. "You don't make my decisions for me."

"Then where are you going to go?" Sonny demanded.

"Back to my own place, maybe?" She is not going to be a burden to him. To anyone. She will not show weakness. To him or any man. Not ever again.

"No way...that apartment complex is a nightmare to protect. Too many people coming and going. Sorel is still out there. Do you really think he won't come after you again?"

"Then I won't put your wife and son in the line of fire--any more than they already are."

"I'm trying to keep you safe." Sonny said. The words came out hard.

"And I am not going to let Sorel claim my life." Her voice was just as sharp as his. And as adamant.

Dark eyes clashed with darker. Both of them were strong willed, both of them determined to have their way.

As dissimilar as they were, Jason saw the resemblance between them for the first time.

"How about a compromise?" Both of them turned to him. "Eliana, could you come stay with me in my penthouse? You could stay there for as long as you need to." He started ticking off reasons. "It's familiar, you've been there before,"

He ignored the sharp glance Sonny gave him. It had only been once. Dinner. "I'm barely there, anyway, so privacy won't be a problem. You'll be as safe there as you would with Sonny. He's right. You can't take the chance that Sorel won't try some retaliatory move against you." He turned to Sonny. "She'll be across the hall from you."

Sonny looked at Eliana. "Well?"

"Since you _asked_ me, Jason," she said pointedly, "Yes, it sounds like the best thing. For now."

Sonny nodded in satisfaction. She sounded a little like her old self. She looked at him and managed a small smile. "Can we please get out of here now?"


	9. A Homecoming

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
A Homecoming**

Eliana walked in, Sonny and Jason behind her. She'd been here only once before, so like Jason had said, it wasn't totally unfamiliar to her. But it still felt different. This was going to be her home for the next little while. She walked in and looked around as though she were seeing it new. The tone was understated, creamy white walls, clean lines of ebony wood and dark rich leather with accents of brass. Her eyes went to the stairs. She'd never been upstairs before. That thought caught her up.

Sonny stayed by the door, watching her carefully as Jason settled her in, showing her where the pillows and blankets were and other essentials, trying not to study her so she could tell. He had so much to come to grips with. This woman was his blood. When he was a little boy, he remembered how much he had wanted a little brother or sister. But that was before Mike had left for good and Deke had come into his and his mother's life.

There were people picking up some of her belongings from her apartment. Johnny, on guard by Sonny's door, would make sure of the delivery. "Do you need the tour?" His eyes followed her gaze up the staircase.

"Um...not really…not if you have something else you need to do."

"Actually, I've got some business I have to take care of. My bedroom is the first door on the left next to the stairs. There are two others, one next to mine, and one across the hall. Take whichever you want. The second one on the right is my office."

"I won't go in there." she said quickly.

"I know." Jason said. "I know I can trust you. You wouldn't be here if I didn't." Their eyes met for a moment, then she let hers drop.

Jason didn't know what else to say. She probably wanted to be left alone anyway. "We've got people picking up some of your stuff from your apartment. Johnny will let you know when they arrive. If there's anything specific you want or need, let them know and they'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Jason." She said. Her voice sounded hollow, even to herself.

Jason smiled down at her. He hesitated a moment, then reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'll see you later. Try to get some rest." He looked from Sonny and back to Eliana. They both looked like hell, but he figured Sonny at least, wanted to speak to her alone. The two of them had both had some major news dumped them out of the blue and neither one of them had had a chance to deal with it. Jason excused himself and left.

After he was gone, there was a moment of awkward silence between them. "You got everything you need?" Sonny asked. Other questions were there on the tip of his tongue, but he held them back for now. Did she want anything to do with him? His association with her had endangered her life, had landed her here, beaten and bruised. Sonny began to feel sick.

"I guess so." Eliana replied. She felt suddenly so awkward around him. She didn't know what to say, what to do. How did he feel about this situation? He said he didn't blame her, but was that true? "Once my things get delivered, I'll be set."

She moved to the couch and sat slowly, a tiny sound escaping her as she relaxed back into the cushions. Every time she moved slowly he was reminded of Sorel's attack and a fresh wave of guilt came over him. He couldn't bear it any longer. "Take care of yourself." Sonny said abruptly, turning away quickly so that she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. "If you need anything, call me or let Johnny know."

Sonny crossed the hall silently. Once inside his own apartment, he headed straight for the bar, pouring himself a large drink and downing it almost in one continuous motion. A second quickly followed, but nothing could wash away the sick taste in his mouth. How could he have let another innocent pay for his crimes? He knew what a dishonorable animal Sorel could be. He should have put his guards on her every time Eliana had come to Port Charles.

He heard the front door open and Carly's voice as she teased Johnny, one of her favorite pastimes. The door closed behind her. "Honey, I'm home.." she called out brightly. He turned to face her and the smile dropped from her face. "Sonny…what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He growled. He couldn't talk about this. The guilt, the anger, the fury at himself, Sorel, his world...it all flooded through him, crushing his heart and all he wanted was to be alone. He couldn't find the words for the emotions that were burning inside him and he didn't want to try.

"Sonny, that's not true. I can see it in your face, in your eyes…" her voice trailed off helplessly. "Don't do this, don't shut down."

"Leave it Carly!" he snapped at her. "You can't fix everything. You can't fix what's broken in me, understand? Just leave it!" With a tremendous effort, he lowered his voice. "Go see to Michael, go be with your son." He drained the last of his glass and turned towards the door.

"Sonny, please…don't go out into the cold and the dark." Carly said. "Stay here."

"I can't." And with those words, he was gone.

Eliana watched as he closed the door behind Sonny. She curled up on the couch and tried to doze unsuccessfully until Johnny announced Alexis' arrival a little more than an hour later.

"I was going to come by the hospital, but when I called, they told me you'd already left. Sonny called to tell me you were here." She said. Alexis hugged Eliana. "I'm so glad to see you.

Eliana returned the hug, but winced slightly at the pressure on her bruised ribs. Alexis pulled away and apologized. She looked at Eliana carefully, seeing the faint circles under her eyes, the bruises on her wrist and along her collarbone.

"That bastard." she said, referring to the animal that had attacked her. "How are you feeling?"

Eliana shrugged as they sat down. "I'll be better. Can't get much worse. Unless I was dead." A shadow passed over her face. For just a moment, she heard her Eduardo—his shouts as they dragged him away and the way they cut off.

Alexis watched her worriedly. "Are you all right? Is there something I can get for you?" She started to rise.

"Sit. I'm fine." Alexis' concerned expression didn't change. Eliana waved a hand at her friend, trying to reassure her. "Okay, I'm as fine as anyone can be, considering the circumstances."

"If there's anything you need that I can do, please don't hesitate to let me know." Alexis paused. "Do you want to tell me what all of that – you and Sorel and Sonny -- was about? Can you?"

"I don't think you really want to know, Alexis. As a lawyer, isn't there that being an officer of the court thing and all?" Eliana's eyes looked away from her. "I don't want to put you in a position where you have to betray that for me."

Alexis looked away too. She saw Eliana's purse on the coffee table. "Do you have a dollar?"

"What?" Eliana looked at her, puzzled. When Alexis repeated her question, she slowly reached for her purse, pulled out her wallet and handed Alexis a dollar bill.

"Good. That officially puts me on retainer." When Eliana continued to look at her confused, Alexis elaborated. "Lawyer- Client confidentiality. I can't be made to testify to anything you might tell me."

"I may take you up on that," Eliana said after a long moment. "But I want you to think about it first, Alexis. The things I tell you, you may not want to know. I know you handle Sonny's legal affairs. Well, I was involved with the other side of his business. So you think about that long and hard, and if you change your mind and would rather I didn't tell you, I'll understand."

"I'm not going to change my mind, but we don't have to talk about that until you're ready." She changed the subject. "What about Sorel? The hospital has the rape kit and evidence prepared. Are you going to press charges against Sorel? I'd be happy to help you any way I can legally."

"There's a part of me that wants to have him face me in a court of law. I want it so bad, I can almost taste it. Maybe. I could put him away. _Maybe._ You hear the horror stories about what happens to rape victims in court." Her face got a determined look. "I won't be victimized twice.

"But I also have to think about the repercussions." Her fingers twisted nervously together. She looked down at her hands and then back at Alexis. "I've been thinking, and I wanted to ask you… legally, could the courts use me to get to Sonny?"

Alexis thought for a moment. "It depends on what their re-directs and cross examinations would consist of, but yes, a savvy enough defense lawyer might conceivably find a way to hook Sonny through you. It would be hard to maintain a line of questioning that would keep the matter of your connection from being introduced. And if your connections went beyond Sonny, then that would open up other avenues for them to attack."

"And I'm sure the prosecution wouldn't mind too much if that knowledge came out either. They'd have a field day with it as well. I couldn't do that to Sonny."

"But you need to think about it for you to decide. I'm sure Sonny would understand if you did press charges. Some women find that facing their attacker in a court of law helps the healing process.

"Plenty of rest is also part of that healing." Alexis said, standing and collecting her things. "I've kept you talking long enough. But if you ever need to talk more, about anything, call me. And don't worry about the time. I do live in the building, remember."

The two of them walked to the door, where they hugged.

Alexis didn't let her go, but stepped back a little and looked at her carefully. "One more thing, though, before I go. Did you and Sonny talk about Sorel's claims? Are they for real? Are the two of you really brother and sister?"

Eliana nodded slowly. "I haven't seen those papers since Sorel threw them at me. But I don't see any reason to think they were bogus." She sighed. "I can't believe that my brother could turn against me that way. How could he think he could trust Joseph Sorel?"

She looked at Alexis, her face showing her sadness. And her guilt. "I tried to help Eduardo so many times. But the last time I saw him, I threw some money at him and told him to basically get out of my life. I as much as Sorel, killed him."

"No you didn't!" Alexis said vehemently. Reaching out she grasped both of Eliana's shoulders and gave her a little shake. "He made his own choices in life, so don't let his misfortune become your fault. Don't do that. As far as you and Sonny go, if you like, I can go initiate a search into the birth records and see what I come up with." It wasn't much, but it was help she could offer. Right now.

Alexis left, wanting Eliana to get some rest. After a long while, she dropped off to sleep. A soft knocking woke her from vague, uneasy dreams. "Yes?" she called out, remembering where she was and that Johnny, Sonny's bodyguard, was on watch in the hallway. The door opened.

"Ms. Salazar? Detective Taggert is here to see you." His face and voice were carefully unemotional. Detective Taggert entered the apartment.

"I find it strange to find you here, Ms. Salazar." Taggert said as he gazed around the apartment. "You do have an apartment of your own here in Port Charles, although I understand your primary residence is in New York City."

So, he'd already done a background check on her. She wasn't worried too much about that. Her credentials had been carefully researched and authenticated. But she still did a slow burn over his presumptuousness. Their conversation is brief and to the point. She told him she didn't remember most of the event and right now, she was glad of the fact. His eyes told her that he didn't quite believe her, but couldn't pin down the lie to catch her with.

"Consider this a preliminary interview, Ms. Salazar," he said at last. "We'll continue this at a later date."

"The next time you wish to speak with Ms. Salazar, I advise that you call ahead and_ ask _for an appointment to conduct an interview." Alexis said behind him.

"I was just leaving." Taggert tipped an imaginary hat in Alexis' direction, gave a last enigmatic glance to Eliana and left.

"Johnny called me on my cell as soon as Taggert showed up. And I know Taggert. He's like a dog with a bone when the mood sets him. Not to mention being obsessed with anything having to do with Sonny." She explained. She looked at her watch "I've got to run; I was halfway to an appointment when Johnny called me, but if you need _anything_ you call me."

Eliana lay back on the couch, but knew that sleep was no longer an option; not right now. She didn't need Alexis to tell her about Taggert's obsession. She'd seen it in his eyes. She knew she hadn't seen the last of him.


	10. Choices Made

**CHAPTER NINE  
Choices Made**

Benny was used to Sonny's short temperedness by now. He ought to be. But he got the feeling that things were brewing just below the surface.

"Keep as many men as you can working on keeping things cool, Benny. You can handle that, can't you?" His voice was deceptively calm.

"Of course, Sonny. What are we going to do about Sorel? He's been real persistent lately. He won't take you turning down his latest offer well. Are you sure it's for the best?" Benny swallowed as he encountered Sonny's hard, examining gaze. Sonny was a fair man to work for, but hard…and when necessary, colder than the ice under the south pole. He didn't allow for mistakes and Benny knew he shouldn't have asked the question as soon as it left his lips.

"You worry too much, Benny. I can see Sorel coming from a mile away and _sniff _I got plans in motion to take care of him."

Benny didn't like the look in Sonny's eyes when he said that, but wisely kept that to himself. This isn't just about business, he knew it. Sonny had always been adamant about running drugs in his territories. He wasn't having it; not one drop, not one shipment, and everyone in his organization knew it. Sorel knew it too, but he also knew that Sonny ran one of the most lucrative and well oiled operations on the East Coast. He owned the northeast corridor. And Sorel wanted a piece of that.

Something else was going on. Sorel had tried to muscle Sonny again. There were rumors about just what Sorel had done, but Benny wasn't about to ask Sonny to verify them. But whatever he'd done this time, he'd made it personal. He'd known Sonny long enough so that he could see it in Sonny's eyes.

"Anything I need to know about?" he tried to say it lightly.

"You just keep the rest of the business running smoothly. I got Jason on the problems at hand." Now Benny knew things were about to heat up. Inwardly, he groaned. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Jason walked into the office.

"The word is that Sorel's men are mobilizing. Nothing on the surface yet, but something is definitely stirring the waters." Jason said as he propped himself on one corner of Sonny's desk.

"You think he's preparing to make a move on us?" Sonny asked.

Jason shrugged. "Could be. I'll know more in a little bit."

"What about the moratorium that you agreed to?" Benny asked them both. "There's at least six months left to the term you both agreed on. And I'm sure the council hoped that the two of you manage to work your differences out. Not use the time to prepare for war."

"Sorel has already broken our agreement. What do they expect me to do? But you let me worry about that, Benny." He dismissed the older man. After he was gone, he turned back to Jason.

"What about the council? They could mean trouble." Jason stood and walked across the office to stare out of the window.

Sonny shrugged. "We'll worry about them when the time comes. Right now, the main concern is Sorel and what he's gonna do next."

"I just stopped by before I go a meeting with my lieutenants later." Jason said. "I'll let you know what I find out."

Jason was passing through the park on the way back from his meeting. Preferring not to draw attention to himself by taking his motorcycle, he'd slipped out of the warehouse by one of the less obvious exits and decided to walk to and from his rendezvous. He maintained a group of men whose job it was to keep their eyes and ears on the street and keep Jason apprised of everything going down on the docks. He and Sonny were in the process of developing an information network that would stretch from Port Charles and beyond. His lieutenants were a small a secretive group that reported directly to Jason and Jason alone.

As always, his eyes and ears never stopped investigating his surroundings. Rounding a curve in the path he was surprised to find Elizabeth Webber sitting on a bench, art pad in hand. She didn't see him, but sat with her eyes looking off into the distance. He watched the way tendrils of her dark brown hair curled against her cheek.

"Elizabeth?" as always, in spite of himself, he felt a little lift in his spirit when he saw her. Even saying her name gave him pleasure.

"Hi Jason." She turned her head and smiled up at him. It seemed a little frayed around the edges though. "I'm just on a break from taking more test shots for Deception." She tried to sound enthusiastic about the chance to be a spokesmodel for Laura and Carly's cosmetics business, but he can see her happy talk doesn't match the look in her eyes.

He couldn't just walk on, even though the smart part of him was telling him to do exactly that. He paused by the bench. _Just for a minute,_ he told himself. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. I've got a chance at a glamorous job, one where Lucky and I will be working together. It makes him so happy that we can be together like this…"

"Why are you doing this, Elizabeth?" Jason asked suddenly.

"This is a job that every woman in the world would want a shot at."

"Not every woman." Jason said. "Can you tell me that you're really happy doing this?"

"Lucky and I are so – well – lucky. It's a dream job for us."

Jason looked at her long and hard. "For Lucky, maybe."

"Lucky has been though a lot this past year, Jason." She tried to explain. "It's so good to see him interested in something finally. He's really taken to photography."

Her eyes darkened as she thought about what they'd both been through in the last year. For a year she'd thought he was dead. And if not for Jason, she probably wouldn't have survived it. Then miracles of miracles, Lucky had returned. A year away from everyone and everything he loved was bound to change him. He needed time to heal. And she would give him all the time he needed.

Jason was looking at her again. Yeah, sure, Lucky had changed, but not for the better. He treated Elizabeth more like a possession than a person. And she let him. How many times has she told him how she didn't like the falseness of modeling, the bright lights and all the stuff that went with it. It wasn't right, to let someone else make choices for you. Lucky didn't even want Elizabeth to be able to say hello to him. But there were times when Elizabeth looked at him…

"When you're with Lucky, then you concentrate on your dreams; yours and his. When you are by yourself, do you feel the same?" Jason asked.

He watched Elizabeth's eyes soften as they look up at him. They both know he is no longer just talking about Deception and the modeling job. He is asking her about the two of them. The friendship that had grown between them and had a chance of being something more. If she would only face the truth about it. He wouldn't ever push her on it. It was a choice she had to make for herself.

"I-I just wish things were different." She said softly. Elizabeth stood up, but turned away from him

"How?" Jason persisted. He wanted to hear her say it…. just once.

She turned to face him, but just looked at him helplessly. "Your friendship means so much to me."

Jason stepped closer to her. "Friendship?"

Without thinking, he reached up with one hand and caressed her cheek. "I thought I mattered to you."

"You do." She insisted. Without thinking about it, her hand came up to cover his. Her fingers traced lightly over his hand and he felt a sudden warmth pour through him from the simple touch. "It's just that...things are complicated."

He took a step towards her until their bodies were almost touching. She didn't move.

"They don't have to be." Jason said. His gaze focused on her lips. He knew that she knew it, but couldn't help himself. And she didn't move away, even though he gave her all the time in the world to do so.

Her lips parted, but she didn't speak. She didn't have to. Her eyes spoke for her. Elizabeth's eyes softened as they gazed up at him, inviting him to just bend down and close that tiny space between his mouth and hers….

"Elizabeth!"

At the sound of Lucky's voice, Elizabeth instinctively took a step back from Jason. He let his hand fall.

Lucky stalked up to stand possessively between Liz and Jason. "What is it with you, always sniffing behind Elizabeth? She's already told you that she doesn't want to see you anymore."

"No, Lucky." Jason said. He was back in control and his blue eyes stared icily at the younger man. "You've told her that she doesn't want to see me anymore. There's a difference."

"Tell him, Elizabeth." Lucky's eyes met Jason's in a challenge.

She looked at Lucky, then back to Jason. "I told you, Jason. Lucky and I are happy now. He's who I want to be with."

"And…" Lucky prodded.

Jason watched as she took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "And I don't want to see you anymore." Her words hit him like an unexpected punch in the gut.

"Is that what you want?" he asks her. Her eyes dropped. She won't even look at him now. Not with Lucky standing there watching her every move.

"I don't want what happened here to happen again." Elizabeth whispered. "I belong with Lucky."

"So stop stalking her, okay?" Lucky said.

"Look, it was just a coincidence, us meeting in the park." Jason said. "And it's going to happen again. You want me to stay away from you. Fine I will. But I'm not going to avoid places where I might see you. I'm not going to go out of my way to please either of you."

"Just leave her alone." Lucky said, not bothering to conceal the satisfaction in his voice. "Leave _us_ alone."

He took Elizabeth by the arm and led her away.

Jason just stood there for a long moment, until the two of them were out of sight.

That was that, then. She'd made her choice.

It shouldn't matter.

_Then why did it hurt so damn much?_

Jason deliberately put Elizabeth from his thoughts as the next few weeks went by. Keeping her out was a little harder for a while but not impossible. Business kept him going during the day. He could concentrate on that. And then at night, there was Eliana. She worried that she was keeping him from business, kept telling him that he didn't have to keep coming home so early or so often to look out for her, but he didn't listen. He was glad to have her there, glad to have someone to take care of. The first nights were hard. At night, the memories came back. More than once, Jason had had to come running into her room when the nightmares woke her up in tears.

Days were easier. Eliana and Jason quickly fell into a routine. He was usually an early riser, but more often than not, he would awaken to find Eliana already up, a fresh pot of coffee brewing. Neither one of them was much for morning conversations, but they would sit at the kitchen table in a companionable enough silence before the day began. It quickly became a routine that the two of them enjoyed.

Sometimes business kept him out late. He came back one night and found her sleeping downstairs. He let himself in as quietly as possible, just as Eliana started tossing and turning on the couch. He came to sit besides her, trying to wake her up as gently as possible. When she opened her eyes, she saw his concern and groaned. "I just can't keep these dreams away."

"Why are you here on the couch?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said, still sniffling, "I just wanted to get some rest. I kept hearing noises, so I threw on some clothes and came downstairs. This is silly, I know."

He looked down at her. Without her makeup, without her high-powered suits, her face scrubbed clean and hair pulled back into a loosely braided ponytail, she looked as pretty as ever, but more vulnerable than Jason had ever remembered seeing her look before. "No, it's not silly. You've been through a lot and it's not going to go away overnight. If you feel you need to sleep down here, you sleep down here. Whatever makes you feel safe."

"Thank you, Jason." She said quietly. Her eyes were downcast, as though she were still embarrassed at him seeing her weak. He reached out with one hand and lifted her head up.

"You're my friend, Eliana. I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe. Sorel will never hurt you again." He wiped away a trace of a tear from her cheek. She smiled at him. Their eyes locked and held for a long, long moment, comforting and being comforted, then the moment passed.

Jason settled her back down on the couch, drawing the blanket over her shoulders. "Get some rest. If you need me, call out for me. Doesn't matter what time it is, either."

Eliana closed her eyes and sighed. Jason resisted the unfamiliar urge to … he didn't know what it was he wanted to do…but instead settled for patting her on the hand before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

She looked so lost just then, like a little girl. He just wanted to comfort her, to tell her that all the bogeymen had gone away and there were no monsters under the bed. Even if it wasn't true.


	11. And Choices Again

**CHAPTER TEN  
And ChoicesAgain**

The following Saturday night, Alexis smiled lazily to herself as she sat curled up on her couch, legal brief in hand. She'd been interested in an entirely different set of briefs earlier that evening. Ned was back from one of his family's overseas operations. Things had been tense between them for so long, as they both struggled through the minefields that made up their lives. He was as devoted to his family, the Q's, as she was to hers, the Cassidines, and now, to his dismay, her loyalty was also shifting to include Sonny Corinthos. Even though she insisted that she did no more than handle his legal affairs, because the PCPD had a serious blind spot in their ethics when it came to him, even that was too much for Ned.

He'd left for Hong Kong after one of their many disagreements on the subject. Tonight, though, he'd shown up on her doorstep straight from the airport, with champagne, balloons and chocolates –_what woman can say no to chocolates –_ and imported gourmet popcorn –which earned him extra high brownie points -- and eventually they had made their way upstairs to her bedroom, leaving all of their differences, along with most of their clothing, downstairs. Or more truthfully, _on_ the stairs.

"Whoever said make-up sex was the best, told no lie." She purred aloud, stretching like a feline who'd just finished of a saucer of heavy cream. Unlike most people, _really _good sex woke her up, energized her, made it impossible for her to sleep. So she'd come downstairs for a moment, letting Ned 'recuperate' from his jet lag – and her.

Her private line began to ring. Not wanting to wake Ned up -- he really needed time to recover, she thought with a grin -- Alexis snatched it up on the first ring.

"Alexis?" It was Eliana.

"Eliana. Is everything all right?" Alexis asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Eliana rushed to reassure her. "I-I just wondered if I could come and see you. Just for a little while. I mean, Jason isn't home, and I just got lonely…I just wanted to get out of the apartment for a little bit… if it's too late, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine. Didn't I tell you if you wanted to talk, you could call me anytime?" Alexis said. "Why don't you come downstairs and we'll have some coffee."

She was downstairs less than fifteen minutes later, still dressed in her robe and pajamas. Alexis let her in. Her bodyguard stayed outside. Eliana saw the balloons, the chocolates, and most telling of all, Ned's jacket flung over one of the chairs.

"Alexis, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Eliana's eyes followed the trail of clothing upstairs. "I can come back another time."

Alexis shook her head and led Eliana into the kitchen. "It's not a problem. Between the trip from Hong Kong and me, Ned will be asleep for a little while longer. Until I wake him up again, at any rate." She couldn't help but grin at her own words. She waved Eliana to a seat at the counter while she started preparing a pot of coffee. "What's wrong?"

"I've been cooped up in that apartment for more than a week now." She shrugged. "I just wanted to talk."

"About anything in particular?"

"One reason that I couldn't sleep was because I kept thinking about you. I was thinking, you do deserve an explanation of what happened and why."

"Only if you want to tell me." Alexis said, sitting down across from her.

Alexis listened as Eliana told her the full story of how she had come to Port Charles. How, back in Brooklyn, three months shy of her eighteenth birthday, her brother's actions had put her and her grandmother in danger. Loan sharks, looking for him to make good on major debts, had come looking for her instead. They suggested that she work it out in trade.

"They wanted me to whore for them. I wouldn't – _I couldn't._" Eliana said. "But they wanted their money and they wanted it then and there."

So the threats began. Against her at first, and then her _abuela._ At first, she could see no way out. Then one night, she heard that Sonny Corinthos was back in the neighborhood for a visit. She had remembered that her father and his step-father had been partners on the police force and used that to somehow, miraculously, get an interview with him.Somehow, she managed to get an interview with him. He'd thought at first, that she was there to offer him her body. Instead she offered him her mind. And surprise – he accepted her deal.

The coffee finished brewing, and Alexis busied herself for the next little while setting everything on the table. She sat and poured them both a cup.

Eliana stared down into her cup, stirring her spoon before she began again.

"Here's where it gets…tricky. There's a Council. It's made up of the most powerful men on the east coast. Sometimes, they mediate over disputes, set certain agendas, that sort of thing. Certain of those matters are too sensitive to be committed to paper. But still, these messages need to be transmitted. Hands-on mediations between dissatisfied parties are needed."

"So they created Couriers." Alexis said.

Eliana nodded, still not raising her head. She continued her story. They recruited from all over the East Coast. Rural, city, urban, it didn't matter and brought them to a beautiful mansion and estate that was refurbished into a college setting, with dorm rooms, classrooms, everything they needed. The Council created what was, in essence, their own college. It had been like being transported to another world. They had the best teachers; they were given the best of everything, and trained in social etiquette, languages, everything they needed to know to travel in circles of wealth and power.

"These were kids like me, from the areas those ivy leaguers seem to overlook when they're recruiting." Her voice held a trace of bitterness in it. "There was not one of us who didn't realize that what we'd been offered was a once in a lifetime opportunity, be damned who was making it.

"Mediation and Financials were my majors. I also minored in business and art. Do you hear what I'm saying? We had _electives._ For five years straight, they trained us. And then they put us to work."

"All you had to do is sell them your soul for five more years." Alexis said softly.

"Five for five; I reckoned it a fair trade. Who paid for _your_ law schooling?" Eliana answered, not a little sharply. "And how many years have you given to the Cassidines' concerns in return?"

"You're right." Alexis admitted. The Cassidines had provided for her, but it had come with a price too. Not just financial, but emotional too. So how much different was she from Eliana, when it all came down to it? Not much, she had to admit. For a moment, she envied Eliana. At least her debt was paid in full.

"So how did you come to Port Charles? I would think seeing you and Sonny had a prior connection, that they would see a conflict of interest."

"Is that the lawyer talking?" Eliana managed to smile at her. "My coming to Port Charles was only during the last two years of my agreement. I was due to retire soon, and it's customary to do that in a 'safe' area. For my safety and theirs. I never had a problem with that. I had already proven myself, so I guess they trusted me to be able to continue to do my job without any problem. Unfortunately, Sorel doesn't see it that way. Not anymore. He made that clear when he kidnapped us and then attacked me."

Alexis nodded. "Thank you for confiding in me."

"You're my friend, Alexis. While I've been upstairs, thinking, I realized that you got pulled into this because of me and you could have been hurt. You deserve the truth."

Ned's voice interrupted them as the kitchen door swung open and he was suddenly standing there. "Truth. That's something's that in short supply these days."

Both women jumped. "Ned!" Alexis said with a gasp.

His attention was all on Eliana. He nodded coldly to her. "Ms. Salazar, I believe?" He took in her attire, from belted robe to slippered feet. "I guess you didn't just drive over on a whim to talk to Alexis, did you?"

Eliana's heart still pounded from his sudden appearance; she raised a shaky hand to her chest. She wondered how much he had heard, but whatever it was, obviously it had been enough to make him angry. The animosity she felt radiating out from him was almost physical. Eliana dropped her eyes. His nearness, his maleness made her almost physically sick to her stomach. She felt herself begin to panic and she couldn't deal with it.

"I've got to get out of here." She blurted to Alexis. She jerked herself out of her chair and nearly ran for the door.

Alexis brushed past Ned and followed her. She caught up with her at the door. "You don't have to go."

"I'm sorry Alexis, I can't stay…I should have never come downstairs…I'm sorry."

She tried to dissuade her, but Eliana insisted on leaving immediately. Alexis walked her out to the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Alexis." Eliana said again. She was obviously upset, but tried to calm herself.

"Don't apologize. Try to get some sleep and I'll talk you tomorrow, okay?" Alexis gave her a hug and watched as she and her bodyguard got on the elevator to return to the penthouse level.

When she walked back into her apartment and closed the door, Ned was standing in the living room, already pulling on his clothes.

"Well, who is your friend staying with, Sonny or Jason? You introduced me to that woman, we've even had dinner with her and all this time, she worked for them and you never told me?" Ned was fast approaching furious. "First it's this Zander Smith, the young punk who got my little cousin mixed up in all sorts of mayhem, and now this? Have you finally lost your mind?"

Alexis' own anger rose at this unwarranted attack. "Since you were intent on eavesdropping, you missed a few things. She doesn't work for either Jason or Sonny at this time, and I didn't know that she ever had worked with them when I met her, so I didn't know any more than you did until recently.

"I suppose that means she did in the past?" Ned said angrily. "Lie of omission, counselor. So excuse me if that information doesn't comfort me in the least."

"I didn't know her when she worked for Sonny. This is a matter of her past catching up with her. That happens to people from time to time. I would think you would understand about that."

"The night I called from Hong Kong, you told me you were working late and had turned off your phone at the office. That was a lie!" he shouted at her. "You were busy being kidnapped."

"I already know what you would have said if you'd known the truth."

"Yes, that your involvement with Sonny Corinthos could get you in deeper trouble than you realized. It obviously got your friend hurt, or hadn't you noticed? Sorel attacked her. And you still insist on being involved with these people?"

"I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sorel himself said so." Alexis began to pace.

"And that makes it okay?" Ned grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her in disbelief. "Will he tell you that when the bullet comes – sorry, it didn't have your name on it?" His voice became pleading. "I don't want to fight with you on this. Walk away from all of this craziness while you still can."

"This particular craziness. As opposed to Cassidine insanity, or Quatermaine."

"The Quartermaines don't rape or kill."

"No, they just pillage and plunder." Alexis shot back as she pulled away from his grasp. "And blackmail, and backstab and God alone knows what else. I have a friend who needs me right now."

"I need you right now, Alexis."

"And you have me. I think I just proved that upstairs. Should I tell my friend, so sorry, I can't be there for you anymore because the man I love needs me – twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty-five days of the year and that leaves me no time to worry about you or anyone else? And because of your past, you don't rate on his worthiness scale. Never mind the fact that we all have things in our past that we would much rather forget. Mistakes that we've made, or choices we were forced into because of circumstances out of our control.Oh, but wait. You have work to do, important work for ELQ, so what will I do for those empty moments when you're away? Have a life? No, that wouldn't do. What then?" She was as angry as he was now. Alexis kicked off her slippers. "Do you want me barefoot and pregnant and in the kitchen?"

"Or your mindless love slave?" She perched herself on the edge of her desk and clasping her hands together, struck an adoring pose and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Alexis." Ned growled her name in angry frustration. Before he could say more, Alexis continued.

"No? How about Eddie's Angel? That's it. I'll live off of my personally autographed poster sales and interviews with People magazine."

Ned ignored her sarcasm. "If she's your friend, then she should understand. She should want to keep you safe. What she knows is dangerous."

"The sad thing is, Eliana would understand. She didn't want to tell me, for exactly that reason, to keep me safe. But she also felt she owed me the truth. Because she _is_ my friend. Which is exactly why I can't desert her."

"Until when? The next crisis?"

Alexis' conscience warred with itself. She loved Ned Ashton, she truly did. As much as she'd ever loved anyone in her entire life. How could he ask her to betray her own conscience for the sake of that love? And even if she somehow could, how could she look at herself in the mirror, knowing that when a friend needed her, she'd walked away from them.

Ned watched the play of emotions cross her face. He had his answer.

"Fine. When you come to your senses, you know where to find me."

"Ned..." she said helplessly.

"Forget it, Alexis. I'm going home now, to think about all of this. And the choices we have to make. I suggest you do the same." He grabbed his jacket and was out the door in the next minute.

* * *

Monday morning, Alexis stopped over to Sonny's penthouse with Zander to ask about help for the younger man. Throwing herself into her work was the only way she could keep the heartache at bay. Sonny had promised Sorel at their last meeting, that he would use the kid to take him out. Of course, that made this Zander a target. 

She'd taken the case because it had escalated into a huge mess before it was over, involving Jason's little sister, Emily as well as Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber. Afterwards, Emily had come to Alexis and asked her to represent Zander. But she knew that he needed help if he expected to stay alive long enough to testify. Once she had met him, she couldn't turn him away. For all of his outer toughness, Zander Smith was just a kid with a really big chip on his shoulder. But he wasn't half as tough as he made himself out to be. She ended up offering him a place to stay.

Alexis saw him as not quite the lost cause everyone but Emily seemed to think he was. So, she came to the one man she knew that could keep Zander safe.

"I'll put the kid under guard, keep him safe until the trial." It served Sonny's purpose well enough. Besides, he was fond of Emily Quatermaine, in spite of the rest of her nutty family.

"I got a million dollars invested in your bail. You stay with your guards. You follow instructions." He told the young punk. "Sorel is desperate. He knows if he gets rid of you, there's no case against him. If he gets rid of you, there's no case. He knows it. Now you know it. Don't be stupid."

"Thank you, Sonny." Alexis sent Zander downstairs to her apartment. "He's not a bad kid," she began.

"Just a stupid one." Sonny raised a hand in warning. "You're getting emotionally involved, counselor. Not a smart move."

"We all make mistakes, Sonny. Even you. Does the name Stone ring a bell? Or Jason? So allow me mine's. But anyway, thank you." Alexis said. He'd already put up bail for the boy, to keep him out of jail until the trial. He wouldn't have lasted a week in there. She handed him the copies of the bail agreements and closed her briefcase, preparing to leave.

"Alexis?" Sonny asked in a deceptively casual voice. "Have you seen Eliana lately? How is she?" He hadn't gone back over there. The look in her eyes when she saw him; he couldn't take it.

He walked over to his bar and made a pretense of pouring himself a glass of water.

Alexis looked at him, seeing how carefully he held himself, waiting for her answer. _He is really torn up about this_, she thought to himself, feeling surprise at the realization.

"You haven't seen her?" she asked.

"When we first brought her to Jason's apartment, of course." He answered quickly. "And once after that. But I was thinking…the way she acted when I was there…maybe…she'd rather not see me… that it would be easier for her – not me." He said the last two words defensively.

"Alexis, you're a woman…I mean, you know what's going on in her head better than I could. How do you think she's doing?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "She's doing as well as can be expected, I think. She's not eating or sleeping much, but really, what else can you expect?

"Do you know what the act of rape does to a woman? I wonder if a man can truly understand it. The physical assault is the least of it. That damage, as bad as it is, heals, sooner or later.

"It's the emotional hurt that Eliana will have to get past. I've seen enough cases to know. Psychologically, she may suffer from post traumatic stress disorder – that means flashbacks and nightmares where she re-experiences the rape in her head. She's already having trouble eating and sleeping."

She crossed the room to stand behind him. She hesitated, then put one hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"I think you need to know, she asked me some questions about what could happen if she pressed charges against Sorel."

"I already told her to do what she feels she got to do. If nailing Sorel for her attack will help her up here," Sonny turned around and tapped a finger to his temple. "Then she's got to do it."

"The problem is, she knows what the repercussions might be, for you, as well as for herself. But I don't think she wants to give anyone a chance to use her for a weapon against you, Sonny. Not the legal system, not anyone. She's actually considering not pressing charges at all."

Alexis tilted her head slightly and smiled at Sonny sadly. "From what she said, that's all about you, not herself. Eliana told me how you two first met. How she got involved in all of this."

"Yeah? She was something else, even then. A smart kid. I couldn't see her end up being used like that. She was smart enough to know that once those sharks got their hooks into her, it would be hard, if not impossible for her to cut them loose."

"Why did you get her in deeper with the organization as a courier?" Alexis asked.

"I was doing something good for her!" Sonny said defensively. "At least I thought I was. When she came to me, I put her to work in my legit business. It was the Council who approached her about everything else. Ten years and she would be free and clear. After her _abuela_ died, she had no one. I didn't dissuade her; maybe I should have. I took care of her the best way I could at the time!"

Sonny dropped into a chair. "For all the good it did. Now it's all ashes in my mouth. All my good intentions—what the hell good are they now?"

"Now, what she needs right most of all are the people who care about her to be there for her. Whether it's easy or hard. Just be there for her, Sonny."

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm the reason why…" he stopped in mid sentence. "Every time she sees me, she sees Sorel. The time I went to see her, Jason told me she had another nightmare."

"That's not true. Sonny, you are nothing like that maniac." Her voice softened. "The sad fact of the matter is that she is probably going to have bad dreams for a long time to come. Just go be with her. Sit with her. Talk or don't talk, it doesn't matter. She needs you."

Alexis smiled. "You two are more alike than you know."

"How so?" Sonny asked.

"Both of you are stubborn to a fault." Alexis answered with another smile. "And each of you are trying to protect one another. Go see your sister."

Out of their sight, Carly was on the staircase listening to every word.


	12. New Friendships, New Ties

**CHAPTER ELEVEN  
New Friendships, New Ties**

Carly spent the morning in her office at Deception, the conversation she'd overheard between Alexis and her husband replaying itself over and over in her head. At first, hearing that Jason had a woman staying in his apartment, she had been ready to go on automatic pilot, to protect him. The idea of him with any other woman usually meant her seeing red. And that meant going over and ripping girlfriend a new you-know-what. But the truth was, he didn't need her protecting him. Not anymore.

And this was different. This was an old friend of his and Sonny's that needed help. She was more than an old friend. She was a part of Sonny's family – hers too, she suddenly realized. Eliana meant a lot to Sonny already. And if what Alexis said was true about her trying to protect Sonny, he meant a lot to Eliana too. Maybe she could help, but how?

Shortly before noon she made a decision. Leaving her office, she went to knock on her partner's door.

Carly opened the door. "Laura, I need to take off for a little while this afternoon." She stopped as she realized Laura was not alone. She was in there talking to Elizabeth Webber. Carly sighed. _Great. Just great._

Carly, you just can't take off on a whim whenever you feel like it." Laura began.

"This is not a whim, Laura." Carly said. "But there's something I really have to do now."

Carly turned and walked back into the reception area. Laura followed her out with Elizabeth right behind her.

"Well, what is then? You haven't finished going over the morning's correspondence, have you? We have to make some decisions about those, then there is the ad layout meeting with the execs this afternoon."

"I'll be back before then. The meeting is not until two o'clock." Carly said.

"What's the matter, Carly, time for a manicure and pedicure. Or maybe a facial." Elizabeth couldn't resist the jab. "Being a businesswoman means more than taking two hour power lunches."

"You watch your mouth!" Carly snapped. "You don't work for Deception yet, and if that dark day ever comes, you had better remember that working for Deception means working for me!"

Angry, she stalked back into the reception area. Laura follows her out. Elizabeth comes too, but hangs back at the doorway of Laura's office.

"And me, Carly." Laura said. "I _am_ senior partner. I don't appreciate the idea of you leaving the offices for some frivolous piece of personal business either."

Carly shrugged into her jacket. "Did I ever say it was frivolous?" She punched the elevator button furiously. "I never did say what it was I had to do, but let's see if this meets with your approval: I know someone who was attacked and raped a few days ago. She hasn't been eating or sleeping too well lately…I'm sure you know what that is like, don't you Elizabeth?" She shot a glare at Elizabeth, who had the grace to flush.

"So I thought I would bring her lunch and stay long enough to make sure that she ate some of it."

The elevator doors opened and Carly stepped into it. "I plan to be back in plenty of time for the meeting.

"And Laura, senior partner or not, never ever criticize me in front of the help," she flicked a disdainful look at Elizabeth. "Ever again."

The doors slid shut on their stunned and silent faces. An angry smile played about Carly's lips. This was one time she'd shut the two of those sanctimonious women up!

A short time later, a surprised Eliana answered the door, and was surprised to see Sonny's wife, Carly, there, holding a large tureen in her hands. What was even more of a surprise was Johnny, Sonny's bodyguard, behind Carly, holding a tray with slices of garlic bread and two bowls and utensils. Carly motioned for him to follow her and directed him to set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Johnny. If there are any leftovers, I'll fix you up with a doggie-bag." She reached over and fiddled with his tie. Johnny blushed, mumbled something unintelligible and fled back to his post. Carly chuckled to herself He was such a sweetie. It was so easy to mess with Johnny's head. Sometimes almost too easy.

Carly turned to Eliana. "Hi. I'm Carly, Sonny's wife and Jason's my best friend. I hear you need to eat and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I heard you were like that." Besides, the delicious aroma from the soup _was_ making her stomach grumble.

"Believe it." Carly said, and grinned. She sat down and served up two bowls, handing one to Eliana. "_Sopa de Ajo_. Did I say that right?"

"Close enough. And it just happens to be one of my favorites, Carly. " Eliana said. "Thanks."

"Yeah, that's me, the best take out orderer in Port Charles." She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers. "There's magic in these fingers."

After the first few spoonfuls, Eliana miraculously found her appetite returning.. Carly started telling her about Deception and her plans. It was hard for Eliana not to be buoyed up by the other woman's enthusiasm as she described her ideas. Before she realized it, she'd eaten two bowls of the hearty soup.

"Thanks again, Carly. I can't remember the last time I ate so much." Her face fell as she remembered why.

Carly tells her that she may not know exactly what it feels like to be raped, but remembers how Sorel's thugs had caught her in the alleyway with Mike, she'd come too close. "I remember when Mike was lying unconscious and the two of them were holding me. I knew what they were going to do and I'd never been more terrified of anything in my entire life. If Sonny hadn't have come when he did…."

She bit her lip. "Do you blame Sonny because he wasn't there before…before…Sorel…." she gestured helplessly.

"No – I'm only glad that he came when he did. Sorel told me what he was going to do when he came back from meeting with Sonny. He said that maybe Sonny would like pictures." Eliana shuddered.

"What about the police? Did you think about going to them and pressing charges?"

Eliana ran her hand over her face, then pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose, a gesture Carly recognized as identical to one that Sonny used.

"I thought about it. Of course I thought about it. I'm still thinking about it.

"Right now, I'm torn between going after him in court, or letting Sonny go after him and hope that it's enough. I'm not stupid. Putting Sorel in jail might not be enough. It's not going to stop him from doing what he does. It'll just change his locale. I talked to Alexis Davis, though. If I took him to court, more than just the rape would come out. My connection to Sonny might come out, not just the family connection, but…other things." She hesitated, not knowing how much Sonny's wife knew about their past association.

"Sonny told me. No details, of course, he wouldn't betray you by telling me anything, but I know that you knew him long ago. And I know that there are papers that say you and he are brother and sister. Do you believe they're for real?"

"As incredible as I thought it was when I first found out, I have no reason not to believe it at this time." Eliana answered. "The answers, I suspect, are in the boxes back at my apartment." Seeing Carly's puzzled look, she hurried to explain. "My great-aunt left me papers and mementos from my family. That's where…Joseph Sorel got his information from. I had kept putting it off. If only I hadn't…"

"What are you going to do about Sorel?"

Eliana exhaled slowly. "I don't know. I do know that more than likely that if I did try and press charges, the authorities would try to get to Sonny through me. We both know they'd jump at the opportunity. I can't take that chance. I owe him more than that."

Carly sighed openly. "I'm not going to lie and tell you that I'm not relieved. I know this has had to be a hard choice for you to make. I am sorry I had to ask, though."

"You love your husband very much, don't you?" Eliana asked.

"I do. More than I ever thought possible. You know him. No matter what he does for a living, or what people say about him, Sonny lives by a personal code of rules, of honor, more so than anyone else I've ever known. Not many get close enough to see it, but he is loving, and loyal, and gentle…."

Eliana knew how true that was, she remembered how he'd saved her life ten years ago, how he had always looked out for her, the pain she'd seen in his eyes and how gently he had held her when he'd rescued her from Sorel. "Yes, I know. I think I'm going to be proud to have a man like Sonny as my brother. What anyone else thinks be damned."

She felt her eyes fill with tears as she spoke and looked over at Carly. Her eyes were wet too. "Ah _Dios_, we are getting to be a bunch of weepy females in here." She said, laughing.

Carly reached over and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, Sonny has that effect on people. Who da' thunk it, hm?"

She glanced at her watch. "I've got something that might brighten your day. I've got to get back to the office for a little while. Wanna come with?"

* * *

Elizabeth Webber was just leaving Deception as they returned. Carly ignored her for once and showed Eliana into her office. "Welcome to the bubblegum pink broom closet."

"You don't like it?" Eliana asked. She looked around the office. The color scheme wasn't to her liking, but it wasn't a bad layout. Automatically, she began cataloging the room's possibilities.

"Please," Carly said sarcastically. She waved at the light pink walls. "My partner had already decided on the color scheme and had decorated both offices and the reception area before I had ever stepped foot in the place. I feel like I'm going to go into sugar shock when I'm in here.

"Just like when I'm around Little Miss Perfect Webber, the stiff miss we passed getting off the elevator. Sugar wouldn't melt on her tongue. She has got that act down cold, I'll give her that."

"So she's not one of your favorite people." Eliana said dryly.

"Hell no! She's a conniving, fake little so and so who is playing with Jason's head right now. Elizabeth says that she just talks to him about Lucky Spencer, but that's not it. She wants to see how many men she can wrap around that perfect little pinky of hers. And Jason is such a great guy; he can't see her for what she really is. He helped her out back when she thought her boyfriend was dead. He's my cousin, but that's another story.

"You're a friend of Jason's, so you know how he is. Once Jason becomes your friend, he stays your friend. Never mind that once boyfriend made a comeback from the dead, Elizabeth has cut Jason dead in public. What annoys me the most, is that she still sneaks around to see him in private. Like he's not good enough for her to be seen in public with her. It's the other way around. She's not good enough for him."

Carly looked at her speculatively. "You two seem to be good friends. I was surprised to hear that he brought you to stay at his place."

"Yes, I was too. I know that Jason is a loner at heart. It must drive him crazy to have someone underfoot like I am right now."

"I doubt it." Carly said. "Jason is a pretty straightforward guy. If he didn't want you there, you wouldn't be there."

She really didn't want to continue this line of conversation, especially the way Carly was looking at her, so Eliana changed the subject by coming up with some ideas to redecorate Carly's office. Maybe knock down a wall here, and then suggesting a color scheme that would harmonize with the outer offices, but at the same time, satisfy Carly.

"My favorite flowers are Amazon roses. Their hearts are this wonderful deep peachy pink and gold. I wish I could describe it better, but I think it would be exactly the colour you would like. For you, I think, colour must sing. Deep, rich, vocal. No pastels for you."

Carly enthusiastically agreed. Eliana continued to walk around the office, describing ideas as they came to her.

"Laura has a fireplace." Carly pointed out.

"So, if she does, we should go for the opposite." She pointed at the computer setup at Carly's desk. "I assume that's not just for show?"

"No," Carly answered, "I'm finding out that I actually have a talent for using it."

"Well then, let that reflect your office. For you, I see deeper colors, but still soft, modern, edgier, but with more fluid lines." She warmed to the idea and gestured around the room.

"Staggered niches for a collection of perfume bottles and other objects d'art here. Sample pieces could go here." She pointed to another area. "On glass topped pedestals, so you could live with certain designs for a time. That's how you evaluate them better."

"Over here," and she pointed to the far wall. "Maybe a series of multiple monitor screens on that wall."

"So I can keep up with my latest soap?" Carly asked wickedly.

Eliana laughed. "If you like; you could also monitor media on an international as well as national and regional scale. Isn't that where you eventually want Deception to compete?"

Carly nodded thoughtfully. "We've got a meeting with some ad execs in a little while. It would be great if we could teleconference too."

"Exactly. And if you don't mind me saying so, you also should have your own in-house design shop."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Laura. She asked Eliana to give them a moment alone. When the door had closed behind Eliana, Laura turned back to Carly.

"I'm sorry."

Carly blinked. "Excuse me, can I hear that again?" she just knew she wasn't hearing right.

"You were right, Carly." Laura said. "I should have never spoken to you like that in front of Elizabeth. We're partners, and if I had something to say to you, it should have been kept between just you and me."

Carly pressed a hand to her own forehead. "Am I delirious or something? I mean, I thought I just heard the words, 'You were right, Carly.' "

"Okay, Carly." Laura said with a reluctant smile. "Just don't let it get around."

Carly, feeling expansive at Laura's surprising apology, broaches Eliana's idea of an in-house design firm.

"In the long run, it would be more productive for Deception to have its own design shop. Think of all the ways we could branch out. From perfumes, to accessories, jewelry. Think internet sales. We could generate several separate individual streams of income."

"The potential could be infinite." Laura had to admit. "But you're right, it is a great idea."

Carly didn't stop to analyze a new thought. "I know this is on the spur of the moment, but why not have Eliana act as art director consultant while we form a design team? I can work up a cost analysis with accounting and if it's feasible, let's go for it."

Laura thought for a moment. "I say make your friend the offer now. Contingent upon the accountants coming back with an okay."

Carly called Eliana back in and formally introduced the two women. Laura allowed Carly to be the one to make the offer. She was surprised and excited by the proposal and accepted the offer. They spent the rest of the afternoon before their meeting tossing ideas back and forth. They also invited Eliana to attend the ad exec meeting, and listen to the idea pitches. Then the three of them made plans to get together in the morning and go over the pros and cons of each proposal.

At the end of the day, Carly and Eliana returned back to the penthouse in an excellent mood. Carly insisted that Eliana come over for dinner and more talk. Sonny came home to find the two of them knee deep in decorating magazines and fabric swatch books and giggling like school girls.

"Hey, hey…what's going on here?" Sonny swung Michael up into his arms. "I hope this doesn't mean that the two of you are planning on redecorating my penthouse?"

He was already in a good mood. He had checked into Alexis' story and learned more about this Zander Smith kid. Emily had also gone to Jason with her concerns. After the two of them had talked, Sonny had decided to put him under his protection. He liked Jason's little sister. She trusted him. Sonny still couldn't understand that. But if a sideline of his actions that did nothing but benefit him would make her happy, so be it. He had talked to Zander, and laid out the deal to him.

Now he was glad to be home.

"Our penthouse." Carly corrected him. "But no, that's not the plan. When Eliana gets through, we will be remodeling Deception!" The two women laughed and toasted each other with their champagne flutes.

"Champagne?" Sonny lifted an eyebrow.

"Ginger ale, actually. We have an early day tomorrow." Carly said. "I would like to introduce you to the new art director of our in-house design team, Eliana Salazar."

"Deception doesn't have an in-house design team." Sonny said. "I read and funded the prospectus, remember?"

"It does now." Eliana grinned. "Thanks to your wife."

"Get out!" Carly said. "If you hadn't been there with your advice, it would have never happened."

"But you, very diplomatically, I might add, convinced Laura Spencer to give it a try." Eliana turned to explain it to Sonny. "This is kind of a premature celebration, because we have to wait for accounting to run it through the books."

Sonny grinned, pleased with the surprising turn of events. "Tell Accounting not to worry. Whatever funds Deception needs, I'll put up."

Carly jumped up and threw her arms around Sonny's neck. "Thank you!" She planted a big kiss on his lips.

Eliana grinned up at the both of them.

"Carly, I can't thank you enough for the opportunity." She said "You too, Sonny."

"You're going to help put Deception on the map. I should be thanking you! Not to mention helping me show Laura Spencer that I have a brain in my head. That's icing on the cake." Carly said.

"Now that the mutual admiration society is done for the day," Sonny said dryly. "What are the plans for dinner?"

"We were thinking of ordering pizza." Carly said mischievously.

"Pizza?" Sonny said in mock outrage.

"Pizza." The two women said in unison.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza." Michael chanted and they all burst into laughter.

Sonny headed for the kitchen. "Ladies, I will make you a homemade pizza that will knock your socks off."

After dinner – Sonny made a stuffed crust pizza with sun-dried tomatoes, fresh mozzarella and ricotta cheeses and thinly sliced prosicutto ham – Carly and Eliana went upstairs to give Michael a bath and get him ready for bed. Later, Sonny followed them up. He paused outside Michael's bedroom, listening to the happy sounds coming from within.

Eliana began singing an old Hispanic lullaby, involving Michael's fingers and toes. He is giggling and Carly is too. If he closes his eyes, he can hear his mother's voice. Sonny's insides clench momentarily with the memory. But instead of the pain it would have once brought, a bittersweet smile tugged at his lips.

"G'night Mommy, g'night Auntie Elli." Michael said sleepily. "Unca Sonny?"

"Unca Sonny will be up any minute." Carly leaned over and half whispered to Eliana. "Sonny likes to have his mano-a-mano goodnights with Michael. Must be a guy thing."

Sonny walked in then. "That's right. And if you ladies don't mind, it's about that time."

They left, laughing.

Sonny sat down on the side of Michael's bed. "You are a lucky little boy, you know that? I bet you do. You've got a mom who loves you to death. And me. I will never let anything happen to you, Michael. And now, you know what? Now you got an auntie."

"Auntie Elli." Michael murmured, already more than half asleep.

"That's right, _Tia_ Elli. And you know what, you've already won her over. But hey, a kid like you, who could resist, right?" Sonny bent over and kissed Michael's forehead. Instinctively, Michael reached up with his little arms and wrapped them around Sonny's neck. Sonny's eyes closed as he let the fresh washed scent of the little boy fill his senses and his heart.

Sonny pulled the covers up around the boy. "I love you, Michael."

Later that night, he and Carly lay in each other's arms in their bed, her head on his chest, neither of them talking, just enjoying the quiet and being with one another.

Carly spoke first. "You really enjoyed tonight, didn't you?"

"Didn't you? After all, you're getting to spend a bunch more money." Sonny gently teased her. "And you get one up on Laura Spencer."

"Don't change the subject. I mean having your sister here with us tonight. Next time we should do a dinner -- invite Mike, Bobbie, Lucas and Jason. Maybe," Sonny laughed softly as he felt her make a face. "…even Emily."

Sonny lifted his head and looked down at her. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Sonny, I know how much family means to you. I know that this is hard, the way everything happened, the way the two of you found out, but at the same time, I know that there is a part of you that is glad to have found Eliana as a sister. And so is she. You should see the looks the two of you give each other when you think the other one isn't watching. It's cute."

He smiled up into the darkness. "You think so?"

"I know so."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead. "How do you know me so well?"

"Love, Sonny. Because I love you."

"That's all talk, Carlybabes."

It was Carly's turn to raise her head. "What you mean, man? As in all talk and no action?"

That's about right." Sonny grinned at her.

Carly rolled over on top of him. "Action you want, action you get."

And action is just what she gave him. Carly captured his mouth with hers for a long, smoldering kiss, then let her lips trail downward slowly. She could never get enough of the taste, the smell of the man she loved.

As they made love, their eyes catch and hold one another's gaze. There are no words for what they feel, for what they share.And yet words were unecessary.The giving and taking of their bodies, the ebb and flow, the pleasure, raged onas endless as the oceans' waves and as powerful, drowning them both. Waves of sensual pleasure poured over them, submerging them in pure sensation.

Then he is taking her to the summit with him this time, his need for her a tangible thing, the pleasure overtaking them like a flood. She is so wet, so hot, that at last he can't withstand the sweet friction any longer. Carly shudders, moaning loudly as lasting jolts of pleasureconsume her. Sonny groans, finding his ownfulfillment deep inside his woman. His wife. His Love.

"I love you, Carly." He says, when he can breathe again. He rolls over to lie behind Carly, spoon-fashion. His arm came around to hold her close against him. He nuzzled at the base of her neck, feeling the aftershocks of pleasure ripple through her body.

"What about Carlybabes?" she murmured, already drifting off.

"Tell her I love her too. And next time, to bring the thigh-high boots." Both of them smile as they float off into sleep.


	13. Conversations

**CHAPTER TWELVE  
Conversations**

The elevator opened on the ground floor of the Harborview Towers to the sight of Detective Taggert and a uniformed cop. Sonny tilted his head and gave him a mockingly inquisitive look. "Ahh…. Just the way to start my day."

"I'm feeling pretty much the same, Corinthos." The Black man returned his gaze with something close to contentment.

"What can I do for you, Detective?" They both knew that Taggert wasn't going anywhere until he'd gotten what he came for, but why not play the game?

"I was just about to pay you a visit and 'ask' if you would mind coming down to the station for a little one-on-one about Ms. Salazar's attack."

"And the uniform? Felt like you needed a little back-up?"

"That was in case of a fortunate case of refusal."

"I see. Well, Detective, let's forgo your pleasure." Sonny said, brushing past him and heading for his car and driver. "I'll meet you downtown."

Twenty minutes later, Sonny strolled into police headquarters. His indifference irritated Taggert. But then, just about everything Corinthos did irritated Taggert. He gestured to a seat. Sonny declined. "I'm here of my own free will, remember? That means you don't get to call this shots this round."

"Fine. What's your interest in Ms. Salazar?" Taggert asked. "Somehow I find it hard to believe you were just doing your civic duty when you brought her into General Hospital's emergency room."

"I'm a client, if you checked her records, like I'm sure if you haven't already or you're about to get a warrant to do, you'll see that I've bought a few pieces from her gallery. I won't lie that I'm the one who brought her into the emergency room."

"That's only because you can't."

Sonny continued smoothly. "I found her, she was hurt,I brought her in."

"And the guard on her door? Who were you guarding her against?"

"It made her feel safe. No other explanation needed."

"Was it personal? I mean, you're usually a hands-off, delegating kind of guy. Mob bosses are like that, I hear."

"I wouldn't know about that, I'm just a…"

"Coffee importer." Taggert said the words along with him. "Yeah, we all know about that. But getting back to Eliana Salazar, I was told you brought her into the emergency room, carrying her in your own arms. I find that fact very interesting. Did your wife find that interesting as well?

"I've also done a little background check on your Ms. Salazar. Seems the two of you both come from the same neighborhood back in Brooklyn."

Sonny gazed at the detective, taking his sweet time before answering. "Lots of people live in Brooklyn, Detective. Thousands, in fact."

"What about her current location? No one has seen her at her apartment in quite a while." When Sonny didn't answer, Taggert continued. "I wonder how many people from your old neighborhood them end up in Port Charles? And how many of them know _you_?"

Taggert stroked his goatee reflectively. "Yep, I think that might be an interesting channel to pursue." He leaned in close. "I still think you had more to do with her attack then playing the Good Samaritan."

Sonny didn't bother to answer; he shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly, then tilted his head at Taggert, giving him stare for stare. "What does she say?"

Taggert wasn't about to admit that the victim was refusing to cooperate with the police in any way, shape or form, but the sudden glint in Sonny's eyes told him that the other man had already guessed at, or knew, the truth.

"If you really want to clear your name in this, how about a DNA sample for our labs?" Taggert suggested.

"My client will do no such thing without a court order." Alexis announced as she marched in. She walked straight up to the two of them. "That's enough, Sonny. Not another word before I find out about this illegal detainment." She turned to the detective. "You want to tell me why my client is being held?"

"But Counselor, he isn't being held. He was asked to come down for questioning and he agreed."

"I'm always glad to co-operate." Sonny murmured wickedly.

Alexis shot him an exasperated glance. Sonny loved to bait Taggert every chance he got. But, she had to admit, that went both ways. Not for the first time, she wondered what the antagonism between the two men was. It went beyond them being on opposite sides of the law, she was sure of it. "Nonetheless, as he's said, my client has cooperated, all he's going to do for today, in fact. So, is there anything else further you need from him?"

"A full confession?" Taggert suggested.

Sonny bared his teeth in a feral smile.

Taggert returned it.

"That's it. Down boys!" Alexis broke it up, feeling like the striped shirted referee in the ring. "I feel the testosterone rising to dangerous levels here. Time to go. Detective, as always, it's been a pleasure." She ushered Sonny out of the squad room.

"Sonny..." she began in a warning tone as they stood on the sidewalk outside of the police station.

Sonny raised a placating hand. "Alexis, Taggert was on my doorstep this morning. You and I both know, he'd like nothing better than an excuse to bring me in. I just took away his joy for the day. He didn't get anything today, so it certainly made mine." He flashed a grin.

"Lose the dimples, Sonny. They don't work on me, remember? What did Taggert want to talk to you about?"

"Information on Eliana. He's got it in his head that I'm responsible for what happened to her. He didn't get a chance to ask much before you came riding to the rescue."

"I'm not the cavalry. This comes under billable hours." Alexis said to Sonny shortly. "I don't suppose you'll be telling him about the family connection? Well, just be careful what you do say around him. He doesn't need much to set himself on your trail." Alexis glanced down at her watch. "And now that you've made _my_ day by making me late for my first appointment, I'll be running along. Try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day."

"I'm shooting for the rest of the week, counselor."

"Even better."

* * *

Returning to the penthouse, Sonny stepped off the elevator and was surprised to see Emily and Elizabeth just about to knock on his door. He tells them that Michael isn't home. They're fine with that, and Emily asks if Jason is in.

Sonny asks Johnny if Jason was home. Johnny knows he went out, but wasn't sure of what time he'd be back. Sonny knocked on Jason's door and Eliana answered, dressed casually in a big tee shirt and leggings. "This is Emily Quartermaine, Jason's little sister. And Elizabeth Webber." Sonny introduces them. "This is Eliana Salazar, a friend of…Carly's."

"Elizabeth and I already met at Deception. Emily, hello, nice to meet you." The two of them shook hands.

"They were just wondering if Jason was going to be home anytime soon." Sonny said.

Eliana shook her head. "Last time I saw him was around lunchtime. He said he might be able to get back for an early dinner, but he wasn't sure."

"Sorry girls," Sonny told them.

"That's okay," Emily said. "I'll catch him another time. Just tell him I came by to say hello, okay?" she smiled brightly at Eliana.

The two young women stepped into the elevator. Emily was more than a little disappointed. "I guess we should have called first like I said before." She said to Elizabeth. "I wonder who that Eliana is and why is she staying with Jason?"

The other girl nodded absently. Elizabeth listened to her friend's chatter with half an ear. She'd found out what she came for. At work, she'd overheard Laura having some papers messengered over to Eliana and realized the address was Jason's. But she'd had to see it for herself. That Salazar witch sitting nice, cozy and comfortable in Jason's apartment like it was her own.

Is this the same woman Carly had been talking about visiting? That made sense. If Eliana is a friend of Carly's, why is she staying with Jason? Carly manipulating Jason as usual, this time bringing in one her trampy friends. Who knows what crazy scheme she is up to this time? She asked herself.

Carly couldn't stand her. That was okay; the feeling was more than mutual. This was probably some plan of hers to keep Jason away from her. Playing on Jason's natural inclination to protect people he cared about. But that wouldn't come between them, she told herself, forgetting that she'd told Jason that she wanted nothing to do with him. He had to know that was just because Lucky was there.

Elizabeth felt a brief pang of guilt as she thought of Lucky. He had changed; they both had changed so much. She still loved him, she told herself, and it was just that it wasn't fair that she should have to lose what she had with Jason. Today, she'd told him that Emily had wanted to talk to her. Then she'd managed to convince Emily that she should visit her godson, offering to go with her. It was just a few little lies, she told herself. It was Lucky's fault, not hers, that she had to sneak around behind his back when all she wanted to do is talk to Jason. And no one could come between that, not even his new roommate. She'd find a way to explain it to Lucky eventually, and he'd understand.

Sonny and Eliana watched the elevator doors close. Her smile faded slightly and the two of them stood there awkwardly for a moment.

He spoke first. "I didn't introduce you as my sister, because I thought the less people who know, the better. And saying you were a friend of Jason's, well, Emily is his little sister. I didn't want to cause any complications for him. If he wants to tell her, that's different. At least for now I think it's smarter and safer this way, especially with you working at Deception now."

Eliana said that she understood. "Especially since we really don't know the truth yet."

"Don't we?" Sonny remembered Alexis' advice. "Can I come in for a minute?"

"Of course." She opened the door wide enough to let him in. "Do you want some coffee? I was just about to make a cup. It won't be a problem to make some more."

He told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted, so he accepted her offer, trying to make her feel at ease. She all but ran to the kitchen. _Anything to get away from me. _He thought.

He looked at her as she came back from the kitchen with a tray. She still wasn't sleeping well; he could see the faint circles under her eyes. And she was brittle, looking like she would shatter if held too tightly. But still, she went on chattering, trying unsuccessfully, to make them both feel at ease.

"Eliana, stop." He took her hands and pulled her down to sit on the couch besides him.

For Sonny, this is a new thing. He is not used to having to share his feelings. Being emotional, caring about others is a weakness that can be fatal in his line of work. But having Carly and Michael in his life has changed him. Husband, lover, father figure, he is all these things now. And now, maybe, brother...

That is, if she wants it. He looked at her, hands clenched in her lap, all of her body language screamed of her uneasiness in sitting next to him. And how she was trying to hold it in, hide it. She may want nothing to do with him. She might hate him, despise him, and blame him for everything that has happened in her life since she'd met him. And how could he blame her? In a perverse and unwanted flash of insight, Sonny has a sudden inkling of what his father, Mike, has been feeling each and every time he has rejected him.

Sonny finds that all of a sudden, he cares very much what she thought.

"Look, you don't have to pretend around me. I will do whatever I can do to make you feel safe. So if my being around you makes you uncomfortable, I'll understand and I'll stay away."

He looked down at her hands clasped together in her lap. On impulse, he reached over and squeezed her hand.

After a long, long moment, her hands relaxed. Sonny held his breath, thinking, _now she'll pull away._

Instead, she took one hand and laid it on top of his. His grip tightened. And so did hers.

Eliana looked at him, seeing for the first time, the extent to which he did hold himself responsible for her attack.

"Sonny, I don't blame you for what happened. I tried to tell you that in the hospital. I never did, not for one minute, not for one second. I made the choices to live the life I chose freely. You never held a gun to my head. When I came to you for help all those years ago, you gave me more than what I asked for. You could have just written me a check. If you had been any less of the man that you are, you could have even taken advantage of me, done anything with me. And if ...if you were any less of a man than you are, you would have done it. I was naïve enough for that. Instead, you gave me a chance at a new life. And I took it.

"It's Sorel who did this to me. Him and nobody else. He was the one who …" she faltered for a moment, then, taking a deep breath, her voice strengthened ".... who raped me."

"Look, I'm not good at this, talking about stuff, I mean." Sonny said. "Maybe it's too soon. I'll leave if you want."

"And what if I don't want?" Eliana said. He looked at her, his dark glance like a sudden lance, and she was reminded just who and what he was. She swallowed hard. "I mean, I don't want you to go."

She ran her fingers through her hair. _This is strange for both of us_, she reminds herself. "Look, this is going to take some getting used to, you know? Me, you, this whole mess...we don't even know the details, or if it's even true. What if Sorel concocted this entire scheme? He could have paid my brother to say anything he wanted."

"There are tests that can tell us the truth. I can arrange for the DNA tests. Also for experts to make sure that those documents are authentic. But that can wait." Sonny told her. "We'll deal with it when you're ready.

"And as far as going after Sorel for what he did to you. That's in your hands. If you feel you need to take him to court, take him to court. I will repay him either way. But this choice, is yours and yours alone."

"I won't let anyone use me to get to you, Sonny."

Sonny cradled her hand in his. She'd always had such delicate hands. His -- no…_their_-- mother had had hands like this.

"I appreciate your saying that. But if you ever feel that you need to take care of things your way, I want you to promise me that you will come and tell me. You and me, we'll work something out." He flashed her one of his dimpled smiles, even though it was a little dimmed. "After all, what are big brothers for?"


	14. A Truth Revealed

**A Truth Revealed**

It had been more than two weeks since the attack when Eliana returned to her own apartment. Not to stay; she didn't feel quite ready for that yet. And Sonny and Jason were right – she'd be safer at the penthouse until at least Sorel's trial was over. But the mystery surrounding those dual birth certificates was eating at her as much as everything else

_No sense in putting it off any longer_, she thought to herself as she inserted the key into the lock. The conversation with Sonny made the decision easy. They had to know the truth.

No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her work, her thoughts kept coming back to the same questions about the papers Sorel had thrown at her. Today, it was even harder. Finally, after a half-day, she gave up and left her gallery and had come here. The bodyguard Sonny had assigned her did a quick walk-through then left to take up his post in the hallway. Eliana stood in the foyer of her apartment. It felt unreal being there, like the Eliana that had lived here before was not the same person that had come back today. It was silent, almost too silent, and dust motes danced in the beams of afternoon sunlight slanting in through the Venetian blinds.

Eliana wanted to start getting her life back to normal. That was hard though. Sudden moves and sounds made her jumpy, and she still couldn't concentrate on things very long. Her injuries couldn't be hidden, so her staff had been told that she had been the victim of a mugging. From the way she'd looked, they'd been hovering over her, and considering their words. She realized they were just trying to be sensitive to her needs, but it was damned uncomfortable on both sides, even still.

The apartment felt empty, almost like a mausoleum. _Here lies the remains of Eliana Salazar, the woman I once was. _She shook off the morbid thought and walked into the living room.

Eliana took a deep breath and then picked up the first of the boxes and carried it to the coffee table.

An hour later, she took a break. The boxes had mostly contained old photographs and letters. Any other time, she would have been fascinated by the family history she'd found. But today, none of it mattered. She brewed a cup of tea, staring at the mess she'd made. Nothing yet, but there had to be an explanation for why those double sets of birth certificates existed.

She finished her tea and returned to the task. At the bottom of the third box, Eliana came across a book sized velvet case. She opened it and found a very old picture of herself. She had to smile at the tiny infant swathed in lace. She looked on the back for a date. All of one week old.

With the photograph was a stack of old letters. A photograph was on top. Eliana recognized her own abuela and Nana Zubia, her grandmother's sister. She opened the first letter and began to read.

It was an hour later when she had finished going through them all. Eliana just sat there, stunned with the answers she'd found. The stack of letters had been a series of correspondence between the two sisters. Zubia and Maria had known from the start the lie of her life and each had chosen to take it to the grave. Only Zubia, knowing that except for Eliana and Eduardo, she was the last of the Salazar line, had tried to do anything at the end of her life to try and make things right. But could they ever be?

Sonny arrived on the pier soon after getting the call from the guard he'd assigned to watch over Eliana. He'd called Sonny after Eliana had spent more than an hour staring out over the water, saying nothing. The sun had set, the air had gone chill and still, she hadn't moved.

She didn't notice him approaching.

"Hey." He said.

She turned to look at him. Sonny was startled to see the strain in her face. "Hey." She said. "Sorry to pull you away from your business."

"I got some good news. Sorel was indicted and held over for trial. The judge denied bail, so he's currently a guest of the PC County Jail." Sonny shrugged her apology away. "You're my business too. I told you that before. _Mi familia_."

When she didn't respond to the news about Sorel, he looked at her closer. "What is it?"

Eliana turned her head. She bit her lip then began to speak, her voice low, without looking at him. "I found out what happened."

Sonny tilted his head in curiosity and waited. Let her do this her way.

Eliana told him about the letters she'd found.

"It turns out that my mother...no, the woman I _thought_ was my mother, couldn't have any children. And she wanted a child. Desperately. Desperately enough that my – my father, got her one."

_God, How as she was going to tell him?_

"Did Deke sell his own kid? Did he get my mother pregnant and then sell her baby?"

"No, Sonny…" she watched him apprehensively; afraid of how he was going to react. His dark eyes burning into hers demanded the truth. "Deke Woods offered his wife – our mother – to my father. To give the woman I thought was my mother the child she so desperately wanted."

"He _gave_ my mother to his partner?" Sonny's voice was savage and incredulous all at once.

Eliana swallowed. There was a lump in her throat that made it hard to speak, but she forced the words out. "There was no such thing as artificial insemination back then. Not for people like them. So he paid Deke…and then…then..." she squeezed her eyes shut on a spasm of guilt; Eliana couldn't bring herself to say the words. "It took three months before she got pregnant…. then they waited the nine months…"

"And stole you out of my mother's arms." Sonny turned and walked away from her, trying to come to grips with this. That had been the final blow to his mother's soul, he knew it. She'd never been the same after that, and had passed away, no, faded away into death soon after. He'd always known that Deke was a monster, but this was beyond any cruelty that Sonny could have ever thought of. He paced to the end of the dock with his dangerous, fluid glide, but the anger in him was there in every movement, and with every step he took, it built to a white-hot intensity. "Damn you, Deke." He whispered, barely able to get the words out at first. Then he roared it to the heavens. "Damn you!"

Eliana stood there, motionless, while Sonny absorbed this horror. She'd spent the last hour or more trying to comprehend it as well. This had been her beginning. Ugly and sordid. She hated it, hated herself. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him walk away from her. Of course he had to get away from her. Why shouldn't he hate her as well? The pain of it stabbed through her. Eliana put her hands to her mouth as a single choked sob escaped.

The sound turned Sonny back towards her. From across the dock, they stared into one another's eyes, seeing the anguish, and slowly realizing that it was shared. Then as one, they were moving towards each other.

Sonny's arms came up around her and held her tightly, as Eliana buried her face in his shoulder.

"I couldn't protect her." Sonny whispered, his voice hoarse with long-buried pain. "I couldn't help her. I couldn't save her."

Tears slipped down Eliana's cheeks unnoticed.

"It's okay, Sonny, its okay. You saved _me_."

And the both of them mourned for their mother.

Eventually they went to an anonymous diner, ordering cups of coffee that mostly went untouched while Sonny told her the story of his mother's marriage to Deke. What he had done to her with the Salazars was just one more transgression in a long list of dishonor and abuse.

"Now I know why my mother – our mother – had been so sad that year. After the pregnancy, after losing you, she was never the same after that." Sonny said.

"Of course, as luck would have it, a year after she got me, she became pregnant and had my brother. Isn't that the way it always works? The sun and the moon rose and set on him in my house." Eliana told him, her voice bitter. Her eyes darkened with those memories and she felt silent for a minute. She shook her head and continued. "I read the letters and they say that she had the original birth certificate made without anyone else's knowledge. The hospital staff had come to her early in the morning, before visiting hours with the forms to fill out, and she had one made, the one with my hand and footprints. Later that same day, Deke and Juan came and took the baby away. She kept her copy of the birth certificate hidden away until her last sickness, and then sent it to my grandmother, who passed it on to my great-aunt.

"When I realized what had happened, I thought you'd hate me. You have a half sister who came to be because your mother was forced to bear her. The letters make it clear that she wasn't asked." She dropped her eyes, no longer able to look at him, still afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

"Don't you blame yourself for this. You had nothing to do with it. She was still _our_ mother. Remember, she put Corinthos on the birth certificate. She wanted us to know the truth one day." Sonny said. He reached out and touched her chin, raising her eyes to his. His expression was serious. "And half? What's this half nonsense? Which half of you should I claim? We are of the same blood. You are my sister, Eliana. Period."

Eliana put her hand over his where it rested on the table and smiled, albeit sadly. "You think, maybe, she would be happy that we're finally together?"

Sonny's expression softened. "I think she'd like that."

"Yeah. Me too."

They sat there in silence after that, long into the night.


	15. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

Author's notes: Somehow, because of FFN's procedure in chapter naming, it looks I've screwed up my chapter sequences. Something got left out. So if you've been keeping up from the previous update, you might want to back up to chapter 12 and begin reading from there, otherwise you miss some good stuff ; ) sorry for the inconvenience!

"Another satisfied customer." Marian, her chief assistant buyer at the gallery announced as she walked into Eliana's office. This was two days later after Eliana and Sonny had met down on the docks. In her arms, she carried a huge white box. "And yes, before you ask, your watchdog checked out both the deliveryman and the package."

Eliana knew they all thought she was being a bit paranoid with a bodyguard at the gallery, but with her being the boss, they didn't question it.

"Thanks, Mari." Eliana said as the other woman set the box on a side table. She rose from her desk, crossed the room and opened the box. The scent of fresh blooms filled the office. Mari went out to fetch a vase.

Eliana picked up the bouquet, enjoying the colors and fragrance. She'd forgotten to ask Mari about a card. She cradled the mass of flowers, smiling as she wondered who the sender was.

Searching for the card, she winced as a sudden sharp pain sliced into her fingers. _ That's strange; none of these particular flowers came with thorns. _ Eliana dropped the bouquet back into the box. Gingerly, she picked through the blooms, trying to find the offending blossom. In the middle of the bouquet, she came upon a dead rose, thorns still intact. Eliana lifted it gingerly from the bunch. Frowning, she was about to toss it into the garbage can when she noticed what appeared to be something unfurling from the stem, just below the dead bloom. She picked at it and it unraveled further, until it came loose in her hand. One side had been colored green to match the stem. She turned it over. "With fondest memories of our last encounter, until we meet again. I hope you won't fight it." It was signed with an "S."

_Sorel._

Instead of fear, for the first time she felt angry. She snatched up the phone and dialed Sonny's private number.

"Yeah?"

"I received a package today." She picked up a pencil and holding it in the middle, began drumming it on the desktop.

"What kind of package?" He was instantly wary.

"A bouquet. Very beautiful, very lush. With a single dead rose in the heart of it." Eliana answered. "I'm pretty sure it was from Sorel."

Sonny swore. "Anything positive?"

"Just a note signed with an 'S'." she read him the exact wording of the note.

"I'll get my people on it and see what we can find out." Sonny paused. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. If he thought he was going to scare me with this, he thought wrong." Eliana slowly crumpled the note into her fist. "He's trying to play with my head this time; it's as transparent as glass. And it isn't going to work."

"Good." Sonny said approvingly. "Don't worry about it. He won't be getting any closer to you than this and he knows it. Play it like the bluff it is."

They talked for a few minutes more, then hung up. Eliana called Mari on the intercom and tells her to come and take them away. The dead bloom and the note she tore up and threw in the garbage.

"Are you sure you want these gone?" Marian asked. "This is no run of the mill, generic bouquet. I mean, this was put together with care. If you want, I could probably tell you exactly what they mean."

"Not now, Mari. Just get them out of the building. Now." Eliana's tone told her assistant there was no arguing the decision.

As Mari carried the box out, Taggert slipped past her and entered her office.

Eliana sighed. "Now is not a good time, Detective."

"Seems like there's never a good time for you, Ms. Salazar." Taggert said. He began walking around her office, checking out the art. Studying a piece of sculpted crystal set in a wall niche, he began speaking conversationally without turning. "Our department has tried to get in touch with you several times to pursue your case, but you don't respond."

"I wonder why that could be, Detective?" Eliana responded icily staring at the back of his head. "Do you think it might have anything to do with your bedside manner?"

Handsome and sure of himself, he turned to face her, his deep brown eyes looking into hers. "I apologize for that, Ms. Salazar."

Mac had reprimanded him severely for that one, and the memory still rankled, worse because he'd deserved it. "But it doesn't change the fact that you were the victim of a heinous crime, and yet you're doing little to pursue the matter. I would think that you would want whoever did that to you to be caught."

"In the name of justice, right?" Eliana picked the pencil up again, this time twirling it in her fingers. Her voice was sarcastic now. "Justice is a laugh, a joke. A commodity that's bought and sold everyday."

"I have to ask myself why this is not a priority for you?" Taggert said, watching her carefully. He crossed the room to stand before her desk. "Is it Corinthos? Why are you protecting him?" He asked, changing the subject suddenly. "Is he coercing you into keeping quiet? You don't have to be afraid of him."

"I'm not."

Taggart figures he might find out something by throwing her off balance. He leaned over her desk. "While you were indisposed, you had to know that we received warrants to go through your client files. For your own protection, of course." He said as her expression flared into anger. "I've done a little checking on the ties between you and him. He's bought quite a few pieces of art from you over the years. And he's the funding for some scholarships you provide, both here and in New York City. And now you're staying at his number one sidekick's place. I have to ask myself why?

"So what is it? You Sonny's little toy on the side, his enchilada mamma? Angerboy keeping you on a tight leash for him?"

Eliana had kept her eyes on her desk while Taggert talked made his insinuations, not trusting herself to stay calm otherwise. At his last questions, she flicked her eyes up to his. "Good bye, Detective. I have nothing further to say to you."

Taggert knew what he was saying had him skirting dangerous ice again, but her refusal to cooperate was infuriating him. He wanted some reaction out of her, something to crack that stone wall she was presenting him with. "I can only imagine what it must feel like to be raped. How vulnerable it must feel. To scream for help and have no one answer. To feel yourself losing the fight and know what's coming next….you're going to let whoever did this get away with it? Don't you want some justice?"

As Taggert spoke, she felt her heart begin to pound. Without her realizing it, her fingers tightened on the pencil she was holding. It snapped in two. "How dare you…." she breathed. "You're right….you can only imagine it. So don't try. There are other ways to get justice." Eliana shot back. "Justice means I live my life. The way I choose to."

"If, on the off chance that Sonny isn't the one who did the deed, are you counting on Corinthos to avenge your honor? I wonder why that is?" he leaned closer. "Just what is it with you and him anyway? Ex-lovers? Or maybe not so ex…"

"This interview is over, Detective. As of right now. Or do I call my lawyer? Alexis Davis. I think you know her." When he didn't move, Eliana reached for her phone, then changed her mind. "I think you are coming close to harassment. I've asked you to leave my office and you refuse to do so. But that's okay. You stay." Eliana stood, slipping on her jacket and picking up her purse. "I'll go. Buy some art., Detective Taggert. Have a nice day."

She walked out without a second glance.

----

Carly took some time off that afternoon to spend some time in the park with Michael. After spending the morning arguing with Laura Spencer, she welcomed the quiet time. They were playing on the swings, when she got the oddest sensation of somebody watching her. She shook it off. After all, Johnny was there.

But the sensation wouldn't go away. A few minutes later, she looked around again. Then she saw him. On the opposite side of the playground area, AJ Quartermaine stood, staring with longing at his son.

Carly's stomach tightened. She really wasn't up to tangling with AJ right now; all she wanted to do was come to the park and be with her son.

He started towards them. She could tell from his walk he was already drunk, in a low voice, she told Leticia to keep Michael occupied.

"I'll take him over to the sandbox to play with his trucks." Leticia suggested.

"Good idea; I'll be over as soon as I get rid of AJ. No, Johnny," she said to the bodyguard as he made to move in AJ's direction. "I got this."

She turned and headed towards AJ, brown eyes shooting sparks. "God, AJ, it's not even three o'clock in the afternoon and I can smell you from ten paces."

"I want to see my son." AJ slurred.

"Yeah? Well, I don't want him to see you. Not like this."

"This from the mob-connected tramp." He pointed a wavering finger in her face.

Carly slapped his hand away. "Look who's talking! The Q-connection is damn near the cosa nostra, so get off your high horse with me, okay?"

"You can't keep my son from me, Carly!" AJ said, his voice getting stronger.

"I already have, AJ. And as long as you stay drunk, I will _never_ let you near him. Does Jason Quartermaine ring a bell? Or my unborn child? Do you think I would ever let you take a chance with my son's life?"

"It's not fair." AJ whined. "I would never hurt Michael."

Great, now he was feeling sorry for himself. With everything he had put her through, she was definitely not in the mood to feel sorry for him. "Life isn't fair, AJ. I asked you a million times to be fair, let me go, let me and Michael go. I offered to set up joint custody, liberal visitations between us. But no, you had to have it all your way. You never thought of being fair to me. So now you pay."

"Payback is all you about now, huh?"

"I learned it from the Q's, baby. Right from Granddaddy Edward on down."

"No you had that down pat the day you blew into town and slept with your mother's husband." AJ said. He switched subjects abruptly. "He needs his family, Carly."

"He has a family, AJ. Michael has enough people in his life that love him and care about him. He doesn't need you and the house of horrors you call family!"

"I am going to see Michael. To hell with you." AJ shouted suddenly.

"AJ, don't! This is not good for Michael to see you like this!" He started past her, violently shrugging off the hand she put out to stop him.

Johnny was there suddenly, jerking him backwards.

"I think Mrs. Corinthos has made herself clear." He said to the shorter man. "Don't make this more than it has to be."

AJ struggled in Johnny's grip, but couldn't free himself. Flushing with humiliation he began screaming obscenities at Carly.

She shook her head, almost sadly. "And you wonder why I won't let you anywhere near my son? Take a good look in the mirror, AJ, the next time you ask yourself why not. Do you really want Michael seeing you like this?"

Her words struck him dumb. Shaking her head, Carly turned and walked away from him. Johnny glared down at him a final time, then let him go with a small shove backwards.

AJ watched as Carly crossed over to their son. Another woman came along the path then and greeted her, then the two of them knelt down with him to play. Tears of self-pity welled up in his eyes. Michael had reached up and given the unknown woman a hug; he hadn't even so much as glanced at him. His own son was happy to see a stranger and he didn't even know who his real father was. _It wasn't fair_. AJ turned and stumbled away, fumbling for his flask as he went.

----

A few days later, Sonny was at the warehouse, barking into the phone when Jason came in.

"You put everybody free on it…right now, Benny. I don't care what it costs. You gotta pull in freelancers, I don't care, just get the word out and get it taken care of!" Sonny shouted the last five words into the phone before slamming it down.

"Have you heard?" Sonny asked. Jason shook his head. He'd just come from seeing his grandmother, Lila, the only Quartermaine besides his little sister Emily and his cousin Ned Ashton that he could stand being around for more than five minutes at a time.

"Sorel managed to get a second bail hearing. His lawyer found a technicality and he made it stick. The judge was mad as hell and slapped a five million dollar bail on him, but he paid it right then and there and walked." He slammed his hand down on the desk in disgust. "We didn't clear out his bank accounts fast enough."

"Sonny, don't blame yourself. He was bound to have a few offshore accounts. We couldn't touch those."

"He's already disappeared."

"And we'll find him."

"Damn right we will. I've already put orders into motion. I'm shutting this town down. Nothing moves in or out without our personal okays. I've set up a meet with the council this week. I'll deal with the shut down and them when I get there. You stay on top of things while I'm gone."

Before morning, the alert on Sorel was out. Sonny was betting there hadn't been time for him to make it out of the state before the police roadblocks had gone up. With luck, he might even still be in the city. The word he put outon the street emphasized the bounty money was for Sorel alive.

Dead wouldn't be half as fun.


	16. A Trust Given

**A Trust Given**

Jason came home and heard Eliana in the kitchen. She had the radio on, and the sounds of salsa music echoed through the apartment. The spicy scents and sounds coming from there told him she was preparing dinner. Jason smiled to himself. If he didn't watch it, he was going to get too used to this.

His smile faded as he remembered what he'd come to tell her. Jason walked into the kitchen. Eliana was test tasting from a pot and turned to grin at him as he entered. She dipped her spoon into the pot again, then walked over to him.

"Taste." She said, before blowing on it slightly and raising the spoon to his lips.

Jason opened his mouth obediently. "Mmmm…" he made an appreciative sound as he sampled the garlicky chicken and rice stew.

"_Arroz con Polla_." She said proudly. "Your timing is perfect. Ten more minutes and we can eat."

Jason was not looking forward to breaking her happy mood. "I'm not going to be able to stay for dinner tonight." He watched as disappointment crept into her eyes. "I've got some news that's not so great."

She turned back to the stove, setting the burner temperature down to low. They walked into the living room.

"Sorel?" Eliana asked, instinctively knowing it to be true.

"Yeah. His lawyer got him out on bail and he's disappeared."

Eliana sank down onto the couch, her legs suddenly rubbery.

"He jumped bail?" she asked. When he nodded, she let out a long breath. "That's not good."

"I know you talked about wanting to move back to your own apartment, but Sonny and I both think that it's better if you stay here a while longer." Jason watched her carefully, but she had dropped her head when she'd said Sorel's name. Her hair had tumbled down to veil her face, hiding her reaction.

She let out another audible breath, slowly raising her eyes to his. "If you're sure you don't mind, Jason."

"Actually, I kind of like the company." He tried to make it a joke, but even as he said it, he surprised himself by realizing but it was true. "I'm sorry I can't be here to eat with you."

"I can wait until you get back." She sounded awkward to her self. Eliana dropped her head again, unable to face Jason.

"I don't know how long I'll be out. With Sorel on the run, I've got a lot of things that need taking care of." He glanced down at his watch. "I'd better get moving now." He looked at her for a moment, then reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'll get home as soon as I can. Don't stay up too late." He smiled to take the command tone out of his words. "Promise me."

"I promise." Eliana tried to smile back. "I'll fix you a plate and leave it in the fridge. That way, no matter how late it is, all you'll have to do is heat it up in the microwave."

He nodded, stood, and walked towards the door.

"Jason?" he turned around. Her sable dark eyes caught and held his. Her voice dropped to a low half-whisper. "Be careful."

His cool blue eyes stared into hers from across the room; his senses were picking up more than ordinary concern in her voice, but he couldn't pinpoint just what it was.

"Promise me?" she said.

He nodded, his full lips curving in a brief smile. "I promise."

Jason opened the door, giving her one last reassuring glance before he closed it behind him.

----

Jasonmet Sonny at the warehouse office. Sonny was seated at his desk, Jason in the chair across from him.

"With Sorel on the loose, I've got to move quickly. If I give him enough time, he'll either get desperate or get away." _And that ain't gonna happen. _

"What about the moratorium you agreed to?" Jason asked.

"The meeting is set up to deal with that. But in the meantime, I gave my word; I'll honor it as long as I can. It's Sorel that's broken faith."

He left Jason to touch base with his street people and headed back to the penthouse. Sonny returned home to an empty house. He was startled for a moment by the quiet and then he remembered. Since she had to work late, Carly had asked Leticia to bring Michael to her, planning on having a picnic dinner on her office floor. He was just removing his jacket when Johnny knocked on the door.

Sonny answered and Johnny opened it, sticking his head in and announcing that Leticia was back and his father, Mike Corbin, was with them.

Sonny hung his jacket on the back of a chair as they came in. "Hey Michael, did you have a good time with your momma? Sorry I couldn't go with you today." He looked at his father warily. "Hello Mike."

"Hello Sonny." Mike knew full well why Sonny regarded him the way he did. Inside, he sighed. He had failed Sonny so many times, in so many ways in the past; he didn't think that Sonny would ever really trust him again.

"I met them in the lobby, honest." he said. "I wasn't planning on staying, it's just that I passed this toy store and saw this cute stuffed giraffe in the window. Since Carly tells me that Michael is into jungle animals lately, I thought that I would buy it and drop it off. Just thought I'd say hello to my son while I was at it."

Sonny shrugged. The gesture said _fine by him_.

Mike didn't ask any more than that. He squatted down by Michael. "Hey Mikey, I just wanted to bring you a little present. It's not your birthday or anything, but it's a 'just because' present." He handed Michael the shiny red gift bag.

Michael took the bag eagerly and pulled out the stuffed animal.

It was cute, Sonny had to admit, as far as stuffed animals went. It was soft gold with chocolate brown splotches and a stubby mane and big black eyes. Michael would like it. He looked at the expression on his father's face. Even though he was smiling, there was a shadow of sadness on it.

Michael grinned, then reached into his little backpack and pulled out another giraffe. It was the same one, except the colors were reversed, gold splotches on brown.

"One two one two." He crowed.

They all had to smile at that.

"Oh, I see you got a buddy for him already. That's great, Michael." Mike said.

Michael waved the old giraffe at Mike. "_Tia_ Elli."

"Tiaelli? Is that his name?" Mike asked.

Michael shook his head no. "Auntie Elli g'raffe."

"He means his Auntie Elli gave him this one." Leticia bent down and picked him up. "And now it's time for Michael to take a bath and get ready for bed."

"That's great, Michael." Sonny said. "What do we say to your Grandpop?"

Mike's head shot up at the term. Sonny very rarely refers to him as anything else but little Michael's godfather. It had been Jason Morgan's way of establishing a connection with Mike when he was a baby, since he had been named after Sonny in the first place.

"T'ank you." Michael said.

"Leticia, why don't you take Michael upstairs so he can introduce his new giraffe to the rest of his jungle friends. I'll be up in a little while to read with him before he goes to bed."

As Leticia carried Michael upstairs, Mike began buttoning up his coat. "Like I said, I just stopped by to give Michael his gift." He wouldn't inflict his presence on his son any longer than he had to.

"Mike…wait. You don't have to rush off." Sonny said, as he made a decision. "I wanted to talk to you about something anyway."

Sonny walked to the bar and fixed himself a drink. He downed half of it in one gulp. "Quit looking at me like that. It's no big deal, the Grandpop thing. I mean, Michael is Carly's son, and she's my wife. That makes you her father-in-law, which makes you – technically – Michael's grandfather."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me, Sonny?" Mike asked carefully. He watched his son as he moved around the room, wondering just what it was he wanted. An uncomfortable thrill of apprehension went through him.

Like it or not, Sonny fairly radiated power. And danger. Even when he did something as simple as walk across a room, like he was doing now. Sonny didn't just walk; he prowled. Sometimes, when he looked into his son's eyes, Mike wanted to wince from the predatory darkness in them. It wasn't easy to face him, even now, when he'd done nothing to merit his usually icy or wary gaze, but could it be he saw a slight thawing this time?

"Sonny?"

"I just wanted to tell you…tell you that there is a woman staying with Jason that you might be running into from time to time." Sonny began.

"This would be Auntie Elli?" Mike was confused. Why was he telling him about Jason and a woman? Jason Morgan may be a lot of things, but he was a man and he wasn't dead. "Sonny, I think the time for the birds and the bees talk is way overdue for us. And I'm hoping you're not wanting me to have a talk with Jason."

"She's staying there for protection right now. What I'm about to tell you, Mike, I'm _trusting_ in you, y'know? This is not for conversation outside this room."

"All right, Sonny." Mike can see this is something important for his son. "Should I sit down for this?"

Sonny shrugged. "I'm telling you about this woman – her name is Eliana Salazar -- because the two of us just found out she's my mother's child. My sister."

Mike just stared at him. "Adella's child…how?"

"Don't worry, she's not yours. She's about ten years younger than me, so that means she was way past your moment in time." Sonny said harshly. He regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth. Why did he always feel the need to stick it to Mike every chance he got?

He turned away from his father, and leaned against the bar, not wanting to look in his eyes just then. "Not Deke's either. We're both lighting candles on that one."

"Then how?" Mike asked aloud. The Adella he remembered would have never had an affair.

"It seems Deke lent my mother to his partner so he and his missus could have a kid." Sonny answered. He said it calm enough, but Mike knew better. He could see the muscle ticking in Sonny's jaw and the way he was holding onto the edge of the bar as though he could snap it like kindling.

Mike just sat there, shocked into speechlessness. When he'd walked away, Mike had honestly thought he was doing the right thing for his wife and son; that he was freeing them to find a life without him in it. He'd heard, too late, what kind of horrors he had left Sonny and his mother to. Now there was a new level to which that monster had sunk. Once more, in his heart, Mike begged Adella for forgiveness. Mike had expected Sonny to blame him for his abandoning him and his mother once again. He deserved it. If he had been man enough to take care of his responsibilities, so many things wouldn't have happened. But this time, he hadn't. Instead, he'd trusted him with intimate information. And the usual black ice that he was used to seeing in his son's eyes whenever the past came up between them wasn't there this time.

"Why is she staying with Jason, then?" he finally asked.

Sonny let go of the bar and slid his hands into his pockets. He shrugged his shoulders. "This whole situation involves Sorel. He hurt her. Bad. The two of them are friends. She feels more comfortable there than here, right now. It's cool.

"There's a reason for my telling you this. You know I can't get into it, but things are probably gonna heat up before they get better. I'm going out of town for a day or so, so you'd better watch your back. I'll put some guys on you for protection, but you still got to be careful.

Sonny smiled a crooked smile. "I'd hate to have to come back and see you in the hospital, because you know how I hate hospitals."

Even though the warning was real enough, there was a glint of concern and amusement in Sonny's eyes. Mike smiled back.

----

"I'm telling you, there's nothing for you to worry about." Sonny said to Carly. "This is a short overnight trip. I'll be back in time for Michael's bedtime story tomorrow."

They were in their bedroom, while Sonny packed a small overnight bag. Carly sat on the bed, looking up at her husband, not sure if she believed him. She wanted to, but she knew that was one of the risks of the life he led and her greatest fear. That one day he would walk out of that door and not come back.

He sat down besides her. "Didn't I tell you that if I ever felt that I was in – if I felt I was going into a dangerous situation, that I would warn you? This is nothing like that. This is a business meeting, that's all."

"I'm afraid for you, Sonny. It's just that I love you so much; I love our life together, and the idea that something might happen to change all of that…" Carly reached out and caressed his face.

Sonny caught her hand in his own, and turned to kiss her palm. "I told you, there is nothing dangerous about this trip."

He had a sudden idea. "You know what, you should take Michael and go spend the night with Bobbie and Lucas. I bet Michael would like that. And then you wouldn't be worrying all night long, like you would if you stayed here."

Carly quirked a smile at him, even though her eyes still held a trace of her fears. "You think you know me so well, don't you?"

"Tell me you wouldn't sit around this place staring at the walls and driving yourself crazy? And we both know what happens after that…C'mon…it'll do you good." He kept a teasing tone in his voice until she was forced to smile.

"You're right," she finally said. "Plus Bobbie did say something about LeslyLu coming for a sleepover. She's been after me for days and days to bring Michael around to join them."

In the end, Sonny convinces Carly to spend the night with Bobbie. Once she is packed up an overnight bag and has left with Michael, Sonny called Johnny and had him bring the car around to take him to the airport.

Before he left, Sonny went across the hall to say goodbye to Eliana. She saw that he wanted to speak with Jason, so she left the room soon after speaking with him.

"This Zander Smith is proving to be almost more trouble than he is worth." Jason told him. "He broke curfew again. If it weren't for Emily, Sorel's people would have snatched him."

Sonny nodded in agreement. Twice already, this little punk had disobeyed. Sorel's goons had almost gotten to him once and then he'd ducked the guards Sonny had put on him to keep him safe. He didn't seem to realize that the only value that he had to Sonny was the fact that he could put Sorel away without Sonny having to resort to other means. Using the law to take him out was a much more enjoyable alternative. But not the only one.

"We've discussed this possibility. And with Sorel running around, we need to have things totally in control. No loose ends. Including Zander Smith." Sonny said to Jason. "Do what you gotta do."


	17. The Council

**The Council**

It was not until Sonny's plane was lifting off into the late afternoon sky, that he allowed himself to think of what was ahead. The trip was not as safe as he would have Carly believe. He'd asked for a convocation of the council, a loosely knit federation of the heads of the most powerful organizations on the east coast.

Sonny was going there to tell them his intentions of not keeping the moratorium between him and Sorel. True, the council only advised, but when one went renegade against their word on a grand scale, then the others would and could band together to bring the outlaw down, like a pack of wolves bringing down a wounded prey. He had to cover all the bases. At the very least, he needed their neutrality. Whichever way this went, he was going to handle it face to face.

It wouldn't do any good for him to rehash what he had to say to the council any more than he already had, so Sonny forced his mind to other matters. He shut his eyes and images began forming his closed eyelids. Then he was remembering the talk he had with Jason back at the warehouse office the first day he'd visited Eliana at Jason's penthouse…

_**-- flashback --**_

Sitting in his office, he couldn't concentrate on the papers before him. Eliana's attack was still too fresh, all too real. The day after she'd settled into Jason's apartment, he'd stopped in to see her. He was shocked by her appearance. Her bruises had darkened. The first sign of healing true, but the sight of them, marring her flawless light honey skin tone, froze Sonny in his tracks. Jason had already told him that she'd slept badly that first night and it showed in the circles under her eyes. Her own reaction was just as painful. Before he could conceal it, she'd seen the look in his own eyes as he looked at her and had quickly turned away, arms wrapped tightly around herself in protection.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he'd felt so helpless…Sonny reached out a hand in an effort to comfort her. She jerked away, her whole body reacting as she nearly jumped in an effort to get away from him. Her eyes went blank for a moment and he knew she wasn't seeing him at all.

She blinked and her eyes cleared. "No...nothing." her voice was strained, as though words were an effort. Even her voice was different now. But it was something. Something was wrong now, changed forever, and they both knew it. Sonny looked at her and saw Sorel. Gloating and spiteful. Inflicting pain on an innocent woman, all because of family ties neither he or she had known about. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him.

Sonny frowned again as he remembered that scene between them, then glanced over to the still figure leaning against the wall by the office window. Jason was quiet as usual, watching him, but saying nothing. That was Jason, friend -- almost-son – brother. This man, the closest person on the earth to him. He knew that Sonny had to find his own way through this. When he was ready to talk about it, he would be there to listen, never pushing, never judging.Just being Jason by being there.

He didn't think he could even talk about this with Carly. He splashed some brandy into a glass, then set it down without tasting it. Not even the familiar burn of alcohol could sear this pain away.

Sonny stared at his office wall, not really seeing it, unable to shake the memory of Eliana's face out of his mind. He saw her face when he'd first saw her at the Grille and all the times before Sorel had kidnapped her. Those images clashed violently to when he'd found her then in the small room where Sorel had held her, in the hospital, at Jason's apartment. He saw the joy of life, the confidence that had been ripped out of her gaze and hated it, hated himself. It was all because of him. In a sudden sickening surge of anger, at the attack, at Sorel, at _himself, _ Sonny turned and sent his glass splintering against the far wall.

"She'll be all right, Sonny." Jason said. He knew what was on Sonny's mind without asking.

"Will she?" His voice was bitter. "This isn't a broken arm. It's not a clean wound, like _bam!_ A gunshot, or a knife. You get that, you rest, you heal. All that's left is a scar. and you heal. She was _raped. _ Because of me. Because she's my sister." Sonny sank back into his chair. "The scar she'll carry will never go away. So, why doesn't she hate me? How can she not hate me? All of this happened because of me."

"This is not because of you. This is because of Sorel and she knows it."

"Sorel." Sony said his name in a snarl. "I am going to pay him back tenfold for this.

"What about the council?"

"I know that there are some on the Council that will advise that I back down, that I compromise with Sorel, let him run his drugs through my territories, use my conduits. That it's win-win situation and the profits to be recognized are worth it. Not to me. Never. I made a promise to...to someone …and to myself long ago. I broke it once. I will never break it again."

If he's going to be in this life, then he had to be the best, be strong. And let no one cross him. Let no one dare. Sonny hadn't realized that he's spoken the last two sentences aloud until Jason answered him.

"No one will, Sonny. Together, we can handle anything that anyone sends against us."

_**-- end flashback --**_

The pilot's voice announcing their arrival broke through his reverie. There was a car waiting for him at the airport when he arrived, that took him first to his hotel, then returned an hour later to transport him to the meeting place, a lodge on the outskirts of the city. A silent guard led Sonny into a conference room where six of the most powerful men on the east coast stood waiting for him.

Conversation stilled as he entered. He nodded in greeting to each of them. Once Sonny had arrived, the room and each of them were swept for safety and security a final time. Then they all seated themselves at the long polished table, Sonny being shown to a chair at the far end of the table. The others ranged themselves, three to each side along the length of it. Formalities swiftly dealt with, they came straight to the heart of the matter.

While they waited for his arrival, they've taken the time to review the long-standing rivalries between he and Sorrel. Tensions had been mounting between them for several years now, and it was time for the council to decide whether or not to take a more involved interest in their conflict. Sonny was an independent concern, one of few. But he acknowledged the more powerful men before him.

"Long standing on his end, not mine's. I have always been content with what I have. He wants what I have. He can't have it."

There were dissenting opinions about that; Sonny could see it in their faces. Some thought accommodations should be made but others held the opposite view. After the debate had gone on for more than twenty minutes, Sonny decided to speak his mind.

"It all comes down as to whether or not my territories are mines." His eyes traveled to each man at the table, meeting and holding their gazes in turn. Even while respectful, the possessiveness and pride was in his voice and Sonny didn't care who knew it. He'd paid too high a price for what he was. "Either I run them as I see fit, or let someone stronger come and try to take them. That is not going to happen. Who here would allow it?"

"How can you ensure that this vendetta stays between you and Sorel?" The question was asked.

"Yes," said another. "How do you guarantee it. Stefano Barton, based in the DC area, with influence stretching from Virginia to the Florida Keys looked up from the glass he held in two hands. "You've already shut down a profitable conduit. How long before that impacts on my profits?"

"Let Sorel put himself before this Council as I have, lay out his defense to his breaking his word and I'll lift my shut down. Otherwise, it stays in place until I have him."

"And when you get him?" This was from Marchese's successor, Alberto Falconi. He had taken over when Marchese had been killed in a drug war and had expanded his empire until he was one of the more powerful men on the council.

"He's done." Sonny answered shortly.

"You still haven't said how you will keep this battle between you and he." Another man asked.

Sonny shrugged, showing nothing but cool and calm. "Nothing is guaranteed. I have no intentions of involving any of Sorel's connections. No one's interests or associates will be impaired by my actions. But Sorel himself is out of control. He broke the agreement first. He went after non-combatants, he went after a courier."

"A courier that turns out to be a blood relation to you. Could we say that he was – provoked?"

"His actions have no honor." Sonny reined in his temper. "Do you condone what he has done? Did he come before the Council and lay out his grievances, as we've all given our word to do? If you know that about Eliana Salazar and myself, then you know the rest. Neither Eliana Salazar nor I had prior knowledge of the fact that we were – are - related. It was a family secret that was withheld from her until the death of another family member. Irregardless, he dishonored the word of the council when he acted against one of your couriers. What will the other couriers think if and when this comes out? If they become convinced that they are no longer inviolate, what will they do? If they feel that they can't trust the council's word, then what kind of loyalty do you expect from them in return. If Sorel is allowed to go on without retribution, then it will spread dissension and discord throughout everyone's organizations. The fact remains that Sorel's like a mad dog, rabid and uncaring about who he savages in his anger, and there's only one way to deal with a mad dog."

The questioning went back and forth for a length of time. And then: "We will be in touch with you at your hotel when we've made a decision. This meeting is ended."

As the other members filed out, one of them caught his eye and nodded almost imperceptibly. Sonny got the message and remained by his chair. He looked each man in the eye as they passed him, trying to gauge their temper. Most were deliberately neutral. No matter, Sonny decided. His path was chosen.

The last man but one had left the room. Albert Falconi turned back from the door.

"Do you think to old friends have time for a drink?" He said as he walked to the end of the long table and picked up a heavy crystal decanter. "Brandy, right?"

"You remember right." Sonny said, a small smile passing over his face.

"I remember a lot of things. We young bulls should." It was a nickname he and the other young toughs that hung around the capos and bosses of New York had called them. Falconi picked up his glass and brought the decanter back to where Sonny still sat. He poured them both a drink, then lifted his glass. "To the Young Bulls. May they roar forever."

The two of them touched glasses and drank deep. "May they roar forever.." Sonny repeated. It was their old toast. "Man, we were something back then, weren't we?"

"Still are."

"Damn straight.

Falconi looked at him. "You could have come back and be his successor you know. Or Joe Scully's."

Sonny shrugged. "What I have, I built with my own two hands. And I'm content with what I have."

Falconi nodded. "I can respect that." He took another drink. "I don't have to tell you that the council is pretty much split down the middle about this situation."

"And where do you stand?" Sonny asked. It had been a long time since the two of them had been what you could call friends. Loyalties change, shift with need in their world. Sonny knew that as much as anyone.

Falconi clapped one hand on his shoulder. "What do you think? We're still the young bulls."

"Not so young, anymore, Falcon." Sonny called him by his old street name.

"But we still got the cojones, right?" Falconi laughed. He sobered quickly. "The others are waiting for me. Corinthos, be careful. They can't understand why you can't come to a compromise with Sorel. Not me."

He stood and slipped on his jacket and started to walk towards the door. He stopped by Sonny and put his hand on his shoulder again. "I see you're still keeping your word to her, Sonny." Falconi walked out the room.

Back in his hotel room, Sonny looked out over the city. Then the phone rang.


	18. Dreams & Memories

Dreams and Memories 

He didn't allow himself to relive the past very often. What's done is done and can't be changed. Sometimes Sonny's dreams dictated otherwise. His sleep was restless and filled with dark memories. He was falling down a long dark tunnel to his past...then he was back in Brooklyn.

"Tough guy, hm?" A throaty voice that was amused at him. He'd never forget the sound of her voice.

"As tough as I need to be," he'd answered carefully. Maybe because he didn't act like a macho jerk, or look down on her because she was a woman – any who made that mistake, was a fool --This was how a young Michael Corinthos met Gina Togoni. Maybe she wasn't the most classiest woman around, but she'd had a heart as big as Manhattan. And he had been forced to watch her die.

Two months after he'd been forced from his home, Sonny had fallen in with a gang of tough street-wise runners, who did everything they could to ingratiate themselves with the real men of power in the neighborhood; the men of the organization. Their influence stretched into every area of life in the neighborhood. They ran the number-runners, moved various merchandise, both legal and otherwise. They had no fear of the police; they owned the cops.

Among the young bulls, as the older men referred to them, he had quickly risen to a position of natural leadership. He proved quickly and ruthlessly, that he would do anything to survive. To do more than survive, to thrive. The loss of control Sonny had felt those first nights, alone in the dark streets had made him swear to himself that he would never succumb to such terror again. It made him fearless. His hatred for the man behind the uniform that had made this happen in his life, became his reason for living. He would never trust the police or the law again.

In her own, rough, balls as brassy as her bright blonde hair way, Gina looked after him, fussed over him, and most importantly, introduced him to the men that mattered. Emil Marchese, the man whose mistress she was, had only laughed indulgently when he'd gotten wind of what he called "her newest project."

Marchese was one of Joe Scully's capos, and his house was the usual meeting place for the bosses; Gina was known for her love of cooking. No cans or pre-packaged, prepared ingredients for her. She grew her own herbs, her own tomatoes in her own gardens and made her own sauces, breads, and pasta. Under the guise of teaching him how to cook, she made sure he was fed, and gave him his first lessons in how to appreciate fine wines. Sonny found he had a knack for it and flourished under her tutelage. When the bosses came for dinner and talk, she prevailed on Marchese to let him stay and serve.

"You keep that trap of yours shut, and them ears open." She ordered Michael. Her fondness for him extended beyond the kitchen. He was bold and smart and she knew it. She nurtured and encouraged it."You just might learn something. And it don't hurt none for you to be seen by the right guys, _capisce_?"

A young and impressionable Michael did _capisce._ So he helped her in the kitchen, then served the food and poured the wines quietly, absorbing all the knowledge of how the inner circles of illegal power worked.

Sonny watched the men with the real power. And they watched him. It amused them to recruit the most promising youths in the neighborhood from time to time – and Michael Corinthos was definitely one of them. The step-son of a cop. That amused them even more.

There was only one draw-back. Marchese ran drugs. At first, Michael only saw the glamorous lifestyle it provided. . The power and the quick, almost easy money. There were lavish parties, and the largesse Marchese was quick to share. Both he and Gina indulged in what she called "just a little nose candy." Every now and then. But for her, now and then quickly escalated into every day. He'd watch her disappear into bathrooms at home and when they were out. At first he didn't care, but then he found himself hating it.

Back in his bed, Sonny tossed restlessly. "No, nono…don't …" Sonny murmured aloud. His head tossed briefly from side to side… he didn't want to remember any more… he didn't want to see….

He tried talking to her about easing up on her drug use, but she laughed at him.

Then the day came when it became too much. He walked into the kitchen, arms full of groceries…they were going to make calzones.…in his mind he saw his much younger self as the groceries spilled out of his arms, food scattering across the floor as he saw Gina on the floor, Emil kneeling over her, pounding on her chest ... "breathe, baby…dammit, breathe!"

"What happened, was it a hit? Where is she bleeding?" His eyes traveled frantically over her body, looking for her wounds.

"Nah, she got a hold of some bad stuff." Marchese went back to clumsily trying to administer CPR. "Come babe, Gina, open your god-damned eyes!"

"We gotta call 911!" Sonny rushed to Gina's side. Even as he knelt beside her, her eyes rolled up into her head. He grabbed hold of her…her skin was cold and clammy. He raised shocked eyes to the crime boss.

Marchese fixed him with a cold glare. "We don't gotta call nobody! Ya understand!"

His cold words froze Sonny on the spot, watching in horror as her body continued to twist and convulse, her beautiful face wrenched into a grimace.

In his bed, Sonny's hands twisted the sheets into tight fists; his heart pounding wildly. The only sound in the room was his labored breathing.

Gina died right there before their eyes on the cold kitchen tiles. A wrenchingly painful death as the cocaine she thought of as nothing more than a little candy stopped her heart in a series of violent convulsions. Marchese called the young bulls together, with orders to get rid of the body. Marchese couldn't afford to let her body be found full of drugs. She was a direct line back to him. In the end, that was all that mattered. Which was how Gina ended up buried in a lonely, nameless grave.

Marchese supervised them, his face unmoved. It had been a test of sorts, and he'd passed. He'd had no choice. Otherwise, he might have very well ended up down in the cold darkness of the grave with her. He told himself that it was a sort of solace that someone who cared about her had been with her at the end. A sorry kind of solace, but all that he could offer at the time.

Sonny never forgot how the first shovel full of dirt spilled across her face…the feel of it death-cold and clammy as it trickled across her face and into her mouth and nostrils….

"No!"

Sonny jerked awake with a muffled shout. He found himself sitting up in the bed without knowing how he got there, his heart racing, his breathing quick and shallow. his body coming up to a sitting position without him realizing it. His entire body was in a cold sweat.

A tapping came from the door. It didn't go away. "Mr. Corinthos?" a muffled voice queried.

"I'm fine." Sonny called out. He held out a hand before him and watched his fingertips tremble. Slowly, he clenched his fist, drawing on his will to still his still thundering heart and conquer the shivers the nightmare left in his flesh. He spread his fingers once more and stared at them until he dominated his fear and the quivering stilled. Only when he was in control again, did he allow himself to lay back in the bed, the sweat chilling his body as it dried.

In the end, he was offered a position in upstate New York, to get him out of the city. Scully, as always, looked out for him and Sonny was 'rewarded' with the ownership of the Paradise Lounge in Port Charles, and the protection of one Frank Smith. But he never forgot her. There was only one more episode involving him and drugs; that came shortly after his arrival in Port Charles. He'd thought then that he could control it, but once again, it was the narcotics that controlled the situation. It was then he'd sworn on Gina's unmarked grave to never touch drugs in any way shape or form again.

_I'll keep my promise, Gina. Forever._


	19. Nightmares & Dreams

**Nightmares and Dreams **

Back at the penthouse, Eliana spent a quiet evening at the penthouse. She'd put the episode with Taggert and the flowers from her mind and spent the evening working on design sketches and then had gone to bed. Something indefinable awakened her. Her heart was pounding. Something wasn't right. Then she realized that the room was pitch black, not even a glow from the hall floor lights. Eliana reached for the lamp at her bedside and flicked the switch, but nothing happened.

The power must be out. It was quiet. Too quiet. The silence was deafening. Eliana sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Before she could stand, she felt herself start trembling. Her heart started pounding erratically and she couldn't get enough air. _Not again_, she thinks, _please God, not again_.

Eliana fought to her feet. She knew in her mind, that she should be able to go downstairs, downstairs into the kitchen where there should be some candles or a flashlight. Or just cross the room to where her cell phone lay in her bag. But she couldn't get her legs to move. The trembling wouldn't stop and the images were coming back and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop them. The strength went out of her legs and she sank down to the floor.

Jason let himself into the apartment a little after three in the morning. He should have been home hours ago. This black out that had hit three-quarters of the city had delayed him; he was tired and looked forward to getting home and into bed.

Nonetheless, he did a quick security check before going to the penthouse. The secondary generator Sonny had had installed had kicked in and the elevator was working, as well as the lights in the staircases and the security cameras. Extra guards were on patrol in force in the building, armed with flashlights and everything was under control. One of them had given him their spareHe questioned the guard assigned to the penthouse level, who told him things had been quiet all night.

Jason let himself into the apartment and started upstairs quietly. With luck, Eliana was probably sleeping. He froze for a second as he heard the sound of soft sobbing before he got halfway up the stairs. Then he couldn't get up them fast enough.

"Eliana?" he called, he took the last few two at a time. He called her name again. No answer, just another whimper. Jason ran into her room to see her curled into a fetal position on the floor.

Jason rushed to kneel by her and gathered her into his arms. She was trembling violently. "Why do you want to hurt me? I won't let you. _Don't._ No no no…_ Don't…_ …you're hurting me...you're _hurting_ me… _please_."

He realized that this was unlike the nightmares she'd been having. Horribly different. This time, she was reliving the rape. He's helpless to do anything about it. She is shaking like a leaf, her eyes wide and blind with terror, her hands knotted into tight fists. She was feeling every touch, every piece of hurt that bastard Sorel had inflicted on her. She was shaking so hard, _God,_ her skin was cold. As Eliana's body twisted in remembered agony, wordless sounds of anguish escaped from her; Jason felt her pain in his own chest and it almost tore his heart apart.

"Eliana." Jason murmured softly. He burned with frustration and helplessness, not knowing what to do. He had to bring her out of it, but didn't know how. He started talking, hoping that the sound of his voice would get through to her. "Eliana; it's over…it's all over…Sorel doesn't have you any more, he can't hurt you any more."

"Please don't, please...please…." she dissolved into great wrenching sobs. "No nonono…"

Jason took one clenched fist into his own hand and slowly worked his fingers between hers, all the while talking to her, letting the feel of him, the sound of him, work its way down inside her and bring her back to reality. He held her against himself, rocking her as she clung to him and cried.

Somehow his _presence_ began to reach her. Warmth instead of cold, safety instead of fear. The clinging web of nightmare shredded under his gentle touch. It was Jason's voice, calm and steady, that brought her up slowly from the nightmare that had gripped her through layers of grey to full consciouness. After a long while, she came to herself. "Ja-Jason?" She raised a tear-streaked face up to his.

"Eliana, what happened?" He felt his body relax in relief as hers did the same.

Her words came out in a rush all mixed up with her tears. "I - woke up, the lights didn't work…an-and everything came back. It was stupid, I know it was stupid stupid stupid, but I couldn't breath, I couldn't walk. I remember thinking the power was cut because Sorel was coming back to get me. I was so scared. And then it was happening all over again."

"It's not stupid, no, no, no. It's okay; Sorel can't get to you. The power is out over half the city but there are guards all over thebuilding.You're safe." Jason rocked her gently, rubbing her arms. Her skin was still ice cold. "How long have you been on the floor? You're freezing." She shook her head; she didn't know how much time had passed since she'd awoken into darkness. He got a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her. Then he lifted her in his arms despite her protests.

"No, don't argue with me. I'm taking you downstairs." He put action to words and carried her from the room. Her body still shook with infrequent tremors as he carried her easily downstairs. "We're going to go downstairs. I'm going to start a fire to get you warmed up. The last thing you need now is to get sick."

He deposited Eliana on the couch and made sure she was bundled up in the blanket before turning his attention to the fireplace. With a little coaxing, he got a fire going. Just as he stood up, the power returned and the lights came on.

"Turn it off, please?" Eliana's voice was strained and she turned her face away from him. She felt so stupid and weak. He must be tired and disgusted with her by now. She certainly was. "I-I can't deal with bright lights right now."

Jason moved quickly and shut off the living room lights, leaving the warm, comforting glow of the fireplace to illuminate the room. Then he headed for the kitchen, promising to find something hot for her to drink. When he came back, Jason came and sat on the floor beside her.

"Sonny is out of town overnight on business. If only Carly hadn't went to spend the night with her mother in the brownstone. She probably would have checked on you earlier. And this blackout kept me from getting home any sooner."

"I did talk to Carly earlier. We talked before she left and then she called me before she went to bed. I told her I was fine. I thought I was. This is nobody's fault. Not hers, and not yours. Just mine's. I don't need a babysitter. It was just those stupid flowers and Taggert's visit to the gallery. I don't want to be disrupting everyone's lives. Sonny's, Carly's...especially yours. I feel like I'm taking advantage of your friendship."

"There's nothing wrong with a friend taking care of a friend." Jason said quietly. He went and got a damp washcloth, and kneeling by her side, began washing her tear-streaked face.

"I hate this!" she whispered vehemently. She closed her eyes, as the tears welled up again and she was powerless to stop them. It was true, she hated this weakness that was robbing her of her life.

"It will pass." Jason said. "It just takes time."

His hands gently wiped the tears away. Without realizing it, his touch slowed and gentled until he was caressing her face with the cloth. Jason let it fall away, and brushed her hair back from her face. He used both hands to stroke her hair, gentling her, until he felt the last of her trembling subsiding. "Shhh…shhh…" he whispered. Jason's hands stroked slower and slower until they stilled in her hair.

Eliana let her eyes stayed closed, letting his touch soothe and comfort her. When Jason was around, she felt safe, protected. Nothing, no one could touch her, hurt her, with him here. She slowly realized that his hands stopped moving. Eliana opened her eyes to see Jason gazing at her in the firelight. She looked into his eyes and saw the compassion that few people ever saw and many claimed didn't exist. She became aware of the closeness of their bodies. They were inches from each other; close enough so that she could sense the rhythm of his breathing and feel the heat of his body.

At the same time, Jason became conscious of the thin silk sleep shirt she was wearing, and all too aware that it was the only barrier between his flesh and hers. He looked into her eyes and saw her fears fade away, saw the trust she had in him, and something else, something indefinable, a growing tenderness that beckoned him closer.

Instinct brought him forward. Unthinking, she responded. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders in a soft caress; his came down to cup her face, fingertips lightly caressing the contours of her face. Like opposite ends of a magnet fighting an irresistible force, they slowly drew closer to one another.


	20. Complications

**Complications**

_ding ding ding... _From the kitchen, the microwave set off a persistent chiming. The sound shocked both of them back into awareness. Eliana jerked back her hands away from Jason as though they'd been burned. They looked at each other with startled confusion. _What almost happened here?_ The question was plain on both of their faces.

"I'm sor..." Jason began, but before he could finish the word, Eliana leaned forward and pressed her fingers against his lips.

"Don't apologize." She shook her head. "This wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's."

"That's our hot chocolate." Jason said, gesturing with his head towards the kitchen. He was all too aware of how inadequate his words sounded, but couldn't think of anything to say that would make the situation right. But it served to diffuse the situation.

"Hot chocolate?" A bubble of laughter escaped her before she could think about it. It was the first time Jason remember her really hearing her laugh since she'd come home from the hospital. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not…. is hot chocolate a bad idea?"

"No, Jason, it's absolutely perfect. Thank you." she said.

Jason went into the kitchen. He took down two cups out of the cupboard, then stopped. He leaned his hands against the counter top, staring down at the cups, but not really seeing them. It had been hard to walk away from her just now. The urge to take her into his arms, to kiss all of her pain away had been almost irresistible. Irresistible, but confusing. Where the hell were these feelings coming from? He blamed himself; it wasn't fair to use Eliana this way – that almost kiss was just a reaction from Elizabeth's rejection. A mistake. _Wasn't it?_

As the kitchen door closed behind him, Eliana let out a long exhale of relief as she dropped the mask. She looked down at her hands; they were shaking. Her heart pounded as she struggled to control herself. She wasn't sure what was triggering her reactions; if it was from fear or anticipation. How, in the middle of everything that was happening, could she suddenly _want _Jason? Was that what she was feeling? Then why had she suddenly felt the need to pull away from him like that? One moment she felt desire, the next, irrational fear. The confusion infuriated her. Eliana tightened her hands into fists, willing herself under control. She looked at the door again. This was Jason, he would never hurt her. But what had almost happened here?

Whatever it was, she blamed herself. Jason was only feeling sorry for her. And stupid her, she was ready to make this situation more awkward than it already was. Right now, her emotions weren't under control. She didn't know what she was feeling, or why. It wasn't fair to Jason to use his friendship this way. That almost kiss had to be a mistake. _Wasn't it?_

She dropped her gaze as he came back into the living room. Neither knowing what to say; Eliana curled up on the couch, Jason sat on the floor beside her. They sipped their cups of hot chocolate in an awkward silence, each alone in their own thoughts. The only sounds were the crackling dance of the flames in the fireplace.

"Eliana?" his voice woke her from her reverie. "Is there anything else I can do for you? I hate seeing you go through this."

"You've done so much for me already, Jason. I don't know what else you can do."

"Maybe you need to get it out of your system. You haven't talked to anybody, have you? Maybe that's why your mind can't let it go." He paused. ""I know you think that you're being strong, holding everything inside. But I've learned that it's a weakness not to let the people who care about you in You can talk to me."

Eliana stared into the flames, watching them curl and dance against the dark. She felt safe and comfortable; like all everything that going on, it all was locked away, locked outside the door. Tonight, at least, she's safe and sound and protected. This time, the dark is like a warm comforter, shutting off all sense of the past, leaving only the _now_.

Maybe he was right. It was easier to talk in the in the semi-darkness cast by the flames. But not about what had almost happened just now. That was a mistake, another foolish mistake made in a moment of weakness and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

Jason didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for, but he'd already learned, through hard lessons, that keeping everything bottled up inside only made the pain fester and in the end, grow worse. But it was up to her. He stayed silent, allowing her the choice.

Eliana thought about what he'd said. Maybe he was right. It was easier to talk in the in the semi-darkness cast by the flames. But not about what had almost happened just now. That was a mistake, another foolish mistake made in a moment of weakness and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

She exhaled slowly, then began to speak. "There's a part of me that's trying to move on with my life. Someone who sets the alarm every night, who gets up and goes to work, and smiles and talks, takes care of business and does everything she's supposed to do. But there's another part of me that can't forget the feel of Sorel's hands on me, or the stink of him in my nostrils." She felt a shudder go through her as she spoke, and forced it away. She kept talking.

"I find myself getting so angry at myself sometimes. Like there was something I should have been able to do. Like if I had fought harder, I could have stopped him."

It was a surprise to Jason to realize that he knew exactly what she meant. He remembered what his feelings had been when he'd awakened from his coma and found himself Jason Morgan, when everyone insisted he was really Jason Quartermaine. This was something that he had never been able to feel that he could share with anyone before, thinking that there was no one who could really, truly understand. And now, here was his friend, putting into words, so much of what he'd been feeling.

"I used to get angry at myself too. Why couldn't I be who all these people wanted me to be? They made me question myself. If I could try harder, if I would try harder, then I would be Jason Quartermaine for them, for me. And when I couldn't, a part of me began hating myself."

The concern and empathy in her eyes and voice reached out and found an answering chord in him.

"You start hating yourself for something you couldn't control. And then you hate yourself more because you _didn't_ have the control. I can't stand it, living my life this way." Eliana nodded slowly. "Some days, it's like I'm watching a whole other person just going through the motions. She says all the right things, does all the right things, but it's not really me. And I don't know sometimes, who I'm supposed to be. It's like I have to learn how to be me all over again. And I don't know who that is any more."

"I think I know what that's like." Jason said just as slowly, as he tried to put his own feelings into words. Sometimes words were such clumsy and inadequate things. "When I woke up after the car accident, I wasn't Jason Quartermaine anymore. Everyone around me wanted me to be him. But I wasn't. What was harder was that I didn't know who I was either. All around me, people were going on with their lives. But not me."

"You're not who you were." He continued "That's what you're going to have to come to accept. You're still Eliana, but you're not _that_ Eliana. Not anymore. It was different for me, I don't remember who the other Jason was, but basically, there's something that's the same. Something outside of my control changed who I was forever. Something you couldn't controlhas changed you too. And that's forever. But I learned to accept who I am. I can still be happy. You can too. You're strong that way."

"It's not an easy truth." He turned around to look at her. "And it's a lonely place to be."

Their eyes met and held. In the silence, a crystalline thread of shared understanding spun out and joined them.

"But I understand." He said after a while. "I'm there with you. Talk to me, Eliana. Tell me what you're feeling."

With them still looking into each other's eyes, Eliana began to talk, finally, about the rape itself. "When Sorel attacked me… at first… there was a part of me that just couldn't accept what was happening. It was… so unreal…my mind kept telling me that it wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening…I tried to fight him…I tried so hard…" her voice shook, but she paused only long enough to steady herself, then went on. "I can't help but to keep thinking that if only I had tried harder…."

"You couldn't have stopped him, Eliana." Jason's voice was very gentle now.

"I know." Eliana waited a long long moment before she continued. "The fact that I knew him only made it worse, I think…they say that rape is not about the sex; it's about the power. The fact was driven home to me that night. He wanted to hurt Sonny, not me. I could see it in his eyes. It wasn't about me at all.

"My mind knows that it was just my body Sorel violated. But when that happens," she gestured upstairs, "and I close my eyes, it's happening all over again every time. Like I'm watching a bad movie – or I'm in one. I can't get those images out of my head. Sometimes it's more than images. I can feel his hands on me...I can _smell _him. Do you have any idea at all what that is like?"

"But I can't let what happened destroy me. It can't keep controlling me like it does. I can't let him win."

Jason tried to digest what she told him. It was almost impossible, he realized. No man could understand the totality of the violation a woman suffered. Or appreciate what strength it took to even put the experience into words. Or to get up and face the next day, and the next…and the next.

"What do you need to make you feel safe?" Jason asked.

Eliana thought for a moment. "I need my life back, Jason."

"How? What do you need to do to get it back?"

"I don't know. Go to work, and get through the day without jumping at the littlest sound, without wanting to burst into tears for little or nothing at all. To just go out for a beer and a game of pool, like we used to do sometimes. Not you taking care of me…something – anything -- normal that I used to do before all of this. I just want to have a normal day. Where everyone is not walking around on eggshells, watching what they do or say around me."

"You don't want to be treated like a victim. The 'poor you' syndrome." Jason said. He could definitely relate to that. It was one of the things that had driven him out of the Quartermaines after the accident. Everything he did, everything he said, they measured against the Jason Q they knew then, and invalidated everything he was now.

"Exactly." Eliana said.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Jason asked.

"No." Eliana admitted. "You're right. I'll never be the same Eliana I was before. But it's a start to learning to live with this new me. I can't stay here forever."

_Why not? _The thought entered into his head, unbidden and unexpected.

Talking had lifted an enormous burden from her mind. That, combined with her earlier experience has exhausted her. The weariness seeped deep into her body, down into the very marrow of her bones. Eliana sighed, letting her body relax into the couch cushions while she stared drowsily into the fire. She didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to rest now, knowing that she was safe and protected with Jason by her side….

"I'm so safe here," she murmured; not realizing she'd said the words aloud as she slid into sleep. "…with you…"

Hearing her breathing deepen and slow, Jason glanced over at Eliana, seeing her eyes flutter shut. He didn't want to disturb her, so he left her on the couch, only moving to tuck the covers around her softly. He shifted, thinking about going to sit in one of the other chairs, but seeing the peacefulness creeping into Eliana's face, changed his mind and settled back onto the floor.

Jason wasn't used to feeling protective very often. Sonny, Emily, Carly, little Michael. Robin, a long time ago. That was his family. With Elizabeth Webber, he had thought he'd felt that, he'd _wanted_ to feel that and a little more, but now that Lucky was back in her life, she had all but cut him from hers.

It felt good to be needed again.

In the dancing light of the fireplace, he studied this woman's face, remembering the first time they had met.

_**-- flashback --**_

_**fifteen months earlier**_

For Jason, it had started with a phone call from Sonny. Friction between Sonny and Sorrel was escalating once again; this time the discord was starting to concern the other members of the Council. Accordingly, they made their concern evident by sending in a courier.

Benny filled him in as the car carried them to the airport. "The courier is coming in on the five forty flight from New York City. The name is Salazar. Hotel reservations are already set up at the Port Charles. We're to settle them in, make sure they got everything they need."

"How will I know who the courier is?"

"Not to worry, they know who you are." Of course. The courier would have extensive dossiers on all of them. He already didn't like it. He didn't like people who knew more about him than he knew about them. Call it predatory instinct.

Benny, stayed with the car. Jason went inside to the gate number they'd been told of. He scanned the crowds disembarking from the plane.

He was not prepared for the person who walked up to him. Dark haired and dark eyed, she walked up to him in the airport lobby, briefcase in one hand, carry-on garment bag in the other.

"Mr. Morgan?"

Jason looked down at her. _A suit,_ he remembered thinking_. A female suit. _And she couldn't be any older than he was. They entrusted a situation like this to her? Something in him reacted intuitively. And not in a good way.

"Salazar?"

She nodded. "Eliana Salazar, Mr. Morgan."

"You have any bags we need to get taken care of?" _Probably a trunkful_.

Her amused gaze said she read him very well, not something that people were able to do very often. "Just the one I'm carrying. We can get going now."

Jason wasn't much for conversation, but Benny talked enough for both of them on the way back, wanting to make a good impression.

After she was settled into her hotel suite, Benny left. Or better yet, she dismissed him.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Jason couldn't wait to get out of there.

He wasn't prepared for her next words.

"Is there anywhere around here I can get a decent beer?"

----

As Sonny's second in command, Jason was present at the meetings between him and Sorel. And grudgingly, he'd been forced to revise his first opinions of her. She was very good at what she did. She kept the meetings focused, tempers even and facts straight.

As usual, the crux of the conflict was Sorel wanting to use Sonny's conduits to move drugs in and out of Port Charles and the surrounding territories.

"There is nothing to discuss. I don't move narcotics." Sonny had said. "When I took over this territory, I made it clear. No drugs. Not in my territory. _Anywhere."_

No amount of inducement by Sorel had been enough to sway him. He tried offering ever increasing percentages of his proposed profits, but Sonny was adamant. The meetings went on for three weeks.

Eliana Salazar had flown back and forth to New York three times to present both sides of the case. In the end, the Council had upheld Sonny's right to refuse Sorel's offer and upheld his autonomy in his territory. Eliana Salazar brought the news of their decision and delivered it to both men. Sorel hadn't gotten what he wanted.

Jason remembered seeing the Salazar woman give Sonny a long, considering glance before she left the room.

----

After the verdict, he was surprised to learn that she had flown back in a few weeks later. He'd stepped onto the private elevator leading to the penthouse levels and was surprised to see her there. Jason was instantly suspicious. Suspicions are what kept him alive.

She smiled.

He didn't. "Is Mr. Corinthos expecting you?"

Of course, she'd replied. Jason wasn't taking any chances. When they arrived at the penthouse level and stepped out, Jason took her purse and the gift bag she carried and handed them to Johnny with instructions to search them.

"I told you, I'm expected." she said. Johnny confirmed it.

"Doesn't matter. Nobody gets in to see Sonny without being checked out."

Johnny looked at the bottle carefully. "You're thinking maybe it's a bomb?" He shook it gently. Very gently. "It feels real."

"If it wasn't, after the way you just shook that wine bottle, the three of us wouldn't be standing here." She looked at Johnny amusedly, then turned to Jason. "I suppose next you'll want me to assume the position so you can search me."

Jason gestured towards the wall.

"You're kidding," she was incredulous.

He wasn't.

It was her turn not to smile.

Only when Jason was satisfied, he nodded to Johnny. He, in turn, knocked on the door and announced her.

Sonny came to the door. When he saw Jason, he invited him in. Jason was surprised to smell cooking coming from the kitchen. Sonny didn't cook for just anybody. And Sonny was totally at ease, as was Eliana. She walked into the living room, tossing her purse on the desk as she went. Johnny closed the door from outside.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Jason asked Sonny.

Sonny laughed. Eliana just smiled again.

"I'm sorry man, I guess I should have told you. I couldn't earlier, and then I just kind of forgot to. I know Eliana. She and I grew up in the same neighborhood back in Brooklyn. We've been out of touch for a while, but after the meetings with Sorrel, we thought we'd get together when she wasn't working. Hey, I'm just making a little veal piccata. Join us."

Jason suddenly felt like odd man out…man being the operative word, and declined.

"It's not that kind of party…we're friends." Sonny said.

"Me and this old man?" Eliana said with a laugh. "He's old enough to be…" Sonny interrupted her.

"Old enough to be older. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Since I was raised to respect my elders, I'll accept that." Her eyes sparkled in mischief anyway. She laughed while Jason glanced at the both of them. There weren't many women who would dare to tease Sonny to his face. Their friendship was further confirmed for him when the two of them then insisted that he stay; neither would let up until Jason relented and agreed to join them for dinner.

It turned into an enjoyable evening. Sonny and Eliana kept up a bantering flow of conversation, catching up on news about old acquaintances and gossip. Jason was forced to reevaluate his opinion of her. Sonny didn't give his friendship lightly and it was obvious that the two of them were very much comfortable with each other.

He remembered thinking he couldn't remember when he'd seen Sonny this relaxed.

When Eliana excused herself to use the restroom, he told Sonny so.

"She's a good kid." Sonny said. "The truth is, it's been more than a year since I've seen her. Well, we go back a long way, me and her. I'm glad to see that she's doing well."

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me…as least every now and then." Eliana said as she came back down the stairs. "I'm opening an art gallery here. It'll be my second one."

Sonny congratulated her. From there, the conversation went to art and design concepts. Given the amount of art that Sonny had collected over the years, some of it from her, as Jason learned, the two of them talked about the subject easily. It was obviously a debate they'd had many times before. But she'd easily included Jason in on the conversation, even though he wouldn't have thought he would have anything to contribute. Art was a passion of hers, it was easy to tell. She spoke of form and light and the use of warm and cold colors to project depth and negative spaces as though they were living entities. And amazingly, she made him see them. After dinner, they took their coffee into the living room and talked some more until Eliana finally glanced at her watch. It was past midnight.

"I've got to get going." Sonny got her coat for her and arranged for one of his drivers to see her home.

Jason decided to leave too. He walked Eliana out to the elevator.

Without thinking, he apologized, something he didn't do very often or very well.

She accepted it. Graciously. Everything about her said _style._

_**-- end flashback --**_

Somehow, in spite of their inauspicious beginning, they'd managed to establish a friendship of their own, but his job and her job had kept their meetings few and far between. Now she was part of Sonny's family. He'd protect her like he would Sonny or Carly or Michael.

Jason turned his head to watch her sleep. His eyes traveled over her face, to the long lashes brushing her cheeks and down to her softly curved mouth. He'd almost kissed her just now. _And admit it, not just because of Elizabeth, either._ He asked himself for the first time, could there more between them? Or was he a just complication in her life that she didn't need right now?

Eliana shifted in her sleep. One arm fell over the side of the couch. Jason moved to put it back, but as he took her hand, unexpectedly, her fingers curled around his, then tightened unconsciously. Carefully, he shifted to make himself more comfortable. But he didn't let go.

His eyes went back to her face, and he found himself hoping she would sleep till morning this time. It was one more thing Sorel had stolen from her.

Jason couldn't wait to pay Sorel back.

_In spades._

----

Alexis returned to Harborview Towers the next morning in a foul mood. She'd spent the night in a stuck elevator. She entered her apartment building to discover that a secondary generator had kept the security lights and mechanisms, and elevators running. Maybe she ought to have Sonny buy her office building, she thought to herself grumpily.

She walked off the elevator, hoping there was hot water. All she wanted now was a good, long hot soak in the tub. Alexis walked into her apartment and stopped just inside the doorway in shock. The place was a shambles. As she walked around her living room, taking in the mess, Alexis stumbled over an object on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. It was Zander's ankle monitor. "Oh, no." she whispered.

At the same time, Zander woke up, having spent most of the night uncomfortably bound to a chair. He'd finally fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. Now he awoke as he felt the blindfold being untied. He looked up.

"You!"


	21. Secrets

**Secrets**

From the airport, Sonny decided to head straight home instead of to the coffee warehouse like he'd originally planned; he called Jason on the ride home and informed him of the change in plans. As he stepped out of the elevator, Johnny greeted him. Opening the door, the bodyguard informed him that his wife hadn't returned from Bobbie's yet. Sonny walked into the empty apartment. A few minutes later, Johnny announced Jason's arrival.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Sonny raised his hand and shaped it into a gun. He pulled the imaginary trigger. "_Pow" _he said softly,following the sound with a triumphant little grin. "The council gave me free rein to deal with Sorel as I see fit. They're not going to interfere."

"That's a good thing. We don't need a war on multiple fronts." Jason replied. They'd been prepared for that possible eventuality, but hoping that it wouldn't come to that. He brought Sonny up to date on the situation. Every clue that he has managed to gather points to Sorel still being in the city. "I'm hoping to take a meeting tonight. If it goes well, we may be getting close enough to Sorel to bag him this time. Everything else is moving like clockwork."

Sonny was pleased. "Good. Keep up the pressure and let me know if anything happens as soon as possible."

Jason nodded. "I'm on it." He said goodbye and let himself out.

Carly was stepping off the elevator with Michael's stroller as Jason came out the door. "Is Sonny back?" she asked Jason anxiously. Then he was in the doorway himself. Carly rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. As Jason left, they went inside.

She settled Michael in bed then returned to her bedroom to change out of her street clothes into something comfortable. After a shower, while she was sitting in the bedroom brushing out her hair, Sonny came in. He knew there was something she'd wanted to say to him, despite her happiness at seeing him. It wasn't long in coming.

What's going on, Sonny?" Carly said as she stood to face him. Hands on hips, she was furious. Her brown eyes snapped with anger. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the extra guards?"

Sonny sighed aloud. "You read the newspapers, you know that Sorel made bail and then jumped it. There's no telling what he might pull while he's loose."

"And I also know that you are not going to stand by and let the PCPD handle it. Why not? Why can't you do that, Sonny?"

"They want him bad, sure. I want him more." He came to stand before her and took her by the shoulders. "I will not let one minute of one day go by without trying to protect you and our family. And I will do whatever it takes to make it happen."

Carly stared into his deep sable brown eyes, knowing he meant what he said all too well. She wanted to let it go, but she couldn't. It just wasn't in her. "Was that what this 'meeting' was all about?" she asked. She watched his eyes go opaque before he sighed again and turned away. He would not tell her anything about business; she knew it when she'd asked the question, but his reaction gave her the answer that she was looking for.

She sighed as she looked at his unrelenting back. "I know you don't want to talk about business with me. I want to try and respect that. But I need to know what's going on. It affects our family, Sonny. I have a right to know if we're in danger, can't you see that?"

"If you know I can't talk to you about this, why are you asking me questions you know I can't answer?" he said, not turning around. The phone rang. He answered it in monosyllabic tones. Carly heard Alexis' name. She bit her lip, fighting back a prickle of angry tears. He could involve another woman in what's going on, but not her.

Phone call finished, when he turned around, Sonny saw her ready to do battle again. "I can't do this right now, Carly. I won't. What's going on now is too important, and I don't need any distractions. You've got to let me handle my business my way." Sonny said before she could even open her mouth. He walked away from her and out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

She listened to his footsteps going down the stairs. She was just a distraction? There he went, cutting her out of his life under the excuse of keeping her safe. Again. Frustrated and furious, Carly flung the hairbrush at the door.

**----**

Alexis opened her apartment door and let him in. "I don't know what happened to Zander, Sonny. I thought your men would be looking out for him. I tried to call Jason, but Eliana told me he was already gone this morning."

Sonny came in, looking around the room, seeing the upturned furniture. "Do you need someone in here to clean this up?" when she shook her head, he continued. "Zander's been known to duck his guards before, right?" She had to admit to the truth of that.

"So maybe he's done it again. Have you called Emily?"

"God, no. I don't want to worry her if I don't have to."

Sonny nodded. "That's good. Maybe he's had the sense to take himself out of target range. It would be the first smart thing the kid has done, but still..." he shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll get my people on it and let you know as soon as I know something."

"Sonny, what if Sorel snatched him?" She thought for a moment. "Maybe I should call the police."

"Doubtful, counselor. Sorel doesn't dare. It's too obvious a move. And calling the police…think it through, Alexis. Deal or no deal, as far as they're concerned, he's a young punk drug dealer, connected to a cop killing. They'll shoot first and ask questions after."

"What about the ankle monitor?" Once it didn't respond, the police follow up on Zander's whereabouts anyway.

"Let me have it. I can get it repaired by this afternoon. Is there a motion you can file to get the ankle monitor sanction lifted?"

Alexis racked her brain. "Maybe; if I file under a motion of guardianship as an officer of the court."

Sonny nodded in satisfaction. "Draw up the legalese and I'll get it seen by a judge amenable to the idea. That takes of the police and buys us some time."

After a little while, Sonny left. She realized that Sonny had done his best to make her feel better, but Alexis still wasn't happy. There had to be something _she_ could do.

She made a decision. Pulling out her cell phone, she made a quick call. "Roy, could you meet with me today?"

An hour later, Roy DiLucca knocked and entered Alexis' office. "Good afternoon, Counselor. What is it I can do for you today?"

Alexis stood and shook his hand, then gestured for him to take a seat before resettling herself behind her desk. For reasons she didn't really want to get into, not even to herself, she'd asked Roy to meet her here instead of at her apartment. _So Sonny wouldn't know?_ Annoyed at herself for the errant thought, she banished it and the trace of betrayal she felt at even admitting to the possibility, away. "Hello Roy. I was wondering if you would be willing to take a job for me?"

"Depends, of course." Roy said, relaxing into the chair. "What kind of job?"

Alexis folded her hands on her desk. "Pretty straightforward. I need you to find a missing person for me, and find them fast. Zander Smith."

If Roy was surprised at her request, he didn't show it. "How soon do you need him?"

"Yesterday. But soon. He's due to testify against Joseph Sorel."

Roy whistled. "In the murder trial? And he's missing. I don't know if you should hold out much hope for him, Alexis."

"Sonny seems to think that Sorel wouldn't dare hurt him. It would be too obvious a move. I'm hoping he's right."

Roy stood up and began pacing the room thoughtfully. "It stands to reason that Sonny would know how the gangster mind works, for sure."

"Actually, I was counting on your inside knowledge to help me." Alexis reminded him dryly. In her mind, Sonny made no evasions about who and what he was. Roy, on the other hand, had built a life of deliberate deception. "From what I understand, your former life as an FBI informant gave you the background to have plenty of insight into the criminal mind."

She looked at him keenly. "No insult intended."

"None taken, Alexis."

"So you'll take the job?" He nodded. "Good. Just let me know whatever it is you need that I can get for you. I don't have to tell you that this is to say just between you and me."

"It'll be our secret, Alexis."

"My mother sure would be interested in that, Roy." Both of them turned to see Carly standing in the doorway. "Secrets with Alexis, I mean."

"What happened to my secretary?" Alexis said, annoyed. "And why are you here?"

"She was away from her desk." Carly entered into the room. "I came to talk to you, Alexis."

Roy looked at Alexis. His expression said he knew there was no use in even beginning to get into it with his lover's daughter. "I'll get on that matter we talked about and get back to you." He gave Carly a long look before he left.

After Roy was barely out of sight before Carly turned and lit into Alexis. "I wonder how my mama would feel about you spending time with Roy."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Carly. It's strictly business." Alexis looked up at Carly. "Why are you here to begin with?"

"Something's going on…and it's got to do with your newest project in Home Economics…Zander Smith." Carly said. "I keep hearing your precious Zander's name keep coming up. When Sonny and Jason should be wondering about other matters, they have to keep concentrating on Zander. You just want to use him to stay in Sonny's good graces."

"Zander will put Sorel away. Sorel, in case you've forgotten, is your husband's mortal enemy. I'd think you'd want any help at all in helping to put that monster away." Alexis said.

"Except that you can't seem to keep a leash on him." Carly slammed back"So who's got to do your job for you?"

"Is there a point you're trying to make here, Carly?" Alexis asked. She hadn't bargained for dealing with Carly today and it on top of everything else, it was giving her a raging headache. And the day wasn't half over yet.

"I'll get out of your hair, Alexis. I know how busy you are. And since we both know that's what you want." Carly said sarcastically. "But before I go, let me just say this. Don't pull my husband into your schemes. You can't handle your Oedipus mommy-son complexes with little drug-dealing, cop-killing, Emily – kidnapping Zander, fine, but leave Sonny out of it. He's got enough to contend with these days. Leave _my_ husband out of it!" Before Alexis could even think of an answer, Carly stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.


	22. Lost & Found

**Lost and Found**

At the same time, Sonny was meeting Jason down by the docks, away from any prying eyes and ears. "Any news on Sorel?"

"Not yet. But I think it's a good bet that he hasn't had a chance to make it out of Port Charles. But we don't know for sure yet. The net we've put out over Port Charles is in place and just starting to tighten." Jason changed the subject. "Do you think Alexis is going to panic over Zander?"

Sonny shrugged. "She's usually pretty level headed, but you know she's developed this affection for the Smith kid. Subconscious motherly instincts, who knows? But right now, the less she knows the better. For her own good."

"Right now, though, she's convinced that he's gone underground of his own free will, right?"

Sonny nodded.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum." Sonny and Jason turned to see Taggert approaching them. "Planning your next crime spree?"

"You really do need a life, Taggert." Sonny said conversationally.

Taggert noticed Jason's silence. "I see you've got your pet well trained. Does he sit and roll over on command too?"

"Is there a point to this?" Sonny asked.

"The same old thing, Sonny. I was still trying to figure out your connection with Ms. Salazar. But I figure now that Sorel has jumped bail, I'll have to wonder how long will it be before the body bag count goes up here in Port Charles. You got any ideas on that?"

"Well, isn't it up to you and the PCPD to apprehend a man who's so obviously broken the law?"

"I'm watching you, Sonny." Taggert walked up to Sonny and pointed his finger at him, close up and personal. "You and your boy. If the body count goes up, I'll be looking to blame it on you. If Sorel turns up dead, I'll know you had something to do with it."

"I'll be sure to take your threats for what they are, Detective." Sonny's voice was subtly taunting. They all knew, that Taggert could suspect anything he liked. Without proof, his suspicions could, and would, go nowhere.

"Sooner or later, Corinthos." Taggert said. He turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Later, Taggert." Sonny called after him.

Jason exhaled. "Man, he has got it into for you."

Sonny grinned. It was not a happy one. "Well, you know. With Taggert, it's personal, not business. I'll deal with it, like I always have."

The two men part soon after.

----

"Are you out of your mind? You can't do this to me!"

"It's already done, so you can stop shouting about it." Jason looked at Zander Smith impassively. "If you can calm yourself down and stay that way, you can get yourself loose from that chair for longer than a trip to the bathroom." The two men were in a small, dilapidated office building down on State street. All the other occupants of the tenement were long gone. The windows were shuttered over and barred outside. The furniture as old and rundown as the room itself. Old paint peeled from the walls and the only light came from an unshaded floor lamp in one corner.

Zander looked down at his feet. Yelling at Sonny's second in command wasn't going to get him anywhere. "I can keep my cool. Can I get out of this chair?" He looked up at Jason. "Please?"

Jason studied him for a long moment, then moved behind the chair and untied him. Zander stood and stretched, flexing stiff muscles and groaning in relief.

"I don't have to tell you that if you give me or any of my men any trouble, you go back in the chair, do I?" Jason asked. He took a seat on the old couch in the corner.

"I got it. I'm completely in your power." Zander said sarcastically. "And I guess you got a gang of your men outside the door waiting to see if they have to hold me down."

"Doesn't matter one way or the other. I can handle you all by myself." Jason gave him a look that told him that there was no doubt about it.

"Look man, I've learned my lesson. You can let me go now." Zander said. He couldn't believe it when Jason shook his head. "What about Emily? She's your sister; Emily is gonna go nuts when she realizes that I'm gone."

"It's not going to happen. You stay put until it's time for you to testify."

Zander began to panic. "Then can you at least get to Emily? Tell her what's happened."

"No. Nobody is going to hear from you, nobody is going to see you. Not until the day you go to testify." Jason looked at him, no pity in his steely blue eyes. "Don't try to use Emily as an excuse. You chose to disregard the rules Sonny laid down for you. You never stopped to think that you might be putting my sister in danger by doing that. This is all about your choices and the consequences, so don't put this on anybody else but you."

Zander's temper snapped. "What is with you, man? You want to tell me I screwed up? Fine, I accept that. But your sister loves me. And I love her. I guess what they say is true. You've never cared about anyone in your life -- you can't -- so you have no idea what I'm talking about. You've never had anyone love you, care about you with all that they are."

Jason's only outward reaction to Zander's tirade was to blink a single time before he continued to regard him with the same cool gaze.

"Give it up Zander." He gestured around the abandoned office space. "Here is where you are, and here is where you stay until Sonny says otherwise. If you keep talking, you're only going to make it harder than it already is. Harder for you."

Zander slumped back into the chair, defeated.


	23. Fears & Deceptions

**Fears and Deceptions**

Carly and Eliana were in the park a few afternoons later with Michael. They took turns pushing Michael on the swings, then settled themselves on a nearby bench while he played in the sandbox with several other toddlers. Carly brings up the fact that Jason is the one who first put Michael on the swings and how much he really loves them.

"Maybe he has a new playmate these days?" Carly smiled, as Eliana couldn't quite meet her eyes. Her guess was right. "That's okay. I guess with you two getting kind of close, you two have been talking about a lot of things lately."

"Yes, we've been talking." Eliana admitted.

Carly said, a little too casually, "Has Jason told you anything about what's going on with him, Sonny and Sorel, lately?"

"I honestly don't know what they are up to. Jason hasn't told me, and I haven't asked."

"Would you?"

"No." Seeing Carly's expression, Eliana held up a hand to forestall her. "I am not going to try and get information out of Jason that he doesn't want to tell me. I know better, and so should you. Is that why you invited me out here?"

"No. Yes." The words followed themselves in quick succession. Carly bristled a little, seeing how her deception was found out so quickly. But she didn't want to lie to her friend. "Aren't you worried about what's going on?"

"Of course I am. But there's nothing I can do about it right now. And neither can you."

"It's the not knowing that I can't stand. Sonny thinks he's protecting me by not telling me, thinking I won't worry. But it's the exact opposite." That was true. Did Sonny think she could just sit in the penthouse, reading stories to Michael and pretend that nothing was going on when all the signs around her were screaming the opposite? "How can you be so calm about it? I know what happened to you...the who and the why…all of it…"

Before either of them could say more, Taggert came in on the end of her sentence. "That's more than the police know. And I still can't figure out why that is."

Eliana turned around to face him. "I think I've already told you to leave me alone, Detective. I mean it. I can hit you with a harassment charge before you can hit the doughnut shop." She looked at Carly. "I'll see you later, okay?" Eliana stalked off without a second glance at Taggert.

"Come on, Michael, time to go." Carly said. Since she hadn't found out what she wanted, she busied herself getting Michael together. She ignored Taggert as he turned his attention back to her.

"You were saying something to Ms. Salazar about knowing who hurt her?"

"That's right." Carly said. "I was saying something to Ms. Salazar. Not to you, Taggart. Why don't you go protect and serve something somewhere else?" Carly snapped. She turned and started walking away. He followed her.

"You seem to be very protective of the lady." Taggert said. "You _and_ Sonny. Is it very often that he takes such interest in other women?"

Carly rolled her eyes. He was pathetic if he thought a comment like that was going to get to her. Carly shook her head, and started walking away. His next words froze her.

"Sonny really needs to increase his bodyguards on you and yours, Carly. With Sorel having jumped bond and running around like a loose cannon, you and your little boy could find yourselves a prime target. You should be hoping that your sugar daddy and Sorel don't declare all out war. If that happens, we're all gonna have to watch our backs." Seeing from the sudden tightness of her body that he's gotten to her, he was satisfied to let her go, but not without a parting shot. "Tell your husband I send my regards and that I'm stocking up on body bags and toe tags."

Taggert walked off. Carly turned and watched him leave the park, then pulled out her cell phone. When the call was answered, she spoke shortly. "I need to speak with you. Now. Please."

After arranging for Leticia to meet her to pick up Michael, Carly met Roy at her Uncle Luke's bar, where he was working. She paused outside, her hand on the door, knowing that she was going behind Sonny's back, but her fear for him, for her family, drove her inside.

"You seem to be on a mission today." Roy said to her. "First Alexis, and now me. What's going on?" He knew Carly well enough to know once she got a notion in her head, there was no letting it go. "Sonny won't like the idea of you meeting behind his back."

"I'm not." Carly insisted. She felt a momentary pang, knowing what he said was true. "And who would think it strange about me talking with my mother's boyfriend?"

"Why _are_ you talking with me, Carly? I'm hardly one of your favorite people."

"No, but you still might be able to help me. Have you heard anything from your FBI friends about anything going on?" she asked bluntly.

"About what, Carly?" He looked deep into her eyes and didn't like what he saw. Beneath her usual bravado, Carly was scared. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I- I can't." Carly said. An ingrained sense of protecting Sonny and Jason kept her from saying aloud what she was so afraid was true. "I mean, there's nothing to tell…but there are extra guards on me and Michael and I know that means something, but I don't know what…I just want to know if you have heard anything from anybody. Are things heating up, like a war or something?"

Roy's heart went out to her. He probably shouldn't get himself involved, but all he could see was her mother's eyes looking up at him out of Carly's face. "I don't have the 'in' that I used to, but I'll keep my ear to the ground and see what I can find out."

----

Not wanting to return to the penthouse right away, Carly found herself back at Deception offices. She stepped off the elevator. The lights in the reception area were dimmed; Elton had already gone home for today. The light streaming from under Laura's door told her that her partner was still here, hard at work after her trip to Paris. She'd just returned today, after having negotiating new contracts with one of their perfume essence suppliers.

Carly walked into her office, flipping on the lamp at her new desk. A soft golden white glow filled the room. She looked around at the newly revamped office space, but for once it gave her little pleasure.

Carly sat and flipped through the folders on her desk that were filled with sketches of perfume bottles, trying to get some work done, but her thoughts just keep going round and around about the current situation in the penthouse. She and Sonny have hardly said more than five words strung together to each other in as many days or more. They slept in the same bed, but that was all…they were not together in any real sense of the word. She missed him so much. He came to bed late, most nights, when she pretended to be asleep and he pretended that she was asleep and when she finally did awake from her troubled dreams, he was gone. All of this, she knew, was tied to the 'business' he refused to share with her.

She didn't hear the first soft knocking on the door, but a second series roused her from her thinking. She called out. The door opened slowly and Laura walked in.

Laura looked around; this has been her really first look at Carly's office since Eliana had redecorated. "This is really something." she said as her eyes traveled around the room. It suited Carly, Laura decided. The colors weren't too far off from her own office, but they were richer, deeper, had a little more edge. Much like Carly herself, Laura realized.

Carly didn't know how to take this sudden friendliness. "Did you come in here to compliment me on my decorating skills?"

"I didn't come in here to fight, Carly." She said evenly. Laura recognized the defensiveness in Carly for the protection against her pain that it was. She also had a pretty good idea of what had caused it and why Carly was here at work, instead of at home. Loving a man like Sonny Corinthos was a complicated thing. She knew it all too well; Luke and Sonny had had too much in common for her to be comfortable with. Both men thrived living on the edge of danger. They made their own rules as they went along, according to their own personal code of honor.

Laura sighed out loud. "I'd like for us to be...well, be friends, Carly. Maybe not bosom buddies, but on some kind of level can't we come to some sort of agreement? We're business partners. If we can't get along, then Deception will sink like a rock. And neither one of us wants that." She looked at Carly eye to eye. "Am I right?"

Carly looked up at Laura for a long moment before nodding her head. She did want succeed at Deception, more than anything. She had a talent for certain aspects of the business. If only she and Laura didn't keep butting heads. But bottom line, she wanted a hand at making Deception a win-win situation for the both of them. She smiled a shaky little grin at her.

"I do want Deception to be a success. For –for us." Carly admitted. "But we can't seem to agree on things, like the Face of Deception..."

"Let's not get into that tonight." Laura held up a warning hand, even though the smile stayed on her face. 'Let's quit while we're ahead tonight. Agreed?" She held out her hand to Carly, who hesitated for just a moment before accepting it.

"Agreed." They shook hands.

"We both want Deception to succeed. See, we have more in common than you thought." Laura said, smiling back at her. "Just think about it."

She looked at her watch. "It's late. Why don't we lock up and head on home. And when Sonny comes home, just talk to him. Not at him, _to_ him. And listens to what he says."

"He doesn't say anything." Carly said, in a sudden burst of truth.

"Sometimes what he doesn't say can be just as important as what he does." Laura said. She was married to the same kind of man. Even though they were separated now, she still remembered what it had been like, once upon a time…He was headstrong, with a desire to live life on the dangerous edges of life. Laura knew firsthand how hard it was to love a man like that. And how totally easy it was for a woman to give her heart to him as well. "I know it's hard, sometimes it seems like it's impossible, but sometimes you just have to have to trust. No more, no less. Sometimes trust is all you have to hold on to."


	24. Truths Told Truths Hidden

**Truths Told – Truths Hidden**

Michael was already asleep by the time Carly got home. She gave Leticia the rest of the night off, and settled down on the couch. After she was gone, Carly looked at her briefcase. She could do some more work, but that wouldn't really take her mind off of anything. As much as she hated to admit it, Laura was right. All she had to do is trust Sonny. It sounded so simple, but the truth of it was, it was hard to do.

Carly knew she wasn't used to trusting anybody or anything. Everyone had an angle. Everything had a price. What was the price for loving Michael Sonny Corinthos? Living a life with secrets. Carly bit her lower lip. She wanted to be the wife that Sonny needed. But there were times that she worried about him. Why couldn't he see that it was only because she loved him and their life together so much? "Sonny." she whispered his name aloud, in a moment of longing.

The hour was late when Sonny arrived home. He opened the door quietly. It had been a long day and he was tired. He hoped he hadn't left one battlefield to come home to another. Maybe Carly would be asleep. Even if she was pretending; that was okay. It's not that he liked living this way, dealing with her this way. He just didn't want to fight with her anymore. It killed him to see the pain in her eyes, instead of her usual flash and sparkle. But he did what he had to do. This was his life, she knew that going in.

He froze in place, stiffening as he saw her sitting on the couch. Then he realized she was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him come in.

"Sonny." his name on her lips was filled with so much sadness that he responded without thinking.

"I'm right here, baby."

There was a light in her eyes as she turned her head sharply. But it disappeared behind her suddenly guarded expression. A long moment passed as they looked at one another, neither one of them able to make the first step. Both of them wanting to, but afraid of the other's rejection.

Carly looked deep into her husband's eyes, trying to read him. Sometimes he could shut himself down so completely that she could feel the wall between them like a physical thing. She'd thought they had gotten past that. Maybe she could make him see this time, that she was ready to trust him to keep them safe. All she wanted was for them to be happy. They were only steps from each other. Why did it feel like it was vast distance to cross? In her mind, Carly saw herself reaching out a hand to him….but if she did, would he take it? She hesitated.

Sonny saw the confusion in her gaze. What could he say to her that would reassure her? She had to know how much he loved her; that he would die to keep her and Michael safe. All he wanted was to make her happy, to trust in their love. Too many years of self-control, too many time of trusting in love, only to have it torn away has made him the man that he is. When threatened, walls came up around his heart. He didn't have the words to explain it all to her yet. The short space between them felt like miles at this moment. All he wanted to do was to sweep her into his arms, carry her upstairs and make love to her for the rest of the night. He didn't need words for that. But the last words between them had been harsh and angry. Sonny, usually a man who moved decisively in all things, was suddenly at a loss for what to do. He hesitated.

And the phone rang.

Sonny watched as Carly's face went carefully blank. The phone rang again, the only sound in the room.

"Don't you want to get that?" she asked.

It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew he had to answer it. Biting back a curse, he snatched it up angrily. "Yeah." He snapped. Sonny listened for a few minutes, then looked over at Carly. She hadn't moved. "It's business." He said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it would be." Carly turned towards the stairs. "Not to worry; I know the drill. I'll be a good girl and go upstairs and get out of your way. Wouldn't want to be an _distraction _to you.

Sonny winced inside as the words from their argument were thrown back at him, like daggers to his heart. They struck hard and pierced deep. He had to force himself to listen to the words coming from the phone.

Carly continued up the stairs without looking back, never seeing the regret and pain in his dark eyes.

----

Almost another week passed after that night in the penthouse before Eliana had another delivery made to her office.

This time it was a book. 'The Language of Flowers'. There was no identifying marks on the package, no inscription in the book either. She couldn't figure out why it had come to her. She thought back to the anonymous flower delivery. Sonny had checked it out. It had been a cash transaction from a nearby florist, so there was no way to trace it back to the sender.

She stared out through the glass wall of her office, thinking. Mari walked by, with a fresh vase of flowers and set it up on one of the display pedestals. She stepped back and checked the look, then rearranged some of the blossoms. Mari was always arranging all the floral displays in the gallery. Eliana remembered that Marian's main hobby was gardening. So, on a sudden hunch, she calls Mari into her office.

"That bouquet that I had you get rid of, do you remember what blooms were in it?"

"Sure. You said get them out of the office, not throw them away, so I took them home and dried them...that was okay wasn't it?"

Eliana assured her it was not a problem, but was curious to what the specific flowers were. She held up the book in explanation. Mari sat back and thought for a moment. "I remember, because, like I told you, that was a specialty bouquet. It had to be hand-chosen. There were irises, tuberoses and nightshade, winter cherry blossoms; tansy and geraniums… nutmeg geraniums."

After Mari left her, Eliana jotted down the names, then opened the book. She wrote them down as she went.

Iris: I have a message for you.

Tuberoses: Dangerous pleasure

Nightshade: Dark Thoughts

Winter Cherry: Deceit or Deception

Nutmeg Geraniums: I expect a meeting

Tansy: I declare war against you.

Eliana shivered at that last definition. If there had been any doubt that the bouquet had come from Sorel, there was no doubting it anymore.

----

Early that evening, Jason was returned to his own apartment. His phone rang as he opened the door. "Yeah?" He listened for a few minutes. "I can do that. Ninety minutes will be fine." A possible lead on Sorel. It was about time.

Jason agreed to meet with the caller and ended the call. He walked into the penthouse to find Eliana in the back room working out. She was dressed in a t-shirt and loose pants and was working out with free weights in front of the mirror. He watched the smooth muscles of her arms flex and contract as she moved. Her eyes met his in the mirror and she smiled.

After the night of the blackout, he'd seen a change in her. Eliana was determined to take back control of her life. And along with that, there was a change in the air between them. Their friendship had suddenly changed on its axis. Neither one of them was ready to speak on it, but something indefinable was growing between them.

Jason moved behind her. "You need to keep your elbows closer in to your body." He showed her by pressing her arms inwards. "Try it again. See, you can feel the tension in the muscle better. That means you're strengthening it more." Their eyes met in the mirror again as his touch sent an unexpected current of pleasure through them both.

"You're right, I can feel the difference." She dropped her eyes first, forcing herself to concentrate on the slow, deliberate movements. Eliana completed the reps and replaced the weights in their rack.

He changed the subject. "Still interested in going out?" He told her about his meeting near Jake's later that night, but in the meantime, they could play a few game of pool, if she'd like.

Eliana agreed. It was just what she needed. "We're taking your motorcycle?" she asked. She'd been on it only twice with him. It had terrified her and filled her with exhilaration, all at the same time.

"If you want." Jason said. "Unless you're afraid?" he added, deliberately teasing her.

"I want." Eliana accepted his challenge. She thought about telling Jason what she'd discovered today, but at the last minute, decided against it. Tonight was a chance to recapture her life. She was not going to let any remnants of Sorel taint it.

The wind was sharp, but not unpleasant on her skin as she wrapped her arms around Jason and followed the movements of his body as he and the low-slung motorcycle leaned into the curves. Eliana's heart pounded crazily, sending her blood racing through her veins as they flew along the dark streets. Pressing her face into his jacket, her arms seemed to memorize the smoothly muscled contours of his upper body, feeling them flex and move under her grip. They arrived at Jake's all too soon.

Once inside, they sat at the bar with a beer apiece until the back table opened up for play. Soon enough, they were joking and laughing about everything and nothing in particular.

This was the first real fun she'd had in a long time, Eliana realized. While they were racking up the next game, Eliana paused to look at him. "This was nice of you, Jason. I'm really enjoying myself tonight."

He smiled back at her in answer. Jason could see she was telling the truth. She'd relaxed while they began playing; it was almost like how they used to be before everything had happened. Her eyes were brighter than they'd been for a while and had lost that haunted look he'd seen all too often lately. He tried not to let his gaze concentrate on her full lips as she smiled back at him, a little flirting grin that melted into him, generating an unexpected warmth.

They played another two games and then Jason was pressing his hand on her arm in warning. She was instantly _aware._ Reacting slowly, as he did, Eliana didn't raise her eyes immediately, but carefully shifted her gaze just in time to see the front door swinging gently shut.

"Your contact?" she asked in a low voice. Jason nodded yes. He leaned over to talk softly in her ear. "I should be back inside of twenty minutes." He said. Jason looked down on her with concern. Eliana gave him a reassuring smile. 'Go on." She mouthed silently.

**----**

Jason walked across the street and paused just inside the nearest alleyway. He did a slow sweep of the area with his senses. His sixth sense told him all was clear. "Jacob?"

"Mr. Morgan." A smallish, dark skinned, wiry man stepped out of the shadows. Jacob the Mouse, called that because of his facility of getting in and out of places only a small rodent could. He had the reputation of a small time burglar, but as a getaway driver he was one of the best; few knew he was part of Jason's network of eyes and ears around the city.

"What do you have for me, Mouse?"

"Sorel; maybe."

"So he's still in PC."

"Between your people, the cops and the Feds, he never had a chance to make it out. But he's moving around a lot. Trusts no one."

"Rumor has it that he doesn't sleep in the same place twice."

"That's true enough, he's got less and less people that he can trust these days." The Mouse looked at him for either confirmation or denial, but Jason's stone face gave him nothing.

**----**

Eliana set up some practice shots to pass the time until Jake, the owner, wandered over to say hello. Jake was a petite blonde, outspoken woman who didn't hesitate to give her opinion on subjects. "_My place, my rules." _She was fond of saying. Tonight was no exception.

"I'm glad to see Jason with a _woman_ instead of that barely legal Webber chick. She's always sneaking around to 'talk' to Jason."

Jake used her cue stick to point out the far right hand pocket. She lined up her shot and watched as the cue ball banked off the tableside and tapped her selection into the pocket. "Afterwards, he looks like someone with their heart torn out. Oh, it doesn't show too good, you gotta know where to look. It's all in the eyes, and the eyes don't lie."

She walked to the opposite end of the table, leaned over with the cue and rocketed another ball into its pocket. "Oh, I know all about how he used to be Jason Quartermaine until some accident scrambled his circuits and Jason Morgan is supposed to be some cold-hearted emotionless Borg. But I seen a lot in my years and I see a lot now. He's a man. Most women don't stop to think that men have the same feelings as we do. They do, they just don't show it. And Jason shows it less than others. But that don't mean that he don't have any. He just doesn't show it the same as most folks.

"I think this Elizabeth is nothing more than a little girl playing with his heart. Maybe on purpose, maybe not. I don't know and I ain't saying either way. But I was young once, and I still remember what a mess I made of my life then." She laughed and Eliana joined her, in spite of herself.

"Didn't we all?" Eliana said, still chuckling.

"Don't change the subject. What I'm sayin' is, he needs is a woman to step up to the plate for him." She eyed Eliana. "I've seen the two of you in here together before, so I'm thinking maybe he's found one."

"You're right; most people think that Jason is incapable of feelings." Eliana said slowly. "Maybe he doesn't express them, but he does have them. I know that. I've seen it. He's loyal, and caring and honest. You can't ask for a better friend than that, I think."

"Is he your friend?" Jake asked speculatively.

"Yes, at least I hope he considers me one."

"Then like I said, step up to the plate, honey. Friends make the best lovers, I always say. That is, if you _want_ to be his lover."

Eliana shot a sharp glance at Jake, but the older woman only grinned unashamedly and studied her with a perceptive look in her eyes. "Jake, what am I supposed to say to that?" she asked half-exasperated, half-amused. She tried to ignore Jake and aimed her shot. She groaned as the shot missed, pretending to take no notice Jake's perceptive chuckle.

"Honey, you ain't got to say a thing to _me_. You might want to get things straight with yourself, though. And him. Make up your mind and ask yourself what – or who – it is _you_ want."

Having no real answer to that comment, Eliana excused herself and went to use the restroom, another knowing laugh following her.


	25. and Choices Made

…**and Choices Made**

When the Mouse had left. Jason waited a few more minutes before he emerged from the alley and crossed back over to Jake's. He paused to linger outside for a moment, enjoying the crisp night air. Business over, he could relax and enjoy the rest of the night. And he was enjoying himself this evening. More than he had in a long while, he realized. He told himself it was because his friend was enjoying herself, being more like her old self.

"Jason?"

He turned to see Elizabeth Webber standing there. His good mood evaporated ever so slightly. Damn; a few minutes earlier, and she might have blown his meeting. "Hello Elizabeth. Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to see how you were." She said. That much was true. There was nothing wrong with stopping by to see a friend, she told herself. Jason always made time for her. Lucky, on the other hand, was always busy with the next day's layout. Or the day's photo proofs. When they were home, he wanted to experiment with lights and shadows. Finally, she'd lied and told him she was going to her studio. And somehow found herself here, instead.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth was confused. Something about Jason was different; he wasn't treating her the way he usually did. It was if he wanted to get away from her. That couldn't be…. could it?

"I thought we were friends, Jason. That I could come and talk to you anytime."

"You can." Jason said. "What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know…" They looked at one another. Jason took a step towards her, then stopped himself. He'd promised himself that he wasn't going to do this to himself, not again. To his mild surprise, now he found, he didn't want to.

"I've got to get back inside." he said, stepping around her instead. Jason reentered Jake's and headed back over to the pool table. Elizabeth followed him. Eliana wasn't in sight. As they drew near, Jake laid her stick down on the table, nodded coolly to him and Elizabeth before returning to her own place behind the bar.

Elizabeth came and stood by Jason's side, looking at him earnestly. "Can we go upstairs, Jason? You know, just to talk?"

"This is not a good time, Elizabeth."

"Jason, what is this? You told me that I could always come to you, that you would never turn me away."

"I meant it, but I'm not here alone."

"Are you here on business? I can wait until you're finished. We can talk then."

"Tonight's not good, Elizabeth." Jason said.

Elizabeth played a hunch. "I know about the woman who's staying with you. Eliana Salazar. Is she the reason that why you can't talk to me? You don't want her to see me with you?"

"I told you, tonight is not good." Jason repeated. He didn't like lying, but he found that he didn't want to talk about Eliana with Liz. "I meant what I said. If you are ever in trouble, you can come to me. Are you in trouble?"

Elizabeth shook her head. Tears glistened in her eyes. If he would just come with her, they could talk things out. They could be together for a little while. Why was he wasting this time? She reached out and touched his arm, trying to make him understand. "No, not real trouble. I just thought we could be together…talk…."

He reached up and removed her hand from his arm. She clung to his hand. "About Lucky again? This isn't a fairy tale. You want to be with Lucky. You told me you didn't want to be with me, you told me to stay away from you. I did. I'm not a toy, for you to take down to play with when you want and then put back on the shelf until you're ready to play some more. So, what do you expect me to do?"

Elizabeth had no answer for that. She could only look up at him. Jason realized that for the first time, the sad, puzzled look in her eyes didn't touch him anymore. He saw her confusion, and maybe felt the littlest bit sorry for her. But pity was all he felt.

Coming out of the restroom area, Eliana saw them. Seeing them together stopped her in her steps. She remained just inside the doorway, where they couldn't see her, not knowing if she would be interrupting them or not. Her heart sank as she saw him holding her hand. Maybe Jason had planned on meeting her here too. All he'd offered was a couple of games of pool. That's all he owed her. She hadn't thought about that.

They looked to be having an intense conversation. Eliana bit her lower lip. What did that girl want with Jason? She started remembering what Carly had said about her. And Jake.

Jason wouldn't turn Elizabeth away because that was the kind of man he was, loyal, no matter how much it hurt him. Eliana found herself aching for him. In the wake of that pain came anger. He'd been nothing short of wonderful to her since her attack. And now someone was hurting him. She was _not _going to stand there and watch it happen.

Before she could think about it further, Eliana walked out to stand beside him. His hand is resting on the back of the chair as he talked to the other woman. When she reached Jason's side, Eliana casually placed her hand over his.

"Hello, Elizabeth." She said, with a self-assurance she was not feeling. She looked up at Jason and put a smile on her face. "Hey, I was just in the little girls' room. Sorry to have taken so long. You ready for another game?" Something perverse got a hold of her. Eliana deliberately let her hand run up and down Jason's arm as she added. "Or are you ready to head back home to the penthouse?" She ignored the little jolt of pleasure she felt from the brief contact as she laid her hand on his.

Her words and gesture was not lost on the other woman. _'Back _home_ to the penthouse?' _Elizabeth looked down at their hands, then back up at them in dawning comprehension. "Jason, I'm sorry if I interrupted you. We can talk another time." She turned and left.

Elizabeth paused outside the door and looked back in through the window. The two of them were still standing close together. They looked like they belonged together. Elizabeth hated it. A couple. Since when? What had been going on in the penthouse? she wondered angrily. What trampy moves had she been making on Jason? She's probably already thrown herself at him and tricked him into bed. Jason didn't understand; he wouldn't recognize what she was doing until it was too late. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Eliana through the plate glass. _You may have won this battle, but not the war. _

_----_

Jason turned and looked down at Eliana. "Let's go."

"I'm not ready to go home yet." His cool blue eyes were unreadable as they looked down at her, but in spite of that, she shivered briefly.

"That's not what you said to Elizabeth." He said "But fine. We won't go home, but we're leaving. Now." His tone didn't allow room for argument. She stared up at him, eyes defiant for a moment, then, still shooting sparks she turned away, snatching up her jacket from the nearby chair.

"Fine." Her voice was just as sharp as his.

Usually when he rode his motorcycle, the wind and speed helped clear Jason's head, but not tonight. He hadn't meant to hurt Elizabeth tonight. But it was as though he was seeing clearly for the first time. He hadn't planned on the words he'd used, but he had to admit to their truth. He wasn't a toy for her to play with whenever she chose. If she wanted to be with him, she would have been. He'd given her every chance. She'd made her choice, over and over again, and it wasn't him. It hurt. _Didn't she think it would hurt?_

But why had Eliana stepped in? What did she want from him? He was going to find out.

For the next forty-five minutes, Jason took them roaring down mostly deserted roadways. Finally, he turned off onto a side road and followed its winding path. He hadn't planned on coming here, but that was fine. This was a place that no one he knew had known about. It was an old, abandoned estate that he'd found when he'd left Port Charles; he'd found it that first night he'd left. When he'd come back, it became one of his private spots, a place where he felt safe.

There was an old garden, with stone benches and statuary and an old stone bridge where a branch of the Port Charles River chuckled and murmured to itself.

The night was chill and sharp, the scent of pine and other greenery filling the air as he maneuvered the motorcycle through the overgrowth.

Then they were through the growth and came upon a clearing. He turned the ignition key and listened as the motor died. Then there was just the sound of the river and the wind whispering through the trees. Wisps of fog drifted up and eddied around the edges of things.

Behind him, Eliana shifted and got off the bike. She walked to the bridge's parapet and leaned on it, still not facing him.

Jason stayed seated on the bike, not moving except to unzip his jacket. They stayed where they were, in silence for a time as the peace of this place settled over them.

"Why did you do that?" he spoke first.

Earlier, she'd had a hundred good reasons why she'd reached out to him. Now nothing seemed adequate to say. The truth be told, she couldn't answer it herself.

"If you didn't want me to touch you, all you had to do is move. You didn't." she pointed out.

"She's my friend, Eliana."

"How good of a friend, Jason?" Eliana swallowed hard. What she was about to ask was none of her business and Jason was perfectly capable of telling her so. _When did I start caring?_ "Do you have feelings for her?" _Do you have feelings for me?_

"I thought I did. I used to. I don't know. It doesn't matter; she doesn't feel the same about me. What were you trying to prove to her?"

"I wasn't trying to prove anything to her." Eliana shot back over her shoulder.

He didn't let her off the hook. "That doesn't explain why you did what you did. You playing games with peoples' heads now? You know what she thought; that you and I were there together. And you wanted her to think that. I don't play games with people and I don't like people who play games either. I've had enough of that in my life."

"I don't play games either." Eliana turned to face him, more than a little angry. Her words came spilling out, without conscious forethought. "Look, I didn't plan what I did earlier. I just did it. I'm sorry, okay? But the fact of the matter is, we _were _there together, Jason. What makes you think I didn't take your hand back there at Jake's just because _I_ wanted to? Or are you going to tell me that I imagined what almost happened between us the night of the blackout? You wanted to kiss me and I wanted you to."

The silence was deafening.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said aloud.

_Why did she say that?_

_Because, _she was forced to admit, _it's true._

Putting her growing feelings into words for the first time, she realized they were true. Eliana took a tentative step towards him and took his hand again. _Time to step up to the plate, amiga._ Hesitantly, she placed her other hand over his heart, then lifted her eyes to meet his."I know we've been friends for a long time now." she said quietly. "And I don't know when things changed between us, but they have...haven't they?"

Even though the intensity of his eyes staring into hers is almost more than she can take, she will not drop hers. Eliana was afraid to move, afraid almost, to even breath. If Jason doesn't want her, he won't give her empty words, fill her head and her heart with empty promises. He will tell her exactly how he feels. Either way, it will be the truth, something real. Right now, she realizes, that's what she needed. Something real to hold onto.

Sorel's attack has torn her loose from the moorings of her life. It has made her question who and what she was. She is not self-sufficient, self reliant, hell, she is not even strong. Look what she had allowed Sorel to do to her. She hadn't been able to stop him. She felt like she had lost control over her life, but she wasn't going to let what Sorel had done to her crush her spirit. She could still feel, she could still care. _He was not going to win. _

In a sudden flash of clarity, Eliana could see deep into Jason's eyes and see all the emotions unfold and slowly reveal themselves, all that people claimed he didn't have was there for her to see. With an intensity and openness so rare that it took her breath away and shook her to her core, she saw the longing and the needing and the wanting, all the same newly born emotions that were warring within herself.

She felt him drawing her closer, but his eyes still held hers. His fingers entwined themselves with hers and this simple contact set her heart to pounding as it ignited a sharp flash of desire in them both. Jason pulled her a step closer. Their bodies touched, and the reaction was electric. She drew in a sharp breath and felt his body do the same. Then his lips were brushing hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered against her lips.

Eliana drew back slightly. "Are you?" she asked softly, just before she leaned back into him.

She felt his hand come up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her to him, then he was kissing her. Slowly placed feather-light kisses, each one softer than the one before, tasting her. Eliana's senses came alive at his touch, became achingly aware of the scent of him, a clean smell of leather and the wind and something indefinable that was uniquely Jason.

_Ahhh…sweet Madre de Dios, who would think that his lips could be so soft, that his touch be so gentle._ Then she stopped thinking altogether as his mouth took hers, his lips parting hers and his tongue delving into her mouth to tangle sweetly, breathlessly with her own.

The warmth that swept through him as she touched him startled Jason. Even as he pulled her to him, his fingers, of their own accord, intertwined themselves with hers.

Are you sure this is what you want?

Are you?

_Yes._

He hadn't known how much he wanted her before this moment. Jason could feel himself losing himself inside their kiss, breaching the carefully erected walls he'd put up to protect himself.

Eliana's kiss tasted so sweet, her full lips parting eagerly under his, the tiny unconscious sigh of yearning that rose from her throat as his mouth deepened its possession of hers kindled his desire. Jason's arms tightened around her. He felt her free hand come up to mold itself against his throat, fingers seeking to caress his skin, rising up to trace the sharp contours of his face.

How long they stayed like that, neither of them ever knew.

Finally the kiss came to an end. Eliana didn't move away though, and Jason didn't release her from his arms. He brought one hand up to touch her face as though seeing her for the first time.

"When did you realize that you wanted to kiss me?" he asked.

"About five seconds before I did." Eliana ducked her head in a fleeting moment of shyness. Then she laughed. "Seriously, I'm not sure. I really don't think I really knew anything for sure until tonight. I thought you did, and I thought I did, but I just didn't _know._"

"I have to admit it, I didn't expect this. Any of _this_." Jason explained himself by pulling her into another soul shattering kiss.

"Me neither." Eliana said when she could catch her breath again. "So what now?"

"We go home."

The penthouse is draped in moonlight and shadows. Jason opened the door for Eliana. As she passed by him, the scent of her drifted up to him. Unbidden, her name came to his lips. "Eliana."

She turned; she'd been so close that the movement put her into his arms. A question was on her lips, in her eyes, but before she can voice it, before Jason could think about it, he found his arms closing around her, drawing her closer into an embrace and then a kiss that made the world around them melt away.

Those first kisses had been gentle, compared to this. Then, their kisses had been tentative, hesitant as they explored new territory and newly exposed feelings.

This was different. Flesh calling to flesh. Male calling to female, taking the banked embers and warmth of their previous encounter and igniting them into true passion. Jason felt Eliana as she responded wholeheartedly to his kisses; her arms sliding upwards to hold him close and her body shifting to meet his, welcoming him. His arms tightened around her as the kiss deepened.

Without knowing, or caring, how she got there, Eliana found herself with her back pressed up against the wall while Jason was kissing her fiercely. His arms were around her, molding her body to fit more snugly against his. Her arms sought to pull him even closer. She felt the proof of his arousal against the soft core of her womanhood and moaned softly as her body began to respond.

His hands slipped lower, caressing her intimately then slid to her waistband, fingers slipping inside to caress the smooth skin of her stomach. She felt them at the fastenings of her jeans. Her fingers threaded themselves into his dark blonde hair, encouraging him.

_-- flash--_

The image of Sorel's face flooded into her mind.

Eliana froze. "No!" the word escaped her lips against her will.

Hearing her panicked gasp and feeling her body stiffen, Jason checked himself. He pulled his hands away.

"No," Eliana whispered, her voice husky with unshed tears. "Oh, no no no ...Jason, it wasn't you, I didn't mean you."

"I know." Jason said, just as softly. He cupped her face gently, trying to ease her pain. "I don't want to -- I would never hurt you."

"You won't." Eliana said. She let her hands travel up over his chest to come to rest on his shoulders. When she would have kissed him again, Jason stopped her, shaking his head.

"It's too soon for you. Shhh…." he said as Eliana began to protest. "It's okay. No really, it's okay. I can wait. _We_ can wait."

He brushed his lips against hers briefly before he stepped away.

"Goodnight, Eliana."

For a moment, all she can do is gaze up at him. Her mind was still trying to recover from the flood of sensations his touch and taste and feel had evoked. Then she understood. All that is happening around them is colliding with all that is happening _to_ them. She thought she was ready for this, she wanted him, and not just to wipe away any and all the bad memories but as a woman wanted a man. They'd been moving towards this for a long time, but neither one of them had seen it, she realized. But obviously there's a part of her that's still not ready. It wasn't her fault, she knew that; still, she was saddened and felt something close to guilt.

Jason saw the conflict in her face. He spoke before she could. "There is nothing for you to apologize for. Nothing."

She let one hand come up to caress his face. "Thank you." she said quietly. She let her hand trail slowly from his face, across his shoulder and down his arm to his hand as she regretfully steps away from him. All the while, she never took her eyes from his.

The look they give one another says that neither one of them wants to let go, but knows that for tonight, it's for the best. The touch lingers until the only contact is by their bare fingertips. Then, finally, Eliana turned away and headed up the stairs.

She didn't look back. She couldn't, before she lost what little control she had. Her legs were shaky under her. When she knew she was safely out of sight, Eliana stopped, leaning against the wall for a moment's support.

"Damn." Jason's voice came to her as the merest whisper. There was no anger in his voice. Instead, Eliana felt all the longing in it. The same longing that echoed inside herself and turned her around for a split second. Then she caught herself, turned again and forced herself upwards.

That night was the first full night of sleep she'd had since she'd come to stay in his apartment.

This time it was Jason that lay awake long into the night.


	26. Adversaries and Allies

**Adversaries and Allies**

Emily dropped in to have a snack and visit with Elizabeth while she was working the late afternoon shift at Kelly's. She watched her best friend as she scrubbed angrily at an imaginary stain in the counter top. For the last twenty minutes Liz has done nothing more than go on and on about one subject. She interrupted her.

"So you saw the two of them at Jake's. Why is it such a big deal?" Emily asked.

"You had to see them, Em. She was hanging all over him. It was disgusting." Elizabeth shook her head at the thought. "Sonny said she was Carly's friend, so what was she doing there with him?

"What were you doing there?"

Elizabeth tried for a casual shrug. "I just like to talk with Jason sometimes. He seems so alone most of the time. He probably didn't even want her around, and was just feeling sorry for her to begin with. How much do you want to bet that Carly schemed some way for her friend to stay with Jason instead of in the penthouse with Sonny and her?"

"Well, we both know Carly is capable of anything," Emily admitted. "But Jason knows her well enough not to be fooled by her little plans. Besides, what do you care if Jason has a new friend? From what he's said, she's really an old friend of his, not Carly's. He told me he's known her for more than a year."

"You've talked to Jason about Eliana? When? What did he say?"

"Not much." Emily said. "I ran into him the other day and we just talked for a few minutes. You know Jason. But when I asked her about him, he said that she was a friend of his."

Elizabeth didn't like the sound of that. "What else did he say?"

Emily wasn't happy talking about Jason behind his back. "Nothing much more than that. Honestly, Elizabeth. If they are more than friends, which I don't know and Jason didn't say, shouldn't we be happy for him? I mean, I'm happy with Zander, you're happy with Lucky and maybe it's time for Jason to be happy with somebody too."

Elizabeth didn't know if she liked the sound of that either, but sensed that this was not the time to push the issue with her friend. Wisely, she changed the subject until it was time for Emily to leave.

An hour later, towards the end of her shift, she looked up to see Carly enter the diner, Michael in tow. Elizabeth groaned inwardly; it was obvious that Carly wasn't exactly happy to see her either. After the first initial glare, by mutual silent agreement, they ignored each other.

Carly managed to ignore the little witch. She quickly found a table and fetched a high chair from one of several placed to the side. She took the seat that would leave her back to Elizabeth. _Out of sight, out of mind. _"Let's hope that works." She muttered to herself. She was definitely not in the mood for miss sacharrine-fake-sugarsweet-and-dayglo-phony-sunshine today. Inadvertently, her thoughts went back to Sonny. They hadn't been any more angry words between them lately; in fact they were still barely talking and Carly couldn't think of a way to heal the sudden breach between them. Between both of them and their stubborn pride, silence was all they had. Something big was happening or was about to happen. Sonny tried to hide it, but she knew better. Carly could see the strain on his face when he thought she wasn't looking. Didn't he know by now that her heart could see past whatever shell he tried to put up?

A happy laugh from Michael brought her attention back to her him. She leaned down. "Did we have fun with the ducks today, Mister Man?" she crooned to her little boy. "And as soon as Auntie Elli gets here…oh look...here she is now!" Carly said as Eliana came in, cell phone firmly affixed to her ear.

Eliana waved as she made her way over to them, hanging up as she sat down across from Carly. "Hey, Mikey." She bent down to give the little boy a kiss. "I am officially on a break. Man, those ad people are relentless." She said to Carly. "If only I didn't have such a demanding boss."

"Funny." Carly smirked. "But look at the fringe benefits."

"Oh yea, late afternoon ice cream power breaks. Can you see that on the cover of Business Week?" Eliana laughed at the thought.

"I was just telling Michael that as soon as you got here, we could order ice cream. I gave Leticia the rest of the afternoon off. Believe it or not, when I was staying at the Quartermaines' she got tight with the butler, Reggie. The two of them have been inseparable ever since."

They studied the menu for a few minutes before Carly ordered a scoop of vanilla for Mikey and a banana split for herself. Eliana decided on a hot fudge sundae.

"We'd like to place our order now." Carly said, a little too loudly, turning around to stare right at Elizabeth at the same time.

Elizabeth glanced around; Tammy was busy with another table. She sighed. That left her no choice; so she steeled herself and went over to take their orders, doing her best to be polite, if nothing else.

Eliana watched as she and Carly tried to be civil to one another and both of them barely succeeding.

"What was all that about?" Eliana looked at Carly, one eyebrow cocked, after Elizabeth had taken their orders and left their table. She had definitely been chilly towards Carly and hadn't spared Eliana an ill-concealed nasty look as well.

"All right, I admit it. I enjoy having little Lizzie waiting on me. I take my small pleasures where I can get them."

"You are bad." Eliana laughed.

Carly nodded. "Yeah, for sure. Ask anybody in Port Charles. They'll tell you that. Over and over and over again."

Eliana shrugged. "Who cares? You wait long enough, everybody gets talked about, sooner or later. You, me, everybody. Think of the fifteen minutes of fame thing."

"Fifteen minutes of infamy, you mean." Carly said. "And I'm in overtime."

Elizabeth arranged their orders on a tray, her eyes never leaving the two women laughing and joking. About her, no doubt. Carly had had it out for her ever since the two of them had met. _Always calling me names,_ she thought, _the biggest whore in Port Charles has the nerve to look down her nose at me._ And just because she married into money…. illegal money, but that never mattered to her, she thought that made her something. Look how she had just created a position within the company for her friend. Poof, just like that. It wasn't fair. She was an artist, _she_ could have had that position. She should have.

Her eyes dropped to the tray. There was one way to bring miss high-and-mighty Caroline Benson-Spencer-Quartermaine-Corinthos down to earth. A dose of ice cream cold reality was just what the situation called for. Wiping the smile from her face, Elizabeth approached them, carrying the tray with their order.

Carly had her back to the counter, so she couldn't see, but Eliana, after glancing at Elizabeth while she talked with Carly, looked again. Something in the younger woman's eye jarred her. She looked again, then noticed how Elizabeth's hand deliberately shifted its center of balance as she drew closer with the tray. That and the sudden light in her eye warned Eliana of what she was about to do.

"Michael dropped his spoon." Eliana announced suddenly. She slid out of her seat and stooped down as though to pick it up, then turned, directly in Elizabeth's path, just as she was about to dump the whole tray onto Carly. Instead, Eliana's movement caused the tray to back flip, drenching Elizabeth instead.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I am _so_ sorry!" Eliana exclaimed. She grabbed up some paper napkins, ineffectually dabbing at the other one's blouse, which was now covered with ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate sauces. She stared straight at Elizabeth, letting her know that she'd caught her game.

"I'm fine." Liz said, her lips thinning out in anger.

"I'm sure." Eliana shot back, with a hard glance.

"If you're such a klutz here, how are you going to manage in front of a camera?" Carly snapped. "God! Do you think you can get someone else to handle our order while you get yourself cleaned up?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll get someone on it right away." Elizabeth said tightly.

"Glad to hear it hon." Carly said with a wee bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Liz first rushes to the kitchen to clean herself off, then realizes that the chocolate is going to stain unless she rinses it out right away. She has to go upstairs to fix the mess. As she heads up, she heard Eliana's voice. "I can't believe she was going to dump that tray on you -- that was _so_ twelfth grade."

The sound of their laughter made Liz furious.

Tammy managed to make up their re-order pretty quickly, and soon they were enjoying themselves.

The front door jingled a welcome as another customer came in. Eliana looked up to see a curious expression cross Carly's face. She turned to follow her gaze as an older man entered. He smiled at the curly headed blonde woman behind the counter and crossed over to her. After seating himself at the counter he continued to chat with her.

Eliana looked back at Carly. "Who's that?"

"Sonny's father." Carly replied.

"Oh." Eliana turned her gaze back to the man Sonny had said abandoned him and his mother.

He turned around on his stool and caught sight of them. His gaze lingered on them, and Eliana got the distinct impression that he was studying them. After a moment, he stood and came over.

"Hello, Carly." He said before bending down to speak to Carly's son. "Hey hey Michael. How the ice cream?" Michael grinned up at him before returning his attention to his ice cream. "How's my godson?"

He looked at Eliana, then Carly, expectantly.

"Eliana Salazar, this is Mike Corbin. Mike, this is Eliana." Carly made a reluctant introduction. "Sonny's father."

"Charmed, I'm sure." He said, putting out his hand. Eliana took it.

They exchanged small talk for a few minutes, but his eyes rarely left Eliana's face. After a moment's hesitation, Mike asked to speak to Eliana alone. He led the way into the foyer that leads to the upstairs apartments. Mike looked up the stairs and then around, making sure they were alone.

"I don't know how much you know about me..." he began.

"Just what Sonny has told me about you."

"That might be good or bad." He joked; trying to smile.

Eliana tilted her head slightly as she looked at him, in a manner that suddenly reminded Mike of his son. He found it familiar in the light of what Sonny had confided in him and disconcerting, all at once. "I'm guessing you know who I am?" she asked. "Or better yet, who I've just discovered myself to be?"

"Yes, Sonny told me about you."

"Aha." Eliana replied.

"I didn't meant to stare at you so. I guess I was looking for some trace of Adella in you."

"And did you find it?"

"Actually, yes. Around the eyes. You and Sonny both have her eyes." He sighed heavily.

Upstairs, Liz started to come out of her room, when the sound of voices made her pause. She stepped backwards, but held the door open slightly so that she could see and hear.

"Don't worry," Mike said. "You can trust me with your secret."

Liz stood there, thinking furiously. _What secret?_

"Thank you. Right now, that knowledge is not for general use."

"That's already been made clear to me. I understand the reasons why."

"I usually don't like secrets, but this is a necessary one. All the clues we have are being followed up on and the documents I've uncovered are being authenticated as well."

Liz listened with growing pleasure. It proved what she'd known all along, The other woman was involved in some sort of secret plot. Maybe this was a secret she could go to Jason about, or maybe even Sonny. That would get her out of Harborview Towers in a hurry. Out of Port Charles. Yes, and Jason would be proud of her and they could maybe, get back to the way their friendship used to be, when he was her rock.

"Leaving no stone uncovered?" Mike said. Before Eliana could answer him, raised voices from the diner interrupted them.

"What the devil…?" Mike said. The two of them returned to the dining area to see Carly squaring off with three of the Quartermaines. Monica and AJ were both glaring at Carly, while Ned stood behind them.

"You are absolutely worthless. Moving from man to man. But I suppose that's because you don't know who your own father is. So you go looking for someone to take care of you. Over and over and over again." Monica was saying. "There's something wrong with you, deep down, like an rotten apple, pretty enough on the outside, but decayed inside."

"Rotten to the core." AJ taunted, his voice heavy with satisfaction.

"That's not true..." Carly said. But her voice shook ever so slightly. Monica caught the tiniest tremor and moved in for the kill.

"Of course it is Carly. You're damaged goods. Weak. You look to men to take care of you because you never had a father to begin with. And you're doing the same thing to Michael. As long as you have him, that little boy is going to grow up so confused. With you as his mother, how else do you expect him to turn out?"

"With AJ as his father, he'd be so much better off?" Carly shot back. "I love my son, Monica; no matter what you say, I love him and I would do anything for him." She covered Michael's ears, praying that he didn't understand what was going on.

"Monica, AJ, this isn't going to resolve anything, doing this here. Not in front of Michael." Ned made one attempt at being the voice of reason, knowing even as he spoke, that it was a futile exercise.

"You _have_ done anything. Everything and anything." AJ said; his lips curled in contempt. "But don't try to fool yourself into thinking that it's about my son. It's all about you. You're selfish, an amoral whore, without scruples and without a conscience."

"Any parent would be better than you! Any slut in the gutter, any mongrel in the street, would make a better parent than you." Monica put in. "Michael has paid for your mistakes over and over again. As long as you're in his life, he'll continue to pay. He'll grow up to be just like you. Not knowing who his daddy is and being just as damaged and warped as you are!"

"That's enough!" All heads turned to Mike as he roared the words. He stormed into the room, Eliana close behind him. She stood at Carly's side while he moved to stand between Carly and the Quartermaines. "Not one more word from any of you!"

"Oh, look, a man rushing to Carly's defense." AJ sneered. "How typical. What is it, Mike, is she giving you a little fun on the side? She likes to keep it all in the family, remember?"

"Who the hell _are _you people?" Eliana demanded.

"Meet the Quartermaines, Eliana. God's gift to Port Charles." Mike turned back to them. "What is it with you people? You walk around here like you own the town, like you're so powerful, but look, it takes a gang of you to pick on one woman." Mike growled. "You're like a pack of wild dogs."

"The only wild dog here is Carly. A female one, isn't that right, sweetie?" AJ said.

"I'd say it takes one to know one, but that would be insulting the dogs." Carly snapped. Her face was pale but her eyes blazed with anger.

"That's no woman, that's Carly, a one person wrecking crew." Monica stepped around Mike to confront Carly once again. "What's the matter, honey? You can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

Carly motioned for Eliana to take charge of Michael and got nose to nose with the older woman. Their accusations have shaken her, they've put voice to her own deepest fears, but she will be _damned_ if she lets them see it. She'd die first. With an effort, she kept her voice controlled. Anything for Michael's sake. "I can take anything you Quartermaines can dish out. But I will not make a scene and spoil anything for my son. Being that you've screwed _your_ children up so much, Monica, you can't help yourself. But I can."

"The truth of it is, you can't defend yourself and you know it. You're a worthless slut, looking for the next sperm donor, and who could be surprised?"

Alexis walked in just in time to hear their last exchange. She halts just inside the door, stunned and distressed as Mike spoke. "That's enough. I think the three of you need to take your poison over to the Grille. I'm sure your attack on Carly has already sharpened your appetite. But go feed somewhere else."

Ned spoke. "You don't run this place, Mike."

"But I do." Tammy said. She moved from behind the counter and pointed at the door. "And I'm asking you to leave. Now."

Alexis could only stare at Ned in dismay, unwilling to believe that he is a part of this. He turned and saw her. Ned took a step towards her, but halted as she took an equal one back and away from him. His face tightened in anger. He doesn't even try to explain, but follows his family out without a word. She shook her head in disbelief, walking slowly over to their table.

"Are you all right?" she asked Carly. She was not a fan, or even a friend, to the younger woman, but what the Quartermaines had just done to Carly, in a public place, no less, was brutal.

"I'm fine." Carly said, but her voice was shaky.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. When she nodded, he reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm really sorry about all this, Carly."

She smiled her thanks. Mike squeezed her hand again, and after a glance at Eliana, went over to talk with his friend, Tammy.

Eliana looked at Carly's face and the way she was biting her lower lip. Despite the brave front she was putting on, Eliana can see that what those people said to her, had hurt her. Badly. Carly was shaking. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face and then we'll get out of here? I'll keep an eye on Michael."

Carly left. As she headed for the bathroom, she doesn't see Liz standing at the bottom of the stairs. Thinking she is alone, Carly pauses to catch her breath. She would never let the Q's see that their words hurt, but alone, she stops and takes a shaky breath, raising her hand to angrily dash away the threat of tears.

"I guess it's true what they say, the truth does hurts." Carly looked up to see Elizabeth looking at her heartlessly.

"You really are _such_ a bitch." Carly said, and walked on past her to the restrooms before Elizabeth could reply.

"What was that all about?" Alexis asked as she sat down in the seat Carly had vacated.

"I don't know exactly." Eliana said. "I was talking with Mike Corbin in the back, we heard all these voices and come out to see those three attacking Carly." She glanced back towards the restrooms. "She's really upset. More than she's showing. As soon as she comes back, I'm getting her out of here."

Alexis gave Eliana a quick version of Carly's history with the Quartermaines. Her unfortunate involvement with AJ and the whole mess with their obsession with Michael. There was enough blame to go around on both sides.

"Remind me never to get any of them mad at me." Eliana said when Alexis had finished.

Tammy called out that Alexis' pick up order was ready, so Alexis stood up to go. "Usually their bark is worse than their bite. But not always. If you ever have cause to get tangled with them, and I sincerely hope you don't, be careful."

----- 

Alexis paused outside the door, inexplicably saddened by everything she'd just witnessed. She was hardly a fan of Carly's, but what had just happened was so terribly unfair. No one should ever have to have such things said to them; especially in front of their child.

"Alexis."

He'd been waiting outside for her. Alexis turned to him with a look of sadness on her face. He took a step towards her, but stopped as he read her expression. "Alexis, you can't possibly think that I had anything to do with what went on in there?" he said, one hand gesturing towards Kelly's.

"I don't know what to think right now." Alexis said. A part of her heart went out to him, seeing the sadness in his eyes that she was sure echoed in her own.

"Maybe they didn't put it in the kindest of words, but a lot of what they said about Carly was dead on."

"So that makes it all right to attack her like that? In front of her son, no less?"

"Look, I didn't wait for you to talk about Carly, or my family." Ned said. "I wanted to talk about us."

"What about us, Ned?" Alexis asked. Her tone changed as she repeated the words in a tone that gave them a whole different meaning. Was there even an us anymore? it asked. "What about us?"

"I've missed you." he said.

"Have you? Have you missed _me_ or just being with me." Alexis answered. She felt as though shewas being split into a millionpieces.. A part of her wanted to let go of everything and run into his arms, but another part of her, something deep and obstinate in center of her being, kept her still.

"What do you mean? We haven't spoken in days. I miss the sound of your voice; I miss having you in my arms when I wake in the morning and when I go to sleep at night. I miss you in my bed, in my life."

She'd missed him too. But it was more than stubborn pride that had kept her from going after him. Alexis had had time to recognize some hard truths. "What I mean, Ned, is it me you really miss? You can't seem to accept who I am. You love me as long as I do and say all the things that make you happy. But whenever I do something that makes me step out of the box, you get angry and you walk away. So I have to ask myself is it me;" Alexis touched her hand to her heart. "..is it really _me_ that you say you love?"

"What do you want from me, Alexis?" Ned spread his hands in frustration. "Just what is it you want me to do to fix things between us?"

"I don't want you to do anything to fix things. A relationship can't be fixed by one person. Some nails, and hammer, or maybe a spot of glue to hold things together. It doesn't work that way. You have to see me for who I am, what I am, and accept it."

"This all comes back to Sonny and Zander, I see." Comprehension dawned in his face. "You want me to accept your involvement with them."

"Not them specifically, but yes, that's a part of it. You have to be able to accept my choices. Not necessarily agree with them, because I don't expect you to change who you are for me. But you have to respect the fact that I am the person who makes the decisions for my life."

"I'm sorry, Alexis. I can't do that. I can't accept the fact that you are willing to choose Sonny Corinthos and his crime associates over me. Over us."

Alexis felt something inside her break as she saw Ned's eyes harden. "You're not hearing anything I'm saying, are you? This has nothing at all to do with Sonny or anyone else. This is all about who I am."

"Maybe I never knew who you were, Alexis."

"I thought you did." She said quietly, letting the pain of what he was saying show. The few steps between them had somehow widened to an unbreachable gulf. How did they get here in so few words?

"I thought I did too. I guess I was wrong." A long silent moment passed between before Ned turned and walked away.


	27. A Bond Renewed

**A Bond Renewed**

An anxious phone call from Eliana brought Sonny hurrying home from the warehouse. She gave him a very hurried version of what had happened at the diner, finishing up with, "She won't talk to me, Sonny. Carly says she's all right, but I'm not buying it. I've got Michael, so don't worry about him, but get home as soon as you can."

Sonny rushed into the penthouse, stopping just inside the door, disturbed by the quiet. He knew from Johnny that Carly was home, but even he had noticed something wasn't right. He flicked on the light, his heart plummeting as he saw her.

"Carly?" She was curled up in the corner of the couch; she didn't respond to his voice.

Sonny moved across the room, almost running. Pulling up the ottoman, he sat across from Carly. He leaned forward and reached out a hand to touch her face. "Carly. Baby, _please_." His voice was softer this time.

She turned to face him. Her eyes were red-rimmed and hollow, the spark, the flash that he loved, dimmed almost into nothingness.

"Have I really destroyed Michael's life?" She said, tears in her voice and spilling out of her eyes. They were a knife in his heart. "He's only a baby; what have I done to my baby?" She kept repeating herself in a choked voice.

Looking at her, Sonny forgot all about the angry words that had been the last spoken between them.

_Damn_.

They got to her. Finally.

"What have I done to Michael, Sonny?" Her lower lip trembled. "I've made so many bad choices because I'm so messed up inside…I'm damaged goods…what has that done to my baby?" she started crying again.

In the little time since she's come home and sat in the dark, alone, all Carly could see were the mistakes she's made. The Quartermaines have raised every doubt that has stabbed at her in her dark and lonely moments. All she can think of are all the wrong choices of her past and the people she's hurt. Even when she hadn't meant to, she had been the cause of so much pain to so many.

Sonny slid from the ottoman to the couch and pulled her into his arms. "You have loved your son, and fought for your son with everything you have in you. That's what Michael knows and what he will always know." He began to rock her in his arms, feeling her body shake with heart wrenching sobs. "You have done nothing but love your son. When I come home, I come home to a house full of love. Don't you ever let anyone tell you different, Carly."

She crumpled against him, continuing to sob helplessly. Wanting, _needing, _to take her pain away,Sonny began to kiss the tears from her cheeks. Blindly, she reached out for him. Sonny continued to let his mouth roam the contours of her face until Carly slipped a hand up to cup his face, drawing his lips to hers.

He let her initiate the deepening of the kiss between them, allowing her tongue to come seeking his, drawing strength from him even as he gave it wholeheartedly. Sonny drew back slowly.

"_Querida,_ Choices are what life is all about. But all the choices you have made for Michael since he was born have been for him." he whispers to her, lips brushing softly over hers. "All your life you have been running, seeking for something. You didn't even know what you were running from or what you were looking for." He kissed her again and again, speaking between his kisses. "Remember when you told me that you used to wonder what would happen if you just stopped in your tracks? If you stopped running and just decided to trust. Here is where you stopped. Here is where your heart can rest. You don't have to run any more…you don't have to search blindly any more or ever again. Everything you and your son need is right here. Your son is going to grow, strong and healthy, in a family that loves him. He will never want for anything."

He took one of her hands and pressed it to his chest. "Do you feel that? That is my heart. It is _your_ heart. You have it always and I swear to you on my heart that you will never want for anything, not ever again. I promise you that." He pulled back just enough so that his eyes met hers. "Do you believe me?"

She gazed back up at him, seeing the truth of his soul laid bare for her to see. She knows this is not an easy thing for him to do and cherishes it for the precious gift that it is. "Yes, Sonny." She whispered. "Yes."

Sonny kissed her again. His tongue moved slowly in her mouth, slowly deepening the kiss, coaxing a response from Carly. She began to respond, with a soft moan. His hands begin to roam the soft contours of her body, seductive and tender all at once.

He drew back, to stare deeply into her eyes, wanting her to see all that he felt for her.

"Let me love you, baby." He said softly, just before his mouth captured hers once more. This time, his kiss was deep and loving and tender, demanding her surrender. The tears that came now were those of love, as her heart overflowed with it.

His body pressed hers back slowly; Sonny slipped one hand between them, beginning to work on the buttons of her blouse. As her body was bared to his gaze, his mouth followed, kissing each precious inch of skin that is bared to him.

At intervals, his mouth returns to hers, hungry for her kisses, then returns to following the path his hands created while they bare her body to him. All the time her hands caress his shoulders and upper body, working at the buttons of his shirt, tugging it free of his pants, then sliding it over his shoulders, until his upper body was bare to her touch.

The feel of his smoothly muscled skin intoxicated her as she slid the palms of her hands over him. She felt his male nipples harden under her touch and the feel of him against her hands sent a flood of heat surging through her. His mouth, his hands…every tender touch spoke of his love for her. Without words, he was telling her, showing her the depth of his love.

When he would have lifted her in his arms to carry her upstairs, Carly wrapped her arms around him.

"No, Sonny… _now_." She whispered as she pressed her lips along his jaw line.

The need in her voice was such that he couldn't deny her. Sonny pulled her from the couch to the ottoman and moved to kneel before her. Sonny turned his head and met her lips. Their tongues met and joined together in mutual need. As her hands on him are exciting him, so Sonny wants to return the pleasure. He finished undressing her swiftly, then Sonny gently pressed her backwards until she is reclining on the ottoman before him.

Sonny plundered the arch of her neck with his lips and then his tongue, moving over her flesh. His mouth moves lower, over the smooth curve of her collarbone, and ever downwards, Her throaty moans urged him on, exciting him even more, if that was possible. He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, the flushed face and lips swollen from his kisses only encouraged him to give her more, show her more, love her more

"_No se refrena, permitió mí amar usted, permita que mí lo me sienta..."_ Sonny murmured against her skin. "Don't hold back, let me love you, let me feel you..." His words sent her over the top again, leaving her almost mindless with pleasure. Just the sound of his voice was enough to send her hurtling over the peak. He felt a primal sense of possessive delight mixed with tenderness as he felt her respond to him.

The sound of his voice, whispering soft Spanish love words, took Carly to new heights of passion. Another wave of ecstasy swept over her, sending her senses spiraling upwards, forcing her to call out his name again and again._ Dear God, _she thought, when she able to think coherently once again, _he hadn't even truly begun what he had started. _"Sonny", she breathed his name on a breath of longing and love. While she was still throbbing and breathless, Sonny, unable to restrain himself any longer, rolled over on top of her and sheathed himself deeply inside her.

Carly cried aloud as she felt him fill her. His mouth captured hers and proceeded to tantalize her. He brushed his lips across hers, and a heated shiver traveled through the length of her body. He repeated the movement, this time letting his tongue begin its slow, sensuous dance inside her mouth, mimicking the movement of his body. Making love to her with both.

Pleasure took hold of them equally as he moved with deliberate slowness, taking them both to the heights, but at such a pace that when it hits, it will overwhelm them. But still, the journey is exquisitely sweet. Her body arched up to meet his thrusts, soft hands traveling the length of his body and back again, to tangle in his hair.

"You are so beautiful, _mi corazón, mi amor._" It was true, she was his heart, his love. Her cries of pleasure mixed with his own as they brought one another closer to the pinnacle of bliss. There was no more reason to fight it, no need to draw out the agonizing pleasure any longer. Sonny let go, unable and unwilling to control himself any longer. Feeling her shudder took him soaring over the edge into his own soul-shattering release, then they were tumbling down, together, to fall at last, into each other's arms.


	28. Safekeeping

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN 

**Safekeeping**

Sonny has spent the last few weeks laying the groundwork for his attack against Sorel. Besides the testimony that Sonny was sure would take care of Sorel once and for all, he was going to also dismantle his drug empire, thus depriving Sorel of capital for lawyers and appeals. This was not going to be a war of weapons, but a more insidious kind, one of deceit and delays. He had most of his informants in place, ready to inform the police of Sorel's drop offs and deliveries for the next quarter.

At the same time, he'd made arrangements with rival factions to lure many of Sorel's top men off with better offers of employment. Loyalty was an easy commodity to purchase in his enemy's organization and with Sorel in hiding, there were plenty of rats ready to jump this particular ship. With them, money most definitely did the talking, and Sonny was prepared to speak their language.

He was also using his network of contacts outside of PC, so that Sorel would be having problems not only here, but also out of state and along the Canadian border, so that there would be nothing he could connect directly to Sonny's machinations.

It was going to be a relatively slow process, one that might take as long as a year, but Sonny didn't mind. In the end, Sorel would go to jail. With a police murder punching his ticket it was an automatic death sentence. Meanwhile he would destroy his empire, relieving Sorel of any recourse, no dollars, and no high priced attorneys. That he could watch it all happen made it all the sweeter. Besides, he rationalized, the deaths Sorel caused by drugs were often long and drawn out. Shouldn't he go out the same way? It seemed fitting, somehow.

It would also be an object lesson to any others who might harbor the foolish idea of crossing him. _School's in session, gentlemen. Take very careful notes and welcome to the final exam._

He closed his folder of paperwork and smiled to see Carly comes rushing downstairs to see Sonny already at his desk, working. "You let me sleep late." She complained. She's got one shoe on and stops at the bottom of the staircase to struggle into the other one.

"Considering how little sleep you had last night, I thought you could use it."

"Yah, yah, Corinthos, I didn't hear you complaining, tough guy." she said.

"No, you didn't. And I'd be happy to give you an encore performance, right now, if you'd like." Sonny said wickedly. "Just back on over to that ottoman there…."

"If I had the time, I'd take you up on that bluff, but I don't. I've got to get down to Deception offices." Carly said. "Sonny?"

"Hm?"

"Michael's preschool is having teachers' workdays next Thursday and Friday, so I was thinking that maybe we could fly out to the island for a long weekend."

"Carly, I don't know if I can get away right now." Everything was in place. What he was about required all of his concentration. He was like a puppeteer, or a juggler with numerous balls in the air. One wrong misstep and they could all come crashing down. Delicacy and stealth and timing were critical now.

"Sonny, please…we can go down Wednesday afternoon and come back Sunday. Just a long weekend. You could use the break from…work."

Sonny hated to deny her anything. But her idea was a good one. Removing her, Michael and Eliana from Port Charles for even a few days would ease his peace of mind. If things went wrong, he could keep them there. As hard-headed and protective of him as his wife was, for Michael's sake, Carly would stay put.

And who knows, maybe he would be able to get away for a day or two; the thought of her and him there had a certain appeal. "That might be doable. How about, you and Michael go on ahead Wednesday afternoon, and if I can, I'll come down Friday to join you for the weekend? You can invite Eliana to go with you and she can keep you company until I get there."

Carly wasn't fooled at all, if he was this agreeable to the idea, then something else was definitely behind it, but she didn't want anything to spoil their current happiness. So she didn't let any of her thoughts show on her face. Instead, she told him thought that was a great idea. "It'll do her good and she'll be great company besides." She picked up the phone and called Eliana at her office.

Eliana thought it was a good idea, but asked to speak to Sonny after Carly made the invitation.

"This is more than just a mini-vacation, isn't it?" she asked Sonny.

"Carly thought the trip would be good for you." Sonny said carefully.

"I don't doubt it, Sonny. But it's also to get us out of the line of fire, isn't it? Jason has hardly been – home the last few days and you've been preoccupied as hell.

"You're about to go to war, aren't you? I know you don't want to worry Carly, but don't lie to me, okay?"

Sonny heard the concern in her voice. "I wouldn't do that. It would help matters though, if you all took a few days off away from Port Charles."

There was a slight pause. "Thank you Sonny. All right, I'll go. Be careful, okay?"

"Always."

Edward Quartermaine was enjoying the momentary peace and quiet of the living room. His unruly brood were all out of the house; Alan and Monica to General Hospital, AJ to ELQ headquarters and Ned to who knows where. Probably for a fitting for more of those disgusting leather pants he insisted on wearing. He was thankful for the peace, however it came. It stood to reason that it wouldn't last. Lila had just had herself wheeled out to the gardens and he looked forward to spending a little time with his beloved wife. He sipped at the last of his afternoon martini.

His visitor wasn't announced. The servants never did their damned jobs, except at Lila's personal bequest. One moment Edward was enjoying the privacy, the next; Sonny Corinthos was standing in the doorway.

Liquid spluttered from his lips. "Must I be subjected to your presence today?" Edward said angrily.

"Don't blame me, Edward." Sonny answered. "I had better things to attend to, but your family are what they are, so I felt the need to stop by and take a conference with you all."

"About what, Corinthos? I'm not interested in any conferences with you that don't include ELQ board meetings. And the rest of my family are taking care of their own business, so we have nothing to discuss at this time." As if on cue, the foyer filled with voices. Then they came trooping into the living room, Alan in the lead, Monica, AJ and Ned right behind him.

"Really Father, if you're going to schedule impromptu board meetings, you could at least give us some clue at breakfast that you're considering it so we can all arrange our schedules accordingly…." His voice trailed off as he took in the sight of Sonny Corinthos standing in his living room.

"What are you doing in my house?" Alan demanded.

"My house." Monica said automatically.

"I gave it to you."

"And I want to know what the hell you're doing in it as well." She snapped at Sonny, without missing a beat.

"I wanted to make sure that you all got the message, so I decided to call a meeting." Sonny dropped the pleasantries. Looking directly at Edward, he said what he had come to say. "Keep your people in line. I don't want them anywhere near Carly. They are toxic for her, poison. And I'm not going to have it."

"_You're_ not going to have it? Look, Sonny, if you want to destroy your life by taking in that she-devil, feel free, but don't expect the rest of the world to stand by and applaud you for it." Monica said angrily. She'd never like Carly since she'd first come to town, and hated her now after the havoc she'd unleashed on her family. "Save your threats for your other business associates."

"You got that right." AJ said self-righteously. For once, the family was on _his_ side. He puffed himself up importantly.

Edward blustered. "Anything they've said to her is no less than the truth."

"And exactly just what has been said?" Lila asked as Reginald wheeled her in from the gardens.

"Now, Lila, this is nothing for you to be worried about." Edward said. He moved, trying to halt her progress into the living room, but she waved a hand at him imperiously and he reluctantly backed down and allowed her in. She turned her bright gaze onto Sonny. "Mr. Corinthos?"

"Not true, Lila." Sonny said. He liked and respected the matriarch of the Q Clan. She had more class and style in her pinky then the rest of them combined. When he turned back to the rest of them, his voice dropped any pretense of friendliness. "Monica, AJ and Ned cornered Carly in Kelly's, and in front of Michael, attacked her."

"They did no such thing!" Edward snapped. "The four of them exchanged words, it's true, but don't make it sound like they harmed her."

"Words can be as lethal as any other weapon." Lila said. She turned to Sonny. "Mr. Corinthos, I apologize for any harm my family has inflicted upon your wife. I truly enjoy Carly, and the thought of her being in pain distresses me to no end."

"Thank you, Lila."

"It's hard to respect a tramp." Monica said. "With all due respect, Lila."

"Be careful, Monica." Sonny turned a cold gaze on her. "She's my _wife_." he continued. "And that's just the problem all due respect is what you all have been lacking in. I never expected you to invite her to tea at the mansion, but I did expect the Quartermaines to extend some sort of civility. I thought that was what good breeding was all about." He added sarcastically.

He turned to Ned. "I thought, because of Alexis thought so highly of you, that you would at least, would be above such actions as to attack a woman so viciously in front of her son."

Ned only glared at him for a moment. The thought that Alexis had discussed the two of them…he pushed that away. "You can tell Alexis, next time you two are _conferring_, that I never said a word to Carly."

"Is this true?" Lila asked, her eyes going from Monica to AJ. "Michael was there?"

"Grandmother, you just don't understand?" AJ tried to explain. "After all that Carly has done, she deserves that and more. She won't even let me see my son."

"She won't let any of us see him." Monica added in defense of her son.

"Lila and Emily are welcome to see Michael anytime they please. Monica, with your viper's tongue, who could blame her? And the last time Carly ran into you in the park, AJ, you were stinking drunk. She smelt it all over you and it wasn't even three in the afternoon." Sonny said. "That's why you can't see your son. No child should see their father like that."

"He's just a little boy..." AJ started. Behind him, he could feel the wave of disapproval coming from his family. Turning his head, he could see the doubt and disappointment beginning to seep into their eyes.

"Little kids remember the damndest things, even before they're too young to understand it. But then, when they're older, those memories come back and like pieces of an old jigsaw puzzle, they fit themselves together." Sonny spoke from bitter experience, although they didn't know that. _But he knew it all too well, and he'll make damn sure that it wouldn't happen to Michael._ "Is that what you want for your son?"

"Is that true, young man?" Edward demanded. His anger made him look for a likely scapegoat. "With that kind of behavior, no wonder you couldn't hold onto the leadership of ELQ."

AJ couldn't answer. Just that quick, he was the bad guy. Again. Even when it came down to him and Sonny Corinthos. How is _he_ coming off as the concerned parent, while he, AJ, came off looking like yesterday's garbage? It just wasn't fair. He turned to look at his family, and read the condemnation in all of their faces.

His grandfather's look was one of anger, but that he was used to. Edward was not used to be talked down to, and if he could vent himself at AJ, all the better for him. His grandmother looked at him with sad disappointment. His father shaking his head slightly, and his mother, looking concerned but ashamed and embarrassed all at once. As usual. No matter what he did, he was never, ever good enough. Damn Sonny Corinthos for making them turn on him again. AJ stumbled from the room without another word, vague thoughts of revenge in his mind.

Monica watched his departure with wounded eyes, then turned back to face Sonny, her face hardening again. "Lila, have you forgotten what that little witch has done to your grandson?" Monica asked Lila bitterly while her eyes raked over Sonny's face.

"No, Monica dear, I certainly haven't. But I also understand that there is enough hurt and pain done to and suffered by all parties concerned." Lila said. " And Carly has suffered the most, I think even you would agree."

The admonishment in her voice was gentle, but abundantly clear. Monica dropped her head in sudden shame, remembering the loss of Carly's unborn son had been at the hands of_ her _son, AJ, as accidental as it had been.

"Bottom line, Edward, Carly is the mother of your great-grandson; Monica and Alan, your grandson; and AJ's first born son. If for nothing else, for that, your family will give her respect."

Before anyone could say anything more, Lila answered him. "You're quite right, Mr. Corinthos. Carly does deserve our respect for that one fact, if for nothing else. Myself, I enjoy her fire and her strength. She makes mistakes, true. But I know her heart has always been in the right spot. And we are all human, and therefore, we all err every now and then." Her eyes traveled over all of her family, and they had the good graces to not challenge her on this. She turned her calm gaze back to Sonny. "I offer my apologies to you for my family's behavior. Hopefully, there will be no further ones."

"Thank you, Mrs. Q." Sonny said. He knelt by her chair for a moment giving her a quick smile that she returned, then took her hand and lifted it briefly to his lips. She offered him a last smile before gesturing to Reginald to wheel her out of the room.

"So, am I safe to assume that this will not happen again?" Sonny stood and faced the rest of the family. His voice remained quiet, but there was no mistaking the steely menace underlying it. Or the blackness in his eyes. "No one expects you to invite her to Sunday dinner, but a little civility in public is not too much to ask for, I think. I would hate to lose my temper again. That can happen so easily, like a sudden fire…._whoosh_…" he lifted his hand in a quick gesture. "And once a fire like that is set, it's hard to get it back under control. It can burn down everything around it."

"Forget the innuendos." Edward snapped at him. "Be polite to Carly or AJ pays for it. We understand you all too well." 

"See that you do, Eddie." Sonny said. "Respect my wife or be prepared to suffer the consequences." He turned and walked out of the room without a backwards glance.


	29. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

Alexis recognized the figure walking out of the Grille just as she as heading towards the entrance. "Eliana?"

"Alexis." The two women met in front of the restaurant doors and hugged warmly.

"Having an early dinner?" Alexis asked.

"No, I just finished up a business meeting with Carly and Laura. I'm just on my way to drop some papers off at the office, and then I'm on my way back home..." she paused, stammering a little, "I mean, to Jason's penthouse."

"Well, my business day isn't quite over yet." Alexis said. "Luckily, all I have to do is get some contract clauses approved and signed by a client. It's been a long day. How have you been?"

"Better." Eliana said. "I'm getting better. Things have been pretty good."

People had been coming and going from the restaurant as they talked, but for a brief moment, they were alone. Suddenly there was a voice and a presence behind them. "Excuse me." A man's voice said. "Ms. Salazar?"

Alexis was startled by the intrusion, but she watched in dismay as Eliana jerked around. She nearly jumped out of her skin; Eliana gasped aloud, her hand moved to her purse. Alexis remembered her friend had been carrying a weapon on that night. Alexis put one hand on her arm to steady her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to startle you. I just wanted to say goodnight and to tell you I look forward to our next meeting." The man said.

Eliana drew a deep breath and managed a small laugh. "It was nothing," she insisted. She said goodnight to them then. As the businessmen continued on their way, Alexis drew Eliana to one side. Once they were gone, she looked at her friend inquisitively, feeling sorry at her reaction.

Eliana ducked her head under Alexis's gaze. "All right… so doing better doesn't mean I'm completely over what happened. I'll be all right. _I will._" She insisted.

"What were you reaching for?" Alexis asked. Eliana looked at her for a moment, then reached into her bag and pulled out a slim, palm-sized object that Alexis didn't recognize at first. Eliana flipped her wrist and a thin, deadly looking blade flicked out of its burnished wood hilt.

"A knife! Now you've taken to carrying a knife? And now you want to tell me you're okay?" Alexis studied her friend carefully. "If you want, I can cancel my appointment and go with you back to the penthouse. We could pop some popcorn and watch some old movies and just relax. Or talk -- or whatever." Alexis wasn't sure if she was convinced that Eliana was as all right as she claimed to be, but the younger woman shook her head.

"Look, it makes me feel safe, that's all. And I do know how to use it. If only I'd have been carrying it that night..."

"Sorel might have killed you instead."

"Or maybe it might have been the other way around." Eliana shrugged and put the blade away. "Go take care of your business. I'm fine…really. The popcorn and movies, the talk…we'll do another day, but not tonight, okay?"

Just then, a group of arriving customers stepped out of a limo. As they sorted themselves out, Alexis spotted Ned among the group. Her eyes touched his for an instant, but there was no answering spark of recognition in his. Instead, he broke his eyes away from hers and, with his party, walked past them without a second glance.

Alexis hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. She exhaled now, not knowing if her sudden light-headedness was from lack of oxygen or of Ned's determined lack of recognition.

Eliana watched the exchange, or lack of it, carefully. "Things are that bad?" she asked carefully, her eyes full of empathy. "I'm sorry."

Alexis shrugged with a lightness she certainly wasn't feeling."Don't be." she said. "This wasn't your fault. If anything, you were only the flashpoint. What's going on between us, or I should say, not going on between us is all about Ned's refusal to see who I really am, and accept me for myself."

"Is it over between you two?" Eliana asked.

Alexis shrugged again. "I don't know the answer to that one yet. The ball, as they say, is in his court." She changed the subject deliberately. "Why are you out here alone? Doesn't Sonny have a guard on you?"

"Yes." Eliana looked guilty for a moment. "But I told him I would be with Carly, she, Laura Spencer and I had a meeting with some ad execs from New York -- that guy was one of them -- so he didn't have to worry and to give me a little space." She glanced at her watch. "He should be here to pick me up any minute now.

"That's not very smart," Alexis said. "The guard is there for a reason."

"I know, I just wanted a little breathing space for a moment. I mean, it's not like they are up in my face, but just knowing that guards are watching me, well, sometimes, it's not easy getting used to." Even as she spoke, a car pulled up in front of the restaurant and Francis, one of Sonny's personal guards, stepped out.

"You ready, Ms. Salazar?" he said. His eyes went over their surroundings efficiently. "Pardon me for saying so, but you should have waited inside. I would have come and gotten you and it would have been safer. Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan have both made it very clear that your safety is important."

"I'm ready, Francis, thanks. I just wanted some fresh air, and as you can see, I'm perfectly fine." Eliana turned back to Alexis. "See, everything is fine. Quit worrying about me, mother hen." She finished in a teasing voice. She squeezed Alexis' hand in reassurance before saying goodnight and walking to the car.

Alexis continued on into the restaurant. Her client was already seated at a table waiting for her. He signaled to her and they quickly got down to business. As she had said to her friend, the meeting was relatively straightforward. The clauses were read thoroughly, agreed upon and signed and after a quick half an hour, a satisfied client was on his way. She snapped her briefcase shut after depositing the last of the paperwork inside and sat back, relieved. She signaled to an attentive waiter and ordered herself a vodka martini. Just one, she thought, and she'd head on home for a nice hot bath and maybe an early bed.

Her drink came quickly; Alexis glanced around as she sipped at it gratefully. There was Carly and Laura, going over papers and folders. Alexis found herself studying Carly, then shook her head ruefully, laughing at herself. It looks like Eliana was right, she was going into serious mother hen mode. It must be all her worry over Zander. He was still missing and there was not a single hour of the day didn't go by without him coming into her thoughts. Where was he? Was he safe? Was Sonny right and he was just laying low, not contacting anyone he knew to keep them all safe from Sorel? What a stupid. Courageous, selfless thing to do. And so like him.

She smiled to herself, as she thought about the younger man. Just like Carly, they put on that tough exterior, but underneath…she wondered how Carly had handled the episode with the Quartermaines. She knew how vicious they could be, Ned had told her stories that she couldn't believe. Then again, being a Cassidine, she did believe them. Carly was not one of her favorite people, but she still felt sorry for what happened to her when the Quartermaines had attacked her in front of her son. Her first instinct had been to protect him. It was obvious how much she loved him. And just as obvious she loved Sonny. And he loved her, even though Alexis knew she must drive him absolutely crazy at times. When she was still living across the hall, she'd heard their voices raised too many times not to know that they butted heads on a regular basis.

Laura's cell phone rang and she answered it. With a nod to Carly, she excused herself from the table and walked out into the lobby to take the call. Seeing Alexis, she smiled at her as she passed.

Alexis stood, hesitated a moment, then went over to their table, slipping into the seat that Laura had just vacated.

"If we use lead crystal for the pure essence of the perfume bottles, but only, say twenty percent crystal in the cologne versions, the profit and marketability of both products would be enhanced by at least twenty to thirty percent…oh!" Carly hadn't looked up, until who she thought was Laura hadn't responded. Her expression quickly changed from enthusiastic to suspicion.

"Hello, Carly." Alexis said, trying for a neutral tone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Alexis." Carly said warily. With her usual bluntness, she came straight to the point. "What do you want?"

Alexis didn't know what she wanted, what she was doing sitting here. She and Carly had no love lost between them. But she meant a lot to Sonny, and Sonny was her friend, she guessed. Maybe a little advice wouldn't be out of place. Turned out, she was wrong. "I just wanted to say that…well….I'm sorry that you and Sonny seem to be out of sorts lately. The two of you are both very intense people. And that can be a good thing. I mean, it seems to work for the two of you. Except for now; maybe if you would just back off a little and give him some space…"

"You're going to give me advice on married life." Carly's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Alexis, if you were married, then maybe, just maybe I'd listen to you. But since you aren't, never have been, and don't have any likely prospects in the near future, what makes you think that you're qualified to give me marital advice concerning _my_ husband? Stick to your legal briefs from now on, okay?"

"I knew this was a bad idea." Alexis murmured to herself as she began to stand up. "For what it's worth, Carly, I just wanted to make sure that you were all right after the other day at Kelly's and to tell you how sorry I am that it happened."

"Concern noted, okay Alexis? Thanks for asking." Her voice said exactly the opposite. She began shoving papers into her briefcase. "Don't bother getting up. I'm so outta here."

Carly snapped her case shut with a hard click just as Laura returned to the table. "Laura, I'll have the final figures for the cost analyses first thing in the morning. We can go over them then."

Laura looked at both of them, confused. "I thought we were going to have a working dinner?"

Carly stared straight at Alexis as she answered. "I guess I just lost my appetite all of a sudden." She swept out of the restaurant.

Laura exhaled on a long sigh and sat down, gathering her own folders and papers together. "Working with that woman is a trial some days. She's got the smarts, even a flare for the business, although I'd never admit it to her face, but her people skills definitely need working on."

Alexis gestured to the seat and Laura nodded for her to join her. The waiter brought over her drink. Joining her, Laura ordered a glass of white wine. "In spite of all of that, Carly is not as bad as everyone depicts her. I admit, I'd heard too many stories about her before I'd met her myself, and I let that color my opinion of her. I didn't think I'd want her for a partner in Deception. But when she puts her mind to it, she's actually shown a brilliance I didn't expect."

"Just be careful, Laura." Alexis said. "Carly has a tendency to see what she wants, and go after what she wants, and doesn't always think of the consequences of her actions. She gets a plan into her head, and heaven help anyone who is in her way."

"I'm not blind to her faults. It's just that now, I can see her potential too. Let's just say I've come to understand Caroline-Benson-Spencer-Corinthos a little better."

"Heaven help _you_, then" Alexis said with a smile.

Laura smiled back in complete understanding. She took another sip of her wine. "I should be getting home to Lulu soon, but today had been so productive, I just wanted to bask in the glow of it a while longer. I'd hoped to do that with my partner, but I guess that was just a little too much to ask. But I know she's been going through some rough times lately. Everyone gets a little thin-skinned when that happens."

"Is Deception business going well?" Alexis asked.

"Better and better every day. I feel like I am accomplishing so much. And this is mine. I am building this almost from the ground up. The foundation may have already been in place, but I – we, Carly and I—are renovating Deception, and when we're done, it will be a whole new company. Something that I built with my own two hands."

Alexis understood her enthusiasm. The Cassidines may have bankrolled her education, but her law practice was something she'd built on her own. Sometimes that could be a very important thing to a woman. Despite all the help and support that Stefan had given her, it had been a thrill to see _her_ name on the door of her first law offices, knowing it was her hard work and her brains that had put it there. It represented her independence from the Cassidines. Event though the male influence wasn't quite the same as hers, Stefan being her brother, while Luke had been Laura's husband, Alexis suspected this was the same for Laura; Deception was her first taste of success that had nothing to do with Luke. Her declaration of independence. Who knows, maybe it could be the same for Carly to.

Alexis' lips twitched into a private smile... heaven help _her_, if she was starting to see Carly in a sympathetic light. But stranger things have happened...

She raised her drink to Laura and they touched glasses in a silent toast. "To partners."


	30. Protective Measures

**Protective Measures **

"Minced garlic sautéed in olive oil is just as good."

"Roasted, not sautéed. You roast it whole first. Then you use a garlic press."

"Says who?"

"Me…it's my kitchen…." A brief mutter of Hispanic explicatives followed that remark.

"That is no way for a lady to talk." Sonny scolded. "You'll see, no, you'll _taste_ the difference."

It was the Tuesday night before Carly, Eliana and Michael were due to leave for the island. Carly and Jason grinned at one another across the cutting board, where they busied themselves chopping onions, bell peppers and parsley. They pretended to ignore Eliana and Sonny as they moved the debate from garlic over to the choice of Spanish Catalan or Mexican Sonora _chorizo_ sausage for their paella.

The four of them in the kitchen was a rarity, since Sonny was not disposed to let _anyone_ into his kitchen, but these dinners were well on the way to becoming a habit and a pleasurable one at that.

Eliana was almost as good a cook as he was – Sonny laughed to himself as he thought of what her answer to that would be. Jason and Carly were more than happy to do what chopping and dicing was necessary, while the two of them either bickered or agreed to the spices and ingredients of the meal. The first phase of cooking finished, he set the pot into the oven and put the timer on for five minutes to let the flavors of the paella meld while Carly pulled out the plates and silverware.

The timer went off. They seated themselves around the counter and while they were spooning up the food, the subject of tying up loose ends for both Carly and Eliana before their trip came up.

"The mock ups for the Deception campaign are on my desk and I've closed all my major deals at the gallery, so I can delegate what I need done for the next few days." Eliana said. "There're some meetings I absolutely can't get out of tomorrow morning. Laura would skin me if I tried. After all the noise I've been making about her not including me in decision making, I'd sound like an idiot and a hypocrite." Carly's face fell. "Oh man, I just remembered, I promised Lila I'd bring Michael over to visit tomorrow. I gave Leticia the morning off so she could get her stuff ready for the trip. No way am I going to have time to get over there and I hate disappointing your grandmother." She told Jason. "I can move some things around and have the time to spare in the morning so I can take Michael over to Lila, if that's okay with you." he said. Carly replied that that would be perfect. After finishing up the meal with coffee and drinks in the living room, Jason glanced down at his watch. "If I'm going to have a clear morning, there's some stuff I need to take care of tonight." That was an unspoken signal and they all said their goodnights soon after. "Jason, let me talk to you for a minute." Sonny drew him aside to talk, while Carly and Eliana walked to the door. 

"Sorel's desperate." Jason said. "The word is he's desperate to take a meeting with you; see if anything can be worked out."

Sonny shook his head. "It ain't gonna happen. The time for negotiation is done. This is going to play out my way. Make sure he knows that."

"The word will go out tonight." Jason said. "There's chance we could take him very soon. Jacob has come through. One of Sorel's top lieutenants is willing to give him up. Provided he can meet with you and come to mutually beneficial arrangement. He wants a personal guarantee of protection. Plus financial compensation on as well."

"I'll meet with him. Set it up for tomorrow night, after Carly, Michael and Eliana are on their way."

Over by the door, Carly and Eliana both glanced at the two men as they talked quietly in the corner of the room. They looked back at one another and sighed, knowing it was business they discussed. Business that they couldn't know about. It didn't mean that they wouldn't worry. "Is everything all right with you now?" Eliana asked Carly, changing the directions of their thoughts.

"Yes, I am." She knew her friend was referring to the Quartermaine's attack. "I guess I had forgotten how vicious the Q's can be, especially that Monica. She can be a real bitch on wheels once you get her going. Did I ever thank you for calling Sonny and watching Michael that night?"

"You don't have to. That's what family is for, right?" Eliana smiled at her.

"You betcha." Carly said. "Either way, I owe you a shoulder to cry on. Don't hesitate to use it."

"Use what?" Jason said as the two men joined them. Sonny slipped an arm around Carly's waist.

"My shoulder. If she ever needs it." Carly looked on with concealed amusement as Jason's eyes went to Eliana. Mentally, she nodded to herself. She was right. If Eliana needed a shoulder, Jason looked like he was more than ready to provide it. _I wonder if either of them realizes it yet?_

They said their goodnights, and then Jason walked Eliana across the hall.

"I won't be too late." Jason said as he opened the door and she stepped over the threshold. She turned to face him. "How would you like to go with me tomorrow when I take Michael to see his great-grandmother?"

She was very much surprised at the invitation. "I think I'd like that very much."

Jason smiled down at her. "Good. It's a date, then." _A date. He liked the sound of that._

----

He left out very early the next morning, promising to be back for Eliana and Michael around ten. Carly dropped Michael off with Eliana before she went to the office later that morning, and she and the little boy were drawing pictures at the coffee table when Jason returned. She looked up, noting with surprise, the bouquet of flowers for his grandmother.

Jason took out one bloom and tickled her nose with it. She laughed. Soon afterwards they left. Since they had Michael with them, they took one of Sonny's limos to the Quartermaines.

She was understandably a little nervous as they entered the Quartermaine mansion. Her gaze wandered over the mansion's interior, taking in its opulent design. This is the family Jason grew up in?

He read her expression. "Jason Quartermaine grew up here, not me. Don't let all this fool you. You'll love Lila. Everyone does." Jason took her hand and led her upstairs to his grandmother's favorite parlor. He knocked lightly at the door before opening it. "Grandmother?"

"Jason, what a lovely surprise; and Michael." As always, his grandmother's smile was radiant as he greeted him. "I hope Caroline isn't ill."

"No, she had some business to take care of that she just couldn't put off and she didn't want to disappoint you, so here I am instead. You aren't disappointed, are you?" He asked the last question teasingly, as he crossed the room to drop a gentle kiss on Lila's cheek and placed Michael on her lap.

"Quite the opposite, darling. You know I don't see you nearly enough." She reached up and touched a gentle and loving hand to his face.

Eliana had stayed by the door while Jason and his grandmother greeted one another. It hadn't taken more than a moment to see the love between them. Now Jason turned to her, and taking her by the hand again, pulled her forward. "Grandmother, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine's, Eliana Salazar."

"What a lovely name." Lila said. "And it naturally goes with a lovely young lady."

The elegant old woman enchants Eliana. They play happily for a time; Michael sitting in his grandmother's lap while Jason catches her up with all of Michael's doings. After a short time, Michael got restless, so Jason and Eliana sat side by side on the floor with him, pulling some of his toys from his bag to play with. Later, Jason goes downstairs to the kitchen to get Michael cookies and juice.

Lila was a charming hostess. She drew Eliana out until the two of them were chattering like old friends. The conversation went into little things until Lila's glance fell on Michael.

"I see Michael is fond of you..." Lila said to her, as Michael scrambled over Eliana, using her legs for a bridge for his stuffed animals. He had insisted on bringing his stuffed giraffes; they'd quickly become his favorite toys. He calls her Tia Elli, laughing happily as he snuggled in her lap. Absently, Eliana dropped a kiss on his head.

"He's a darling, who can't help but fall in love with this little guy?" Eliana replied. It was very easy talking to this elegant matriarch. She was not as off-putting as Eliana would have imagined her to be.

Lila regarded Michael with a loving gaze as he bounced his giraffes up and down Eliana's legs before raising her eyes to meet Eliana's. "And it seems that Jason is fond of you as well." Lila points out that it's been a long time since Jason has brought any of his lady friends to meet her. "I'm so glad he brought you, my dear. My grandson has chosen a very solitary life. I'm glad he's found someone to share it with."

Lady friends. Eliana smiled at the term. "Jason has been a good friend to me." she said. She can feel that the older woman is studying her carefully, and couldn't believe that she had her blushing as she wonders what the older and wiser woman sees.

"I think it's a little more than friendship my grandson feels for you, my dear; I can tell just by looking at him looking at you. Certain things don't change, and he _is_ my grandson." She smiled at Eliana. "Dare I hope it's a mutual affection?"

Eliana laughed softly and caught herself. First the woman had her blushing like a schoolgirl, and now this? Before she can answer, the parlor door swung open. AJ Quartermaine stood in the doorway; he grabbed at it, as it swung wide, but missed. It crashed into the wall, startling Michael. He scrambled into Eliana's lap.

"Hello Gran'mother," He said, his words slurring, "Michael...what a surprise, lil' buddy….wha's this, a replacement for Leticia?" He peered down at Eliana. "She's much prettier, I'll give her that. Carly had be-better watch out. The babysitter is always the one who catches the husband's eye." He laughed at his own poor joke.

Lila frowned. "Hardly that, AJ. This is Eliana Salazar, a friend of Jason's. Eliana, I'd like you to meet my other grandson, Alan junior, or as we call him, AJ."

"We've met." Eliana's eyes narrowed; she remembered him now, from Kelly's. He was drunk then, and he seemed to be drunk now. He nodded at her absently, his eyes focused on Michael, who had climbed into her lap, a little frightened at this strange man's sudden appearance. AJ tried to coax him to him, stumbling a little as he came closer, but little Michael only burrowed deeper into Eliana's arms.

"No! _Tia _Elli, _Tia _Elli!" He sniffled. Eliana tried to comfort him, holding him tightly and patting the little boy's back. She looked over Michael's head, her eyes flashing warning signals. "You're scaring him."

"He's my son…" AJ began.

"And you're drunk. Get away from them." Jason was suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Don't you tell me how to act with my son." AJ turned to face him belligerently.

"I'm not going to do this in front of Michael." Jason said evenly. He pushed past AJ and reached for his nephew's coat. "I'm sorry, Grandmother, but we're going to have to go now."

"I understand, darling." Lila said sadly.

Eliana felt bad for her as she repacked Michael's toys. "I'm sure Jason will bring him back for a visit very soon, Mrs. Quatermaine."

"Please dear, the name is Lila. And I hope he brings you back very soon as well. You were delightful company. And I think you are delightful as well, for my grandson."

AJ had moved back to the door, glaring at them both as they bundled Michael up, and then as Jason helped Eliana with her coat.

"Do I have to move you, AJ?" Jason took one step towards AJ. At his brother's steely look, AJ moved out of the way in spite of himself. "Eliana, could you get Michael please, and take him downstairs?" Jason asked. Eliana swung the little boy up in her arms. Jason never moved from his stand in front of AJ.

AJ didn't move either, even when Eliana passed him with his son in her arms. Instead, he settled for glaring into her eyes as she moved past them. His gaze was merciless and full of hatred. "You're keeping me from my son."

Jason felt Eliana freeze behind him at the pure venom in AJ's voice. Without turning around, he spoke to her, his voice deliberately calm for both her and Michael's sake. "Eliana, it's all right. AJ can't hurt you. Take Michael and go downstairs and wait for me." She hesitated a moment, and then slipped by the two men and left. Jason grabbed AJ by the arm, his hand a painful vise on the other man's upper arm. He jerked him closer.

"Don't _ever_ threaten anyone I care about." As quickly as he had grabbed him, Jason thrust AJ away with a sudden shove. He turned away in the same movement, intent on going down the stairs, but turned back as AJ called out to him.

"How long are you going to keep me from my son, Jason? It isn't enough that you stole the first year of his life from me, you're going to help your gangster boss steal the rest?"

"When are you going to sober up, AJ?" Jason answered him. "Maybe if you were sober, you could see that Sonny honestly loves Michael, like he's his own."

"But he isn't his. He's _mine_." AJ insisted.

"Right now, you aren't fit to be Michael's father."

"Who're you to judge me?" AJ shouted at him. "You're brain-dama-" he halted as he realized what he had been about to say.

"Brain-damaged? That's what you were going to say, wasn't it? They tell me you're the one who caused it And you wonder why no one who loves him will let you near Michael?" Jason stepped close to AJ. He backed up instinctively, seeing the menace in his brother's eyes. Two steps and he was trapped against the wall. Jason leaned in even closer, until they were almost face-to-face. "I'm not as _'impaired'_ as you'd like to think. And even if I were, I'm still a step ahead of you. I have a life; I have people who care about me and respect me.Stop feeling sorry for yourself and take responsibility for your life."

AJ fell silent, tensing as Jason continued to stare down at him. He didn't see any kind of brotherly recognition as he looked into his hard blue eyes. It was almost like looking into the eyes of a strangeran angry and dangerous one who could make him fear him with a glance. He exhaled in silent relief as Jason turned away and walked downstairs. As the fear ebbed away, a wave of shame and anger went through him. He was afraid of his own little brother. AJ's heart ached as he was forced to watch as _his_ son held out his arms to another man. He watched as Jason took Michael into his arms, Michael hugging him tightly and Jason returning it. The woman with him smiled up at Jason and now it was a hot flash of envy that went through AJ.

Rooted to the spot, he watched as she adjusted Michael's scarf. The three of them standing together in the foyer made a neat little family tableau. His jealousy only deepened as Jason smiled back at her. AJ watched in impotent anger as she linked her arm into his and the three of them walked out the front door.

----

"_You're brain-damaged."_ AJ's words went through his head once more. Back in the penthouse, he had tried going over some paperwork from the warehouse while Eliana finished with some last minute packing upstairs. Jason had thought he was long past reacting to anything any of the Quartermaines said to him, but he guessed he was wrong. Him scaring Michael had already had him seething, but it was AJ's threatening Eliana that had been the last straw. Knowing how close she had come to panicking under AJ's venomous words and actions, he'd reacted on pure instinct. Only his grandmother's and Michael's presence had stopped him from slamming AJ into, or better yet – through - the nearest wall.

They had also told him that something in his brain had been lost besides his memories. That he didn't feel things like other people. As if he had no comprehension of what words like love and hate meant. Jason closed the folder of coffee import invoices and laid them on the coffee table in front of him. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

He couldn't shake the thoughts that came. What people once thought of him might have been true once, he thought. But he'd learned from watching others, how things were supposed to work. It had been like watching from outside himself at first, but then bits and glimmers of other things had begun to insert themselves into his consciousness. People didn't realize that a mind that has time to heal also has time to grow. He was not the same Jason Quartermaine that had awakened from that car crash all those years ago. He wasn't even the same Jason Morgan that had renounced his family and walked away from them.

They, the ubiquitous, all knowing 'they', which included the doctors at GH, his so-called family, and all those who had known him as Jason Q, thought him simple, because he appeared to them to only look at things in terms of black and white. They refused to see that he had grown so much since then, all because they didn't agree with the choices he has made for his life. Their thinking was how could any sane person choose to live as he did. Except for his granmother, it was easier for them to believe that, than to accept him as he was. He understood all the shades of grey that existed between such concepts as friendship...and love and hate and jealousy. He'd seen it in others, but just because he had made a conscious decision not to indulge in those emotions, didn't mean he didn't feel them, or understand them, or recognized how they drove people to do what they did.

Jason had had to learn what those words meant, but he did know them now. He'd come a long way from the early days just after his accident. He knew what loyalty was…and betrayal. Loyalty was what he felt for Sonny. Friendship too. On a level most people didn't really appreciate, no matter what they might say. He and Sonny would die for each other without a moment's hesitation. What closer bond could there be? He knew what friendship was….and now, Jason thought, as he glanced up the stairs towards Eliana's room, he was on the verge of learning something altogether new.

He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Robyn. He'd thought maybe he'd had a chance to find it again with Elizabeth, but that was dead now. Dead and buried, like his feelings for Robyn after she had betrayed him. He even understood why she had done what she had did, but the consequences were still the same.

Jason's eyes went back to the stairs again and he thought of the woman upstairs.Something inside him told him that he was heading into unknown territory. The idea was frightening and exhilarating all at the same time; something like what he felt when he was speeding down the highways on his bike, the adrenalin making his heart pound, the speed giving him a rush as he took a dangerous curve, leaning into it, not knowing what was around the next stretch of road…. but racing headlong towards it anyway, enjoying the rush, enjoying the ride and eager to experience what waited for him just around the bend…

----

"_You're keeping me from my son."_ Upstairs, Eliana shivered again as AJ Quartermaine's voice echoed through her mind. The way he had looked at her, with such hate…and what… resentment? How could he act that way towards his own brother? Why was she even thinking of him? She deliberately pushed her thoughts away from him as she folded the last piece of clothing and placed it in her suitcase. The rest of their visit had been nice until Jason's brother had shown up.

Her packing finally finished, Eliana started down the stairs to set it by the door. Jason looked up to see Eliana coming down the stairs and quickly crossed the room to take the bag from her and carry it to the door.

His back to her, Eliana's eyes drank in the sight of him, his hard, muscular body revealed in the tee shirt and jeans he was wearing. She was going to miss him, she was going to miss being here, she realized. This apartment was beginning to feel too much like she belonged here. She'd have to remember that she didn't.

Jason turned, catching her gaze on him and she felt her face warm. "Jason, can I ask you a question?" The look in his eyes told her she could ask almost anything of him. She blushed again, hesitated, then plunged in. "Why did you invite me to go with you to your grandmother's house today?"

As always, he is honest. Jason moved towards her. "I know it's selfish of me. Even though I know you'll only be gone for a few days, I wanted a memory of you while you were gone." He reached out slowly and trailed his fingers down her cheek. "I wanted to see you happy, without a shadow on your face. I knew that being around Lila would do that for you." Eliana covered his hand with her own, and he let himself enjoy the touch.

"She's a lovely woman, but being with you, does that for me more than anything." She leaned into his hand for a moment. "Jason, Carly and I both know that you and Sonny want the three of us out of the way for a while. To keep us safe. And I won't ask you why.But what about Sonny? What about you?"

"Don't worry about us. We know how to take care of ourselves." Realizing how harsh his words sounded, Jason took her face and cradled it in both of his hands. "I won't lie to you, so I can't promise you that nothing bad will happen. But Sonny and me, we do know how to take care of ourselves and each other. We always have. I trust him with my life and he does the same with me. You should know that."

Her hands came up to cover his, her fingers tracing his skin lightly. She tried to smile at him, but despite that, the worry in her eyes didn't go away. Jason moved closer to her. One hand moved; his thumb traced the full soft curve of her lower lip, then he was kissing her gently. He hadn't planned it, but the kiss deepened. Jason drew her closer, one hand moving up to tangle itself in her hair, slanting her mouth to give him fuller access, the other sliding sensuously down, caressing her throat, down around her shoulders and from there, slipping around her waist to draw her closer.

There was a knock on the door. It was time to go.


	31. Plans in Place

**Plans in Motion**

Their arms held each other close. The kiss was soft and deep and gentle and bittersweet as only goodbye kisses can be, and neither one of them wanted it to end. Reluctantly, they pulled back from one another. Sonny looked down into Carly's eyes and sighed. "Carly, I'm not going to lie to you. I'll try to come down, but I can't promise you."

Carly sighed. "I know, Sonny, I just wish you would."

Sonny pulled her closer. "Hey. I'm being honest with you. Isn't that what you wanted?" Before she could answer, his lips were on hers again, kissing her thoroughly. "You know why I can't come to the airport with you, right?"

Carly wound her arms around him tighter. They had decided that it would call more attention to Carly and Eliana if Sonny and Jason were to accompany them to the airport. "I know. I even understand. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"There's a lot of things you don't like.." Sonny said.

"Yea, but lucky for you, you're not one of them." She kissed him again, then pulled away as they heard Leticia coming down the stairs with Michael. She turned to grin at him. "Ready for our trip, mister man?"

Sonny took him from Leticia and hugged him tight. "Lucky you, Michael. You get away from all this cold and get to play on the beach for a few days."

"And maybe Uncle Sonny will come down and help us build sand castles, hm?" Carly looked up at Sonny slyly.

"Carly…." Before he could say more, there was a discrete knock on the door. Sonny called out and Johnny opened it.

"Miss Salazar is ready and the car is downstairs." He announced.

"All right, Johnny, thanks." Sonny said. "Have the luggage sent down, and the ladies will be along presently."

Leticia discretely took Michael downstairs, leaving Sonny and Carly a few more minutes to say there goodbyes.

"Sonny…" Carly began; Sonny answered her unspoken question by pulling her into his arms and into another kiss. When he raised his head, Carly reached out and held her hand against his cheek in a final caress. "Be safe, Sonny."

"I will, Carly. I promise."

"But…."_ You can't promise me that. _Carly thought. Her resolve to be strong for him, to not show her fears, threatened to weaken...she could feel tears of worry and concern prickle her eyes. Carly bit her lower lip, refusing to voice her fears, as though saying the words out loud would make them true. Instead, she forced a smile to her lips, even as her hands slid down to his and held them tightly.

"Everything is going to be fine." Sonny said. Looking down into her warm brown eyes, he can see past the shield his wife was putting up and saw the troubled concern deep down inside. Neither one of them would give into it; neither wanted to be a cause of worry to the other. But both of them knew, this was no ordinary trip. Sonny held onto her hands, until it was time for her to go.

When the elevator had closed on Carly and Eliana, Sonny and Jason returned to Sonny's apartment. They sat around making small talk until Johnny knocked and then opened the door again. "I just got the call. Carly and Eliana are in the air and on their way."

Sonny looked at Jason. "Let's go."

* * *

They left another guard at the penthouse. Johnny was their driver to the rendezvous, taking a circuitous route to ensure they were not being tailed. The meet was to take place out of Sonny's territory. He wasn't too happy with the idea, but Sorel's lieutenant was slightly paranoid, and rightly so. If he something were to go wrong and he were found in any area that was known to be run by Corinthos, it was a guaranteed death warrant.

So Sonny and Jason had agreed to meet him on the outskirts of town, in a seedy little bar just beyond the city limits. Jacob the Mouse had arranged it, so he was along to ensure the meet. They parked across the street from the bar. It was a run down section of town, with a busted streetlight at the corner. The street was deserted, several of the houses on the block were either dark or had their shades tightly drawn against the dark; people here minded their own business.

Their man met them just outside the bar. He gave no objections about being searched, which Jason did, quickly and competently. He led them inside to a shadowy back booth. Jason went ahead of him; eyes everywhere, making sure no traps lay for them.

When they reached the back, Jason motioned for the man to take a seat in the booth first. He slid in next to him, taking the position where he had a clear view of the door. Sonny watched Jason carefully. When he was satisfied, Sonny took his seat. The waitress came over and took their drink orders. When she had served them and had gone away again, they began to talk.

"Now that we're all here, Mr. Mitchell, let's hear your proposal." Sonny said.

"It's no secret in the organization that you're taking Sorel out. I figure it's time for a lifestyle change anyway. But that takes connections. And friends."

"And you want to be my friend?"

"Let's just say I have no desire to be your enemy, Mr. Corinthos." Mitchell replied. "I've got a wife and kids. I want out of the life, and I want them safe. And I want your guarantee that they and I stay that way."

"In return for what?"

"Sorel. I can give him to you. Alive."

"How can you guarantee this?"

"I have someone close to him. When I give the word, they will make the delivery. But we have a few conditions of our own. New lives, new identities. In Canada. With enough cash to bankroll our new lives." He named his price.

It was reasonable enough. "And the new identities are doable. Half the cash payment upfront, the identities and the remainder _after_ Sorel is delivered. It'll be done before the week is up. Those are my terms. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Of course, Mr. Corinthos. All I need is your word on it."

Sonny stuck his hand out and Mitchell took it without hesitation. "It's done."

They went over the details of the plan to catch Sorel.

"As a measure of good faith." Mitchell said; he passed a slip of paper to Jacob. "This is the number to my partner. If anything goes wrong, and I can't contact you at the appointed time, this is who you call. The phrase that will identify you is 'catch of the day'."

Sonny couldn't help but smile a little at the phrase. Mitchell returned it. "I thought it appropriate." He said.

"It is." Sonny replied. "Let me ask you something. Are you sure you can walk away from the life?"

Mitchell looked down at the table for a moment, then he raised his gaze to meet Sonny's head on. "My wife is pregnant. With twins. We already have two little girls. So yeah, I can walk away. Some might say I'm betraying Sorel. If I stay with him, I am betraying her. This may be the only chance I get, so I'm taking it. Whatever else I am, I love her very much."

Sonny nodded. "I can respect that."

He stood. "Well, that's that, then. Our business is finished."

The men walked outside, each going in their own directions. Sonny and Jason began to cross the street to their car. Mitchell stayed on this side of the street, heading to his car, which was parked two spaces down. Seeing them approach, Johnny got out to get the door.

"Sonny." A prickle of unease swept along Jason's shoulder blades. He paused, his hand automatically going inside his jacket. He drew his weapon. All of his senses shouted danger before he could even pinpoint the source.

Concealed by the dark and shadows, a dark colored sedan began to silently ease out from its parking space further up the street, its headlights dark.

Sonny didn't question Jason. He drew his own gun, eyes searching the dark.

The headlights from the car flared on. At the same time, its engine roared into life.

_Bam bam bam bam bam bam_

The street lit up with bright flashes and sound. A lethal shower of bullets erupted from both rear windows. Jason shoved Sonny to safety behind a parked car. Ignoring the danger to himself, he spun and returned fire, then, as Johnny let loose a barrage of covering fire, he ran for cover. Sonny leaned over the hood of the car, aimed and fired at the windows of the car. From his position behind their own car, Johnny joined in the counter-barrage/attack.

Their bullets hit their marks. The car veered wildly and hurtled towards them. Tires shrieking in protest, it sideswiped the car Sonny and Jason had taken refuge behind as the driver fought to regain control. As the impact sent both men hurtling backwards to the sidewalk behind them, the sound of angry metal screamed into the night air.As it scraped by them, Joseph Sorel's face was clearly visible in the left rear window, gun in hand, face twisted with rage. He aimed directly at them, but the wild swerving of the car sent his shots wild.

Jason jerked back as a hot sting creased its way across his upper shoulder. Sorel's car smashed into the next car beside them, then another on the opposite side of the street before recovering and speeding down the street. It tore around the first right hand corner and disappeared into the night.

Ignoring the pain, Jason knelt beside the car for a moment, his eyes scanning the area tensely. He satisfied himself that there were no other shooters in sight. Johnny also signaled to them an all clear. Jason motioned to Sonny and they both stood. The two of them ran back across the street to Mitchell and Jacob, Johnny covering them both.

Both men were hit. Jacob was swearing. He'd been quick, but not quick enough. A bullet had gone clean through his upper arm, another second was lodged in his right leg. But otherwise, he was okay. Mitchell, unfortunately, was in more severe shape. He had been in the street on the driver's side of his car when the attack had begun. Sonny knelt down by his side and examined the damage. He'd had caught a bullet in his chest, one in the abdomen and third in the hip.

"Get his keys," Sonny said to Johnny. "Get him in his car and get him to the hospital." There was no time to call an ambulance. And in all likelihood, little chance of him making it either way. But Sonny owed him the chance.

"No...wait..." Mitchell said with a harsh cough. A trickle of blood spilled out the side of his mouth, but he locked his eyes onto Sonny's. He spoke weakly, his breath catching between each word. "…not going to make it…. I know…" He grabbed Sonny's hand and held on tightly. "Keep the deal…my wife…my kids…get them out…before Sorel gets to them."

Sonny looked down at him, enduring the man's death grip. Death had cast its shadow over his face and his last thoughts were of his family. He didn't have to think about it twice. "They'll be taken care of. I give you my word."

"Good…enough." Mitchell said. He coughed once, then again. His body sagged down. Sonny pressed his fingers to the man's throat. He was unconscious, but still had a pulse, faint and unsteady as it was.

"Johnny, get him in the car…Jacob you go with them. Try to get him to the hospital." Johnny and Jason carried the man to the car. Johnny took the wheel.

When they were gone, Sonny looked at Jason. "You're hurt." There was a line of red on Jason's jacket, just along the line of his collarbone.

"A scratch." Jason shrugged. Only now, with the danger past, did he feel the burn of it. But it wasn't the pain of a puncture wound. "We'd better get out of here before the police show up. Someone was bound to call them."

"In this neighborhood, that's no guarantee. But yeah, let's get moving." Sonny and Jason left in their own car. Sonny insisted on driving. "Call Leverts." He was one of the doctors they kept on call.

"It's nothing, Sonny." Jason insisted.

"It won't hurt to have it looked at, either way. Stop being so damned heroic and make the call." Sonny drove in silence for a few minutes, while Jason used the cell phone, then he bared his teeth in a grim smile. "Did you see who was one of the shooters?"

Jason nodded. "Sorel. He must be desperate as hell to play his own triggerman."

"All the better. Desperate men make mistakes."

When they arrived back to the penthouse, the doctor was waiting for them. He did a quick examination on Jason, only finding a shallow bullet graze along his upper chest just below his collarbone. He cleaned and dressed it swiftly, efficiently and silently, then left them alone. Jason shrugged back into his tee shirt, then stretched his legs in front of him as he sat back on the couch. He let loose a soft groan as his muscles protested.

Right after the doctor left, Sonny made another phone call. He'd given his word to Mitchell that he would protect his family and he intended to keep it. He set that in motion. Mitchell's wife and family would never want. Except for him. Hanging up, he let his head droop down for a moment, the adrenaline rush from the past few hours fading out of his system. Tiredness threatened him in a slow wave, but he pushed it back.

Sonny poured two strong shots of liquor. He handed one to Jason, who didn't usually drink straight alcohol, but tonight he tossed the amber liquid back in a quick gulp, letting it sear away the pain.

Sonny let his breath out on a slow exhale. That could have been him tonight, bleeding to death on some anonymous dark street. Sonny thought of Mitchell's family, what was happening with them right now. _That could be Carly, waiting for familiar footsteps that would never come. Two little girls waiting upstairs for their father's voice, that they will never hear again… and unborn children that will never see their father's face...stop it! _He slammed the glass down in a sudden, irrational spurt of fear.

"Sonny?"

"Nothing!" Sonny said harshly. "It's nothing." He turned around to meet Jason's quizzical gaze. Sonny realized he couldn't lie to his best friend. He opened his mouth to speak. There was a knock on the door. "Come." Sonny barked.

Johnny opened the door. The look on his face told Sonny everything. But he waited to hear the words. "Mitchell never made it to the hospital. He was DOA." Johnny told him. "I took Jacob to one of our guys. He'll be okay."

Sonny nodded. "Get word to his wife that all expenses will be covered and all arrangements completed to her wishes. Then tell Benny I'll talk to him later about the details, but I'll be transferring some large amounts of money in the next few days. And Johnny," he said, as the bodyguard turned to head back out the door. "You did good tonight. After you take care of this, take the rest of the night and a couple of days off. Tell Francis to cover for you."

The door closed silently behind him. Sonny sank down on the couch. He closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyelids. Jason came to sit opposite him.

"Is it Mitchell, Sonny? Is that's what's bothering you?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Sonny rubbed his hand over his face, then took a long drink from his glass. "He tried to walk away from the life tonight. And now he's dead."

"Not because of you, Sonny." Jason said. He watched Sonny closely, trying to figure out exactly what was happening in his friend's head.

"I know that. I know what killed him, too. Mitchell said it himself. There's no getting out. He saw his one chance, he gambled. He lost." Sonny drained the last of his drink and got up to fix another. He motioned towards Jason's glass. Jason shook his head.

"Mitchell was one of Sorel's lieutenants. He had power. But not enough." Sonny poured himself another healthy glass. "Mitchell knew that he was vulnerable. Whenever you have someone you care about, that person becomes a weakness for your enemies to try and exploit."

Sonny was too restless to sit again. He walked to the fireplace. One hand reached out and grasped the mantle as he let his head bow down slowly. "I know what most people think of me. Even the ones that come to me for help, like Roy. They wash their hands of me when they are done with me, then go back to their nice, safe little lives, and look down on me from all their moral high horses.."

"Most of them don't, Sonny." Jason said. "Those that do are fools and hypocrites. If they hate anything, it's that they aren't brave enough, or honest enough to make the choices that you've made."

"I made the choices for my life a long time ago. I know what I am." Sonny met his eyes for a moment, and then continued as though Jason hadn't spoken. "I didn't think that I would ever have someone who loved me, or that I would ever have a family like I have now. That wasn't in the equation. I knew this going in. But now, it's different.

"At the same time, I know what I do to Carly. She said it to me once. Every time I go out that door…." He twisted and stabbed an angry finger at it. "She knows there's a chance that I might not come back again. I tried to push her away. I gave her every chance to leave me. For her sake, not mine. But she wouldn't go."

"She loves you, Sonny." Jason said. "She will fight for you with everything that is in her."

Sonny smiled but it was a sad one. 'I know that. We both know that's how Carly is. But do I have the right to ask her to live her life on those terms?"

"Does anyone have the right to make choices for anybody else?" Jason asked him. "If a woman makes it clear thather heart has chosen_you_, what do you do then?"

Sonny heard the change in Jason's voice. He looked at Jason again and waited.

There was a long pause. "I kissed her, Sonny."

There was no question about who he meant.

"Did she kiss you back?"

Jason was startled into a momentary silence. Then, "Yes."

"Then it's no problem. I'm only surprised it hadn't happened sooner." Sonny came back to sit on the couch. He reached over with one hand and squeezed Jason on the shoulder as a silent sign of support and approval. "You're right. I don't have the right to make choices for Carly. And that lets me be selfish. The one time in my life when I don't want to be selfish..." he let out a small, bitter laugh. "And I can't help myself. In my head, I know I shouldn't…but my heart…my heart says the exact opposite.

Sonny sighed out loud. "But Jason, be very careful. Be one _thousand_ percent sure of what you want. I realized a long time ago what I would have to do to keep my power. It's the only way to keep the people I love alive. _And even then, sometimes it's never enough. _He thought to himself before continuing.

His eyes never left Jason's, underscoring the seriousness of his words. "You have to make very sure that your enemies know that they dare not move against you. And the only way to do that is to become so strong that they don't dare. When you bring someone you care about into this, it's one more wall you have to build. It's one more exit to leave that's blocked. To leave her, even if you decide that it's to keep her safe, means you will have to cut out a piece of your heart. And hers."

Both men are quiet after that, a silence that lingers until Jason's cell phone rings.

It was Jacob. "I got a call from one of my boys. Sorel's looking for a deal to get him out of town tonight if he can, and I found the dealmaker. It's Mitchell's man."

Jason relayed the information to Sonny.

"Set it up." Sonny told Jason. "Have him think it can't be done until tomorrow night. Because tomorrow night, Sorel goes down."


	32. Catch and Capture

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**Capture**

Carly showed Eliana around the villa proudly. There were stunning views of the sun and sand and ocean on all sides of the spacious house. A formal dining room, and cozy breakfast nook, Carly showed her the four bedroom suites. The ivory suite was hers and Sonny's. The one next door was the gold suite, which is where Michael and Leticia stayed. On the opposite side of the house were the other two suites, the rose and the jade.

"Don't worry about me and Michael; you can have as much or as little privacy as you need." Carly explained as she opened the door to the rose suite and flung them wide.

Eliana smiled with delight. A table by the luxurious bed held a vase filled with Amazon roses. Their rich heady scent filled the room, mingling with the crisp ocean air.

"I remembered you saying these were your favorites. They're a welcome gift from me and Sonny." Carly said. "You'll have a fresh bouquet of them every day you are here."

"Thank you, Carly, they're magnificent."

Carly smiled to see the pleasure on Eliana's face. She watched as the other woman crossed the room and took one heavy, deep pink blossom, breathing in its deep sweet scentthen turned to look around the room in delight.

The room was spacious and airy. A high poster bed with sheer curtains, luxurious cushioned settees and a verandah facing the ocean. There was room for a few lushly upholstered settees and divans A few body size body cushions were piled in one corner. Carly showed her the view. One wall held double French doors. Carly pointed out that the two suites shared the balcony. A slope of beach spread out to the ocean below, and you could hear, very clearly, the roar of the waves. Eliana stood in the center of the room, looking around in delight. "This entire place is magnificent."

"Jason usually stays in the jade suite next door, when he's here." Carly said mischievously. She watched to see Eliana's reaction; and grinned to see her smile in spite of her best efforts. "Too bad that he had business to take care of back in PC."

"I'm sure he's glad of being free from babysitting me." Eliana said unconvincingly.

_Wanna bet, sweetheart?_ Carly thought. She didn't say anything aloud, but a plan began percolating in the back of her head.

Eliana played with Carly and Michael on the beach for a short time. That afternoon, after lunch, she took a long walk along the beach. She tried to apologize to Carly for being poor company, but the other woman shrugged it off, understanding her need for solitude. "Whatever floats your boat, hon." Carly has said. "Do whatever it is you need to do. And quit trying to apologize, okay?"

----

Later that evening, Eliana watched the beautiful sunset and the rising of the first star of the night. And knew she wished that Jason was here with her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Carly said as she came up behind her. She sat down and set a bottle of wine between them and handed her one of the two glasses of wine she'd brought.

"Absolutely. I'm in love with this place already. How's Michael?" Eliana asked, taking the glass Carly handed her.

"Out like a light already. All this ocean sea and air puts him right to sleep. He didn't even last through his bedtime story." Carly smiled, remembering how he looked asleep, tousled and half-tanned already, in his bed. When Michael was happy, she was happy. All she needed was Sonny here to make her joy complete.

Carly was content, for once, to just sit and listen to the ocean's soft roar. She glanced over at Eliana, to see her doing the same. In a friendly, peaceful silence, they sipped at their drinks and watched the stars as they sparked into being, diamante splinters of light against the darkening velvet of the night sky. It was nice, having a female friend. She hadn't had one since Carly Roberts back in Florida. Or especially since coming to Port Charles. But this was different. Eliana was a woman she would never have to worry about competing with, never have to worry about being betrayed by, or being hurt by her. She was Sonny's sister. She was _family_.

"Out here, all your problems seem so far away…" Eliana said, her voice quiet against the sighing of the ocean waves. She continued to gaze out at the dark waves crashing and foaming in against the shore. "I can forget about everything bad and just concentrate on the good things in my life."

"I know what you mean. It's something about the sound of the sea and the air here is so clean, it seems to clear your mind, puts everything in its place." Eliana smiled at her, encouraging her to continue. "You know, we didn't fall in love like ordinary couples do. What we felt at first, was probably closer to hate. We didn't like each other, we didn't trust each other. Worst of all, we didn't trust our own hearts."

Carly sighed. "We wasted so much time to realize how right we were for each other. But now, I love him with everything that is in me, with everything that I am."

Eliana watched Carly as she spoke. She could see the truth of her words in her face. If ever a woman loved a man, it was what Carly felt for Sonny. Eliana almost felt a sense of wonder as she felt the emotion pour out of her brother's wife. The fact that Carly could speak of him like this, told her more about him than anything that anyone else could tell her. Carly saw into the core of him. No matter what else he was, he was this…the man that Carly loved.

"And now, I can't imagine my life without him." Carly finished up. She turned to Eliana. Surprised at her own eloquence, she grinned a little self-consciously. "Have you ever felt that way about somebody?"

"Not yet." Eliana answered with a small smile. "But it sounds like you and Sonny have found the real thing."

"It is. Before Sonny, I was always fighting to get what I wanted. Always planning, always scheming. I didn't know any other way. I always wondered what it would be like to just stop..and trust someone. But until I met Sonny, I didn't know what that could be like. And for all the fighting that we do, there's a peace in it…like we're in the eye of the storm. It may rage all around us, but in the center...there's the calm…"

Being here made her think of Sonny. Carly missed him so much; it felt strange to be here without him. Everywhere she looked, she saw him, she couldn't help it. The longer she sat here, the more her memories recalled all her past times here. She could see Sonny's eyes sparkling, as he teased her in the casino, then that same intense gaze as they darkened with desire just before he kissed her, the look in eyes as he made love to her the last time, right here, on this beach. Carly stood up suddenly. "I gotta make a phone call, " she said to Eliana.

"Okay," Eliana smiled as Carly all but ran back to the house. Eliana smiled again as she recalled Carly's words. The way she looked when she spoke about Sonny and their love…she couldn't help but wonder if that what she felt for Jason was the same…was it too soon? She didn't know, all she knew was that that was her head talking, her heart had already answered for her. She turned her gaze back to the waves rolling onto the beach. This beach was an incredibly romantic place; Carly and Sonny probably had a lot of memories here. Just the little time she'd spent here had helped her heal. She spent the next little while alone by the ocean's edge, watching the endless waves, feeling the ocean's ebb and flow wash away the last vestiges of the pain Sorel had inflicted upon her. Like Jason, the sound of living water eased her soul somehow. Gave her peace, somehow.

She knew that there would always be a place deep down where the effects and the memories of the attack would never go away. But she could feel the scab healing over that wound. Acknowledging that did a lot to bring her back to herself. She was ready to be with Jason. In all ways.

_Sorel, you lose._

---

The clock was ticking. Everything was in place. All Sonny could do now is wait. The phone rang.

"Yeah." He barked into the receiver.

"And hi honey, I miss you too." Carly said sarcastically.

Sonny felt himself smile just at the sound of her voice. "Hey babe."

"Hey, yourself. When am I going to see you down here? Everywhere I look everything I see, reminds me of you – of us." She also tried to talk him into bringing Jason with him. "The both of you could use the R&R, you know I'm right. Admit it, Corinthos."

"Carly, what is Jason going to do down there while you and I, well, you know, you and I are enjoying ourselves?"

"Sonny, in case you didn't notice, Eliana is here as well. She's a beautiful woman and Jason is not a blind man."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"This is the last time I am going to interfere in Jason's life." Carly said.

"Why do I find this so hard to believe?" His words were half-scolding, half-amused.

"Sonny, seriously. I've seen the two of them together. There's something there; I know it. They just need a little help."

"I don't doubt it, but shouldn't you stay out of it? On top of everything else, now I got a matchmaker for a wife?" There was the briefest of pauses before he spoke again. "Carly, can you really let him go?"

The question didn't surprise her.

"Yes, Sonny, I can. It's time. It's way past time. I love Jason. I will always love Jason. And now, I can love him enough so that I can want him to be happy. The way that I could never make him. I think she can."

"I promise nothing, but if I can make it, I will. About Jason, that's his decision."

"Carlybabes says she can live with that. But she's not gonna be happy if you're a no-show."

""I'm working on it. After all, I wouldn't want to disappoint my Carlybabes."

"See that you don't."

----

Sonny and Jason were in the penthouse when the call they'd been waiting for finally came.

The phone rang and Sonny answered it, speaking briefly. He looked at Jason.  
"Bingo." Sonny says.

They made their way to the docks, where a group of their men waited for them. Two of his men were restraining Sorel, while two others stood by if more help will be necessary. One of Sorel's own soldiers had turned him in, tricking Sorel into meeting him here with a promise of a boat and escape. He stood by, waiting for Sonny's arrival.

"Mr. Corinthos." He said respectfully as Sonny and Jason strode onto the pier.

"Mr. Smith." Sonny said, going along with the subterfuge. He removed a thick manila envelope from his inside coat pocket and handed it to the man. "Thank you for your services."

As the man bowed his head in acknowledgement, Sonny beckoned him closer. "Mitchell's family. You'll look out for them?"

"With my life. His wife is my sister." The man answered, his voice breaking just the tiniest fraction. "I introduced them. Gave her away at her wedding."

"Traitor!" Sorel hissed as 'Smith' accepted the packet.

"You have to have loyalty first, before you can have betrayal. You never had my loyalty. That was dead in the water the night you murdered _our_ boss Moreno. You didn't know it, but I was there. Morgan only wounded him. You pulled the trigger that took his life." Smith said coldly. He nodded to Sonny and Jason, turned on his heel and walked away.

"Well, there's a piece of information the Council would be very interested in having." Sonny said to Sorel. He turned back to his men. "Jackie, see that Mr. Smith makes it out of Port Charles safely." Sonny said. One of the men followed Smith.

"So, is that his final reward? A bullet in the back of the head. I wish I could see it." Sorel said.

Sonny shook his head. "No no, Sorel, I intend to make sure he actually makes it safely out of town. Service rendered, service paid. I believe in payback."

"Like this." Sonny stepped forward until the two men were face to face. "This is for my sister." He said, his voice deceptively quiet, just before he backhanded Sorel with all his strength. He slapped him insultingly two more times, snapping Sorel's head first to one side, then the other.

"Don't hold back, Corinthos. Tell me what you really think." Sorel lifted his head and spat defiantly on the ground. His bloody spittle landed dangerously near Sonny's feet. He jerked free of his captors for a moment. Carefully, he wiped his split and bleeding lip, then somehow managed a vicious grin. "You want to slap me because I'm not man enough for you? Ask your baby sister if I was or wasn't man enough for _her_.It doesn't matter what you think, 'cause I got you, _man_. I got you where you live. You can do whatever you want – the fact remains that your little game is over. I had your sister. She got what she deserved, just like you're gonna get what you deserve. And I gave it to her."

It was Deke's voice that echoed in Sonny's head.He could hear him shouting at him and his mother all over again. "…she got what she deserved, just like you're gonna get what you deserve…_what you deserve… what you deserve…_

This time he was going to protect her. _That bastard would never hurt her again_…Sonny lunged forward, his hands going to his enemy's throat. He crushed his hands around his neck, sank his fingers into flesh, wanting to rip and tear and grind it into pulp. Like a python's merciless grip, his hands constricted around his victim's flesh.

Jason watched as Sonny's face _changed_, going flat and lifeless. He stared at Sorel like he was staring at some lower form of life. Then he was lunging at him. Alarm bells went off when Sonny showed no signs of releasing his death grip on Sorel's throat. Sorel's eyes began to bulge from his head.

"Sonny." his voice was low, but still tense. Jason repeated himself; Sonny made no indication that he had even heard him. His eyes blazed. Now Sorel's color started to change and small, strangling sounds came from his throat.   
Sonny continued to squeeze.

Jason moved to Sonny's side, his voice low and urgent. "Sonny, you can't do this, man. This isn't part of the plan." He kept repeating himself, hoping to break through to wherever Sonny was. He couldn't let him destroy himself this way. Killing Sorel wasn't a problem, but there were witnesses here. He couldn't let Sonny do this with his bare hands with others there to see. "Sonny. _Sonny_."

Sonny blinked. His eyes refocused and met Sorel's, holding them, relishing the terror he saw at last. Sonny flung his hands away from his throat, watching impassively as Sorel slumped to his knees, gasping for air.

Jason was looking at him, eyes filled with concern. Sonny shot him a quick glance, nodding almost imperceptibly, and Jason breathed easier. He was back in control.

"Let's get this over with." Sorel gasped, fully expecting a bullet of his own.

"You heard the man." Sonny said. The little smile he had on his face chilled Sorel more than anything.

Sorel was surprised when the men drag him back to the nearest lamppost and begin tying him to it with heavy rope. They wound it around him until he was trussed like a turkey at Thanksgiving time.

"What is this, Corinthos?" he demanded. "Some kind of sick joke?"

"You'll get the punch line in a minute, Sorel. Hold on." Sonny nodded to one of his men. "Do it."

His man made a call. "PCPD? I'd like to report that Joseph Sorel is down at the 16th street docks, pier thirty-two. If you hurry you can catch him." There was a pause. "That's right, pier thirty-two." He chuckled. "Just call me a concerned citizen and let's just leave it at that."

"Why you dirty, S.O.B…." Sorel got out, before one of Sonny's men shoved a gag in his mouth.

"I'd love to be here when the boys in blue catch up with you, but you can't have everything. Catch ya later, Sorel." Sonny said with a feral smile. "Have a nice weekend."

Walking away, he says to Jason. "Let's take a trip. I feel like celebrating."


	33. An Early Present

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**  
**An Early Present**

It was several hours past the end of his shift, but Marcus Taggert was still at his desk, poring over a stack of folders. The letters danced and blurred in front of his eyes, but still, he went through them, hoping for something, anything to jump out at him. He reread a sentence for what seemed the fourth or fifth time.

He closed his eyes in frustration. _Damn._ In all their years of trying, the PCPD had never been able to get any charges that would stick on Sonny Corinthos. Everyone knew that his coffee import business was only a front for his real occupation, but there was nothing at all they could do about it. The man was sharp and on paper, looked to be as clean as a whistle. Even if everyone in Port Charles knew different.

Meanwhile, Sorel was running loose, and the word on the street was – nothing. No one was talking. Like there was a blanket thrown over the entire town. Corinthos couldn't be responsible for that, could he?

Even though he'd talked to all of them; Corinthos, Morgan, even Carly Corinthos, who was not known for keeping a cool head, hadn't gotten him nowhere closer to the truth. But he knew it was more than what any of them was saying.

The Salazar woman. He still hadn't given up hope on that angle. She had a connection to Sonny, deeper than what either of them were admitting to – he could feel it in his bones -- but what was it? A check on her background showed that they'd come from the same neighborhood, but she was ten years younger than him, the age gap made it was doubtful if they'd been friends growing up. She traveled a lot, but her job covered that. Port Charles was a place she'd been frequenting for years, but she'd never come to the police's attention before this.

Was she a former mistress? Current? Possible, but doubtful, he admitted to himself for the first time. He'd seen her together with Caroline Corinthos and they seemed friendly enough. Would Sonny have the balls to allow the two of them to meet? He would, Taggert decided. There wasn't much the silk-shirted bastard wouldn't dare.

Why wouldn't she name her attacker? A lot of women didn't, he knew that, but there was something more to this than he could see. He could feel that in his bones.

A sudden rush of activity in the squad room made him raise his head. "What's going on?" he asked, even as he stood and reached for his holster.

"An anonymous phone call just came in**," **a uniformed officer answered. "Joseph Sorel's been spotted down on the docks." "We'd better inform the Commissioner," Taggert pulled out his cell phone and made the call. Mac Scorpio met them down by the docks. "An anonymous call?" he said to Taggert as they walked swiftly down the docks, six uniformed police behind. "Yeah. The uniforms said it was brief and to the point. No time to put a trace, and the voice was unrecognizable."**  
**

"Let's just hope it's accurate. And that Sorel hasn't already escaped."

"The call said pier thirty-two." Mac unholstered his weapon and Taggert followed suit as they neared it. They didn't know what to expect. Joseph Sorel was not a man to surrender either peacefully or quietly. Taggert touched Mac's arm and pointed at the lamppost ahead. They could make out the still form of a body. Both men looked at each other in frustrated understanding. One dead body, depending on who it is, could signify the start of a gang war. They moved towards it quickly.

"It's Sorel." Taggert said. Looking closer, his voice changed to one of disbelief. "Alive."

Joseph Sorel, gagged and bound, glared at them. A thick cable rope held him immobile to the lamppost, and a huge red bow was set on the top most knot.

"Looks like Santa sent us an early Christmas present. Joseph Sorel, you are under arrest." Mac grinned. He motioned to his men, who quickly started working on the knots. "Make sure he's mirandized by the book. We wouldn't want any more nasty little technicalities getting in the way."

Taggert and Mac stepped away. "Who do you think is responsible for this?" Mac asked.

"Could be his own men? Maybe they wanted the heat taken off of them." Taggert reasoned.

"It's possible." Mac said. "Or maybe one of his enemies."

"The only real enemy Sorel has is Sonny Corinthos. You saying it might have been him?" Taggert said in shocked disbelief. "My apologies, Mac, but you're giving that Armani-clad thug too much credit."

"It's not unreasonable, Marcus, as much as we may not want to admit it. Look at Sorel. Whoever did this, delivered him to us. How come Sorel hadn't left town yet? He wasn't able to. And there's only one person who could pull that off. Like it or not, Corinthos may well have been the one who gave us Sorel."

"Why wouldn't he just take him out with a bullet to the head and leave the body for us to find?" Taggert said.

Mac shrugged. "This is just a big maybe. But let's not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I'm going to find out, one way or the other." Taggert said and swore aloud. "Corinthos thinks he owns this town. It's time he learned different." They turned back to the lamppost. The other police had finished cutting Sorel loose and were just handcuffing him.

"Has Mr. Sorel been read his rights?" Mac asked. "To the letter, sir." Was the reply. "Good. We've kept your cell waiting for you, Sorel. All neat and tidy." Mac turned away, a satisfied smile on his face. "Let's go."


	34. Coming Together

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**  
**Coming Together**

Saturday afternoon, during Michael's naptime, Eliana and Carly went shopping in town. They strolled the colorful streets of the shopping area, and had an entirely enjoyable shopping spree. The car was already full of packages, when Carly insisted on stopping in a lingerie boutique. She saw something in the window that she had to try on.

"I don't know when I've had so much fun." Eliana admitted as they came out of a jewelry store. She had let Carly convince her into buying a pair of crystal drop earrings and matching bracelets, set in heavy, almost barbaric heavy gold, that were magnificent.

"All work and no shopping makes a girl bored." Carly replied wickedly. She smiled at Eliana, impulsively linking her arm in the other woman's. "It's really been great having you around. You know that Sonny is so glad that you two found each other, even if he doesn't say much about it. Family means a lot to him. Him and Mike, well they have their issues, even though they care about each other. Me, Jason, Michael and you, we're the only real family he's got."

"Are you sure you're ready to have a sister-in-law?" Eliana asked wryly.

"I can if it's you.Are you sure you can deal with the Spencers' as extended family?" Carly countered. "It's like the Cosa Nostra. Once you're in, you're in for life."

Eliana had heard stories about Carly's Uncle Luke. "The thought boggles the mind." Both women grinned.

A window display caught Carly's eye. Eliana took a look at the provocative lingerie in the window and just as quickly, looked away. Carly laughed and pulled her inside. "C'mon, live dangerously." Carly teased. She began going through the racks of filmy clothing. "Sonny should be coming down tonight, and I want to have a present for him." She held up a deep blue peignoir against herself. She twirled around in it. "What do you think?"

Eliana admitted that it looked good against her skin.

"I have got to go try this on." Carly said as she headed for the dressing rooms "Be right back."

Eliana idly rummaged through he clothing racks. Something cool, white with a hint of sparkle and the cool sheen of silk caught her eye. She pulled it out. It was a two-piece confection of silk and chiffon, a sleeveless ankle length nightgown of heavy silk, cut in a way that would reveal and hide your body all at once. It came with a sheer duster lightly embroidered with tiny sparkles and tiny diamante buttons at the throat and cuffs.

She wandered over to one of the mirrors and held it up against herself. It set off her dark beauty perfectly. At night, a gown like this would seem to glow, she thought. Unbidden, the thought of Jason's reaction if he were to see her in this came into her mind. She smiled to herself. Then she began to think of how he would get her out of it…

"Oohhh!" Carly exclaimed, startling Eliana out of her reverie. She'd come back without her noticing it. "That is nice, very very nice. That is the gown for you! Got anybody in mind for that?"

Eliana was a little embarrassed at Carly's praise and hurriedly put it back on the rack. "No, I was just killing time, looking at this and that until you were done. You're the one with the husband on the way down here. Did yours fit well?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Perfectly. Oh yeah, Sonny is just going to love this little number." Carly joked that their car was already full of bags so she'd better have these last few packages delivered to the villa.

"Not from me." Eliana said.

"Oh no, you didn't buy anything what was that… three or four outfits? And jewelry and perfume."

"Stuff like that is always a bargain in the islands. And compared to how many _you_ picked up, you're counting mine?"

They continued with their laughing and teasing all the way back to the villa. The sun was just beginning to set as they arrived back at the villa. Deep gold and crimson splashed across the sky in broad washes of color as they emerged from the car.

"I can't believe how vibrant the colors are here." Eliana said. She stopped, breathing in the fresh ocean air. "The sounds of the ocean, everything is just incredible."

"It's the best place to relax and get yourself together." Carly said. "I know how I felt when I first started coming here. And every time I come back, I fall in love with the place all over again. It's a great place for making romantic memories."

The two of them walked into the foyer. "Speaking of romantic memories, I can't wait until Sonny sees me in that new lingerie."

"Now would that be a present for me, or a present for yourself?" His sultry voice came from the living room, a moment before Sonny appeared in the doorway. Carly ran to his arms.

"Sonny, you made it down after all!" She threw her arms around him.

"Like I could stay away." Sonny brushing his lips against hers, but he was pleased enough. He looked over to his sister. "Hey Eliana, _Cómo usted es_?"

"Just fine. This place is absolutely wonderful." She watched indulgently while Carly whispered in Sonny's ear and he laughed, nodding, then whispered his reply. "Enough you two…" she teased them. Together, they all walked back into the living room. Eliana noticed Carly looking at Sonny in a peculiar way, a little smile hovering on her lips. Before she could question it, another voice came from behind her and turned her around.

"Sonny, it looks like the place is secure…"

Eliana turned quickly to see Jason coming in the room. Seeing him gave her an unexpected jolt of pleasure and she felt herself suddenly grinning like an idiot. Jason smiled back. Carly was looking uncommonly pleased with herself and Sonny simply stood there and smiled at them all.

"Reynaldo is on top of it, like I told you. He's the point man on security here. _You _are here on vacation, man. R & R…rest and relaxation. So _relax_." Sonny said, and laughed.

"Hi Jase, you settled into your room okay?" Carly asked.

"Hi Eliana," he spoke to her first. Then, "Yeah, Carly, everything is fine."

Just then Eliana remembered. Carly said that Jason used the jade suite when he was on the island. The one right next to hers with the shared balcony. She turned to Carly and met her overly innocent sweet smile.


	35. An Island Interlude

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**  
**An Island Interlude / Interlude **

"I can't believe I let Carly talk me into wearing this." Jason complained. He and Sonny were standing at the foyer. Jason tugged at his tie. Both men were wearing white dinner jackets and dark pants.

They had spent the Friday night and all day Saturday just relaxing. At Carly's insistence, tonight, Saturday, they were having a late night, formal, sit down dinner.

"It's not going to kill you to put on a suit this once. Carly wanted to do something special. Considering the schemes we both know she can come up with, this is harmless." Sonny said. He swatted at Jason's hand and laughed. "Quit messing with the tie. Do you know how long it took me to get that right on you?"

"Harmless. Yeah. Like a grenade with its pin pulled. Why don't you just have me shot? It would be easier." Jason muttered.

Then the two women were in the doorway.

"You said something about a grenade?" Sonny murmured. "Badda-_Boom_."

Sonny and Jason stared in silent appreciation. Both women were wearing filmy, floor length gowns that seemed to float about them as they moved. Carly, cool in white and shimmering silver; the pale fabrics making a ethereal backdrop for her smoldering brown eyes and deep honey-golden hair. Eliana, beside her, her tawny skin lustrous and simmering against white and dark gold. Both women were breathtaking.

"You are both looking stunning this evening, ladies." Sonny said as he came forward and kissed both their hands before slipping an arm around Carly's waist. He looked down at his wife. "So what other surprises do you have for us?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. This way." She led the way outside.

Jason had stayed rooted in one spot. He had never seen Eliana like this before, and the sight of her literally took his breath away. Her shoulders were bare and her skin glowed against the soft white and gold spangled fabric of her gown. Eliana hadn't bothered with much makeup tonight, just a little mascara and eyeliner, and a soft, deep crimson lip color that made her lips enticingly red. She smiled at him tentatively.

At Carly's words, he caught himself and seeing Sonny offer Carly his arm, stepped forward and did the same.

"You're looking very beautiful this evening." He said quietly.

Eliana was uncommonly pleased by the simple praise. "So are you." It was true.

Carly led them around the house to where a gazebo extended from the main house extended on a boardwalk towards the beach. There were lit torches all around. The sound of the ocean was their background music. A single servant waited to serve the meal from a sideboard.

They relaxed over dinner. Carly had arranged the menu. Steamed lobster and chicken cordon bleu with a mornay sauce, salad with a light vinaigrette, wild rice and mushrooms and _flan_ for dessert.

"What?" Carly said as the menu surprised everyone. "Were you expecting fried chicken tenders and potato salad?" The looks on everyone's face said exactly that and Carly laughed. "Surprise!" Even Sonny could find no fault with the meal and said so. Dinner passed delightfully with lighthearted conversation. By unspoken agreement, nothing was said about Port Charles and all the issues there to be dealt with. After the _flan_ was served and the waiter was dismissed, Sonny made sure everyone's wineglass was full again before making an announcement.

"This is as good as time as any to say this." All eyes turned to him as he stood. "I'm not much on words…"

"Since when?" Carly mock whispered to Jason and Eliana.

He grinned at her, but went on. "I just want to tell you, that with the exception of Michael upstairs…and well, his namesake back in the States…the people with me here are the people I care most about in the world. My wife and my best friend; my brother…and my sister."

He looked directly at Eliana. "The DNA test results came in. It says that it is ninety-nine point nine percent proof positive that you and I are brother and sister."

Eliana, looking across the table with new eyes at the man she could now truly call brother. And she wasn't ashamed. She was proud.

In a dangerous world, Sonny has chosen a dangerous path. But there are always those who march to a different drummer. Sonny was a man of honor. Loyal, selfless. Capable of love. She watched him as he looked over at Carly and smiled to see the love in each other's eyes as they looked at one another. Then he turned back to her. And she saw all he felt for her.

Sonny looked at the younger woman who looked upon him with shining eyes. No blame, no censure in them. She saw all that he was and accepted – no, _welcomed _him – into her life. The emotion he felt for her was reflected in her eyes. He watched as she lifted her crystal flute, the torchlight catching its curves and bevels.

"To my brother." She stood and touched her glass to his. Eliana looked around the table, realizing that these three people were, indeed, her family. "_To mi familia."_

"_Mi familia._" Sonny said, raising his glass. Carly and Jason echoed him. Suddenly they were all standing and the four of them touched glasses.

Carly hugged Eliana, then she turned to reach for and pressing a remote control; the liquid guitar music of Santana fills the air. "I can't think of a better way to celebrate. Dance with me, Mr. Corinthos." She pulls Sonny to her and outside the gazebo to the deck. She turned back to Jason and Eliana. "And don't the two of you dare to sit there and let this beautiful evening go to waste." She waved a hand towards the full moon and sparkling night sky. "I ordered that especially for tonight – for you two."

She mock-glared at them then gave them a dazzling smile just before Sonny swept her in his arms. Jason sighed.

"She's not going to let this go, is she?" Eliana muttered to Jason.

"No, I'm not." Carly overheard her and answered for herself.

Shaking his head and looking exasperated but smiling anyway, Jason stood up and offered Eliana his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She slipped her hand into his. "I'd love to."

He swung her into his arms and they began to move in the rhythm of the dance. Eliana teases him that his tie looks uncomfortable. When he admits that it is, she loosens it for him, and goes so far to undo the first few buttons on his shirt. It was meant as a joke, but once her fingers brush against the bare skin of his throat, the flare up of desire that had been making itself more and more aware everytime they touched, stills their laughter. She looks up into his eyes and cannot read them. Jason has automatically put up his defenses, without even realizing why.

Feeling his body stiffen suddenly, Eliana hesitated, not understanding the reason for his withdrawal. She gathered her nerve and decided to be truthful about what she was feeling. "I've missed you." she whispered.

Jason shifted his fingers so that they were laced with hers. His other arm tightened around her. "I missed you too."

Eliana didn't know what else to say, so she let the music speak for her. She let her body sway gently against his, relaxing into him. His sharp intake of breath told her that he was very much conscious of the feel of her body against his.

_Does he know what him being near me does to me?_ She wondered.

She had no idea that Jason was feeling very much the same.

The four of them returned to the table, drank more champagne, talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. Later on, Jason and Carly danced.

"Carly, what are you up to?" Jason asked. He knew when Carly got that certain look in her eye that she was about to, or had already embarked on one of her famous plans.

"Me?"

"Don't even begin to try that innocent eyed act with me. If it never worked all these years, why do you think you have a chance in hell of it working now?" Jason said. He tried to sound stern, but ended up smiling at her in spite of himself.

"You must think I'm blind, if I can't see the attraction between you and Eliana." Carly said. "I'm just helping things along."

"For God's sake, Carly, don't help anything along."

"I didn't notice you denying it." Carly grinned triumphantly.

Sonny asked Eliana to dance with him later on as well. As he whirled her around the small deck, studying her as she laughed up at him. He realized that he hadn't seen her this carefree since her attack. She seemed to have put the effects of her ordeal behind her. Carly had been right; the visit to the island has been good for Eliana. There was a sparkle in her eyes and in her laughter that he hadn't seen in a long time.

She raised her eyes to his, suddenly studying him as intently as he had been studying her. "What is it, Sonny?" she asked.

He stopped dancing and drew her a little further along the deck walkway. Normally glib and at ease with speaking, he looked down on her and found himself hesitating. "I wanted to… ask for your forgiveness. I betrayed your trust in me." He said. "I wanted to say that to you, face to face."

"No." she said. His heart sank. Of course. He deserved no less. Her next words surprised him. "No, Sonny, because you don't need my forgiveness."

Eliana saw in his face that he didn't believe her. She remembered what Carly had told her about Sonny's inability to forgive himself and told him so. She slipped her arm through his and turned him around so that they could see Jason and Carly still laughing and talking as they danced. "You see them? You, me, Carly and Jason. Michael upstairs. We're your family. And family forgives all." A long ago bible lesson from her childhood came to mind then, and she quoted it to him. " '_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.'_ "

"There is no record of wrongs between us." Her voice changed. Now it was mockingly scolding, even while her eyes told him how serious she was. "Never ask me for forgiveness again, you hear me? I won't forgive you if don't."

Sonny just looked down on her in amazement. How does she do it, how does she give her heart, forgive, so easily? That was a question for another day, another time. It was enough, for now, that she did forgive him. His heart swelled with unfamiliar emotion as he continued to look down at her.

"You and I, we'll talk another time, just the two of us." She said, reading his expression easily enough. "After all, we've got a lot to catch up on. And a lifetime to do it in. There's time for all the questions in the world." _Is this how brothers and sisters were? _She wondered. She'd never gotten that sense with her and Eduardo. They'd always been adversaries, competitors for their parents' affections and praise. But there was a connection between her and this man that let her empathize with him.

On impulse, she leaned in close and brushed her lips against his cheek, smiling as his arms tightened around her in response. "Come on," she said. "Let's get back to the party." She led him back to the others, releasing his arm as she crossed the deck to Jason and Carly. Sonny followed her, smiling at Jason as he reached out for his wife's hand and swirled Carly away in a spin.

"Well, Mr. Corinthos?" Carly said.

"Well, Mrs. Corinthos?" Sonny looked down at her. "What is it?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what a success tonight was?"

"Absolutely." Sonny said. Sonny bent down and whispered in Carly's ear. "But it's not over yet, is it?"

Carly's eyes sparkled as she gazed back up at him. "Not by a long shot."

Sonny twirled Carly around once again, then grabbing hold of her waist, lowered her body in a long dip, then brought her up slowly, holding her soft curves close to him. He bent his head to hers again, this time, grazing the delicate curve of her ear with his lips. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

"Well boys and girls, we're about to say goodnight for the evening. I hope you two enjoy the rest of the night. Together." Carly says to Jason and Eliana. Sonny smiled and added his own goodnights, and the two of them started back to the house. Carly pulled away from him suddenly and moved quickly to the CD player. "Have a last dance, and now you two play nice, okay?" She quickly punched a series of controls, then turned to Jason and Eliana with a wide smile, adding wickedly. "This should help."

"Carly!" Sonny said, a warning note in his tone that barely concealed his laughter. When would she ever stop trying to throw the two of them together?

"Yah, yah, Corinthos, I'm coming."

* * *

Carly caught up with Sonny, and taking him by the hand, led him into back into the house and to their suite. Sonny shrugged out of his jacket. Carly came to him and loosened his tie. 

"You looked ridiculously handsome tonight." She said as she slowly drew the tie from around his collar and undid the top button of his dress shirt, her fingers moving to caress his skin. "As much fun as we had this evening, I almost couldn't wait for tonight to be over."

"Me either." Sonny said. "Tonight was very nice, but I thought it had only just begun." His eyes already had begun to darken in anticipation. When he would have drawn her closer into his arms, she came to him eagerly enough, but just for a moment. Carly allowed him one kiss, then pulled away teasingly. Grabbing his hand again, she pulled him outside to their private terrace and pushed him down onto one of the lounge chairs. Sonny looked up at her, his gaze turning puzzled when she didn't join him.

"You stay right there, Sonny Corinthos, until I come back for you." Carly commanded. She stared down at him until he nodded.

"Fine." He smiled at her lazily, with a dark smoldering glance that promised all sorts of things, "You can be in charge – this one time."

She made a face at him. "Don't think I don't know how hard that is for you either –control freak that you are." She stuck the tip of her tongue out at him briefly and enticingly, then spun away laughing, as he made a half-hearted grab at her. "Be good." She insisted.

"I'm better than good. If you would just come here…."

He smiled at the sound of her laughter as Carly disappeared back through the double doors. Sonny lay back in the chaise, staring up at the night sky, enjoying the rare moment of total relaxation. He let the sounds of the ocean lull him. This had been a perfect time for him; had been almost from the moment they'd arrived. They had just walked into the house when Michael had woken up from his nap and was coming down the stairs holding Leticia's hand.

"Unca Sonny!" he'd cried out happily. As soon as he'd reached the bottom, he'd come flying across the foyer. Sonny knelt and held out his arms, as Michael barreled into them. "Missed you, Unca Sonny." Michael said as he snuggled into him. Sonny swung him up and hugged him back just as tightly.

"I missed you too, little man." He whispered into his ear. Jason was next in line for a hug. The three of them trooped off to the kitchen for a snack, then the rest of the afternoon had been spent on the beach, building sandcastles and walking along the shore, watching Michael as he scampered along the ocean's edge, scooping up its treasures and racing back to show him.

Later, there was Carly's happiness when she'd seen him, followed by a joyful evening spent with friends and family, a rare moment when he was finally able to totally relax, to just enjoy the moments as they happened, A quiet evening, filled with nothing but small talk and laughter with no late night interruptions, no phone calls in the middle of the night to drag him back into the streets where he ruled and warred, all in their turn.

The second day was more of the first, made even more perfect waking up next to Carly, content to just lie there, watching her face bathed in golden dawn light. There was a peacefulness in her face that was different here. And now, for a moment, he could pretend to be just a man waiting for his woman to come to him. He smiled to himself again. Then it faded as suddenly as it had come. _Enjoy this,_ the thought came unbidden; _Enjoy it while you can. Because it never lasts. _

The stars were shimmering overhead, blazing in all their glory. As Sonny gazed up into the night sky, he could feel the presence of the Infinite and even as a part of him asked forgiveness for the many sins in his life, he thanked whatever Power there was above, for the blessing of love that was in his life, giving silent thanks for the peace of the here and now, knowing that he didn't deserve it.

Carly stood just inside the doorway, watching her husband as he gazed up into the night sky. She couldn't see his face, but the way his body rested on the oversized lounge, every line of his lithe body loose, she could tell he was at peace. And she knew what a rare thing that was.

"Sonny." Carly's voice came to him as gentle as the shifting open breezes. Sonny turned his head to see her standing in the doorway. Her gown was like the deep blue of the night sky, and her skin glowed like moonlight.

"So I finally get to see my present." He said, coming smoothly to his feet.

With a slow smile, she held out her hands to him. "Well, here it is…aren't you going to come over here and unwrap it?" Sonny moved quickly to close the little space between them and took her hands in his own. He looked down to see the stars reflected in her eyes. They stood that way for a little while, content to just look into one another's eyes.

Carly led him back inside. The lights were all extinguished, the room dim except for the pale moonlight washing through the French doors. Sonny briefly wondered why, but Carly drew him on, into the spacious bathroom, and he had his answer. Every available space was covered with lit candles, and the water was filling the huge garden tub.

"The first time I saw it, I though this bathroom was the most self-centered, narcissistic room I'd ever seen." Carly said. Sonny hadn't gone up much in her estimation back then; she'd thought he was completely arrogant and self-absorbed and this extravagance only underscored it. But that was before she'd come to know him. "But that was before you let me use it."

It was true. The room was self-indulgent in the fullest sense. A second door led to the other facilities, but this room was all about the bath. Tiled in varying shades of dark blues from the floor to ceiling, where it met a skylight directly over the tub itself that let the star and moonlight stream down. The tub itself was the biggest she'd ever seen; so large so that one stepped down into it. There was a shelf close at hand filled with a staggering array of scented bath oils and beads. Carly had already chosen a favorite scent and the sensuous scents of musk and sandalwood filled the air.

In the flickering candlelight, Carly began unbuttoning his shirt, pushing his hands away when he would have moved to help. "Uh-uh, baby…this is all about you." She smiled up at him. " Just relax."

He did just that, while Carly removed his clothing, letting her hands move slowly over his body as she did so. Only when he was bare to her gaze did she step back and remove her own. She led him down into the water. Carly lay back, then motioned for Sonny to come and rest against her, with his back to her. He did so willingly, catching hold of her arms to draw them around his body. He settled back against her, closing his eyes.

At first, they were content to rest without talking, in one another's arms, letting their thoughts drift as the warm water caressed their skin. After a little while, Carly reached for a sponge and Sonny's favorite soap and lathering it up, began to cleanse him. She took her time, drawing the soapy natural sponge first across his chest then moving downward, enjoying the feel of the soap and his skin. Sonny relaxed even more, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feel of Carly's hands as she ministered to him. Loving her touch, the feel of her hands on him…

Later, before the water cooled, they made slow, languid love to the sound of the distant ocean. Under the cool light of the silver moon, their bodies and souls came together in that ancient dance of love and desire, rediscovering all the things that gave one another pleasure, all the things that spoke of their love.

Carly knew that there had been danger in Port Charles, danger that Sonny would never tell her about; but she knew, that for now, it was over…Sonny knew equally that the danger that was his life was only on hold...this was just a sweet interlude…however brief. From the bath, they moved to the bed, the sweet, familiar ache of their lovemaking taking on an exquisiteness that neither of them had experienced since their first nights of making love. Afterwards, they lay drowsily content in each other's arms, and then, much later on, they loved each other again, outside under the night sky.

The stars had moved more than halfway across the sky before they were resting once more on the chaise on the terrace again, this time wrapped in a single blanket. Sonny held Carly in his arms, feeling her breathing slow and deepen as she slipped towards sleep. His heart felt so full at this very moment, that he thought that it might burst. But then, like the first dark cloud of an incipient storm, thoughts of Mitchell drifted at the edges of his mind. Instinctively, his arms tightened around Carly.

"Sonny?" she stirred, responding to his embrace.

"What sweetheart?" he brushed his lips against her hair.

"Did I thank you for coming down to the island?"

"I think you did, _querida,_ several times, in fact." Feeling her body quiver as she let out a drowsy laugh, he smiled. Sonny moved his hand caressingly across her face and slipped two fingers under her chin. He let his mouth claim hers again, kissing her with deliberate gentleness, savoring her sweet taste. He felt her hand come up to tangle in his hair as she responded.

"Mmm..." She said when she could breathe again. "Do you have any idea of what you do to me when you kiss me like that?"

"Do you have any idea of what you do to _me_ when you kiss me like that?" he answered.

Carly snuggled back down into his arms. "I never thought I would ever be so happy. That I would ever feel so at peace. Promise me it will never change. If we ever have problems, I want us to remember the island. We can always find our love here."

"Our love is wherever we are. What we got, is forever. To death do us part. I promise, _querida_," Sonny said, meaning it with all of his heart. "Forever."


	36. Interlude Part II

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**Interlude: Part Two**

The song that Carly had programmed filled the night air as Jason and Eliana stood at the deck railing. Both of them smiled self-consciously. But as the music began playing, Jason held out his hand to her. As she slipped her hand into his, he drew her slowly into his arms. She came into his embrace as though it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do. They moved as one, to the slow, sensuous rhythm of the song.

_Are you lonely for me?  
(Are you lonely for me?)  
You shouldn't try to hide the way you feel inside  
Are you lonely for me?  
(Are you lonely for me?)  
Just let me make it right, and stay with me tonight  
Are you lonely for me?  
(Are you lonely for me?)  
_

Jason closed his eyes as a thread of her perfume, deeply floral and sensual, came to him.

The song came to an end and Jason and Eliana were left with the sounds of the ocean and the soft night breezes. The silence between them was anything but quiet. It was filled with unspoken words, unrevealed emotions. Now that they were alone, neither of them really knew what to say to one another.

"How about a walk down the beach?" Jason stood, pulling off his shoes and socks. He smiled at Eliana. "Barefoot. That's the only way to walk by the ocean." He held out a hand to her. Eliana smiled and took it, using him to balance herself as she pulled off her heels.

They walked, hand in hand down by the shore, the sand cool beneath their feet, the ocean, a gentle roar echoing the beat of their hearts, thought they didn't yet recognize it in one another just yet. Overhead, the full moon poured down its cool blue-white light and the stars were a scattering of diamonds against the blue-black of the sky.

Once they were well away from the house, Jason slowed in his steps and then stopped; he turned to look out over the ocean, drawing Eliana to him in the same action so that she was leaning against him. His hands came around to clasp hers. Instinctively, she leaned back into him and he felt her head lean back into that perfect place where it fit, just against his collarbone. Together, they both watched the waves rolling in to the shore, still not talking, neither unwilling to break the silence of the island night, letting the magic of the moment hold them close.

Jason didn't want to think about anything at all just now, not the reasons he should be with Eliana, or all the reason he should not, all he wanted was to just enjoy her being with him in the here and now.

"It's a beautiful night." Her voice was low and husky. The sound of it sent a shiver of desire through him.

"No more beautiful than you." Jason said just as quietly. He knew that he was all too aware of her; the feel of her soft curves leaning in to him was wreaking havoc with his senses. His breath brushed against her ear and he felt an answering tremor pass through her, so that he knew that she was feeling everything he felt. He slid his hands up from her hands to her wrists to her shoulders, enjoying the satiny feel of her soft skin under his hands. His hands cupped her shoulders and he turned her around to face him. Her dark eyes gazed up at him in the moonlight; Jason felt himself being drawn into her gaze. He bent his head and captured her mouth in a long, deep kiss. Her eyes were shining star-bright when it ended.

"We don't have to wait." Eliana told him. "Not any more."

"I just want you to be sure." Jason said. Sure like Elizabeth had not been. He realized that he has not thought of Liz in that way for a very long time. And not once since Eliana had left Port Charles for the island. Where before he had relished the isolation and privacy of his penthouse, now it had seemed empty and bare without her there. And he'd found that he missed hers being the first voice he heard in the morning and the last face he saw at night. But Jason didn't know if he was ready to open himself up to such hurt again like Elizabeth had inflicted on him.

Eliana gazed up at him. Didn't he feel what she felt? Hadn't he missed her like she had missed him? He'd been in her dreams since she'd left Port Charles and in her thoughts more often than not. Suddenly confused, she turned and started back towards the house. His hand in hers stopped her and she turned around to face him.

"I told you. I want my life back. That means feeling what I feel, without what happened to me coloring it, making it scary or ugly. _To love, if that's what this is, _she thought to herself. "If I feel something for someone – no, correct that -- for _you, _then I should act on it. If I let Sorel take that from me, then he wins." _And I lose more than even he planned for._

"You don't have to do this." Jason told her, mindful of Sonny's words. She didn't understand; he had no right to ask her to share his life. "Maybe it's still too soon for you."

"Too soon? Too soon after Sorel is what you mean."

"This can't be about him, Eliana." Jason said. She looked so damned desirable in the moonlight, but he was not going to let her rush into anything that she might regret later. "How can you be sure of what it is you want, and why?"

"This is not about him. This is about you and me. You want to know what I want? You -- you know that. And why? Why wouldn't I? You and I have known each other for almost two years now. So how can it be too soon? Aren't you feeling what I'm feeling?" she asked, bewilderment in her eyes and voice.

Torn between the desire to keep her safe and wanting to take her into his arms, Jason didn't answer.

Eliana misunderstood his silence. Her tone changed to an angry one. "Jason Morgan, answer me. Better yet, answer this, and tell me what it is I'm supposed to be waiting for!"

Before he can react, she reached up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his mouth down to hers. Before he knew it, he was kissing her. It was an angry kiss, true, but there was no denying the passion that even this brief contact sparked. His arms came up of their own volition and caught her up close to him.

When she would have pulled away, she found Jason's hands holding her unrelentingly. He wouldn't let her move away. Instead, Jason jerked her back into his arms.

"Do you think you're the only one who's feeling anything here? Don't you think I want you too?" he demanded, his voice just as angry but also just as filled with desire as hers was. Before she could react, he kissed her this time. Jason slowlydeepened the kiss, tangling one hand into her hair to hold her still, while his lips parted hers, his tongue thrusting boldly against hers, letting her feel his desire. Jason felt her reaction to him as well. Eliana shivered as his arms came up to hold her tightly. At the same time, his mouth gentled on hers; he felt her begin to melt against him, then suddenly she stiffened and tried to pull away from him again, but Jason held onto her, his hands on her upper arms as the two of them stared at one another. They were silent, except for the sound of their breathing.

"What are you doing, Eliana?" Jason spoke first. "What do _you _want?"

As dazzled as she might be by his kisses, Eliana knew that she was still angry. "I know what I want and I know who I want. I am _not_ Elizabeth. Maybe you'd better remember that!" she flung at him. Without waiting for an answer, she jerked herself free from his grip, then turned and nearly ran to her room.

Jason stared after her for a long moment. Walking slowly across the now cool sand, back into his own suite, he didn't bother to turn on the lights. The moonlight streaming in from the terrace lit the space with its cool milky-white light. For once, he wasn't sure what he feeling. Jason splashed cool water over his face, trying to cool himself and his thoughts. It didn't work.

Pacing the length of the room, Jason veered away from the bed and sank down on one of the settees instead. The bed would do nothing but torture him now. All he would do is think about having her in it. He dropped his head into his hands. Thoughts of her flooded into his mind.

Yes, he was feeling everything she felt and he knew it. Jason knew that he wanted her, but not just for sex. Sex he could get anywhere, and from any number of women. He didn't know what exactly he did want, just that he wanted _more._ But how to tell her? Jason didn't want Eliana to be something she wasn't, just to please him. If she only knew how much he wanted her.

Suddenly, his senses awakened. Before his eyes and ears sensed it, he _knew_ there was movement outside his room. Instinct brought him to his feet before his mind commanded it.

_Song: "Lonely" by Brian McKnight_


	37. Hearts Revealed

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX 

**Hearts Revealed**

The door slammed behind her. Eliana stopped, still breathing heavily and leaned her back against it. A part of her couldn't believe what she had done or what she had said. The other half felt triumphant that she had done it. She was so angry, at him, at herself, she didn't know which was more important or which meant more.

Her emotions in total turmoil, she couldn't sit still, so instead she found herself pacing the length of her room and back again. _Does he think I don't know my own mind?_ One part of her argued angrily. Another part countered, _you know he's just wants what's best for you. You know he cares._

"No I don't! I don't _know_ any such thing!" she cried aloud in disgust. "Ahhhh!" Eliana snatched up a pillow from the settee and hurled it at the bed. It hit with a solid _thunk _instead of the soft sound of impact she expectedShe walked over, puzzled at the sound.

Getting closer, something on the bed caught her eye. Eliana walked over to find a white box tied with gold net ribbon sitting square in the middle of the deep rose-hued sheets. It hadn't been there when she went down to dinner.

There was a note_. "Enjoy. Carly."_

She lifted the lid and all her previous anger fell away. Her breath caught in her throat as she lifted the white silk nightgown and duster.

The moonlight caught the sparkle of the diamante buttons, and the sheer fabric of the duster glowed in her hands. _Oh, Carly…_The silk was smooth; she imagined how it would feel against her skin. She imagined again, how Jason's eyes would look as he looked at her. Her eyes went to the wall that separated them. _I told him I knew what I wanted and who I wanted. So why am I not following my heart? What am I afraid of? _She had no good answer for that. _Time to find out then._

Hands shaking slightly, she changed her clothing. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the terrace.

----

The ceiling-to-floor drapes billowed inward with the summer-soft night breeze, and Jason could make out the figure brushing past them. His breath caught in his throat as he saw what she was wearing. Or not wearing. Her robe seemed to be woven of moonlight and starsparkle. As she moved towards him, the slits in the sides of the nightgown beneath parted and closed to alternately hide and reveal the long smooth length of her legs and thighs. Her hair was loose and flowing and she was barefoot.

He moved towards her as she crossed the room, and they met somewhere in the middle. Eliana laid her hands upon his chest, feeling the sharply sculptured muscles beneath her hands and slowly raised her eyes up to his.

"Jason, can't you see that I want you?" she whispered.

"I want you too, Eliana." Jason admitted. Unable to resist touching her, his hands came up, caressing the smooth curves of her shoulders. "But you've been through so much. I don't want you rushing to do anything where you feel you have to prove that you can. I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll only hurt me if you turn away from me."

"I could never turn away from you." Jason said. He hesitated, but then plunged ahead. "I want you so much, it scares me."

"It scares me too. But not the way you think." She took a deep breath. "It scares me that you might not want me."

"You think that I don't want you?" his voice trailed off incredulously.

Jason looked down at her, his blue eyes probing her brown ones, seeking answers to questions he didn't know he'd had until now.In spite of himself, he couldn't help but think of the women that had told him they cared for him, or even told him that they loved him. Robin, Carly, Elizabeth. Either he hurt them or they hurt him.

After a long while, he says in a low voice the thought that has haunted him for so long. "It hurts too much to love."

His words rocked her.

"Love doesn't hurt." Eliana whispered even as her own heart ached for him."You told me earlier, that I didn't have to do this. You were wrong." She slid her hands up around his neck, unable to resist touching him even now, her fingers began to trace small patterns on the back of his neck. "Jason…_please_… I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jason asked her. Something indefinable inside of him stirred then fluttered awake. He couldn't tear his gaze from hers.

"I spent so much of this time away from you thinking about this. Yes, I know; a part of me wants nothing more than to wipe away the ugly memories of the man that hurt me. And I know that same part of me that wants to do something _…anything_… to put that memory behind me. I acknowledge it and I accept it. But beyond that, there's you, Jason. There's no one else that I want, no one else that I have wanted for a very long time. It only took all of this to make me realize it."

The truth of her words were there in her eyes, dark and intent upon his, open and honest, as she bared her feelings to him. Jason brought his hands up to brush Eliana's hair back from her face, fingertips tracing lightly along her jaw line, then her cheekbones, gliding upwards to slide slowly, sensuously through her sable dark hair and back again, trailing a soft path along her throat to her shoulders and back again, each touch drawing her closer to him.

He watched as her eyes fluttered shut under his gentle caresses. Then it was the most natural thing in the world for his mouth to find hers. Her lips were soft and sweet beneath his. Jason tightened his embrace, holding her close as he felt her shiver beneath his searing kiss, delighting in her response as he felt her arms come up to pull him even closer.

Eliana ended the kiss, then let her hands glide over his body, caressing his chest lightly before she began to unbutton his shirt, following the trail she created with her mouth, kissing the expanse of muscle that her fingers were laying bare. He felt her pause just after she parted his shirt. Jason felt her breath catch and he looked down to see her eyes on the bandage on his chest. Her eyes lifted back to his for just a moment. She said nothing, but let her fingers brush across it in a feather light caress, accepting it without question, following it with an even gentler brush of her lips.

Jason closed his eyes as the feel of her lips tracing their way across his chest sent electric currents through him. How could she ever think that he didn't want her? Even this light touch aroused every part of him. He inhaled sharply as he felt her lips brush against his skin.

"Eliana." He groaned out her name. His arms reached out to hold her, his hands needing to touch her. His fingers moved sensuously through her hair, moved down to her neck and shoulders, skimmed down her arms and back again. Her skin felt satiny-soft and he couldn't get enough of touching it, touching her.

Responding to her whispered urgings, together they take slow, swaying steps backwards, their bodies pressed against one another, until they are at the couch. Eliana pressed him down until he is seated then straddles him. Then she is kissing him, fingers tracing over his chest and then lower as she finishes unbuttons his shirt. The both of them tug it off when she is done, and then she is back upon him.

Now his hands are traveling slowly over her, fingertips first, then palms skimming her body as he slipped the sheer duster from her, but leaving the other, enjoying the feel of her body through the heavy silk. There is nothing underneath. His hands slide over the soft curves of her body, traveling from shoulder to hip and back again, molding her soft curves against him, pressing her hips against his, letting her feel his arousal. All the while, their lips met and melded in a gentle communion, their kisses slowly deepening, until they were both left breathless by their growing desire.

Eliana smiles down on him, a slow, knowing smile as she felt him harden against her. She drew him to his feet, and then reached for his waistband of his pants, unbuckling his belt and loosing them. Their lips met, parted as he stepped out of them. Her hands slipped down to cup him boldly, caressing him. She stood before him and shrugged her shoulders softly, letting the white silk slide to the floor to puddle at her feet. Jason pulled her back into his embrace and a searing kiss that ended only when Eliana stepped back from him slightly. She smiled a tremulous smile at him, one full of equal parts of hope and promise and desire, before she gently pushed him down onto the couch again. Jason relaxed back onto the settee. Then slowly, he reached out his hand to her.

Jason's eyes never left hers as he watched Eliana reach out to him. He saw and then felt the tremor in her fingers as she slipped them between his ownTheir fingers curled into one another's as she slowly came to straddle his thighs with her own. Eliana hovered above him, dark eyes meeting light. He stilled himself, sensing that she needed to show that she chooses this – chooses him -- for herself and herself alone. And as their eyes met and held, Jason saw that she needed to know that he recognized it as well.

Eliana shifted to let her body take him slowly, moaning softly as she felt his smooth slide upwards. He moved his hips at the end, settling himself inside her. His arms outstretched on either side of the settee back, her hands trace from his shoulders to his wrist then palm to palm in one supple caress. She slid her fingers between his. Jason's fingers curled around her own.

Still gazing into his eyes, Eliana started an unhurried, gliding rhythm with her hips, taking him to the hilt one minute, then sliding upwards until only the merest contact joined them. She repeated this over and over, unhurriedly, while a sweet desire built between them. Her mouth descended, lightly playing against his, lazy, soft lipped, open-mouthed kisses, designed to tease, to tantalize. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, then out again, over and over, until he had to have more.

Jason took his hands from hers, tangling them in her hair, drawing her mouth down hard against his, possessing it. Her eyes fluttered shut. Now his tongue was thrusting into her mouth, forcing a moan from her. His hands slid over her satin soft skin, smoothly gliding over her shoulders then moving lower to cup her full breasts.

She drew in a sharp breath as his thumbs swept over her taut flesh, teasing them. Eliana arched into his hands as he brought a swiftly stiffening peak to his mouth, lips and tongue slowly exploring her, moving from one to the other and back again. Her hips quivered in response, tiny explosions of fiery pleasure going off along the length of her body. "Jason…" She said his name on a heated sigh.

He began to set a rhythm of his own, slow, hard, deep, demanding. His arms wrapping around her to hold her to his own pace. He wanted to feel every inch of her and for her to feel every inch of him as he pleasured her, wanting her to have the first of many peaks of ecstasy.

"Ahh...Jason, _por favor,_"she breathed. "please….." Instinctively, she shifts her hips to match his rhythm. Eyes closed, mouth parted, all she knows now, all that exists for her now is Jason…at long last hers, his arms holding her close, his lips on hers, banishing all the ghosts of recent memories, releasing her into the here and now…

For Jason, a kaleidoscope of memories and emotions whirled through him, past and present battered at the walls he's so carefully erected to protect his heart: _With Robin, she'd taught him how to feel. Gratitude mixed with affection. With Carly, it was love, but love as a friend only. Affection mixed with animal attraction, flesh to flesh. Elizabeth…she'd denied him, denied them, time after time after time. Poor little girl, looking for someone to save her from herself. _

_But this, this is no uncertain woman-child in his arms. Eliana had managed to get past his barriers, under his skin, and yes, into his heart. This was a woman who knew what she wanted, what she needed and what she could give him. A woman whispering her bold desires in his ear, words filled with heat and passion and desire. Emotion. He knew now what she felt for him. And felt the same in himself. Their bodies were only a means of communicating that._

"Take me, Jason. I can't, ahh…_Dios mio…_I can't take it…" she begins to shudder above him, her body quivering with small tremors. It was too soon…His slow, forceful rhythm was making her…his mouth found hers again and she moaned as his tongue met hers.

"You can…." Jason's lips left hers to trail a sensuous path down along the arch of her throat. He whispered against her skin, urging her over the peak. "Let go, Eliana, that's it…._yes_." He groaned aloud as he felt her trembling reach a new intensity. "Let go…let go for me…. let me feel you…." He held himself deep inside her as he heard her soft cry of surrender, felt her convulse above him and her inner walls tighten and embrace him. It was all he could do not to join her in her ecstasy, but not yet. He wanted to make love to her until all the ugly memories of the recent past were swept away.

Eliana relaxed onto him, her body still quivering with the aftershocks of her experience.

Jason lifted her in his arms and holding her close, crossed to the bed; he laid her down then came to lie besides her. He began kissing her, long mind drugging kisses, his arms holding her close against his body. As they kissed, their limbs entwined themselves, every touch and movement a caress. Then his mouth was trailing down her throat, lips and tongue busy, tasting her satiny smooth flesh, purposely lingering over those areas where she'd been hurt and bruised, and kissing the memories of them away, creating new ones in their place.

He brought his mouth back to hers, the kiss almost reverent as he brushes his lips against hers, over and over again. Eliana's lips parted under his as his tongue sank into her mouth, seeking to possess all of it, all of her. She tasted sweet and heady all at once, intoxicating him like strong wine.

The honey sweet taste of her raced through Jason's veins, and he was drunk with it; he can do nothing except than moan as he worships her with his mouth. His lips trail downwards, over the soft ridge of her collarbones then lower, to her breasts, suckling and nuzzling at her nipples until she is trembling uncontrollably with pleasure. Feeling her quiver and arch helplessly under him, he can no longer hold himself back.

Jason rolled himself onto her silken body, smiling to himself as her arms and limbs come up to enfold him, every touch a caress, to hold him close. He gazed down into her eyes. "Are you ready for me?" he asked softly.

In answer, Eliana's legs came up around his hips, drawing him down. She was hot and wet and aching for him. "Yes, Jason," she murmured. "Yes…_te quiero_."

_I want you. _

Hearing the desire, the want, the _need_ in her voice, Jason couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Then have me." He murmured, unable to hold back any longer; he slid deeply into her with one smooth thrust. Her passionate gasp mingled with his hungry groan as the delicious feeling shivered through them both. Jason held himself still for a time, looking down on her, seeing the emotion blossom in her eyes as Eliana gazed back up at him, her beautiful sable-dark eyes heavy lidded with passion, her soft, full lips swollen from his kisses, realizing that he was memorizing how she looked at this moment. However many times they may be together after this, this is the first night they made love to each other and he wanted this moment to last forever.

The intensity of his gaze held her, drew her in so that nothing else existed for her but the look of want and desire in his eyes. "Make love to me, Jason." Eliana said huskily. Physically, he filled her up so completely her every nerve ending felt alive. Emotionally and mentally, he did the same to every part and piece of her being.

After a long, long moment, he began to move against her, in her, his thrusts deliberately shallow at first, then deepening slowly, taking her slow, watching her face as passion was reborn in it, her lips parting as her breath quickened. He varied his strokes; now pulling all the way out, then plunging deeply into her wet and throbbing center. He groaned aloud with the pleasure of it. Jason lowered his mouth to hers, wanting to possess her totally.

Eliana was lost in the taste of his mouth on hers, the feel of his muscles under her hands as they alternately tensed and relaxed with his body's movements. Jason rose up on his elbows, his lower body continuing to piston into her smoothly. She followed him, reluctant to end the kiss as he shifted his body. Now she let her mouth trail from his mouth, her lips caressing the strong column of his neck, tongue-tip tracing patterns along his throat until, with a heated moan, Jason lowered his head to capture her mouth with his once again.

Now he was thrusting harder, deeper, Eliana meeting his movements with her own. Soon, nothing else existed but the feel of their bodies intertwined, their hands caressing one another, their kisses and touching igniting every inch of their flesh, forcing them into moving with ever increasing urgency against one another.

The last of Jason's defenses crumbled into nothingness as he felt her whisper his name in a breathless moan in his ear, and he let them fall, surrendering to the soul shattering experience of losing himself in her. It made the urge almost unbearable, he felt himself reaching an intensity so overpowering, and he didn't think he could survive it. He trembled with passion as he drove himself deeply inside her.

His own yielding ignites her body, her entire soul and he can feel the utter and complete surrender that she offers him in return. The distant roar of the ocean echoed the racing blood in their veins. As one, they yielded to their passions, and then they were being submerged beneath the ever-growing waves of sensual and emotional pleasure. It drowned their sense of separateness beneath surging waves of pleasure that bound them to one another. Their eyes locked and that was all they needed. Suddenly, together, from the depths of passion, they were soaring, finding the place where their souls joined together and two hearts became one, crashing through crystal-white breakers of pure ecstasy, coming at last to rest, breathless and fulfilled, on the shores of reality once more.

As their bodies stilled their trembling and their breathing slowed to normal, Jason and Eliana looked at one another in wonder.

"I never thought it could be like…" before she could finish, Jason pulled her close.

"Neither did I." he said, just before he captured her mouth in a gentle kiss that robbed her of further thought.

They rested in each other's arms, not speaking, floating in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Eliana must have dozed for a time, without realizing she had slipped off into sleep. She opened her eyes to see Jason gazing down at her, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Hey." she smiled up at him.

"Hey." Jason replied. "I was watching you sleep." He lifted a hand to trace the contours of her face, his fingers catching a tendril of her hair and caressing it softly. "You are so beautiful."

"And you were thinking. About what?"

It didn't occur to him to lie. "You know what I am, you know what I do. When we get back to Port Charles, that won't change. But I want to be with you."

"I know, Jason." Eliana snuggled deeper into his arms. "Remember, I know better than most. But I want to be with you too. More than anything."

"I won't spread your business in the streets, but I won't sneak around to be with you either. And I don't want -- I can't have you sneaking around to see me either. So people are going to point their fingers at you. Sometimes it won't be pretty. Or nice." Jason paused. "I don't have the right to ask you to share my life. What I do, what I am, will always be there."

"I know that, too, Jason. But what you do, is not what you are." Eliana raised one hand to caress his face. "I know that you are so much more than that."

"Thank you." Jason said, thanking her for not only what she said, but what her eyes were saying as she gazed up at him. The look in her eyes that said she saw him for who he was, all that he was and could be, and wanted him anyway. "You know that eventually people will know about us. And I won't ask...I don't want you to hide or sneak around to be with me, to be some dirty little secret in my life. Either you be with me, a part of my life, fully and freely, or when we get back to Port Charles, we can walk away from each other."

Even as he said the words, he knew he didn't want that. But he had to make sure she knew what she was getting into. "It means a life with guards. You've been part of the Life, but even so, there will be things I can't tell you about. Where you are just going to have to trust me. Are you sure you can live with that?"

Eliana nodded slowly. "I trust you now. I know what you are asking of me. I know what being with you will take. Secrets. Danger. But you know what? I could walk out of my gallery the day we get back to Port Charles and get hit by a car driven by a complete stranger. The only safety in life is to shut yourself away from everything and every one and I'm not willing to do that. So it doesn't matter what the dangers are. You're worth it."

She paused, but only for a second. "_We're_ worth it."

It was the right answer for them both.


End file.
